


A Town Called Chaos

by random_writer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Awkward Dates, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Car Chases, Cute Kids, Dancer Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Florist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Third Person, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Stripper Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), so sweet it will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 94,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_writer/pseuds/random_writer
Summary: A cop (Levi) and a stripper (Eren) go into hiding as pretend husbands to avoid being murdered by a notorious drug cartel.Spoiler Alert: They fall in love.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 645
Kudos: 978





	1. Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friend!  
> Thanks for clicking on my trashy slow burn fanfic. ❤❤❤

The Basement was the last place Levi wanted to spend his Friday night. The music was loud, the service was terrible, and the linoleum floor was sticky with spilled drinks.

He hunched over the bar and cradled his untouched mojito, his fingers numb from holding the icy cocktail. The combination of mint and vodka didn’t appeal to him, and the lipstick smudge on the rim of the glass made his lip curl, but he couldn’t loiter in a strip club without a drink.

Tonight, his objective was anonymity. A task made all the more difficult thanks to the ridiculous disguise Erwin had made him wear. He looked like a wannabe goth in skinny jeans, a black button-up shirt, and a leather jacket. His black hair, pale complexion, and the permanent dark rings under his eyes only added to the grim effect. He might as well wear a sign that said: Undercover Cop.

However, the disguise did have one thing going for it. It concealed two recording devices; one strapped to his collarbone and the other just above his navel.

The medical tape which held them in place tugged on his skin. It would be painful to remove, and the sticky film the tape left behind would take days to wash off, but it would be worth it. Assuming everything went according to plan. If things went south, he always had his gun.

The cool press of the weapon against his spine made his skin crawl as he scanned the crowd.

_Where was Erwin’s informant?_

Erwin had been trying to take down The Beast Titan’s drug cartel for two years. He’d been getting nowhere until an informant from within the cartel contacted him anonymously. In return for information, the informant sought immunity.

It sounded too good to be true, which was why Erwin had sent Levi to meet with the informant before they acted on any information.

Levi’s stomach muscles clenched as he scanned the crowd, waiting for someone to approach him.

To blend in, he faced the stage where three women, scantily clad, were approaching the climax of their performance. A sizable crowd cheered in time with the throbbing beat, mesmerized by the dancers’ exposed skin and impressive athleticism. It was easy to go unnoticed in a strip club. Most patrons had their hungry gazes focused on the stage. Even the barmaid kept one eye on the stage as she worked.

Levi watched the show with detached curiosity. The dancers were talented, but the performance did nothing for him. He was relieved when the DJ lowered the music as the three women concluded their performance wearing nothing but matching red thongs. Patrons in the front row hollered as the dancers blew them kisses and disappeared behind a red velvet curtain. Then, audience chatter like white noise flowed through the club.

A frown creased his brow as the familiar, and out of place, instrumental introduction for _Singin’ in the Rain_ began playing over the speakers.

Suddenly, a tidal wave of women rushed the stage, shoving Levi aside to get prime viewing position. The audience was buzzing with excitement, as if they knew what was coming.

The red curtain lifted and the music was cranked up to an almost painful volume.

Standing alone on the stage was a tall young man in a tight-fitting three piece suit. In one hand he held a pink lace parasol, and the other a matching pink top hat. His eyes were downcast as if he were embarrassed. When he raised his head, his sheepishness was replaced with cool confidence. He grinned and tossed his top hat into the audience. Two women screeched and slashed at each other as they fought for it.

Ignoring the commotion, the DJ’s deep voice boomed over the speakers. “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome The Basement’s resident male exotic dancer, Angel!” 

Levi cursed under his breath.

_Why did he have to meet Erwin’s informant in a place like this?_

As the first lyrics of the song rang out, Angel began to dance. He didn’t use the standard strip club moves. There was no thrusting or vulgarity. His long limbs flowed with the elegance of someone classically trained in ballet. When he stretched his arms over his head and completed a tight pirouette, the crowd went wild. His raw talent didn’t belong in a seedy strip club, and Levi couldn’t help but wonder what had brought him here.

The chorus for _Singin’ in the Rain_ came to an abrupt end. There was half a beat of silence and everyone in the room held their breath. Angel was poised in the center of the stage, his back arched with his pink parasol open above his head. His suit jacket had popped open during his performance and flapped at his elbows.

Levi wondered if that was the anti-climatic end of the show. Then, the music changed. The audience screamed as Rhianna’s _Umbrella_ burst through the speakers and any semblance of class flew out the window.

Still, Levi couldn’t look away. The stripper, because suddenly it was obvious that this was what Angel was, tossed his umbrella to the side along with his suit jacket. Two female dancers joined him on the stage. Their choreography was tight and fast as Angel progressively lost more layers of clothing. One of the women ripped his white button-up shirt open while the other dragged it over his shoulders. Beneath the shirt was a frankly obscene menagerie of leather straps which crisscrossed his back and chest. The muscles in his shoulders flexed against their confinement.

Levi pulled at his collar.

_Had someone turned up the heat?_

When Angel lost his suit pants, a woman in the audience gave a shriek so piercing that Levi winced. Levi found it hard to blame her. His mouth went dry at the sight of so much exposed skin.

The performance came to a close with Angel barely keeping his modesty thanks to some strategically placed leather straps. He was panting and his chest was slick with sweat as he gave a curt bow. When he looked up, his gazed zeroed in on Levi. Their eyes met from across the room with all the intensity of a caress.

_Oh, shit…_

Levi glared deep into his untouched drink. For the first time in years, he considered taking a sip. His fingers tightened around the glass. When he looked back to the stage, Angel and his intense emerald stare was gone. He sighed a breath of relief.

_Focus on the mission._

Levi shook himself. It was time to prove that Erwin that he deserved this job, but he couldn’t stop thinking about all the ways he might fuck up.

From the side-stage area, the three female strippers from earlier emerged wearing matching pink lingerie. One with cropped auburn hair winked at him as she went past. He thought she might be the informant, but she kept walking, attaching herself to a stocky blond man with tattoos creeping up his neck.

More dancers appeared from backstage to mingle with patrons, encouraging them onto the dance floor or to the bar. A lucky few were ushered towards a corridor marked V.I.P which Levi suspected was the entrance to a brothel.

Angel was the last to emerge from the backstage area. He was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and an unbuttoned silver striped shirt. His hair was damp as if he had just gotten out of the shower.

Levi watched him move through the crowd. He was patient, appeasing the blushing men and women who approached him by caressing their hair or brushing against them.

Meanwhile, Levi was growing progressively more frustrated. He didn’t like to be kept waiting.

_Where was Erwin’s goddamn informant?_

A sick feeling coiled in his gut when the emerald-eyed stripper strode towards him.

Levi snapped his professional mask into place as Angel stepped up to the bar beside him. They glared at each other, trying to decide if the other was a friend or foe.

Then, Angel offered his hand.

Levi hesitated, then shook it.

“Hi,” Angel’s voice was more gentle than Levi would have guessed, “my boss wants to speak with you.”

_Shit, shit, shit…_

Levi cursed under his breath as Angel pulled on his arm. The stripper dragged him through a crowd of envious patrons towards the V.I.P hallway. They passed doors with numbers like hotel rooms. The sound of low moans, laughter, and sex slipped through the thin walls.

When Angel opened one of the doors, Levi almost refused to enter. Inside was a floor to ceiling mirror and a two person love seat. He glared at the cramped, carpeted space. The thought of what the room would look like under a black light made him want to turn and run.

“After you.” Angel gestured.

Levi scowled at the love seat. “I’m not sitting on that.”

Angel chuckled and shut the door behind him. “Fair enough.”

“Where’s your boss?”

“She’ll be here shortly.”

Angel stepped close. So close that their chests were almost touching. Levi forced his expression to remain blank. He would have stepped back, but to do so would have sent him tumbling onto the hideous blue love seat. He would rather die that touch that monstrosity.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked as Angel placed his hands on Levi’s waist. Levi ignored the thrill which ran up his spine. Angel’s hands were very big and very warm.

“I have to check for weapons and recording devices before my boss arrives.” Angel lifted Levi’s shirt and immediately exposed a recording device. The one by his collarbone was still hidden, and his gun was safely tucked into the back of his jeans.

“Hello, what is this?” Angel smirked, their faces close.

Levi shoved the stripper’s distracting fingers away from his abdomen and ripped off the microphone. His skin stung from the tape. It didn’t matter if he lost one recording device as long as he had his backup.

“Congratulations, you found it,” Levi growled as he handed over the microphone. “Now go and deliver that to your boss like a good dog.”

Angel held the microphone away from his body like it might explode. His impossibly green eyes were wide and his fingers trembled. Suddenly, Levi had to recalculate his opinion of the stripper.

Levi berated himself for not noticing sooner.

The brat was terrified.

Levi sighed.

“What’s your name?”

“Eren.”

Levi admired the play of light on Eren’s long lashes. “I’m Officer Ackerman.”

Eren stumbled backwards. “You’re a cop!”

Well, that was unexpected. Apparently, the stripper wasn’t the informant. From his reaction, Levi doubted Eren even knew about the drugs.

“You should leave,” Levi said. “You don’t want to be here if things go south.”

Eren glanced at his feet, then looked up. If Levi had thought Eren’s eyes were incredible before, that was nothing compared to how they looked inches from his face and glowing with conflict.

“Will you be okay?” Eren asked.

Poorly timed lust curled in Levi’s gut. “I’ll be fine, brat. I know how to do my job.”

“Thank you, Officer.” Eren turned to the door, but it swung open before he could reach for the handle.

Into the cramped room stepped a blond woman with cold blue eyes, a hooked nose, and an incredible resting bitch face. Was this the ‘boss’ that Eren had referred to?

She closed the door, trapping Eren and Levi inside.

“Ms. Leonhart.” Eren handed her the recording device with an awkward little bow.

Leonhart arched a brow.

“Check him again,” she demanded. “Cops always wear a backup.”

 _Shit_. 

Eren’s expression was apologetic as he ran his hands over Levi’s back, chest, and shoulders. When his fingers brushed the obvious bulge of Levi’s gun, his eyes widened. Levi grit his teeth and waited to have his one safety net taken away, but Eren kept silent.

 _Interesting_.

When Eren found the second microphone on Levi’s collarbone, he was smart enough to remove it. Leonhart would have been suspicious if he hadn’t. He unbuttoned the first few buttons Levi’s shirt, gripped the edge of the tape, and pulled.

Levi ground his teeth at the tingling pain. 

“Happy now?” Levi growled at Leonhart as he buttoned up his shirt and tried to forget the soft brush of Eren’s fingertips against his collarbone.

“Ecstatic.” Leonhart grinned.

Eren handed her the recording device, then moved to leave. She stopped him with a look. The message was clear. She hadn’t granted him his freedom yet.

Obedient, and terrified, Eren stepped into line beside her. 

“Let’s get down to business.” Leonhart dropped the recording equipment on the ground, then stomped until it was shattered beyond repair. The loud crunch of plastic made Levi wince. “The Beast Titan is a man named Zeke. He’ll be arriving at The Basement in approximately,” she glanced at her watch, “five minutes.”

Levi steeled his expression even as his heart rate spiked. The years Erwin had spent hunting the cartel were finally going to pay off. But, something didn’t make sense. 

“Why are you helping us?”

Leonhart glanced up from her watch face, lips quirked. “I’m not.”

She was a quick draw. One second her hands were by her side, the next she had pulled a pistol from a holster in the small of her back. The cold barrel pressed against Levi’s forehead and she pulled the trigger without hesitation.

***

The gunshot reverberated in Levi’s skull. His ears rang with a high pitched tone and he was deaf in his right ear, but somehow alive.

He hadn’t been fast enough to deflect Leonhart’s arm… but Eren had.

Eren hands wrapped around Leonhart’s wrist, his eyes wide and his lips slightly parted. He looked like he couldn’t believe what he’d just done. Levi couldn’t believe it either. The stripper’s quick reflexes had just saved his life. Now, it was time to return the favor.

Levi launched himself at Leonhart when she turned an incredulous glare towards Eren. The fight was short-lived. He knocked her into the door and pinned her with his body. She thrashed as he forced her into a headlock, her gun tumbling to the floor. Leonhart made a low growling sound in her throat and spat on the carpet when she realized she was trapped.

 _Classy_.

Eren stood to Levi’s left, twitchy and nervous, his eyes trained on Leonhart’s gun where it had landed on the carpet. "I can't believe I just did that." 

Just as things appeared to be under control, there was a knock at the door.

“Everything okay in there, boss?”

Levi rushed to cover Leonhart’s mouth, but it was too late.

“Kill them! Kill them both!”

 _Shit_.

Two men, one tall with dark hair and another muscular with blond hair, burst into the room, guns at the ready. Levi dragged Leonhart up to act as a shield while Eren ducked to the floor and grabbed her gun. His hands shook as he pointed it towards the newcomers.

The men hesitated. It was a standoff.

There was only one exit, the door which they had come through. Outnumbered and unable to reach his weapon, Levi knew he was fucked.

He considered telling Eren to shoot when a warm hand touched his neck, then lips brushed against his left ear. His right ear still rang from the gunshot.

“Jump to the left when I say,” Eren whispered.

The left? All that was to the left of Levi was the mirror.

_Oh._

Levi gave a barely perceptible nod.

Eren’s fingers tightened at the nape of Levi’s neck a second before he shouted, “Now!”

Eren pointed Leonhart’s gun at the mirror and shot in the same instant that Levi shoved Leonhart at the two goons with enough force that they went tumbling to the ground like dominoes. He didn’t have a chance to appreciate the image before they were lifting their guns. Luckily, Levi and Eren were already gone.

Levi crashed elbow first into the half-shattered mirror and leapt into a secret viewing space beyond the double-sided glass. He stumbled, wincing as a few shards cut his arms and legs, and would have fallen if Eren hadn’t dragged him up by the back of his shirt.

“Come on!”

They ran into the hall as a door opened behind them. Levi glanced over his shoulder, caught sight of a furious Leonhart, and tackled Eren to the ground. A bullet zipped overhead, barely missing them.

Muffled screams, this time of fear instead of pleasure, echoed through the hallway. Civilians darted into side rooms or around the corner. Their presence gave Levi the chance he needed. He rolled onto his back, finally freed his gun, and pointed it at Leonhart.

“Don’t move!”

He expected her to stop, or at least hesitate, but she only laughed.

“Oh, please,” she drawled, her gun arm steady.

“Get on your knees with your hands behind your head.”

Leonhart bared her teeth. “You first.”

“The police will be here any minute.”

_What the fuck was taking Erwin so long?_

“I’m counting on it.” Her two men stepped in line beside her, but she waved them away. “Get the car ready.”

They obeyed without hesitation, barely sparing Levi or Eren a second glance.

“I said get on your knees!”

“You weren’t supposed to be this hard to kill,” Leonhart said to Levi, then glanced at Eren, who was sitting with his back against a red door. “I suppose you have the whore to thank.”

Eren was looking at his hands, empty and trembling. He’d dropped Leonhart’s gun when Levi had tackled him.

“I misjudged you, Angel,” Leonhart said.

“My name is Eren.” The words were barely louder than a whisper, but they held all the fury and power of a broken man who knew he was about to die.

Leonhart’s eyes sparkled with insane glee. “I prefer your stage name, Angel. Stage names are fun. Would you like to hear mine? Mine is The Female Titan.”

It was obvious that the name meant nothing to Eren, but it meant everything to Levi. 

_The Female Titan._ A rival cartel leader. Not as large as The Beast Titan, but dangerous all the same.

“Is that why you’re leading us to The Beast Titan? You want us to take out the competition?” Levi asked.

“Smart man,” Leonhart nodded. “Shame you didn’t think of that before.”

It wasn’t Levi’s job to question his superiors, but he felt stupid nonetheless. Leonhart had played them all. If it weren’t for Eren, the reckless stripper who had ruined her plans, Levi would be dead.

Levi’s finger tightened on the trigger.

“I’ll shoot you before I’ll let you walk out of here, even if it kills me,” Levi growled, and he meant it.

“It won’t come to that.” Annie checked her watch, then smirked. “My plan is much more fun if you survive until the end, but I won’t make it easy for you.”

“What are you…”

A faint ticking sound filtered through the hallway. Levi’s eyes widened. He barely had enough time to grab Eren and shove him through the door behind him before an explosion shook the brothel.

Flaming plaster and brick rained down around them. Levi winced as a stray pipe landed on his shoulder. Beneath him, Eren’s body was warm and solid. All Levi could think of was the smirk on Leonhart’s face as the brothel came tumbling down around them. Amongst the rubble, there would certainly be bodies. Levi could only blame himself.

Sirens and screams filled the air. Already, he could hear emergency services rushing to the scene. But they would be too late. Levi rolled onto his back and looked up at a clear night sky where moments ago there had been a roof.

Leonhart was gone.

Beside him, also on his back, Eren gasped like he was about to hyperventilate.

“You alright, brat?”

Eren huffed a strained laugh. “I’m not a brat.”

Levi sat up and eyeballed Eren. He appeared to be in one piece, at least physically. In what remained of the hallway, people were fleeing in various states of undress. Some were bleeding. Others weeping. The red-headed stripper from earlier was curled in a ball beside what remained of a wall. Plaster dust coated her fair skin and blood slicked down the right side of her face, down her throat, and to her exposed breast.

“Let’s get out of here,” Levi said to Eren. “Leonhart might have planted another bomb.”

Levi stood, turned, and spotted two officers in full uniform storming through the destroyed hallway. They made a beeline for him and Eren, expressions stern.

_Fucking finally._

“Erwin.”

“The informant?” Erwin asked, all business. His shoulders were so broad that they seemed to fill the narrow hallway. Behind him, Nanaba crossed her arms and scowled at loose overhead wires which sparked dangerously.

“Leonhart. The Female Titan. She got away,” Levi replied.

Erwin’s jaw ticked. “How could you let that happen?”

Levi did an incredible job of suppressing his anger. He waved at the devastation around them. “The bitch almost blew us up!”

“And now she can go and blow someone else up,” Erwin growled, then pressed two fingers against his forehead. “The Beast Titan is in custody.”

Erwin didn’t look pleased, and that alarmed Levi. He had spent years trying to catch The Beast Titan. He should be celebrating, but Leonhart had made that impossible. She would take The Beast Titan’s place, and the cycle of drugs, death, and destruction would never end.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Levi asked. He’d known Erwin for long enough to know when something more was bothering him.

Erwin rubbed his jaw and sighed. “We know Annie Leonhart is The Female Titan. She has Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Huber, The Armored Titan and The Colossal Titan, working with her.”

Levi’s stomach gave a painful twist. The most powerful cartels in the country were working together? Why? To what end?

“What does that mean for us?”

Erwin shook his head, his eyes flashing with fury. “It means we’re back to square one with a bigger, smarter enemy, and no way of stopping them.”

***

It was just after two in the morning when Levi and Erwin arrived at the police station. Eren had been driven in earlier by Nanaba to collect his statement. Despite the late hour, the precinct was buzzing. They were met with claps on the shoulder and words of encouragement. People soon realized that the attention only made Levi more of an angry bastard and left him alone.

He dumped his things on his desk and went straight to the change rooms. He was desperate to get out of his ridiculous leather disguise and wash the remnants of the explosion from his skin. He could still smell the overpowering scent of burning hair.

After a thorough shower, he slapped a few bandaids on the worst of his injuries and changed into his uniform.

He was heading back to his desk to get started on his mountain of paperwork when he ran into Eren.

The stripper jumped a foot in the air and gave an endearing little squeak.

“Sorry,” Eren moved to step around Levi before recognition crossed his features, “oh, it’s you!”

“It’s me,” Levi echoed sarcastically.

He hadn’t expected to see Eren again so soon. The stripper hadn’t changed clothes since leaving the club, but he had managed to button up his shirt. Somehow, he looked more gorgeous than before.

“Nanaba just finished taking my statement. She said I could go home.”

A streak of dirt ran along Eren’s forehead and Levi had the strangest urge to rub it off. “It’s late. I’ll drive you.”

Eren looked as stunned as Levi felt. “That’s okay. I’m sure you’re tired.”

“Where do you live?”

Eren gave his address, and Levi winced. Eren did not live in a nice neighborhood. In fact, it wasn’t far from where Levi had grown up.

“That’s on my way,” Levi lied.

They walked through the precinct in silence. If anyone gave them curious looks, Levi banished them with his darkest glare.

They caught the elevator to the car park, then Levi led Eren to his squad car. He didn’t give himself a chance to think about what he was doing.

“I’ve never sat in the front of a police car before,” Eren chuckled as he slid into the passenger seat.

Levi gave Eren a sideways glance. “Have you sat in the back of one?”

Eren grinned. It was disarming and charming and Levi forced himself to look away. “I won’t say anything without my lawyer.”

Levi fought the smile which tugged at his lips.

As he turned the key, something clicked. The slightest hesitation from ignition to combustion could mean many things, but Levi wasn’t about to take any chances. Something was wrong.

When he heard the telltale hiss of flames, he knew he was correct.

_This had been the shittiest day._

“Run!” Levi was already leaping out of the car.

He hit the pavement running, his legs pumping as fast as they could. He hoped that Eren had listened to his command an instant before his squad car exploded.

Levi was thrown off his feet. More scratches opened on his arms and legs as he hit the pavement shoulder first. A wave of heat from the explosion prickled his skin. Immediately, he rolled onto his feet and ran towards the fireball that had once been his car.

He remembered Leonhart’s words from earlier.

_My plan is much more fun if you survive until the end, but I won’t make it easy for you._

“Eren!”

Levi winced when he got too close to the flames.

Relief filled him when he saw the stripper lying on the asphalt on the other side of the car. He had caught his fall on his right side and had rolled onto his back. With a groan, he lifted himself up onto his elbows. The flames made Eren’s skin glow an eerie yellow.

“Are you okay?” Levi helped Eren to his feet. The smoke made his eyes water.

Eren brushed the dirt off his ridiculously tight jeans and winced when he rolled his right shoulder. “Just some more bruises.”

Fire alarms blared as the watering system kicked in. Tiny nozzles sprayed the underground car park with enough water to fill a swimming pool, but barely put a dent in the fire which burned in Levi’s car. It would take more than water to put out an engine fire.

In an instant, Levi and Eren were soaked. Levi’s hair plastered to his forehead and he started to shiver. He hated feeling cold. It reminded him of the nights he’d spent sleeping on the street with nothing but a cardboard box to warm him.

He wrapped his arms around his torso and cursed as Nanaba and Erwin burst into the car park from the emergency stairwell. The flames glowed in their eyes.

“Is anyone still in the car?” Nanaba shouted over the rushing water.

“No,” Levi shot Erwin a furious look, “but it looks like Leonhardt is trying to kill us.”

***

Levi, Eren, and Erwin reconvened in an interrogation room while the firefighters took care of his burning car. Shivering from the cold and damp, Levi cursed Leonhart and drugs and fire and fucking cold water until he had exhausted his vocabulary.

He paced furiously up and down the cramped space. Water trailed from his shoes.

“How the fuck did Leonhart get that bomb set up so quickly? And how did she know that was my car?”

“She must have people in the force.” Erwin sat opposite Eren, who was staring at his interlocked fingers like they held all the answers in the universe.

“Fucking corrupt cops.”

“We have bigger problems right now,” Erwin leaned back in his flimsy metal chair. “Leonhart is targeting you two for a reason. Until we find out what that reason is, you and Eren won’t be safe in the city.”

Levi stopped pacing to stare at Erwin. “You’re not saying—”

“I am.”

“I won’t do it.”

“Do what?” Eren piped in.

Erwin leaned forward and looked directly at Eren. “You and Officer Ackerman are going into hiding.”

Levi wished for something he could smash, but the room held only the sterile table and chairs.

He didn’t want to be stuck for weeks, months, even years, in some random town. He’d only just started working as a cop, and he didn’t want to stop now. He was good at his job, and if he didn’t keep himself busy he would go insane. Being trapped somewhere unfamiliar with a new identity, a new job, and a new life was his definition of Hell.

“I said I won’t go,” Levi growled.

“You’d rather die?” Erwin pinned him with his derisive stare.

Levi’s urge to smash something doubled.

Meanwhile, Eren stared at his entwined fingers, his shoulders tense. Something about the pose, so desperately lonely, broke through Levi’s frustration. He wasn’t the only one whose life was turning to shit.

“Fuck,” Levi groaned into his palm, digging deep for the patience and tolerance he would need to get through this. 

“Eren?” Erwin prompted.

Eren didn’t look up. His voice sounded hollow. “Do I have a choice?”

“You have to consent, but to refuse would put your life at risk,” Erwin said.

Eren swallowed. “I don’t want to die.”

Levi didn’t know why those words filled him with both relief and anxiety.

Eren finally looked up from his hands when Levi collapsed into the metal fold-out seat beside him.

“I’ve got a contact with a safe house. It should be inconspicuous enough to keep you both off any cartel radars until this mess is over.” Erwin looked at Levi, communicating his apology with his eyes.

Levi’s jaw clenched. “What’s the name of the shithole you’re sending us to?”

Wherever Erwin sent them, Levi knew he was going to hate every damn minute.

“It’s not a shithole. It’s a town.” Erwin shifted in his seat. “A town called Chaos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hardcore reference Tom Holland's Lip Sync Battle in this so if you are like me and can watch that masterpiece on repeat the link is HERE --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPCJIB1f7jk


	2. Eren

The only home Eren had ever known disappeared over the horizon as Levi drove them towards Chaos. The familiar skyscrapers, traffic, and air pollution which he once complained about now hung heavy on his heart. Everything was changing, and Eren had never felt more alone.

The uncertainty of his future had driven him to bite through the fingernails on his right hand. When he was finished with them, he would work his way through the left, assuming he survived long enough to get there. For all he knew, the cartel were ready with snipers to take him out at the next intersection. He hunched deeper into his seat.

On the drivers side of the silver sedan, Officer Ackerman was brooding behind a pair of reflective aviator sunglasses. Eren couldn’t see his eyes behind the sunglasses, but he knew their steel gray would be hard and cold.

Levi had made it clear that he was about as thrilled to be going into hiding as Eren was. He drove too fast down the highway, overtaking other cars at a dangerous pace which earned him more than a few raised middle fingers. Eren’s lips twitched when Levi returned the gesture.

It was a four hour drive to Chaos. They had only been driving for an hour and Eren was already half insane. His mind whirred with questions which he was too afraid to vocalize. Instead, he ate through his fingernails and remembered the sound of bullets whizzing past his ears and the wave of warmth from the car explosion which had sizzled his skin.

He’d almost died. Twice.

It had been five hours since the shooting in The Basement, and three since the car explosion. Erwin had wasted no time getting them new identities and ushering them out of the city in a secondhand car towards the aptly named Chaos. Neither Levi nor Eren had slept, but if Levi was feeling any exhaustion he didn’t show it.

Adrenaline kept Eren’s eyes wide open. His body buzzed like he’d drunk ten shots of espresso. To keep his mind from spiraling towards dangerous thoughts, he made words from the number plates of vehicles which they passed. Gradually, the scenery became more natural. The forest became wild and the distance between towns increased.

Three hours into the drive, Levi pulled off the highway at a petrol station.

“Hungry?” It was the first thing Levi had said since leaving the city.

Eren shook his head.

Levi sighed and stepped out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition to keep the air conditioning running. It was a hot and humid day, and it was only Spring.

Alone for the first time in hours, Eren allowed himself a moment of weakness. He pressed his face into his hands and screamed. The sound was muffled, but there was no-one around to hear him anyway.

How had this happened? He’d shown up for work the night before as he always did. He’d showered. Changed into his regular costume. Danced. He’d laughed and made breakfast plans with the other dancers. When you worked a job like his, his day ended when the sun rose. Then, Annie Leonhart, the intimidating woman who ran the club, had asked him for a favor. She could have chosen anyone, but she’d picked him. She’d picked his life to ruin. Why?

When Levi returned, he brought two sandwiches and two sodas. He tossed a sandwich at Eren’s chest, then cracked open his drink. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped the cool, sugary drink. Eren didn’t realize he was staring until Levi made an irritated noise as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Eat, brat.”

“I said I wasn’t hungry.” Eren didn’t care that he was behaving like a child. It was the only rebellion he could afford.

“I’m sick of watching you mope.” Levi removed his aviators and pinned Eren with a glare. “The hunger strike ends now.”

Eren lifted his chin. Now he was just being difficult for the heck of it. Officer Grumpy’s intense stare wasn’t changing his mind.

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t make me force feed you.”

The thought of being fed by Levi wasn’t altogether unappealing, but Eren decided it would be unwise to point that out. Giving in, he snapped open the sandwich packaging and took a bite, glaring at Levi the whole time.

He didn’t want to admit it, but the food made him feel halfway human again, and the soda tasted like it had been delivered by the Gods.

When they were finished eating, Levi put on his aviators and pulled onto the highway. This time, he stuck to the speed limit.

With a full belly and markedly more energy, Eren felt his wariness of Levi drain away. He didn’t have a good history with cops, but there was something different about Officer Ackerman. He didn’t seem to have the same self-righteous streak, and he’d been nothing but fair throughout everything, despite being a little grumpy.

Besides, if they were going to get through this, it would be easier if they were civil with each other. Trust would have to come later.

“So… What are our new identities?” Eren asked warily, watching Levi in his peripheral vision.

“Once we get to Chaos we will be Eren and Levi Jones.” Levi bit the word _Jones_ off like it had personally wronged him.

“Brothers?”

Levi shook his head, his jaw clenched. “Married.”

“Oh.”

Eren didn’t know what to say.

He was fake married to a cop. Him. A stripper. Fake married. To a cop. A short, angry, unfairly handsome cop.

He would have laughed if it had been happening to someone else.

Levi seemed furious at the prospect of their fake marriage, and Eren wondered if it was because he was a stripper, or because he was a man.

“Does that mean you’re gay? Or at least bi?” Eren had no verbal filter. Whatever he thought, he said. It was a trait which had gotten him into and out of trouble with regularity.

“It’s not important.”

“It kind of is,” Eren countered. “If we’re married, we’ll have to act the part.”

Levi’s knuckles went white where he gripped the steering wheel.

Eren’s lips curved.

“Fine, you don’t have to tell me.” Eren was going to leave it at that, but he couldn’t help himself. Teasing the stoic cop almost made him forget that a cartel was trying to murder him.

“But, for the record, I am gay.” Eren smiled, leaned closer, and whispered into Levi’s ear. “Very gay.”

Levi’s jaw ticked, and the car fell back into tense silence, but this time Eren felt like he had the upper hand.

***

Eren occupied himself for the rest of the trip by staring out the window and counting trees. When they passed a brown sign which said ‘Welcome to Chaos’ he perked up.

Above the welcome sign was a three tiered photograph of cliffs being battered by waves, a bustling market, and a pair of smiling children presenting handfuls of flowers. Together, they gave the impression of a tight-knit, welcoming community.

As they drove into town, Eren spotted a number of mid-century houses on large blocks of land. He wondered if he and Levi would be playing house in a similar place. He had a vivid flash of Levi wearing an apron in a homemakers kitchen with his arms wrist deep in bread dough and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Officer Ackerman didn’t seem like the domestic type.

They were the only car on the road as they drove through the town center. They passed a strip of shops boasting a fresh food grocer, a butcher, a bakery, a florist, and a cafe. The curious gazes of people loitering along the strip followed them as they drove by.

Beyond the shops was a surprisingly large town hall. Levi pulled into the gravel car park and let the engine idle.

“We’re supposed to meet the Mayor here in,” Levi checked his watch, “five minutes.”

Nerves bubbled in Eren’s gut. He felt like a kid on his first day of school. He’d never lived outside of the city. Never even considered leaving. He didn’t know if he could survive without Uber Eats and Netflix.

“The Mayor, the Mayor's assistant, and the Chief of Police will be the only people to know our true identities. To everyone else, we'll be the Jones’s,” Levi glanced at his watch again with a scowl.

Meanwhile, Eren’s heart raced. His chest tightened and he struggled to pull in a full breath.

He hadn’t had a panic attack in years, but he hadn’t forgotten how debilitating and humiliating they could be. He was furious at himself for freaking out now, and not when Annie had been shooting at them, or when Levi's car had been exploding, or when Erwin had told him that he had to leave everything behind, or... 

_Stop it. Stop it. Think about something else._

“Where did we get married?” Eren needed a distraction, and fast.

Levi blinked. He gave Eren a look of confusion, followed by frustration. “We’ll sort out the details later.”

“I think we would have had a Spring wedding in the botanic gardens. A small ceremony with close friends and family.”

Levi stared at him like he’d lost his mind. “Is that what you’ve been doing this entire drive? Planning our fake wedding?”

Eren wasn’t sure if Levi was joking or not, but he laughed anyway. It was working. Talking to Levi was steadying his nerves.

“I also planned our honeymoon. Waikiki, Hawaii. At a hotel right on the beach.” Eren leaned in. “You wore sexy lingerie.”

Before Levi could respond, there was a loud BANG. A pair of hands slapped against the passenger side window. Eren whirled around, his heart in his throat. He expected Annie, Reiner, or Bertholdt to be at the window with a gun trained between his eyes.

Instead, he found himself face-to-face with a woman with a wild nest of brown hair and a pair of glasses perched on the end of her nose.

“Welcome to Chaos!” she cried as she fumbled with Eren’s door.

“Who the Hell are you?” Levi growled and switched off the car engine.

“Everyone calls me Hange.” Hange straightened her glasses with the back of her hand. “I’m the Mayor of Chaos.”

Eren bit his lip to stifle a laugh. Her job title fit her appearance perfectly.

***

After hugging them both, to Eren’s surprise and Levi’s displeasure, Mayor Hange dragged them into the town hall. It was finely built with a raised roof and soft timber flooring. Patterns for netball, basketball, and volleyball courts were traced on the timber and huge stacks of fold-out chairs lined the far wall. To keep it cool, there were windows all around the upper roof and two massive fans which rotated above their heads. It was the kind of space Eren expected to see in an upper-class private school, not all the way out here.

“Everyone is so excited to meet you. We don’t get a lot of newcomers.” Hange led them to the back of the hall where there was a set of closed doors. “Don’t worry, we’re a friendly bunch. You’ll be hosting dinner parties in no time.”

The thought of the stern Officer Ackerman hosting a dinner party made Eren snort. Levi shot him a glare like he could read his mind.

“Where is the safe house?” Levi asked as he followed Hange through the back doors.

Eren, who was a half-step behind them, stopped in his tracks. The view from the back office was incredible. On the far wall was a large glass window which faced the sea. Eren hadn’t realized from the road that the town was built right up against the cliffs. He longed to step outside and inhale the fresh sea air, dangle his feet over the edge, and bask in the sunlight until his skin turned brown. It would be nice to have a natural tan for once instead of the sticky fake one he was forced to get while working at The Basement.

It had been years since he’d seen the ocean. The last time had been when he was a boy. He remembered his mother and father swinging him between them. White peaks had splashed around them as they played in the sea. It was one of his fondest memories, and one of the few which included his mother. Not long after that day, she had fallen ill. Within six months, she had been dead.

“You’ll be living on my property. I have a granny flat which I rent out to tourists,” Hange said, dragging Eren back to the present. “It won’t be as glamorous as what you had in the city, but it will keep you dry when it rains.”

The door behind them swung open.

“Oh, you’re back! I’d like you to meet my assist, Armin Arlert.” Hange drew Eren’s attention from the view to meet a man with wispy blond hair and a gentle demeanor. He was dressed very casually for an assistant, though everyone in the town appeared to do so. It was too damn hot to wear a suit and tie.

“Nice to meet you.” Armin looked anywhere but at Eren as they shook hands. When a slight blush rose on Armin’s cheek, Eren realized why. He’d seen that embarrassed look countless times.

Armin knew he was a stripper.

Eren drew his hand back. When people discovered he was a stripper, their opinion often shifted and he became unclean. Frustration made Eren’s chest feel tight. How could he expect to start fresh if his history kept coming back to bite him? He didn’t think he could stand the judgment, or worse, the pity.

Armin and Levi shook hands without ceremony as another newcomer burst into the room. This time, it was a woman with dark hair cropped to her shoulders.

“I can’t stay long. Pixis has been drinking again,” the woman said to Hange, then faced Eren and Levi. “I’m the Chief of Police. Call me Mikasa.” Mikasa offered her hand first to Levi, then to Eren. Her handshake was firm and professional. “If you run into any trouble, I’m the one to call. Hange will give you my details.”

Unlike Armin, she seemed unaffected by Eren’s past life.

“Aren’t you a little young to be Chief?” Levi asked, eyes narrowed. It was the exact wrong thing to say.

Violence flashed in Mikasa’s eyes. “Aren’t you a little short to be an adult?”

_Oh, damn._

Eren stepped between Levi and Mikasa before they could come to blows. Hange had a similar idea, placing a hand on Mikasa’s shoulder to keep her from throwing any punches. For a pair of cops, they both had ridiculously short fuses.

“Go deal with Pixis.” Hange pushed Mikasa towards the door and closed it behind her.

Levi shrugged Eren’s hand off his shoulder. He could hear Levi grinding his teeth.

_Well, that was an excellent start._

_***_

“Officer Ackerman, I’d like to speak with you alone for a moment. Just to hash out some security details.” Hange motioned Levi towards the door. “Armin, would you look after Eren?”

“Of course,” Armin said with a kind smile which wavered the instant Levi and Hange left. “So, how was the drive?”

“You don’t have to do the small talk thing.” Eren faced the window and imagined patterns in the fluffy white clouds which floated over the sea. “I know my _profession_ makes you uncomfortable.”

The office fell into an awkward silence, but Eren was getting used to those. Between Levi’s brooding and Armin’s hesitation, he was beginning to fear that the only person who would be willing to speak with him would be Hange, and that couldn’t possibly end well.

“Can I ask you something?” Armin’s voice was soft.

Eren prepared himself. “You want to know why I became a stripper?”

Armin nodded, blushing.

Usually, Eren brushed off the question with black humor, but something about Armin’s disarming blue eyes made him speak with more honesty than he normally would. This town was supposed to be a fresh start after all. Maybe it was time to give honesty a try?

“I did ballet classes when I was a kid.” Eren picked at a loose thread on his shirt. “Got teased a lot, as you can imagine. But I stuck with it because it was the only thing which made me feel whole after my mother’s death.”

He swallowed around a lump in his throat. “Later, my dad got me into a high school with a ballet program. He only sent me there because he couldn’t cope with me after mum died. Everything about me reminded him that she was gone.”

Eren was too ashamed to look at Armin, so he looked at the floor instead. “Right before I would have graduated my dad died and I inherited his debts. I couldn’t find legitimate work, so I dropped out of school and started stripping. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. By the time I’d paid off my dad’s debt I was too old to dance ballet professionally, so I kept stripping.”

When Eren summoned the courage to meet Armin’s eyes, he didn’t see the expected pity. Instead, he saw something eager and bright. It was like Armin had had some kind of epiphany.

“You’re trained in ballet,” Armin echoed, his eyes distant. He’d stepped closer while Eren had been talking. “That’s perfect.”

“What are you talking abou—”

The door swung open.

“The Mayor is going to show us to the safe house,” Levi said as he and Hange barged in. His eyes narrowed when he noticed how close Eren and Armin were standing. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Eren stepped away from Armin with a frown and went to Levi. Whatever that had been about, Eren decided he didn’t want to know. He had bigger problems to deal with right now. Like figuring out how he was going to live under the same roof as Officer Ackerman without losing his mind. “Let’s go see our new home.”

***

Levi and Eren followed Hange’s blue 4WD to her property. After driving past the town center, they took a gravel road through thick bushland which cleared suddenly to expose Hange’s cliff-side home.

The land had two dwellings. The first was a white house with a wraparound balcony. The surrounding lawn was well tended and a children’s swing set sat not far from the front door.

The second dwelling was much smaller. It was painted sky blue and had a shaded wooden deck with a table and chairs out the front. It was also surrounded by a string of multicolored flowers.

Eren didn’t know the first thing about flowers, so he didn’t try to name them. All he knew was their scent mingled with the salt water and made him think of movies he’d watched about sleepy coastal towns.

Sitting between the two properties, about halfway down a slight slope, was a swimming pool with a tall metal fence, a blue shade cloth, and a faded red hammock. It looked like a tiny oasis. Eren desperately wanted to dive in and cool off.

The ocean sparkled beyond the two houses. The comforting sound of waves and seagulls were making him drowsy. Though, perhaps the fact that he hadn’t slept in over twenty-four hours had something to do with it.

The sheer amount of space made Eren dizzy. This was nothing like the city.

“Welcome to your home sweet home!” Hange threw open the unlocked door to the smaller, sky blue house.

The first thing Eren spotted was a small television mounted on the wall across from a two-seater lounge. Thank God for that, he thought. What was the point of living without TV? He wondered if they had Netflix.

Beyond the living space was a kitchen with a fake marble island and two stools. Everything seemed to be in order. Sink. Oven. Microwave. Toaster. Kettle. There was no dishwasher. They would have to do the dishes the old fashioned way.

Hidden beside the pantry was the bathroom and laundry. The shower was small, but it would have to do. A little further along was the master bedroom with a single queen bed.

The tiny house was sparsely decorated but functional, and was about a fifth of the size of the apartment Eren had left behind.

Levi looked as impressed as Eren felt, which was a small relief. At least they would be suffering together.

“Would you object to me installing security?” Levi looked around like he was standing in a death trap.

Eren could understand his perspective. They were being hunted by a cartel. It would make him feel safer if they could at least lock their front door.

Hange waved her hand. “Do whatever you want. This is your home now.”

“Haaaaaangeeeeeeeee!”

Twin blurs shot past Eren. One made a sharp turn and launched themselves at Hange. The other tripped and went flying. Levi caught the tiny bundle against his chest before it could run headfirst into the wall. It took Eren a moment to realize that they were children and not wild animals.

Levi and the little girl he had caught eyeballed each other suspiciously.

“Watch yourself, kid.” Levi placed the girl back on her feet.

“Isabel! Furlan! I told you to wait inside.” Hange crossed her arms over her chest, but looked about as intimidating as a teddy bear. The children bowed their heads in mock apology.

“We got bored,” the girl, Isabel, pouted with a flick of her red pigtails.

Hange gave a long, suffering sigh. “Levi, Eren, meet my twin terrors. Isabel and Furlan.” Hange pointed to each in turn.

Eren extended his hand towards Furlan, who shook it gladly. The boy preened from the adult attention.

“I’m nine,” Furlan declared proudly.

Eren raised his eyebrows in exaggerated surprise.

“Really? I thought you were Furlan.”

Isabel and Furlan giggled as they circled Eren and jabbered like birds.

“You’re tall.” “You smell like fire.” “You have pretty eyes.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Hange grabbed the twins by the scruffs of their necks and pulled them away from Eren. “Go home. I’ll be there shortly.”

“Can’t we play with Eren?” Furlan cried.

Hange shot Eren a conspirators grin which made him blink with surprise. “Eren is tired. Maybe tomorrow?”

Eren nodded, swallowing around a lump in his throat. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had trusted him around their kids.

“Sounds like fun.”

Furlan and Isabel hunched their shoulders and whined as Hange gently pushed them outside, then closed the door.

“Sorry about that. Eren, you don’t have to play with them tomorrow if you don’t want to.”

“No,” he said a little too eagerly, “I’d love to.”

“Okay. God knows I could use a break from them. I’ll bring them over after lunch.” Hange rocked back on her heels.

“Now, I’ve stocked your fridge and pantry. The shops are closed on Sunday, so if you need anything pick it up before five tonight. If you can’t find something, just give me a shout.”

Levi looked Eren up and down with an intense expression. He squirmed under his attention. “What about clothes? We only have what we were wearing when we left.”

Eren picked at his shirt. It had a rip in the sleeve and was covered with ash despite his furious attempts to brush it out.

“I raided an op shop and dumped what I found in the bedroom drawers. I’m sure you’ll find something that will fit.”

Eren had no doubt that the clothes Hange selected for them would be hilariously inadequate. But, he looked forward to seeing what Levi changed into. So far, he had only seen the cop in the black leather outfit from the club and his police uniform. Both made him look unfairly sexy.

“Make yourselves at home. I’ll pop over tomorrow with the twins and we can talk some more.” Hange clapped Levi on the shoulder, then gave Eren a quick hug. “I’m glad you both made it here safely. I know this must be very strange, but I’ll do my best to help you adjust.”

“Thank you,” Eren squeezed Hange back during their brief hug.

After she left, Eren turned to Levi. The cop was frowning at him. The look sent a bolt of nerves through his chest. He felt like a bug under a microscope.

Eren cleared his throat. “What now?”

“Sleep.” Levi collapsed his weight against the wall and crossed his arms. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

Eren thought about the queen-sized bed in the neighboring room. He imagined waking up with Levi beside him, his hair messy and his eyes heavy from sleep.

Before he could take the fantasy very far, Levi shattered his dream by saying, “I’m not sharing a bed with you.”

“Oh.”

“I can’t sleep if there’s someone else in the room. It has nothing to do with you.”

Eren brightened. He’d assumed it was because he was a stripper. “In that case, do you wanna flip a coin for the couch?”

“You take it. I’ve slept on worse.”

Eren was grateful. He was a light sleeper and would never get proper rest on a couch.

“Thanks.” Eren stepped towards the bedroom, then paused. “Levi?”

“What is it, brat?” Levi growled as he rearranged the couch cushions.

Eren swallowed. There was so much he wanted to say.

_Sorry for ruining your career. Thanks for saving my life. I hope you don’t hate me. Please stop calling me brat._

“Sleep well.”

Levi looked at Eren, then back at the couch. “Yeah. You too.”


	3. Levi

_Levi held his hands over his mouth to stifle his breathing. Through a thin crack in the cupboard, he could see the edge of a bloody knife. A thick, red drop fell in slow motion from the point._

_Coat hangers in the cupboard clinked together when he shifted. He froze, but it was too late. His hiding place was exposed._

_The man wielding the knife spun around and bared his teeth. He stalked towards the cupboard and pressed one great big eyeball against the crack._

_“I found you, Levi.”_

***

Levi shot upright on the couch, choking on a shout. Sweat dampened his skin and his shirt clung to his chest.

Scowling, he dragged the thin white singlet off with a disgusted huff. It had been years since he’d had that nightmare.

His mandatory police therapist always said that stressful situations would trigger memories of his childhood trauma, but he liked to think he was above all that psycho-babble shit. Apparently, that wasn’t the case.

What would be triggered next? The memory of his mother’s limp corpse draped over their lounge, or the beatings from his uncle, or the nights he’d slept on the street, or the days he’d gone without food, or…

Levi pulled in a few slow breaths, held, and then released them. As he calmed down, his memories faded into the past where they belonged and his senses focused on the present. There was clattering coming from the kitchen. Whisking and melodious humming. He didn’t recognize the song, but it was slow and soothing like a lullaby.

“Good morning.” Eren leaned over the kitchen island. He held a large metal bowl against his chest and was mixing furiously.

Levi grunted, regretting having taken off his shirt. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, quite the opposite considering all the training he'd done, but he’d rather not be exposed in front of Eren.

He grabbed the ugly black jeans which were hung over the back of the couch and slipped them on over his briefs. Then, he grabbed his singlet and pulled it back over his head. He hoped Eren had been too busy in the kitchen to witness his nightmare.

“What time is it?” Levi asked. Sunlight was pouring in through the sheer blue curtains, threatening another steaming hot day.

“Just after seven. Sunday.” Eren switched on the hotplate and tossed a generous chunk of butter into a prepared pan. Once it was sizzling, he poured in a cup of what Levi guessed was pancake batter. The smell made his mouth water and his stomach rumble.

They had gone to bed not long after four the previous afternoon, the exhaustion of the ordeal finally catching up with them. It astounded Levi that he had slept for almost fifteen hours considering five was what usually got him through the day. No wonder he’d had that dream.

He tugged his sheet from the creases of the couch and folded it. By the time he’d reconstructed the lounge and removed any trace of his deep night of sleep, Eren was serving a mountain of pancakes on the kitchen island.

“Bon appetite.” Eren shoved a plate at Levi, who moved to sit opposite him on one of the stools.

The pancakes were topped with an unholy amount of syrup, cream, and chocolate chips. It looked like diabetes and tooth decay.

"You didn't have to do this." Levi eyeballed the meal warily and wondered if the stripper was trying to poison him. 

"I wanted to." Eren grinned as he dove into his own plate. "Consider it a thank you in advance for putting up with me." 

Levi nodded, cut a tiny slice off the edge of one of the pancakes, and took a cautious bite.

A groan broke past his lips before he had a chance to stifle it.

“Good?” Eren asked around a mouthful of food.

_Holy fuck, it was delicious._

Levi nodded, too busy shoveling food into his mouth to respond.

_Oh God, it was better than sex._

Eren chuckled when Levi dumped his empty plate on the counter. “Want some more?”

“Fuck yes.”

Eren smirked. “Didn’t your parents ever tell you to say please?”

Levi thought it was too soon to mention that he had never met his father, and his mother had died having taught him nothing but the meaning of the word ‘whore’.

Sensing the switch in atmosphere, Eren took Levi’s plate and flipped two more pancakes on top. “You can do your own toppings. I’m so used to cooking for myself that I forget not everyone likes sugar as much as I do.”

Levi replicated Eren’s toppings exactly. “It was perfect.”

His fork froze halfway to his mouth when he caught Eren blushing.

Levi’s physical hunger shifted into lust and he had a sudden, visceral fantasy of licking whipped cream off Eren’s collarbone.

_Fuck, bad timing._

“I’m glad you like it,” Eren ducked his head and began working on the dishes. Levi could still see his blush across the back of his neck.

He cursed his traitorous body. Since he’d become a cop he had made a point of being alone. He liked his privacy, and he was more interested in his work than getting into anyone’s pants. At least, until now. The way Eren’s long fingers were scrubbing at the dishes, all soapy and wet, was doing ridiculous things to his blood pressure. It didn’t help that Levi’s mind kept providing him with images of Eren’s strip tease from back at the club.

Levi finished his second serving of pancakes then shoved Eren away from the sink. “I’ll finish up here.”

It wasn’t a gesture of kindness. He couldn’t stand to watch another second of Eren scrubbing those goddamn dishes.

“Thanks.” Eren wiped his damp forearms on his shirt. The water made the pale material cling to his skin.

He took Levi’s seat on the opposite side of the kitchen island and rested his elbows on the fake marble counter. Levi could feel his striking green eyes watching his every move.

“Where did you learn to cook like that?” Levi asked as he began cleaning the dishes with more force that was strictly necessary.

Eren shrugged. “The Internet. I had to cook for myself a lot as a kid.”

“Where were your parents?” Levi scowled at a chip in one of the glasses. He put it to the side once it was clean. It would have to be thrown away.

“Mum died when I was young, and my dad,” Eren swallowed, “he died before I graduated high school. Turned out he loved betting on greyhounds more than he loved me.”

“That’s shitty.”

Eren seemed surprised by Levi’s casual response. “Wow. Most people put on their _condolences_ face when I tell them that both my parents are dead.”

Levi pulled the plug in the sink and began buffing the cleaned dishes with a hideous tea towel covered in cartoon cats. Obviously one of Hange’s.

“In my experience, condolences are just pity in disguise.”

“Exactly!” Eren burst, then added more softly. “I’m sorry. Have you lost someone, too?”

Levi stared into a freshly polished glass, then placed it in a cupboard just above his head. He’d lost many someones. His mother had been neglectful and sick, his uncle had been abusive, and any friends he had made on the streets had only ever used him for their own personal gain. Everyone he had lost had abused him in some way. Yet, he still grieved them.

The only significant person left in his life was Erwin, and wasn’t that just pathetic. His boss was his only fucking friend.

Before Levi could reply to Eren’s question, their front door swung open and little Isabel burst into the room. She propelled herself at Levi and grabbed his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip.

“Hurry!”

***

Levi snagged his shirt off the couch on his way out the door. From the girl’s urgency, Levi assumed something terrible had happened.

In his mind, he saw Annie towering over him, grinning as she pulled the trigger. Had she found them? 

They rushed down the driveway and into town. As he ran, he pulled his shirt over his head and slipped his fingers through his hair. He hadn’t had a chance to look in a mirror that morning and probably had a severe case of bed hair. Not to mention he was jogging in stinking hot weather in yesterday’s clothes.

They raced past the town hall, the grocery, the butcher, the bakery, and came to a stop outside the florist. Isabel was panting, having run at top speed. Levi was barely puffed, just uncomfortably hot from the heat.

“In… there…” Isabel gasped, pointing into the florist. The sign on the door said CLOSED, but when he tried, the door was unlocked.

With tense shoulders and a mind whirring with dangerous possibilities, he burst into the florist, ready for a fight. Was someone being held hostage? Did they have weapons?

When he stepped into the spacious room stacked with all manner of flowering plants, he found himself facing off against a heavily pregnant woman and Hange, who looked like she was fighting the urge to burst out laughing.

“Good morning, Levi. I hope you slept well.” Hange snickered.

Levi dropped his hands, which were balled into fists. “Isabel said I had to hurry. What’s happened?”

“I found you a job.” Hange motioned to the pregnant woman. “I’d like you to meet Hitch.”

Hitch flicked her bob of blond hair. Her hands rested protectively over her belly.

Levi looked between her and Hange, then over his shoulder. He glared at Isabel, who was grinning like a little mastermind from the other side of the glass doorway. When she offered a cheeky wave, Levi’s eyes narrowed. That little brat didn’t know who she was messing with.

“There’s been a misunderstanding,” Levi said, feigning his best civilian smile as he shook Hitch’s hand. “I apologize for not being more presentable. I was under the impression that there was some kind of emergency.”

Having overcome her initial surprise, Hitch relaxed and gave Levi a warm smile. “Not to worry. Hange tells me you and your husband just moved into town and are looking for work.”

Levi fought to keep his face expressionless. Being fake-married to Eren would take some getting used to. “That’s right. We arrived yesterday afternoon.”

“Well, I have a job for you.” Hitch placed her hands back over her belly. “My husband and I will be taking leave for the next three months and we need someone to manage our florist. Hange spoke very highly of you.”

Levi shot Hange a look. Surely this was a joke. He didn’t know the first thing about running a shop, let alone a fucking florist. He’d never bought a flower in his life.

“That’s very kind of her, but I’m not sure I’m the right fit.”

“If Hange can vouch for you, that’s good enough for me.”

Hange beamed and looked expectantly at Levi.

Levi felt like he was running down a hill and had lost his footing. The overpowering scent of flowers was already giving him a headache.

“I—” he swallowed his instinctive refusal. This was his life now, he reminded himself. He wasn’t Officer Levi Ackerman anymore. He didn’t hunt murderers and drug cartel bosses. Now, he was Levi Jones. An ordinary guy in a boring little town. And he needed a job.

“When can I start?”

***

Levi stumbled home in a daze. When he entered the living room, he found Eren and Furlan playing an energetic game of cards. Furlan sat atop the kitchen counter with his legs crossed, and Eren sat on one of the stools.

When Eren looked towards Levi, Furlan took his chance. He dove onto the pile of cards with a mighty cry.

“Snap!”

Eren whirled around. “That’s cheating!”

“Nah-ahh.” Furlan collected his prize.

Eren tussled the boy’s messy blond hair and left him to tidy the stack. Concern and curiosity shone in his eyes as he approached Levi.

Levi tensed when Eren reached forward and gripped his forearm. He was very warm.

“Furlan said Hange found you a job.”

Levi nodded. “I start tomorrow.”

“Great. What will you be doing?”

Levi gulped and said a string of words he never thought he would. “I’ll be managing the local florist.”

Eren blinked. Then doubled over with laughter.

Levi clenched his jaw. He wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t begrudge Eren his amusement. It was ridiculous after all. He was a cop, not a fucking florist.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, but it was gone by the time Eren composed himself enough to meet his gaze.

“What’s so funny?” Furlan asked as he sorted his massive pile of cards. Levi wondered if Eren had been letting him win.

“I’m just happy,” Eren smiled, eyes sparkling. Levi’s breath caught in his throat.

“Well, enjoy it while you can,” Levi growled. “Hange is coming to talk about your job after lunch.”

Eren’s amusement shifted to fear. “Did she tell you what it would be?”

“Just that it would ‘utilize your talents’. Whatever that means.”

Eren leaned in to whisper in Levi’s ear. “Maybe she’ll have me on the pole at the local cafe.”

Levi choked on a laugh and shoved Eren back. It was not in either of their best interests for Eren to press himself up against Levi like that.

Over Eren’s shoulder, Levi saw Furlan watching them with a suspicious stare. Above the boy, a fan covered in a thick layer of black dust rocked in lazy circles. The world suddenly came into focus and Levi realized that everything was covered in dust and grime. It was a miracle he had been able to sleep last night considering the state of the place.

“We need to clean.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “I should have known you were a clean freak from the way you scrubbed those dishes this morning.”

“Are you gonna help, or just complain?”

Eren pushed up imaginary shirtsleeves. “I am at your service.”

“Good. Oi!” Levi snagged Furlan by the back of his shirt before he could sneak out the front door. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I heard Hange calling.” Levi didn’t have much experience around children, but he knew when he was being lied to. In a sense, children were like little criminals.

“Nice try. If you want to hang around here, then you can help keep it clean.”

Furlan shot a pleading look at Eren, who shrugged.

_Great, he was the bad cop to Eren’s good cop._

Isabel made her way into the room with a cheeky smile directed at Levi. She looked ready to gloat about how she had scared him. Her bravado lessened when Levi narrowed his eyes on her. Time to get his revenge.

“Perfect timing,” Levi said.

“Isabel, save yourself!” Furlan cried. “He wants us to clean!”

She turned to run, a scream on her lips, but Levi scooped her up before she could take two steps. The twins struggled and giggled as Levi held them like footballs, one under each arm.

“Stop laughing. This isn’t a game.” Levi shook them. That only seemed to make the twins laugh harder.

“You’re strong.” “Lift us higher!” “Yeah! Throw us! Throw us!”

Levi gave an exasperated sigh. Children were completely irrational. He turned to Eren for guidance, but he was too busy laughing to be of any use.

Levi shook his head. He was surrounded by a bunch of brats.

“Okay, enough.” Levi put the twins down. “Where are the cleaning supplies?”

Isabel and Furlan shared a look and crossed their arms.

“Why should we tell you?”

Levi arched a brow. So, they wanted to negotiate. He mirrored their pose. “What do you want?”

Isabel and Furlan put their heads together, whispering loud enough for anyone in the vicinity to hear, before they came to an agreement.

“We will help clean the house if you promise to throw us in the air as many times as we want for the rest of the day.” Isabel paused and shot Levi a taunting look. “Or are you too weak?”

Levi had to admire the girl’s tenacity.

He thought over the offer. It seemed fair. How many times could they possibly want to be thrown in the air before that got boring?

“Deal. But you brats better do your best or the deal is off.”

The twins sprinted to the main house to gather the supplies. Levi and Eren followed at a walking pace, certain they would need help carrying it all down the hill. As they passed the pool, Levi longed to dive in and cool off. It was barely mid-morning and it was already sweltering.

“That was nice of you,” Eren said.

Levi scowled. “Nice? I just bribed two nine-year-olds to clean our house.”

Eren chuckled and bumped Levi’s shoulder with his own. “Yeah, but you did it in a nice way.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Says you. Have you ever seen a child clean?”

Levi frowned. He’d been cleaning for as long as he could remember. Sweeping up his uncle’s broken beer bottles. Washing all manner of bodily fluids from his mother’s sheets. Scrubbing the blood from his clothes.

Sometimes he forgot that not everyone had the same traumatic upbringing he had.

“I’ll show them what to do if they need help.”

Eren gave a soft smile. “You’re more patient than me.”

Patient was not a word often attributed to him. Reckless, cold, unapproachable. But patient? It didn’t sit well with him. Or perhaps the perceptiveness of the stripper who had only known him for a handful of days was what unnerved him.

Isabel and Furlan met them in the backyard with armfuls of cleaning supplies. Levi checked the labels, and nodded his approval. He could work with this. Together, they heaved the supplies down the hill and dumped it all on the living room floor.

Already, Levi felt better. In an hour, this place would be spotless.

He paced before Eren, Isabel, and Furlan like a drill sergeant. He barked instructions, pleased to see Isabel and Furlan taking their end of the bargain seriously, then ordered his team to disperse. The twins were on kitchen duty. Their mission was to remove everything from the lower cupboards, stacking them by their use, and scrub the insides. Levi suspected this task would keep them busy and out of the way long enough for he and Eren to take care of the fans, which needed a serious dust.

When Levi unfolded the ladder and placed his foot on the first rung, Eren stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Why don’t I go up the ladder?”

Levi narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“I’m taller.” Eren swallowed as he caught Levi’s death stare. “Ah… I mean… You’re… I’m… I’ll shut up now.”

“Smart.”

Levi had to step onto the second highest rung to reach the fan blades. Eren held the ladder while Levi used a cloth to remove the dust, which fell onto the floor in thick black clumps. They finished the living room fan first, then moved on to the bathroom and kitchen fans. Isabel and Furlan giggled and played with the falling dust like it was snow, earning a sharp look from Levi.

The final fan, the one in the bedroom, was awkward to reach because it hung directly over the bed. The ladder didn’t quite reach it from the side, and Levi had to stretch to clean each blade.

“Careful,” Eren muttered when the ladder wobbled.

Levi was straining to reach the final blade when Eren placed a steadying, and thoroughly distracting, hand on his waist. He suddenly imagined Eren’s hands on him in a completely different bedroom activity. His long fingers trailing up his chest and curling in his hair and…

He gritted his teeth, focusing on cleaning the fan as quickly as possible, then made his way back down the ladder. In his haste, his sneaker caught on a lower rung and the world fell out from beneath him. He was airborne for less than a second before he crashed into something solid.

Eren’s arms wrapped around him.

“Are you okay?” Eren’s breath tickled the hair above his right ear.

Levi shuddered. He hoped Eren hadn’t noticed as he leapt away.

“Fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Back off,” Levi warned, lifting a hand when Eren took a step closer.

Eren froze. Confusion and hurt flashed in his expressive eyes.

“I’m sorry?” Eren stepped back, head bowed. He looked like a kicked puppy.

Levi gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his hair.

_Fuck. What was he doing?_

“No, don’t apologize. I should be thanking you.”

“It’s okay.” Eren gave a crooked smile which did nothing to hide his hurt.

“I…” Levi didn’t know why he was trying to justify his behavior. “I don’t like to be touched.”

That was true, but that wasn’t why he’d stumbled. It had been the opposite. He _wanted_ Eren’s hands on him, still wanted them, and that frightened him.

“Oh, okay. I’ll give you warning next time.” Eren tilted his head and smiled at Levi, who was horrified by the blush growing on his cheeks.

He looked away.

_Damn brat._

“Helloooooooooo!” Hange’s voice traveled through the thin walls of the house.

Levi was quietly relieved for the distraction. He and Eren met her in the living room, where she was staring at Isabel and Furlan like she was witnessing a miracle. “What are you two doing?”

“Helping Levi and Eren clean!” Furlan cooed as he scrubbed the inside of an empty cupboard. 

“Yeah,” Isabel cried, “then after, Levi is going to throw us.”

Hange faced Levi, eyebrows raised. “Where are you throwing them?”

Levi smirked down at the twins. “Depends how well they do their job.”

Hange threw back her head in a full body laugh, then slapped her knee. “As long as you have them home by six. Eren, mind if I steal you?”

“Have you found me a job?” Eren asked warily.

“In a sense. I’ll explain on the way.”


	4. Eren

Eren looked at Hange like she'd grown a second head. After dragging him down the street in the sweltering midday sun and into the town hall, she had stopped in the center of the netball court, lifted her arms over her head with a manic grin, and announced that she wanted Eren to run a ballet school.

His heart soared, then plummeted so quickly that he felt like he’d given himself whiplash.

“I can’t run a dance school. I’m not qualified.”

Hange arched her brow. “I read your file. You trained in classical ballet for most of your childhood. You were the top of your class for five years in high school.”

“Four and a half,” Eren corrected. He’d dropped out before graduation when his father had died.

Hange kept talking like he hadn’t spoken. “You were their most promising student. They chose you for the showcase focus three years in a row.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I’m not a teacher. I don’t even have my high school diploma.”

Hange shrugged. “This is Chaos. If a person can do a job well, nobody cares if they went to some fancy college.”

The more Hange spoke, the higher his hopes soared. Running a dance school would allow him to keep his passion alive despite the dramatic upheaval of his life. But there were so many roadblocks in his path.

“You can’t expect me to teach kids.”

“Why not?”

“Imagine if their parents found out I was a stripper. I’d be run out of town.”

“Nobody will find out. Mikasa and I are discrete, and Armin is trustworthy to a fault. This was actually Armin’s idea. Besides, I think you underestimate the people in this town.”

Eren huffed a laugh. The overwhelming majority of people were not accepting of his career. Why would that be any different in Chaos?

Hange dropped her hands on Eren’s shoulders and gave him a rough shake. “Look, do you want to start a dance school or not? If not, I’ll find you something else. Jean could always use a hand at the butcher. Are you squeamish about blood?”

Eren’s stomach turned.

Seeing his expression, Hange sighed. “Eren, don’t self-sabotage. The only person it hurts is you.”

Eren swallowed around a lump in his dry throat. He glanced around the hall, imagining the space filled with kids, teens, and adults learning their first ballet positions. Laughing, twirling, leaping. He’d need gear, and music, and a Hell of a lot of courage, but he wanted it. The more he imagined it, the more he wanted it. The fantasy filled him with a bubble of sparky hope which he hadn’t felt in years.

But still, his self-doubt remained. “What if I’m a bad teacher?”

“Oh hon,” Eren grunted when Hange pulled him into a crushing hug, “you won’t know till you try.”

Eren blinked away frustrated tears. When had he become this anxious, self-doubting, pathetic mess? What happened to the carefree youth who had danced with confidence? He wanted him back.

“Okay,” Eren said just above a whisper, “I’ll do it.”

Hange whooped and began jumping up and down, dragging Eren with her. “Isabel and Furlan will be your first students! They already love you. You should have heard them talk about you at dinner last night.”

Eren blushed. “They’re good kids. If you don’t mind me asking, where is their father?”

Hange’s smile faltered and she released Eren from the hug.

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me.” Eren cursed his lack of a verbal filter.

“It’s okay. I’m actually the twin’s godmother. Their mother and father were friends of mine. They died two years ago. Car accident.”

“Oh,” Eren blinked. Hange was full of surprises. “I’m sorry.”

In an instant, Hange’s carefree smile returned. “Don’t be. Those two terrors are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“You’re raising them on your own?”

Hange waggled her eyebrows. “You volunteering to be their new daddy?”

“What?! No! No, I’m—”

Hange laughed and slapped her knee. “Don’t worry. I’ve seen the way you look at Levi.”

Now Eren was really struggling for words. His cheeks burned. “I don’t— No. Levi and I— He hates me and—”

The more he spoke, the wider Hange’s grin grew. Her hazel eyes glowed behind her glasses. “Oh my God, you’re adorable.”

“I’m not—” Eren stopped himself before he said anything too damning. “I was asking about the twins because I know what it’s like to be raised in a one parent household. My dad had a hard time, so if you ever need help don’t hesitate to ask.”

Now it was Hange’s turn to look stunned. When her eyes filled with tears, Eren wanted to run, but he was enveloped in another hug before he had a chance.

“If Levi doesn’t fall for you by the end of the month, I will.”

Eren shrugged Hange off with a shaky laugh. “Right now, I’d rather focus on getting my school started.”

Planning the classes alone would take days, but it was work he would enjoy, if he could stop stressing for long enough to appreciate it.

“Tonight is the monthly town meeting. I’ll introduce you and Levi to the town and you can talk for a few minutes about the classes you’ll be running.”

Eren’s stomach dropped. “You want me to talk to the entire town?”

“Well, most of it. Not everyone makes it to the meetings.”

If Hange saw his nerves, she didn’t acknowledge them. Her confidence in his speaking ability gave him a moment of calm, but it was a brief moment.

He could do this. He’d danced naked in front of thousands of strangers, why should public speaking be more terrifying than that?

***

By the time he and Hange had finished discussing the logistics of his ballet school, it was mid-afternoon and Eren was starving. He walked home with a spring in his step, his mind full of ideas for his classes. Every so often his brain offered a terrifying reminder that he would be selling his passion to a room full of strangers in a few hours, and he had to push the nerves aside.

It was only five minutes. Five minutes.

As Eren approached the house, he noticed that the doors and windows were flung open. It was suspiciously silent.

_Where were Levi and the twins?_

He’d been gone about three hours. He imagined Isabel and Furlan would have slowed the cleaning process down, or may have abandoned the effort all together, so his expectations were low. When he stepped inside, his jaw dropped.

It was spotless.

The kitchen gleamed. When Eren rummaged through the cupboards he found everything had been polished and the chipped crockery had been disposed of. Every item had a logical, proper place. He continued through the living room, which smelled faintly of lemon floor scrub, and into the bathroom. The grit between the tiles was so white it was almost blinding. He’d never seen a bathroom so clean. In the bedroom, the sheets had been changed and folded down like he was in a hotel.

But, there was no sign of Levi or the twins.

His stomach clenched.

_What if the cartel had found them?_

“Levi?”

“Out here.”

Eren released a relieved sigh and followed the muffled sound of Levi’s voice to a small wooden deck. The deck was covered with a shade cloth and bracketed by two garden beds full of tropical plants. On the deck was a wooden rocker large enough to fit two adults, or one adult and two exhausted children.

Eren’s heart squeezed. Levi rocked the swing with one foot while Isabel and Furlan hung over his legs. When Eren stepped onto the deck, Isabel scrunched her face and cuddled closer to Levi. The stoic cop wrapped an arm over her to help her get more comfortable.

_Oh no. He’s gorgeous AND he’s kind._

“You’ve done an amazing job of the house,” Eren said when he remembered how to speak. He nodded at the twins. “How helpful were they?”

Levi closed his eyes. “They turned what should have been a one hour job into a three hour one. By the time we finished, they were too tired to even claim their prize.”

“I’m sure they’ll hold you to your side of the bargain once they wake up.”

Levi groaned, obviously not thrilled at the prospect. “How did it go with Hange?”

“Great. You’re looking at the new ballet instructor of Chaos.” Eren lifted his arms in a gesture which he hoped conveyed a confidence he didn’t feel.

Levi tilted his head. “Why aren’t you happy?”

“What makes you think I’m not happy?”

“I’m a cop. It’s my job to read people.”

Eren’s shoulders tensed and he looked at Isabel and Furlan. They seemed to be unconscious, but they couldn’t be too careful.

“Should you be saying things like that in front of them?” Eren whispered.

Levi wiped his face with his free hand. “Probably not. I keep forgetting…” Levi trailed off, a frown creasing his brow. “I’ll be more careful. Now, answer my question, brat. Why aren’t you happy?”

Eren crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m afraid I’ll be a bad teacher.”

“No you’re not.”

Eren blinked. “I’m not?”

“No. You’re worried you’ll fail.” Levi lifted his knees to prevent Furlan from rolling onto the deck. “Because if you fail doing something you think will make you happy, then you have to accept that what you are is as good as it gets.”

“Are you a mind reader or something?”

Levi was right. Eren didn’t want to believe that all he was good at was stripping in a dirty nightclub in a corrupt city. There had to be something else he was MEANT to do.

“Look brat,” Levi rolled his eyes, “things will either work out, or they won’t.”

“Do or do not, there is no try,” Eren muttered.

Levi narrowed his eyes. “Did you just quote Star Wars at me?”

Eren beamed. “You know Star Wars?”

Levi’s lips quirked ever so slightly, and Eren’s mind went blank. Then, his stomach rumbled. “Have you eaten?”

Levi shook his head.

“I’ll make sandwiches. Hange said she would be over to pick up the twins before the town meeting at six. She wants me to tell people about my dance school.”

“She doesn’t waste any time. What’re you going to say?”

Eren bit his lip. Nerves fluttered in his belly. “I don’t know. I really hate public speaking.”

Levi outright laughed this time. It was a startling sound. “That’s ironic considering your previous profession.”

Before Eren could construct a witty retort, Levi was bouncing his knees to wake the twins. “Oi, brats, get up.”

Isabel and Furlan groaned and stretched their tiny bodies at unnatural angles. Showing no patience, Levi kicked them off the rocker, stood, and stretched his arms over his head, showing off a strip of pale skin. Eren’s mouth went dry.

“I’ll take care of lunch,” Levi said. “You need to write a speech.”

Levi brushed past Eren, and Isabel and Furlan followed like tired little sheep. “Either of you brats have any allergies?”

***

Levi was nothing like Eren had assumed when they had first met in The Basement. His first impression had been that of a gorgeous, angry, dangerous man.

Eren smirked, Levi was all those things, but he was also kind and gentle and considerate and generous. Damn it, he was a good person, which made it so much harder for Eren to remember that they weren’t really Levi and Eren Jones.

He sat at a small desk in the living room. In the kitchen, Levi made sandwiches and entertained the twins by answering their endless stream of questions. The background noise soothed his nerves.

By the time lunch was ready, Eren had already written his opening paragraph.

Levi left a sandwich for Eren on the table and took the twins outside to eat on the front porch. In the empty house, the world faded away and Eren became engrossed in writing. He only had a few minutes to speak, so it didn’t take long to outline his thoughts once he had them all in order.

With a jab, he put a full stop at the end of his last sentence and read his speech one more time. Satisfied that it wasn’t going to get any better, he looked up and saw the sun was low on the horizon. The sky had turned pale as the light faded over the ocean. When he checked his watch, he saw that it was five thirty.

“Shit.” Eren rushed outside, his speech in hand, then came to an abrupt halt.

Levi and the twins were in the pool, and Levi wasn’t wearing a shirt. The muscles along Levi’s back and shoulders flexed as he tossed Isabel to the opposite end of the pool. Isabel squealed and landed with a loud splash. When she resurfaced, she was giggling uncontrollably with her hair stuck to her forehead.

“My turn! My turn!” Furlan tugged on Levi’s arm while Isabel paddled back towards Levi.

“You brats are gonna kill me,” Levi complained, but lifted Furlan anyway and tossed the squealing boy.

Eren went to the pool fence and watched with a smile. Something dangerous and warm burned in his chest. When Levi noticed Eren’s presence, he scowled and looked away. Eren was sure he imagined the blush which rose on Levi's cheeks.

“Come on, brats. Hange will be here shortly.” Levi pulled himself out of the pool. Water cascaded over his chest and arms and clung to his skin. Eren followed one particular droplet from Levi’s jaw, down his neck, over his collarbone, down his defined chest and abs, beside his navel and along the V of his hips before it disappeared into his swimming shorts.

Eren’s throat clicked when he swallowed.

“You ready?” Levi asked as he grabbed his towel from where it was hanging on the fence beside Eren.

_Oh, he was ready._

Eren waved his speech, not trusting his voice, then turned when he heard Hange’s car coming up the driveway. Her car had barely come to a stop when she leaped out and bolted to the poolside. She gripped the bars of the pool and stuck her face against the metal like she was trapped in a prison cell.

While Eren was pretending to admire the beautiful sunset, Hange gave a painfully girlish squeal not unlike the one Isabel had given when Levi had thrown her.

“Oh my GOD! Is that a tattoo?”

Eren whipped around so fast that he almost fell over. Before, the sight of Levi’s bare chest had been too overwhelming to process any specific details, but now that Hange pointed it out, Eren spotted the top of a tattoo on Levi’s right hip. Like the water droplets, it disappeared into his swimming shorts.

Levi scowled down at the black ink. “I got it when I was sixteen. It was stupid.”

Hange reached through the pool fence like a starving zombie. “As your Mayor I command you to show us!”

Levi rolled his eyes and dragged the corner of his shorts down to expose the upper part of his hip. Blood rushed in Eren’s head. The tattoo was about the size of his hand and was an all black, geometric pattern of a pair of wings. It was simple, and beautiful.

“Can I get a tattoo?” Furlan asked Hange, who hooted with laughter and shook her head.

“Not until you’re it least forty. Come on, you two. We need to get ready for the town meeting.”

“Will Levi and Eren be there?” Isabel asked as Hange draped a towel over the girl’s head and ushered them towards the house.

“Of course. They have to meet the rest of the town and start making friends.”

“We are their friends!” Furlan bounced on his heels.

“Yeah! Best friends!”

Eren couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as Hange’s wild family walked up the hill. They were a handful, but he already adored them. 

Levi poked his side with a damp hand. “Quit daydreaming, brat. We need to get ready too.”

They walked towards their house, a blush high on Eren’s cheeks. “Why did you get a tattoo of a pair of wings?”

Levi shrugged. “I was a stupid kid. I thought it looked cool.”

“You aren’t the only person who knows when someone is lying.”

“Fine,” Levi sighed as they stepped through the door. “When I turned sixteen I ran away from home. My uncle was a bastard. I got the tattoo to remind myself that I was free.”

Eren placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder. The muscles tensed beneath his fingers, but he didn’t let go. “You must feel very trapped here.”

Levi arched a brow. “You’re perceptive for a stripper.”

“What can I say?” Eren grinned, his voice lowered. He leaned in and whispered, “I’m good at what I do.”

Levi stepped back, but not before Eren caught sight of his pupils dilating. Eren felt his entire body flush at the thought that Levi wanted him too, and was so distracted by the possibility that he almost missed Levi's next words.

“I know that, brat. I saw you dance.” Eren snapped to attention. He’d forgotten that Levi was in the crowd that night. The knowledge made him feel liberated and self-conscious at the same time. Levi had already seen so much of him. 

“Did you enjoy the show?”

“I—” Levi snapped his mouth shut like he had to consider his response. “You’re a very talented dancer.”

Gentle, comforting warmth wrapped around Eren's heart. It had been years since someone had called him a talented dancer. People admired his body and the things he could do with it, but they never treated him like a person. They never said HE was talented.

Eren didn’t realize he had stepped into Levi's personal space and was leaning into his warmth until he felt hands on his forearms push him away. A spear of humiliation like ice raced through his core.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—” But he did. He completely meant to hug, kiss, _something_ Levi in that moment. He still wanted to. But Levi didn’t. Of course he didn’t. Levi had pushed him away that morning when they were cleaning the fans. He’d said he didn’t want Eren touching him.

_I’m such a needy idiot._

Eren forced an understanding smile despite the storm of emotions threatening to shatter his composure. He was a performer after all. “I get the message. I’ll stop teasing you.”

“Eren—” Christ, the look on Levi’s face wasn’t helping.

“No, it’s okay.” Eren checked the time and swallowed his humiliation. “We have to get ready.”

***

By the time they had showered and changed, it was almost six. Eren had no time to practice his speech or wallow in his post-rejection self-pity. They rushed out of the house and down the gravel driveway in tense silence. An unspoken three foot barrier had been erected around Levi which Eren wouldn’t attempt to breach in a hurry. His ego couldn’t take another rejection.

When they reached the main road, Eren was shocked by the number of people walking or riding bikes towards the hall. It seemed like most of the town had shown up for the meeting. He hoped they weren’t there exclusively to gawk at the newcomers.

The buzz of conversation filled the hall. Rows of plastic chairs were set out on the sports courts and a temporary podium erected at the front of the hall. The whole scenario reminded Eren of school assembly. Only, this was a thousand times more nerve wracking.

His knees turned to jelly and he seriously considered bolting into the night. Before he could succumb to his panic, Levi’s fingers brushed the back of his hand.

Eren flinched away like he’d been burned. “What are you doing?”

Levi scowled. “You looked like you were about to run.”

Eren’s jaw ticked. Less than twenty minutes ago he’d told Eren not to touch him. Now, _he_ was initiating contact? Eren didn’t appreciate mixed signals on a good day, and this had not been a good day.

“I still might.” Feeling equal parts irritated and nervous, Eren marched towards Armin, who was waving them towards the front of the hall.

Armin glanced between Levi and Eren, blue eyes taking in the tension between them. Then, he placed a hand on Eren’s forearm. “Are you okay?”

Eren’s confidence took another blow.

“He’ll be fine.” Levi growled, grabbed Eren’s hand, and dragged him towards two spare seats in the front row.

Furious at being manhandled, Eren tried to snatch his hand away from where Levi had it pinned on his knee, but Levi wouldn’t release him.

“Let go,” Eren hissed under his breath. When it became obvious that Levi wasn’t listening, he tried a different strategy. He entwined his fingers with Levi’s, then tightened his grip until his fingernails dug into Levi’s skin, leaving little pink, moon-shaped indents.

It had to have hurt. Levi’s lips pressed into an angry line, but he didn’t let go. It didn’t take long for Eren to exhaust his strength and surrender. “You win.”

“This isn’t a competition,” Levi whispered, leaning a little too close. Eren spotted flecks of silver in Levi's steel grey eyes. “We’re married, remember? You can’t be seen flirting with every man you run into.”

Eren considered punching Levi in the chin.

_Who had he been flirting with? Armin? Because he’d touched his arm when he was nervous?_

Before Eren could tell Levi exactly where he could stick his jealousy, Armin switched on the microphone on the podium and began outlining the agenda for the town meeting.

Eren’s speech was scheduled for the very end.

_No, no, no._

While Eren fought off a panic attack, Hange jabbered about an upcoming festival and requested volunteers. A number of hands raised, including Armin and Mikasa’s. Eren was too nervous to think of offering his own time. Levi made the decision for them by raising his hand and pointing at Eren when Armin began taking down names.

He could feel the curious gazes of the townsfolk on them. Eren wanted to sink into the floor. As if he needed another thing to be pissed off at Levi about. Logically, he knew it wasn’t a personal attack. They had to blend in, and participating in community activities was the easiest way to do that.

After Hange finished her announcements, Mikasa give a brief and monotonous speech about the neighborhood watch. Eren wondered if she was trying to encourage people to look out for strangers in case Annie or her henchmen appeared in town. Either way, he felt safer knowing that people in Chaos looked out for each other.

Then, Hange waved at Levi and Eren to stand.

Levi dragged him to his feet and made him turn to face the packed hall. The sea of faces blurred. Eren felt like he might be sick.

“Please welcome Levi and Eren Jones. Levi will be managing the florist while Hitch and Marlowe prepare to welcome their first child. How are you feeling, Hitch?”

Hitch sat a few seats across from Eren. She gave Hange a thumbs up and leaned against a man who Eren presumed was her husband. “Fat and tired.”

There was a rumble of compassionate laughter.

“And Eren will be bringing something special to our town. Eren, would you like to come up and say a few words?”

_No, I’d rather not._

But Levi gave the small of his back a little shove and he somehow found himself standing on the podium. The crowd gave a polite applause.

He could hear his heart beating.

“Uh, hello.” Eren winced as the microphone amplified the wobble in his voice. He glanced down at the podium, then back up.

Someone coughed.

The world span.

Then, he chided himself. He was being ridiculous. He’d been shot at two days ago and almost killed in a car explosion. He’d survived that, and he could survive this too. He pulled back his shoulders and offered the audience a winning smile.

_Fake it till you make it._

A murmur of curiosity ran through the crowd as he explained that he would be starting a ballet school. He made an effort to meet as many eyes as he could. Some shone with interest, while others seemed bored. That was okay, he didn’t need everyone to flock to his classes. He just needed a few students to start earning an income. From the interested nods he was receiving from the crowd, it looked like he might already have enough to turn a small profit.

“If you have any questions, I’d be more than happy to answer them tonight after the meeting. Thank you for listening and I hope you have a nice night.”

The applause was a relief. Eren walked on wobbly knees back to his seat. Once he flopped into the uncomfortable plastic chair, the shakes set in.

Levi gave his knee a gentle pat. “Good job.”

Eren glared at him as Hange returned to the podium. He hadn’t forgotten his jealous temper tantrum from earlier.

“Thanks Eren. I’ve already signed my kids up.” Hange beamed. “Now, does anyone have any announcements?”

Immediately, a tall man with sandy blond hair and a long face jumped to his feet. The audience groaned.

“I’d like to make a formal complaint against Marco Bodt.”

Hange leaned against the podium with a bored expression. “Really, Jean? Another one?”

Jean lifted his chin. “The sign for his bakery encroaches on my shop. I want it taken down.”

A second man, whom Eren presumed was Marco, calmly rose from his chair. His tussled brown hair and light smattering of freckles made him appear completely harmless.

“I should be the one making a formal complaint,” Marco said, spine straight and chin raised. “The horrible sound of you hacking up meat upsets my customers.”

“I’m a butcher,” Jean hissed. “I can’t sell people the whole fucking cow.”

“There are children present, Jean,” Hange interrupted. “Mikasa will throw you out again.”

Jean tossed his hands. “Everyone knows where meat comes from. Someone has to carve it up. If that upsets people then they don’t have to eat it.”

“It’s the reminder which upsets people,” Marco muttered.

“Well, then I have a noise complaint too. That stupid classical music you play upsets my eardrums.”

Marco’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare insult Chopin.”

It looked like the argument was about to descend to violence when there was a snort from the front of the room. A tall woman with dark hair in a ponytail shook her head at the pair. Eren hadn’t noticed her before, but she wore the same police uniform as Mikasa. 

“What’s so funny, Ymir?” Jean growled.

“You two snipe like an old married couple.” Ymir leaned against the wall. “Just kiss already.”

Eren bit his lip to stifle a laugh, unlike everyone else who openly burst out in hysterics or _ooohed_ like they were in high school.

He spared a look at Levi, who was watching the fight with an expression of complete bafflement. And a little horror. Eren wondered if it was finally dawning on him that he had to live among these people for the foreseeable future. In an instant, his frustration at Levi drained away. They were in the same shitty boat, and it would not do them any good to turn on each other now. But they would definitely have to have a talk about Levi's possessive behavior. 

Jean shouted that he would rather die than kiss Marco, but his protest was barely audible over the crowd’s heckling.

“Quiet down. Quiet down!” Hange repeated. It was a tribute to the respect she inspired in the townspeople that they actually listened. “Jean, Marco, in future bring your concerns to me directly and we will sort them out in a more private setting. I’ll see you both in my office tomorrow afternoon.”

Eren smirked. It sounded like they’d been sent to the principals office.

“If nobody else has anything to say, I will conclude this month’s town meeting.” Hange waited a beat, then clapped her hands twice. The audience replied with two more claps, then the hall was filled with the sound of scraping and conversation as people returned their chairs to the stacks in the back of the hall.

Levi and Eren mirrored their actions, then fought the crowd to reach Hange who was being swamped by townspeople. To Eren’s surprise, half the crowd turned to him and began demanding information about his dance school. His eyes widened and he lifted his hands as if to ward off an attack.

“How much are you charging for your classes?” “When will you offer private lessons?” “Will my son be allowed to join?” 

Eren answered their questions with a patience he didn’t realize he possessed. Already, he seemed to have a solid class for children’s ballet, and the fitness class would be full in no time. He might even have to run a second session. Excitement and nerves fluttered in his belly, but he pushed them aside to maintain his professional facade.

He was so crowded that Levi had to elbow his way into the inner circle to let Eren know that he was leaving. As he left, Eren wondered at the exhausted expression which had shone in his gaze. 

Eventually, the crowd dispersed. Hange was still speaking with a few stragglers, and Mikasa and Ymir were mediating the argument between Marco and Jean, so Eren figured it was time for him to leave.

It was a relief to step out of the hall and into the warm night.

He was halfway to the road when he felt a small hand tug on his sleeve. The sound of footsteps on the gravel had given him plenty of warning that he was being chased. From the lightness of the gait, he had expected a child, probably Isabel or Furlan. Instead, he faced a slender young woman with shoulder length sable hair and a gentle smile. She looked no older than fifteen.

“Can I help you?”

“How much for one-on-one ballet lessons?”

He frowned. The girl had the long, lean figure of a ballerina, and she moved with the grace of a dancer. “Have you had prior lessons?” 

The girl shook her head. “I’m self-taught.”

He didn’t want to turn anyone away, but he couldn’t ethically take on a private student if they weren’t competent, and he’d never heard of anyone being self-taught in ballet.

“You’ll have to audition.” Eren hoped that would deter her, but it only seemed to make her more eager.

She nodded. “How much?”

He hadn’t thought about the price of one-on-one lessons yet. Honestly, he hadn’t thought the reaction would be so positive. “Maybe I should speak with your parents?”

“No!” Eren jumped at the girl’s sudden shout. Her face went pale. “Forget it. Please, don’t tell anyone I spoke with you.”

Before Eren could call her back, a stocky man with lines around his eyes stormed over. 

“Petra!” he shouted. “Why are you talking to this fag?”

Eren winced. He never got used to that particular term. His first thought was to look around for backup, or at least a witness, in case this man became violent. He'd been stalked more times than he could count by both men and women while working at The Basement. After stalking had turned to aggression and possessive behavior which the police said they could do nothing about, it had become common practice that all the dancers and prostitutes at the club walk home in pairs. Even that hadn't been enough to protect Eren, and still the police had done nothing. 

He wondered if Levi would have treated him with the same dismissal if things had been different. 

_No, Levi was too honorable to ignore anyone in need._

“Nothing, Dad.”

Petra’s father glared at Eren. The scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke on his clothes was overpowering, but he didn’t stumble or slur his words. Eren had met plenty like him during his time working at The Basement. Some alcoholics were harmless. Others liked to break things, and people, who disappointed them.

Petra flinched when her father grabbed her forearm. Before Eren could tell Andy to let her go, Petra shook her head and mouthed ‘please don’t’. He might have ignored her request, if it hadn’t been for the please.

“I was asking Petra for directions,” Eren lied, hating himself as he did. “I don’t know my way around town yet.”

“Well, don’t get too comfortable,” Petra’s father hissed. “If it were up to me, all you fags would be thrown into the fucking sea.”

Petra looked over her shoulder and offered a shaky smile as she was dragged away. Dark bruises lined her arms. 

Eren watched them leave with a sick feeling in his gut.

“Be careful.” Eren jumped when Armin emerged from the shadows. Armin was sneaky and a little strange, and Eren didn’t know what to think of him. “Andy Ral is a dangerous man.”

“If he's so dangerous, why hasn't he been arrested?” Eren said, his voice hollow. 

Armin’s eyes were sad. “Because Petra and her mother deny his violence.”

“I’ll put in a formal complaint with the police.”

“Last time that happened, Petra ended up in the hospital. Her mother said she fell down some stairs. They don’t even have stairs in their house.”

Eren had never felt so helpless. How did Levi go to work as a cop every day knowing that people like Andy would always escape unpunished? How did he justify that? 

“What do I do?” Eren pressed a hand to his brow to stave off an impending headache.

He didn’t expect an immediate answer, but that was exactly what he got.

“Give Petra the lessons she asked for.”

A disturbing thought entered Eren’s mind. He remembered how strange Armin had behaved when he’d mentioned that he was trained in ballet.

What had Armin said? _That’s perfect._

“Hange said it was your idea that I start the dance school.”

Armin remained expressionless. “It was.”

“Did you know Petra was teaching herself ballet?”

“Perhaps.” Armin was a stone. His only tell was the slight quirk of his left eyebrow.

Eren sighed. “You set this up for her, didn’t you?”

Armin didn’t deny his assumption, which told Eren everything he needed to know.

“I’m not a cop like Levi. I don’t know how to deal with this kind of situation,” Eren whispered lest anyone overhear their conversation. He was too terrified to be annoyed that he’d been used. Andy was dangerous. Not as dangerous as Annie or the cartel, but still dangerous.

“All you need to do is listen to Petra,” Armin said. “Andy won’t hurt her in front of witnesses. The more she’s away from him, the safer she’ll be. Please, Eren. I want to make a difference in that girl’s life. Don’t you?”

Eren ground his teeth. He couldn’t answer that question without roping himself into exactly what Armin wanted, or sounding like a complete bastard.

“You don’t need to manipulate me. I’m not going to abandon Petra,” Eren growled, “but I won’t go soft on her because of her situation. She’ll still have to audition.”

“Thank you, Eren. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Eren watched relief cross Armin’s features and suspected he knew exactly why it was so important.

“Did your dad get punished for hitting you?”

Armin’s eyes widened, then went hard. “That was a good guess.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes,” Armin swallowed, “he went to jail, but it was too late. He’d already killed my mother.”

Eren flinched. He really needed to start thinking before he spoke.

Before he could say anything, Armin raised a hand. “Don’t say you’re sorry.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Eren pushed Armin’s hand aside. “I was going to say you are very brave for trying to protect Petra and, if you need to talk, I’ll listen.”

“Oh,” Armin’s lips parted, then curved into a shy smile. He looked very small in that moment. Eren wanted to wrap him in a hug and tell him it was all okay now, but it wasn’t. Not while Petra was living under constant threat. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Eren shrugged. “I should get home. Levi will be wondering where I got to.”

Armin tilted his head. “Are you two sleeping together?”

A choking sound burst from his throat as Eren almost swallowed his tongue. Apparently he wasn’t the only one with no verbal filter. “What?! No! I mean, we’re married for the sake of our fake identities but…” Eren recognized that he was rambling and put himself back on track. “We aren’t sleeping together. I’m not even sure he likes me.”

Armin arched a brow. “People don’t get jealous of someone they don’t like.”

Eren released a defeated sigh as Armin returned to the town hall. 

Even if Levi did like him, he’d made it clear that he wasn’t going to cross the professional line. It was Eren’s job to respect that, even if it drove him slowly insane.


	5. Levi

Levi started work at the florist with a deep sense of trepidation. On his first day, Hitch provided comprehensive training and offered a stack of books on flowers, gardening, and horticulture which he skim-read when the shop wasn’t busy. After a few hours, she’d left him with the keys, a warm smile, and a promise that she would be available on her mobile if he ran into any trouble.

The florist was not a war-zone. It was not a dangerous or even mildly threatening, place. Yet, Levi felt like he was under attack every time he heard the happy chime of the doorbell and inhaled the overwhelming, damp, floral scent of the shop.

The work was menial and, in the absence of anything productive to do, Levi’s mind journeyed to dangerous memories which he would rather forget.

He didn’t sleep more than an hour after his first day, and even less after his second, thanks to a swarm of reoccurring nightmares. Getting off the lounge was becoming increasingly difficult as his sleep-deprivation caught up with him. Every morning he commanded himself to brush his teeth, get dressed, and walk to work while Eren slept. The thought of eating made his stomach turn, so he didn’t try. He knew his behavior wasn’t healthy or sustainable, but he didn’t know how to change.

He’d never felt this kind of lethargy in his life, and he berated himself for his weakness. He’d suffered through much worse. His childhood had been a shitstorm of trauma and training to be a cop had been so grueling that he had almost given up. He had no right to be feeling depressed now. But he was determined to maintain the charade of normalcy. Not for his sake, but for Eren’s. He needed to take care of Eren. That was his job. Then again, Eren seemed to be adjusting to his new life with ease, which was infuriating in and of itself.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

On his way to his third day working at the florist, the sound of shouting made Levi’s lethargy vanish. Energized with purpose, he rushed toward the sound. The glass door to the butcher swung open and he was enveloped in the icy cool air of the shop. Inside, Jean and Marco were shouting in each other’s faces. 

“You vandalized my sign.” Marco poked Jean’s chest.

Jean smirked. “I told you what would happen if you didn’t take it down.”

“You’re such a child!”

Before Marco’s fist could connect, Levi stepped between them and shoved them apart. He didn’t know who looked more surprised, Jean or Marco.

“Calm down, both of you.” Levi’s heart raced. The thrill of breaking up a fight made him feel almost human again. “Jean, you can’t vandalize Marco’s sign. That’s a crime.”

“Have you seen the monstrosity?” Jean cried. “It’s so huge that every other sign becomes invisible beside it.”

Jean wasn’t exaggerating. The sign was shaped like a massive loaf of bread that dwarfed everything around it. It was hideous. But, it was within the boundary of Marco’s shop, and therefore completely legal.

Levi sighed. “If it bothers you so much, just change your sign.”

Jean’s eyes gleamed. “Great idea. I’ll make mine twice as big!”

Marco rolled his eyes. “Compensating for something?”

Jean dove at Marco, but Levi shoved him back effortlessly. A small-town butcher and baker were no match for Officer Levi Ackerman.

“Dude, how the Hell are you so strong?”

Before Levi could think of a suitable answer, the glass door chimed and another player entered the fray. Mikasa.

Levi’s scowl returned. He hadn’t forgiven her for calling him short. He probably never would.

“Good morning, boys. Do we have a problem?”

Jean and Marco separated, straightened their clothes, and shook their heads. It was clear that this was a regular argument which she broke up.

“Good. Mr Jones, I need to speak with you.”

It took Levi a moment to realize that he was Mr Jones. Once he did, his sour mood returned with a vengeance.

Mikasa marched Levi into the florist. The instant the door closed behind them, she whirled around and stuck a finger in his face. “You can’t go around breaking up fights.”

Levi batted her hand away. “You should be thanking me.”

“You’re not a cop anymore,” Mikasa growled with a flick of her dark hair. “You have to start acting like a civilian or people will get suspicious.”

“All I did was break up a fight.”

“You undermined your new identity. Levi Jones wouldn’t go around breaking up fights.” Mikasa stormed towards the door, then shot a glare over her shoulder. “You need to start taking this seriously. If you fuck up and lead the cartel here, it's not just you and Eren who are at risk.”

Mikasa slammed the door behind her.

Levi burned with fury and humiliation. On autopilot, he turned the sign on the florist door to OPEN and began preparing the shop for customers.

The dark cloud which had been pressing on his shoulders all morning felt twice as heavy as before. He hated to admit it, but Mikasa was right. Hange was risking her family and her town by housing him and Eren. If anyone was hurt because of his mistakes, he would never forgive himself. It was time to change. He’d felt sorry for himself for long enough. 

The overwhelming scent of plant life filled Levi’s sinuses as he arranged fresh stock, disposed of wilting flowers, and swept up the foliage which accumulated on the floor. Then, the first customers began to roll in.

He didn’t hate every minute working in the florist, but the majority of them were uncomfortable. He felt like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. In this sunlit, bright space, he was certain that his customers could see that he was an impostor. Luckily, the majority of people who visited were more interested in him than the flowers. It was a small town after all, and people liked to know who they were welcoming.

The number of questions he had answered about his and Eren’s fake relationship had to number in the hundreds. He kept to the story they had agreed upon. One mistake and he could arouse suspicion in the wrong person and lead the cartel straight to their front door.

“Where did you meet?” “In the city.”

“What did you do?” “I worked in a shop. Eren worked in a gym.”

“How long have you been together?” “Five years.”

“When did you get married.” “Almost a year ago.”

“Where are your rings?” “We both hate jewelry so we never wear them.”

“When is your anniversary?” “Next month.”

Levi felt like he was responding to a drill sergeant. Everyone wanted to know the same things, and once they had acquired their gossip they would buy a bouquet and be on their way. Gossip was good for business.

“What will you do to celebrate your anniversary?”

Levi was startled by the new question. It had been asked by Mikasa’s deputy, the cop who had teased Marco and Jean at the town meeting the other night. The sight of the uniform reminded him of Mikasa’s words that morning, and the world he had left behind.

_You’re not a cop anymore._

Levi struggled to remember the deputy’s name amid the sheer volume of people he had met over the last five days. Yvonne… Evalyn… Ymir!

“I don’t know, Ymir.” Levi hadn’t thought about his and Eren’s fake anniversary. Why should he? It wasn’t like they were actually married. Which must be a relief to Eren. The poor brat had to be sick of him and his sour mood by now.

They'd barely talked since the town meeting three days earlier. Levi spent most of his day at the florist and Eren danced at the town hall well into the night to prepare for the opening of his school. When they did speak, it was usually in front of witnesses so they automatically slipped into their roles as pretend husbands. It bothered Levi how easy it was to act the part. Then, once they were alone, they went back to ignoring each other.

“You should go on a sunset sail,” Ymir suggested. “Any local with a boat can take you to a nice spot, for a fee.”

_Was this a business proposition?_

The doorbell chimed before he could decline and Eren stepped into the florist. He was wearing a painfully bright orange singlet and a pair of black tights that clung to the curves of his muscular legs. Levi made a point of keeping his gaze above the waist. He didn’t want to be caught staring. Especially after he had said in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t interested. A blatant lie.

The more time they spent together, the more Levi regretted pushing Eren away. It had been an instinctive, self-preservation technique to avoid putting himself in a vulnerable position, but it had to be done. They needed to foster a professional relationship if they were to have any hope of getting through this with their sanity intact. Not that ignoring each other and thinly veiled frustration was anything close to professional. 

Eren was sweating lightly, having walked from the town hall where he was practicing choreography for his first classes next week. His smile was wider than usual today, which grated on Levi's fraying nerves. 

“What are we talking about?” Eren stepped beside Levi. Eren didn’t touch him while he was sweaty, having made that mistake earlier in the week and being subsequently launched out of the florist.

“Our anniversary.” Levi grabbed a watering can to keep his hands busy and away from Eren.

Eren smiled at Ymir. “Yes, that’s coming up next month.”

“I suggested a local cruise," Ymir said. "You can have dinner and drinks on the boat, then go for a swim and watch the sunset.”

“That sounds romantic,” Eren sighed.

Ymir clapped her hands with a big grin as if Eren’s interest were all she needed to lock it in. “What date is the anniversary?”

“The fifth,” Levi and Eren said in unison. Their eyes met. It was comforting to know that Eren was just as dedicated to sticking to their story as Levi.

“Perfect. I’ll pick you up from your place around three.”

_Wait, what?_

Ymir waved and was gone before Levi could argue. He’d have to take care of that. There was no way he was going on a boat into the middle of the ocean to watch the sunset with Eren. He’d have no hope of keeping his hands to himself in such a setting.

“How’s business?” Eren leaned his hip against the counter. The sunlight filtering in from the windows bathed him in an ethereal light. As if he needed to look more angelic.

Levi shrugged, dumped the empty watering can in the sink by the door, then began pacing the length of the store under the pretense that he was checking the flowers. They looked exactly as they had ten minutes ago.

“You’re chatty today.”

Levi swallowed his frustration, but didn’t give in.

“Well, I’ve had a breakthrough. I finished the choreography for the children’s class. I know Isabel and Furlan are gonna love it.” Eren jabbered about his ideas, happy to talk whether Levi was listening or not. Usually, Eren’s happiness improved Levi’s mood but, after his encounter with Mikasa, it had the opposite effect.

The more Eren spoke, the darker his mood became. A festering, black ball of rage burned in his gut, making his body feel heavy until… 

“Do you ever shut up?” Levi snapped.

Eren’s smile vanished.

“What’s your problem?” Eren asked, eyes hard, smile gone. 

“You are my problem! You’re too fucking happy here.”

Eren lifted his chin. “I’m making the best of a bad situation.”

“Bullshit. You’ve built your dream life while everything I’ve worked for has been thrown in the fucking trash.”

Eren winced but stood his ground. “That’s not my fault.”

“I’m not blaming you.”

“Really? Because that’s what it feels like when you ignore me. You don’t talk to me. You avoid even being in the same room as me. What am I supposed to think?”

Levi felt like absolute shit. He added guilt to the nasty ball of negativity coiling in his gut. He cursed and pressed the heel of his hand against his eyes until he saw bright flashes of light. Panic stole his breath and he was so exhausted that he just wanted to collapse to his knees and give in. He was such a mess.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Levi, talk to me.” Eren’s tone softened like he was talking to a small animal. Levi burned with humiliation. He didn’t deserve to be treated with such kindness. “Let me help.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Eren’s hands wrapped around Levi’s wrists and gently pulled his hands away from his face.

“Because I’m supposed to be the one helping you.”

Eren’s lips parted with surprise.

Levi wished he could run away. From the florist. From Chaos. From Eren. From this whole goddamn situation. It was becoming more apparent by the second that he wasn’t the man he thought he was. He was weak. Fucking weak.

His entire body tensed when Eren pulled him into an embrace. Eren rubbed between his shoulder blades and hummed in the back of his throat. “It’s not a weakness to ask for help.”

Levi huffed, but didn’t push Eren away this time. _Weak_. “I’ve never asked for help in my life.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

Yes, Levi supposed that was true. He listened to Eren’s heart beat steadily beneath his ear. This was certainly a first. It was a nice first.

“I broke up a fight between Jean and Marco this morning.”

Eren pulled back and gave Levi a wry smile. “The butcher and the baker?”

“They’re a pair of idiots.” Levi stepped away from Eren and began pacing the room. “Mikasa told me off. She said I wasn’t a cop anymore, and that I have to behave like a civilian so nobody gets suspicious.”

Eren’s jaw tightened. He looked furious and _damn_ it was sexy. “She had no right to speak to you like that. You were trying to help. I would have done the same thing, and I’m no cop.” Eren looked like he was working himself up to a fight. “I’m going to tell her off—”

Levi grabbed Eren’s arm. It was the first time in days he’d initiated contact between them, and it sent sparks up his fingertips.

“No, don’t. She was right to stop me,” Levi admitted. His pride had taken a beating today. “I was looking for something to make me feel like my old self.” He dropped Eren’s arm. He didn’t enjoy opening up, but Eren deserved the truth. “The inactivity is driving me insane and I hate that I’m stuck here while Erwin and Nanaba are doing my job.”

"Oh," Eren rocked towards Levi and, for one heart-stopping moment, he thought he might try and kiss him, but he pulled back at the last second and patted Levi’s shoulder instead. “You need a distraction.”

Levi’s mind flooded with half a dozen thoroughly pleasing distractions—all of which involved Eren and a bed and minimal clothing.

“What did you do in the city when you weren’t working?”

Nothing, Levi thought. When he wasn’t working, he was training for work, or researching for work, or thinking about work. Even his few friends were work colleagues. Without his job, he was nothing.

He felt the panic rise in his throat and threaten to send him spiraling again. But Eren’s hands held him together just long enough for him to come up with an answer. “Running.”

“Running?” Eren echoed.

Running. Even when he had been running out of necessity, or for his life, he’d loved it. He loved feeling his leg muscles bunch and the wind on his face. Loved the freedom. It was like flying. It shocked him to realize that it had been years since he’d ran outside of the sterile environment of a gym.

His gaze skimmed towards the rolling cliffs just beyond the main road. There were walking tracks built into the stones. He’d seen the signs and tourists with their hiking gear pass through to do the circuit. Suddenly, he could think of nothing he wanted more than to slip on a pair of sneakers and take off. His only concern was that he wouldn’t come back.

“Levi,” Eren gave him a slight shake to drag his gaze back inside. “You need to take care of yourself. I’m not going to do it for you, and you wouldn’t let me if I tried.”

Levi smirked. The brat wasn’t wrong.

“So, let’s make a deal. You do whatever you need to keep it together, go running three times a day if you need, but at the end of the day, you come home and tell me what’s going on in your head. I promise it will get easier.”

Levi wanted to believe Eren, but it was hard when all he knew about the brat was that he looked fucking incredible naked, and he cooked amazing pancakes.

“This is fucked,” Levi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, it is,” Eren smirked, his eyes darting to the side. “I should get back to practice.”

“Eren,” Levi stepped forward. Eren paused in the doorway and glanced over his shoulder. “Thanks... for listening.”

"Anytime."

The door chimed as Eren left. In his absence, the rolling darkness in Levi’s gut returned, but it was nowhere near as strong as it had been before.

***

Levi walked home that afternoon with a bouquet of white tulips. He felt like an absolute idiot, but he could think of no better way to show Eren his appreciation. He’d read through the books Hitch had left him about the meaning of different flowers, and decided that white tulips were the least humiliating of the apology flowers.

It was early evening by the time he approached the house. The sun was low on the horizon, casting long shadows along the asphalt. Eren was usually home after him, so Levi was surprised to find him in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of freshly squeezed lemonade which Hange and the twins had made for them. He was even more surprised to see that Eren was pouring two glasses, and the other glass wasn’t for Levi.

Armin sat in one of the stools opposite Eren. They were mid-conversation when Levi walked through the door.

_Oh, shit._

It was bad enough that he was giving Eren flowers, but to have an audience was just humiliating. He froze in the doorway, then whipped the flowers behind his back, hoping neither of them had noticed.

“Welcome home, Levi. Want a drink?” Eren lifted the jug of lemonade.

“Ah, no. I’ll be outside.” Levi backed up, hiding the flowers behind him, and rushed around the house to the rocker on the back porch. Great, now he looked like he was insane as well as a bastard. 

_Shit, shit, shit._

He flopped into the chair and rocked furiously as he glared at the tulips.

He was an idiot. And a coward. A cowardly idiot. A jealous cowardly idiot.

_Why did Eren and Armin have to look so comfortable together?_

“Pretty flowers.”

Levi jumped at the sound of Isabel’s voice. He’d been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard her approach. She climbed onto the rocker beside Levi and gently stroked the white bulbs. “Who are they for?”

“Eren.”

Isabel giggled. “Boys don’t like flowers.”

Levi looked at her. “Why not?”

“Because flowers are for girls,” Isabel said, but with less conviction than before.

“Who told you that?”

“Nobody…” Isabel frowned. “Everyone knows flowers are for girls.”

“I don’t know that.”

“You’re weird.”

Levi’s lip twitched. “That’s why I’m giving Eren flowers.”

Isabel brightened. “Did you do something wrong?”

Levi rolled his eyes. Why did the brat seem pleased at the prospect of them fighting? “I shouted at him this morning.”

Isabel nodded gravely. “Hange gets real mad when Furlan and I shout at each other.” Her face brightened with an idea. “Should I bring her flowers when she’s mad?”

“Maybe,” Levi said. He felt so tired his bones ached. He sighed and slumped against the hard wood of the rocker. Three sleepless nights in a row were finally catching up to him.

“Are you okay?” Isabel’s little hand gripped the edge of Levi’s shirt.

Levi looked down at Isabel’s concerned expression with a heavy heart. How was he supposed to articulate to a child that he had never known anything but survival. Now, with nothing but time on his hands and silence to fill with dangerous thoughts, he was questioning every decision he had ever made.

“I’m okay.” Levi patted Isabel’s hand, then turned when he heard Armin leaving. “I’d better go inside. Where are Hange and your brother?”

“Hange is making dinner and Furlan is doing his homework. I already finished mine,” Isabel said proudly as she slid off the rocker. “I hope Eren likes his flowers, even though he’s a boy.”

Levi pulled one of the tulips free from the bunch and handed it to Isabel. The girl squealed with glee as she ran home, waving the flower over her head like the Olympic torch. When she was gone, he resisted the urge to toss the flowers away before Eren could see them. Walking to the front door felt like marching into battle.

Eren was washing up two glasses when Levi stepped inside. He glanced over his shoulder, caught sight of the flowers in Levi’s hands, and his jaw dropped.

“Ah,” Levi shifted his weight from side to side, “these are for you.”

Eren looked baffled.

“A peace offering,” Levi explained and lifted them. He wanted them as far away from him as possible. “Sorry I’m such a bastard.”

Eren dried his hands on the ugly cat tea towel then rushed around the kitchen island to collect Levi’s gift. Their fingers brushed, then Eren clutched the flowers to his chest and pressed his face into the petals.

“Thank you,” Eren whispered, looking at Levi through the flowers, “but you don’t need to apologize.”

“I’ve been an asshole.”

“You’ve been adjusting.” Eren’s eyes glistened.

Levi held his breath. If Eren cried because of him, Levi would have no choice but to hurl himself off a cliff. 

Before he could prepare himself, Eren launched into Levi’s arms and squeezed. Once Levi had recovered from the shock, he leaned into the hug, trying to get past the instinctive urge to push people away.

It was… nice. Eren’s shampoo smelled like strawberries and he knew, if he kissed him now, he would taste like the lemonade he had just drunk.

_Wait, what?_

Levi’s arms dropped. They were too close. Too close.

His gaze drifted to Eren’s mouth against his better judgment. His lips parted. He wanted to know what Eren tasted like. He needed to know.

He swayed forward. 

_Stop!_

When he managed to drag his gaze away from the stripper’s mouth, he saw that Eren’s pupils had dilated, which did nothing to calm Levi’s racing heart. The breath caught in his throat. Their chests brushed. Their gaze held, both waiting for the other to make the first move. When Eren swallowed and licked his lips in invitation, Levi’s self-control snapped. He rocked forward, tilting his head, parting his lips. Eren mirrored him. His warm hand came to the back of Levi’s neck, supporting his head to bring him closer and…

Armin burst into the room.

They leaped away from each other.

“Sorry.” Armin cringed as he realized what he had interrupted. “I’m really sorry. I forgot my wallet.” Armin snatched the leather pouch off the kitchen island and literally ran out the door. “Sorry!”

With Armin’s departure, the moment of insanity passed and Levi came to his senses. This couldn’t happen. He needed to maintain a professional relationship with Eren. It was his job to protect Eren, not lust over him. But it would be so, so easy to forget that.

Eren stepped towards him at the same time that Levi stepped back and turned his body away. “I’m going to watch TV.”

Eren frowned into the bouquet. He looked like he wanted to argue. Levi hoped he would. “Okay. I’ll… put these in water.”

They hovered in the space between the living room and the kitchen for a second too long, then went their separate ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Armin! Lol even I'm pissed as I'm editing this. XD


	6. Eren

Eren couldn't stop thinking about the tulips. It had been two days since their brief argument, Levi's peacemaking, and their almost kiss. Two days and his head still span at the memory of Levi's dark gaze on his mouth as they leaned towards each other.

He shook his head to banish thoughts of Levi from his mind as he stretched his entwined fingers over his head until the muscles in his back popped. Now was the time to focus on his choreography. He was out of practice and nervous about opening his school. His and Levi’s almost-kiss was the last thing he needed to be thinking about.

His first class was scheduled for Tuesday night. Hange had agreed to give him access to the town hall four days a week: Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. If interest picked up, they would negotiate more time, but Eren doubted that would be necessary.

Today, he was hoping to finalize the schedule for the children's ballet group. Isabel and Furlan would be in this class, as well as other children from town whose parents had already signed them up.

He was halfway through the warm-up, sweat just beginning to bead on his brow, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He almost fell over himself, then felt stupid when he realized it wasn’t the cartel coming for him. It was only Petra.

"Armin said I could audition," she burst. Her cheeks flamed beneath an ugly purple bruise that sat high on her right cheek.

Eren swallowed any questions regarding the bruise, knowing it would only scare her off.

"You can. My standards are high for private students. You might be more suited to group lessons to begin." It would only insult them both if he treated her differently because of her situation. His assessment of her skills would be fair and he would place her in a class suitable to her level of training. No matter what happened, he would keep her away from Andy.

Eren strode towards the girl, who was loitering in the entryway. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she shifted on her feet, her eyes darting around the room.

"Do you have something prepared?" 

Petra nodded and stepped towards the sound system. With the deftness of youth, she connected her smartphone to the speakers and soon the familiar chimes of The Sugarplum Fairy from The Nutcracker began playing.

Eren's eyebrows shot up and he crossed his arms over his chest. Petra was very ambitious if she planned on dancing to this piece.

She kicked off her shoes and positioned herself in the center of the room. She wore a pair of black tights and a black singlet top. Her face looked severe with her hair pulled in a bun on top of her head. She took a few deep breaths, then got into first position. She stood with her arms arched in front of her like she was reaching for some invisible prize. Her posture was imperfect, but her aura was powerful. 

From the moment she began to move, Eren was transfixed. Her movements were fluid and gentle and infused with a depth of emotion which he felt rip into his gut. She was talented, but there were some obvious gaps in her knowledge. With training, she could be shaped into a competent, even skilled, ballerina. He was surprised at just how relieved he was. He’d been dreading having to tell her she wasn’t good enough for private lessons.

When the music ended, Petra was breathing heavily. The elegance she had infused in her dance vanished and the awkward, shy teenager returned. She clasped her hands behind her back and looked at her feet while Eren applauded.

"That was incredible," he said, and he meant it. He couldn’t believe she’d never had an instructor. "You’re missing a lot of the basics, but we can work on that."

"Does that mean you'll take me on as a student?" Petra's eyes widened, hope glowing through her expression.

Eren smiled. "I will."

Petra beamed. She looked like she wanted to holler her victory, but years of abuse had beaten outgoing behavior out of her. Instead, she gave a single fist pump.

Then, the joy died. "How much will lessons cost?"

Eren pinched his chin and tilted his head, considering. "You’ll be paying for lessons yourself?"

Petra bit her lip and nodded.

"Do you have a job?"

"I work at my parent’s cafe up the street. When I'm not at school, I'm there."

She couldn't earn much from that job alone. He didn't feel right taking money from the girl, but he couldn't teach her for free.

"Let's make a deal," Eren said after a long consideration. "Ten dollars per hour, and Levi and I get free lunches at the cafe."

"You don't need to treat me like a charity case,” Petra said. “What did you pay for lessons when you learned?"

Eren was ashamed to answer. "My parents paid eighty dollars an hour for private lessons, on top of general group lessons, and the tuition fees of the private college I was attending."

Petra's jaw dropped. "Your family must be very rich."

Eren didn't have the heart to tell her that they had been middle-class at best. And all that money had vanished once his father started gambling.

"I don't expect you to pay me that much for lessons. How about this: I'll charge you thirty dollars an hour and you can pay me back at your own pace."

Petra worried her lip between her teeth. Eren could almost hear her doing the calculations. Finally, she nodded.

"Deal. I don't know how long it will take, but I swear I'll get you the money." Petra's eyes were hard and determined.

Eren smiled and offered his hand, which Petra shook firmly. "I'll see you on Tuesday night for your first lesson."

***

After Petra left, Eren went through the adult class choreography with a bubble of foreboding in his throat. Was it really helping Petra if he gave her dance lessons in secret, or did it just increase the risk in her life? He cursed Andy under his breath as the music ended. His muscles ached by the time he had finished and he looked around desperately for his bottle of water.

A slow clap interrupted his search.

Hange stood in the doorway, the brightness of the afternoon sun making her a wild silhouette. “Wow. You’re really good.”

Eren squinted into the light until Hange closed the door behind her. “I didn’t know you were watching.”

“I can sneak around when I need to. A skill you might want to develop if you’ll be teaching young Petra.”

“Armin told you.”

“He did.” Hange made a concerned sound in the back of her throat. “It would be in your best interest to keep Petra’s lessons a secret. She gets enough grief at home when she does exactly what that bastard tells her. Not to mention the danger these lessons pose to you.”

Eren frowned. “Armin said he wouldn’t hurt her in front of witnesses.”

“You’re such an airhead.” Hange’s eyes turned to steel. “Andy has no problem beating up a little girl, and he would have no problem hurting you either. Just, watch yourself. Don’t walk alone at night.”

Eren’s stomach clenched. He was already worried about the cartel hunting him down. Now he had to add a homophobic child-beater to the mix?

He jolted when Hange grabbed his hands. “I’m not trying to frighten you. I’m doing everything in my power to keep you and Levi safe.”

“I know you are, and I trust you.”

Hange smiled, her eyes flashing behind her glasses. With her free hand, she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “On the topic of trust, I have a favor to ask.”

***

The bell above the glass door of the florist chimed as Eren stepped inside. He inhaled a lungful of mildew and a wild variety of floral scents.

Levi was chatting with a customer, so Eren loitered by the door and waited for him to be finished. He pretended to study the petals of a bright bunch of sunflowers while he listened.

“The most important thing to consider when building a bouquet is the message you are trying to send.” Eren did a double-take, checking over his shoulder to be absolutely certain it was Levi speaking.

“Birthday flowers are simple. You want to communicate your affection so that the receiver feels that their life is being celebrated. I recommend an iris bouquet. The purple flowers signify youth and wisdom. A perfect compliment for an eightieth birthday.”

Levi punched numbers into an old-style VISA machine. While the customer paid, Levi wrapped the delicate purple flowers in white tissue paper then tied them off with a very competent bow made from a purple ribbon.

When Levi sliced the excess ribbon off with a flourish, Eren pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. The customer left with an equally dumbfound expression, flowers in hand. The bell chimed behind them. Levi dusted his hands on the green apron he had tied around his waist.

Eren blinked. “I’ve fallen into the twilight zone, haven’t I?”

Levi scowled and lifted a book from the counter. It was called The Secret Life of Flowers and had a bookmark three-quarters of the way through. “I just spewed the drivel from this. People seem to like it. Makes it sound like I know what I’m talking about.”

“You must have an excellent memory.”

Levi shrugged.

Eren’s eyes narrowed. He pointed at a bucket full of feathery looking pink flowers bunched together on a leafy stem. “What are these called?”

Levi arched a brow. “Are you testing me?”

“Worried you’ll fail?”

Levi’s scowl darkened. “Aster.”

“What?”

“That’s what the flowers are called, idiot.”

“Right, and what do they mean?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “This is stupid.”

“Humor me.”

Levi sighed. “Aster signify patience, which I am currently lacking.”

“And these?”

“Hydrangeas. Gratitude and abundance.”

“These?”

“Magnolias. Femininity and purity.”

“These!”

“Anemone. Protection against evil.”

Eren snorted. “You’re making this up.”

This went on for a while, Eren pointing out increasingly unusual flowers in the hope that he would trip Levi up, but he never did.

“Okay, enough. I know way too much shit about flowers. Are you fucking happy?” Levi growled, patience finally snapping.

“Ecstatic,” Eren grinned as he leaned into Levi’s space. Levi shoved his shoulder, but Eren didn’t budge. He remembered their almost kiss and dreamed of a repeat performance, only this time without Armin’s interruption.

“Step back before I break your nose.”

Eren sighed and leaned back, his dream shattering. “I can’t figure you out. Even though you hate working here, you studied so that you’d be good at your job.”

Levi shrugged. “I don’t like being incompetent.”

“That’s admirable.”

“It’s fucking common decency. Hitch hired me to do a job, so I’m doing it.”

Eren shook his head. “I saw you with that customer. You listened and helped them find what they needed.”

“What do I have to do to end this conversation?” Levi turned his face to the sky.

“Funny you should say that.” Eren grinned. “Hange asked us for a favor. She’s going out of town this weekend and wants us to watch Isabel and Furlan while she’s gone.”

Eren didn’t know what reaction he was going to get from Levi, especially after all the teasing he had done to rile him up. He expected an argument or flat refusal.

Instead, Levi shrugged. “Fine.”

“Really?”

“Sure,” Levi said. “The brats are always hanging around anyway. It’s not like having them overnight will be any different.”

“I guess.” Something about Levi’s acceptance made Eren uncomfortable. Every time he thought he’d figured Levi out, the stoic cop did something which threw him off.

“Was that all?” Levi prompted after a long silence, one brow arched.

Eren nodded dumbly as the door chimed. A pair of chatting older women stepped inside and began browsing.

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Levi gave Eren a look which clearly told him to get out, but Eren wasn’t done teasing him.

With a cheeky grin, Eren leaned down to kiss Levi’s cheek. In the presence of customers, Levi couldn’t thrash him for the move. Only, Levi didn’t stand still. He turned to face the customers, parted his lips to greet them, and suddenly their mouths were aligned.

A jolt like lightning shot from Eren’s head to his toes, followed by a slow heat which pooled in his groin.

Levi’s lips were soft. So soft.

The moment snapped like a photograph in Eren’s mind before they jolted apart. Eren’s eyes were wide. Levi refused to meet his gaze, his jaw clenched. Eren wanted to apologize, but he couldn’t while Levi had customers. They were supposed to be married after all, so why would he apologize for kissing his husband?

Kissing Levi.

_Oh, boy._

Eren felt hot all over. But it was just a kiss, Eren reminded himself as he licked the taste of Levi from his lips. Just a kiss. Barely more than an accidental brush of lips.

So, why did it make him feel like he was flying and falling at the same time?


	7. Levi

It was just before six am and Levi was wide awake. He savored these quiet moments, grateful for the stillness of the morning and the rare solitude. He’d gotten into the habit of going for a run before the sun rose and the heat of the day became too intense. Then, he'd shower, eat breakfast, and head into work while Eren slept. Usually, that meant he didn’t cross paths with Eren until lunchtime when the brat dropped into the florist for the sole purpose of tormenting him.

Of course, the day Hange left the twins in their care could not be expected to be normal. But Levi wasn’t prepared for it to start with Eren emerging from his bedroom in a pair of rumpled shorts and nothing else.

Eren's chest was smooth and his abs unfairly defined. The stripper ran a hand through his tussled hair, his eyes bleary from sleep. The muscles in his back flexed and Levi swallowed around his suddenly dry throat. He fumbled as he finished packing away the uncomfortable futon he’d slept on, cursing profusely in his mind. The damn brat was too attractive for his own good.

Ever since their accidental kiss, Levi had been prone to distraction whenever Eren was nearby. Every smile. Every laugh. Every meeting of their eyes made his pulse skyrocket. On the plus side, his nightmares were gone. Instead, they had been replaced with vivid, sensory dreams which left him frustrated and hornier than he’d like to admit. He knew which he preferred, but the sex dreams were torturous in their own way.

“You’re up early,” Levi observed. If his gaze clung a little too long to Eren’s lean torso, then he blamed the early hour.

Eren grunted and stumbled into the kitchen. The refrigerator swung open and he took the last gulp of Hange’s homemade lemonade. Then, he scowled and gave a full-body shudder. In an instant, Eren’s zombie-like state vanished. It was an impressive and rapid transformation. And it felt intimate that Levi had witnessed it.

“Hange said she'd bring the twins over around seven. I wanted to have breakfast before they arrive. Are you hungry? I’m making crepes.” Eren’s voice was rough from sleep. He collected the ingredients and utensils he'd require while Levi sat at the bar and tried to keep his gaze off Eren’s bare chest.

“How are you so fit when you eat so much crap?” Levi didn’t mean to say that, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“You been checking me out?” Eren’s smile flashed. 

Levi scowled and clenched his jaw to prevent any more incriminating words from escaping. 

“Do you want a crepe or not?”

Levi hummed in affirmation, his mouth already watering. If the crepes were half as good as Eren’s pancakes, then there was no way Levi could refuse.

“Do you need a hand?”

Eren looked up from the bowl in which he'd haphazardly dumped the dry ingredients without so much as a measuring cup. “You can slice the fruit.”

And that was how Levi found himself standing hip-to-hip with Eren, slicing fresh local strawberries while the brat hummed the same melodic tune from their first morning in Chaos.

They’d stopped avoiding each other since their fight and Levi’s apology tulips, which were wilting beside the kitchen sink. Their conversations usually involved Levi complaining about asshole customers and Eren gushing over his evolving class choreography. It was comfortable. Companionable. And more distracting that Levi would like to admit. But talking to Eren also helped organize Levi's thoughts. Having someone listen to him talk, even if it was about something a benign as how far he’d made it on his run, was an incredible relief.

The closer he got to Eren, the more he realized how fucked all of the relationships in his life had been. “What song is that?”

Eren stopped humming. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

“I’ve heard you humming it a few times.”

Eren looked at Levi briefly, his green eyes shining, then moved to stand in front of the oven. He switched on the flame and poured the batter into a wide, flat pan. “It’s a lullaby my mum used to sing to me.”

“It’s nice.”

Eren gave a soft smile, and Levi’s walls fell a little further.

***

After breakfast, which did not disappoint, Levi washed the dishes while Eren dried. The whole time, Levi thought about their brief kiss in the florist. He wondered what Eren would do if he leaned over for a repeat performance. Would he arch into it? Place his hands on Levi’s waist? Pull him closer? Would his lips part, welcoming him in? Would he gasp if Levi pushed him up against the counter and…

They had just finished packing their plates away when Hange and the twins barged in without knocking. Hange was a whirlwind of energy. She dragged the twins behind her and dumped their matching backpacks on the ground.

“Okay, Furlan, do you have your inhaler?”

Furlan nodded.

“Isabel, your epi-pen?”

Isabel nodded.

“You both have my phone number. I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.” Hange gave the twins a brief hug and kiss on the forehead, then she whirled on Eren and Levi.

The deadly look in her eye reminded Levi of his training at the police academy. He bit his lip to stifle a smirk. He didn’t respond well to authority. He never had.

“I’m trusting you with the two most important people in the world.” Hange stepped forward, a menacing tone in her voice. “If anything happens to them, you’ll learn the true meaning of torture.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Levi saluted.

“We’ll take good care of them,” Eren said.

“You’d better.” Her usual bright smile returned. “See ya tomorrow!”

In less than a minute, she had entered, threatened, and farewelled them. Her car tires skid on the driveway and she was gone, leaving Isabel and Furlan in the living room looking up at Eren and Levi expectantly.

“So,” Eren cleared his throat, “what do you two usually do on a Saturday?”

The twins looked at each other, eyes glowing with mischief. “Hange takes us to the movies on Saturdays.”

Levi arched a brow. “Every Saturday?”

“Yep.” Isabel mirrored his pose and lifted her chin. Daring him to contradict her.

“What movie did you see last weekend?”

Isabel responded without hesitation. “Toy Story 4.”

She was a good liar, Levi thought. “What was your favorite part of the movie?”

He hadn’t seen the film, but he was hoping to sound intimidating enough that he would catch her in her lie.

Isabel was a stone. “I loved Buzz Lightyear.”

“Hmm, what about you Furlan?” Levi prompted.

The boy didn’t share his sister’s skill for lying. He stuttered, almost swallowing his tongue. It was as he suspected.

Levi glanced at Eren, who was watching Levi’s interaction with the twins with a wide smile. He’d be no help, Levi thought, he was too soft on the twins.

“Okay, let’s pretend you aren’t lying to us,” Levi looked at Isabel, making it clear that he was onto her. “What movie do you want to see?”

Isabel and Furlan shouted in unison. “Frozen 2!”

He’d been afraid of that. Fucking Frozen had taken over the world three years ago. The advertising had been so obnoxious that he’d had to restrain himself from decapitating a cardboard cut-out of Olaf in the supermarket.

Of course, Eren chose that moment to leap into the conversation with his trademark excitement. “I loved the first movie. Olaf was so funny!”

Isabel, Furlan, and Eren bounced in a circle and gushed about the one movie on the planet Levi didn’t want to see, all but confirming his worst nightmare.

“Come on, Levi, let’s go!” Eren exclaimed.

Levi wasn’t moved when Isabel and Furlan looked up at him with the pleading eyes of homeless puppies, but one smile from Eren almost broke him.

He turned his head. “You’d have to pay me to sit through that film.”

It should have ended there, but Eren was a sexy brat who didn't like to be told no. He stroked a hand along Levi’s jaw and leaned into his personal space. Their chests brushed. Levi’s body went tense and a spear of poorly timed lust shot through him. The brat knew how to play dirty. “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

_Shit._

“Whatever will get you brats off me.” Levi hoped his face wasn’t as hot as the rest of him felt.

“Yay!” Isabel and Furlan danced around the living room.

Eren smirked, his eyes dark and heavy as he brushed past Levi to grab the car keys.

“You okay, Levi? You look distracted.” 

_Fucking sexy brat._

Levi snatched the keys from the counter before Eren could reach them. “Not so distracted that I’d let you drive.”

***

Levi fell asleep ten minutes into the movie. When the end credits began playing, Eren elbowed him in the ribs to wake him up. Isabel and Furlan sat on the other side of Eren and jabbered about their favorite songs. Levi hoped they hadn’t noticed his nap.

Eren smirked at Levi. “Enjoy the movie?”

“It was very… restful.”

They herded the twins out of the cinema amid a sea of children and emerged into the foyer of the modest country mall. The complex boasted a handful of shops, a family diner, a cafe, and a McDonald's. They’d had to drive an hour out of Chaos to reach anything which resembled civilization.

Levi checked his watch. It was just after lunchtime, and the scent of fast food made his stomach growl even though he would rather eat the dirt off his shoes than ingest anything from McDonald's.

“Lunch?” Eren said, reading Levi’s mind.

It didn’t take a psychic to predict that Isabel and Furlan wanted McDonald's, but Levi refused to budge on that one. He wouldn’t be responsible for their teeth rotting. Instead, they grabbed a booth at the family diner. It was gaudily decorated with red leather seats and photographs of Elvis. The waiter took their orders without looking at them.

Isabel and Furlan kept the conversation running in an endless stream of questions that were beginning to give Levi a headache. They talked about Eren’s dancing lessons more than anything else. The twins seemed eager to get started. Though, of the two, Furlan was by far the most excited.

“I want to learn how to spin round and round and round on my toes really fast!” Furlan thumped his fists against the table as their food was delivered.

“You’ll need a lot of practice to do that,” Eren said.

Isabel dove into her meal like she was starving, but Furlan was too invested in his conversation with Eren to eat.

“What about bending your leg up over your head? I want to do that too!”

Levi gave Eren a side look. “Can you do that?”

Eren smirked and their knees bumped beneath the table. “You’d be surprised how flexible I am.”

Damn it, was he doing that on purpose? Levi didn’t need any of the vivid images those words conjured while he was trying to enjoy a meal in a family restaurant.

“Furlan, if you’re serious about ballet I’d be happy to give you one-on-one lessons after a year of group lessons,” Eren said while Levi hid his blush behind a glass of water.

Furlan perked up. “Really?”

“Of course. But you have to be patient with ballet. It takes years to get good.”

Furlan nodded eagerly. “I’ll try really hard and become the best dancer in the world!”

Eren laughed. “Eat up. Dancers need lots of energy.”

Spurred on by Eren’s encouragement, Furlan shoveled his pasta into his mouth, spraying tomato sauce across the table and smearing it down his chin. Levi frowned at the grubby little beast with a combination of disgust and endearment. Children were odd creatures.

“Does your son need another napkin?” a blonde waitress asked as she offered Levi a pile of freshly folded napkins.

Furlan’s head shot up, sauce dripping from his chin while Isabel giggled at the look of horror on Levi’s face. 

_Oh my God. Do I look like a dad?_

To make the situation worse, Eren almost choked in his BLT and a dark blush crept up his face. Levi had to bite back a curse. Just when he thought the brat couldn’t get any more attractive.

“Thank you,” Levi growled as he took the offered napkins and thrust them at Furlan.

Isabel grinned, eyes shining with mischief. Levi was genuinely frightened of what she might say, especially if Eren kept acting all flustered. He raised a hand in defense before Isabel could speak. “What’s it going to take for us to never speak of this again?”

Isabel arched her brow. “I think you know.”

Levi forced his expression to go blank and waved down a nearby waitress. “Can we have a strawberry sundae, please? No peanuts. She’s allergic.”

Now Eren looked almost as startled as Furlan had when the waitress had thought Levi was his father. “What happened to ‘sugar will rot their teeth’?”

Levi shook his head as Isabel and Furlan cheered at the prospect of ice cream. “A little sugar never killed anyone.”

***

After the celebratory sundae, which the four of them shared until it melted into a bright pink puddle, they wandered the mall until Furlan complained that his feet were sore. Eren’s solution was to offer Furlan a piggyback ride, which made Isabel seethe with jealousy until Levi bent on one knee and told her to hop on.

Feeling ridiculous, Levi walked through the shops and across the stinking hot car park with Isabel on his back. By the time they reached the car, Isabel and Furlan were both asleep. They had to wake them up to strap them into the car, but once Levi started the engine they were both snoring. 

Levi snuck a glance at them in the rearview mirror. Their heads were bent together across the armrest. Isabel’s red hair flopped over Furlan’s eyes, but he was too tired to notice.

They drove back towards Chaos as the sun set, casting orange beams across the coastal landscape.

“Do you think Erwin will be mad that we left Chaos?” Eren asked.

Levi shook his head. He’d thought about the potential threat of leaving the town, and deemed it insignificant. The chances of them being seen were slim, and he wouldn’t have taken Isabel and Furlan anywhere if he thought it would put them in danger.

“Have you spoken to Erwin since—”

“No,” Levi’s hands tightened on the wheel. The mention of his old life made his shoulders tense. “Can we talk about something else?”

Eren placed his arm along the window and twisted to face Levi. “We could talk about you.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Come on, Levi. We’ve been in Chaos a week now and I don’t know the first thing about you.”

“You know more about me than most.”

That made Eren come up short.

Levi focused his gaze on the road ahead with unnecessary intensity. He’d lived his life with a steadfast independence. He didn’t know how to live any other way, and he hated that his time in Chaos was making him see just how unsustainable his methods were.

Silence filled the car for so long that Levi thought Eren had given up. Of course, that was wishful thinking. The brat was relentless.

“Why did you become a cop?”

Levi checked that Isabel and Furlan were still sleeping in the back. They hadn’t moved since he’d checked them last.

“That’s a long story.” And a depressing one, Levi thought.

“It’s forty minutes before we get home.”

Home. The word made Levi frown. He’d never had a home before. He’d had places he’d lived. Houses. Apartments. Alleyways. But never a place where he knew there would always be someone to welcome him.

“Come on, I told you my sob story.” Eren poked Levi’s shoulder.

Levi growled and rolled his eyes.

“Fine, but once I finish we can never speak of it again.”

“Deal.” Eren shifted in his seat, leaning forward eagerly.

_Where to start…_

***

At five years old, Levi learned the meaning of the word _whore_.

He'd lived in a one-bedroom apartment with his mother. Looking back he realized just how unlivable it had been. The floors had never been swept. Dust clung to every surface. His toys were pieces of balled up trash. He vividly remembered the space between the wall and the couch. It had been the cleanest part of the apartment because it was where Levi spent most of his time.

Every morning, after his mother made them bland porridge for breakfast, she told him to go play behind the couch until she gave the signal that he could come out. There, he played with his handmade toys and hid from the men and women his mother invited inside. They always went straight into the bedroom, made strange noises like they were wrestling, then left not long after. Sometimes, his mother came out with bruises. Other times, she came out with a big smile and pupils so tiny there were almost invisible.

He also learned the meaning of the word _drug_ that year.

Once his mother started using, things went downhill quickly. There was never enough food for them both and her behavior became erratic and violent. She was always crying and Levi didn’t know what he was supposed to do to help her.

The people who visited his mother started to scare him, so he ripped a hole in the back of the lounge and made himself a little nook which he could crawl into. One day, one of the men heard Levi playing. For some reason, Levi made him very angry. He yelled at Levi’s mother and beat her terribly. She screamed and screamed, and Levi hid in the little hole in the lounge until the man got tired and left.

Once he was gone, Levi rushed out and locked the door. Then, he checked his mother. She was bloody, unconscious, but alive. He remembered sitting on the dirty floor beside her, cradling her head in his lap and stroking her hair like she used to do for him when he was sick.

He’d felt like a wire pulled too tight and was terrified of what might happen if that wire snapped.

His mother lived for another six months. During that time Levi learned how to clean wounds, change sheets, and cook simple meals. He did his best to keep her alive, but his efforts were futile. He found her one morning, her body slumped over the couch he used to hide behind, her eyes open and empty.

He called the police, figuring that his mother couldn’t be angry at him for doing it now that she was dead, and waited.

The men who picked him up were kind enough. At least, they seemed to be at first. But they had been the ones who sent him to live with his uncle Kenny, so they hadn’t been so kind after all.

***

Levi looked at Eren out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge his reaction to the story so far. Was he feeling pity? Sadness? Anger?

Eren gave nothing away and remained silent, as promised, so Levi continued.

***

Kenny was a violent drunk who hated kids. Why the police thought he would be a suitable guardian baffled Levi to this day.

The only reason Kenny had agreed to take Levi was for the support payments. Payments that should have gone to food, education, and care for Levi. Most of it went to alcohol.

Though, in Kenny’s defense, he did put aside twenty dollars every week which he gave to Levi for groceries, which was more than his mother had done. By that time, Levi had learned not to trust anyone. So, he made the money stretch.

Kenny sent him to the local public school, a place rife with drugs and sex and fighting and corruption. Levi had thrived there. He walked himself to school before Kenny returned from drinking the night before and stayed late in the school library until he had no choice but to go home or be locked out. He knew, if he and Kenny crossed paths, it would only lead to a fight.

In his effort to escape Kenny’s fists, he read a lot.

He joined a street gang when he was twelve. He wasn’t their youngest member, but he was their smallest. He was quick, clever, and one of their best fighters. He’d had plenty of practice. So, it was only natural that he would become a thief, and a damn good one.

For a few years, things seemed better. He didn’t go hungry, he became physically stronger, and he learned practical survival skills which became invaluable for defending himself.

When he was sixteen, Kenny stopped scaring him. He was a pathetic drunk who enjoyed beating people who were weaker than him, and Levi had taught himself to be strong.

He was arrested for the first time in his final year of high school. He’d been in the middle of breaking into a house in a wealthy suburb when the police had arrived and his friends had bolted. Because it was his first infraction, he was let off with community service. The punishment was meaningless, but the betrayal of his friends had been a crushing blow.

To top it off, Kenny had come to pick him up from the station. He’d sobered up to meet with the police, so his reflexes were fast and his mind clear for the first time in years. The instant they got home, Kenny went mental. Levi hadn’t been prepared to defend himself against that kind of precision.

It was the first time he’d thought Kenny might actually murder him. 

This was the moment that haunted Levi most in his nightmares. Watching Kenny stalk towards him through a thin crack in the cupboard, a bloody knife in his hand, was an image which he would never forget. 

_“I found you, Levi.”_

Kenny had slashed Levi’s hip when he ran. The wound had been deep, but not deadly, only because Levi was fast. Now, the scar was hidden beneath his tattoo.

Levi never went back to that house, and he never found out what happened to Kenny. Never cared to find out.

Levi had dragged himself to a hospital, then started his community service the following day. He was stationed in a homeless shelter for three months, working there during the day and taking shelter there at night if he was lucky. The beds filled up quickly and he was always one of the last to get in line. Often, he slept in the alleyway out back with nothing but a cardboard box to keep him warm.

***

Eren sniffled. Tears drew a line from his eyes to his chin. The second Levi saw them, Eren hurried to brush them off. “I’m sorry. Please, keep going.”

Levi swallowed around a lump in his throat. He didn’t want to upset Eren, but he had asked for this.

He cleared his throat. “It wasn’t so bad. I had access to showers and food and clothes. People treated me with respect. But when the community service was finished, and it started to get colder, I realized that I couldn’t keep sleeping on the street. So, I started stealing again.”

***

Levi had staked out the house for two days. It had comprehensive security systems and alarms, a guard dog, and a formidable fence. It was a fortress.

Of all the security, the dog was the most difficult to overcome. Once he had cut the power to the house, most of the security had shut off. He could scale the fence. But the dog was a stubborn bastard, and well trained. It wouldn’t eat any food Levi tossed into the yard, laced with sedatives. It wouldn’t accept any bribes. It wouldn't look the other way if he tried to get friendly.

He’d all but given up on the place when his stomach grumbled and an icy breeze cut through his thin clothes. He needed a win. 

In the end, he relied on his speed to get past the dog and into the house. The dog made a lot of noise in the process, alerting the neighbors, but that didn't matter. Levi would be long gone before the police showed up.

He picked the lock of one of the windows, not bothering with the doors because the locks would be far too sophisticated, and slid inside. With a flashlight, he found himself in a spacious living area with a leather lounge, massive widescreen TV, and a glass coffee table. It was nice, but it wasn’t anything especially luxurious. It didn’t seem to warrant this level of security.

He found the master bedroom and rummaged through the drawers and looked behind paintings. A safe, there had to be a safe somewhere…

He found it behind a false mirror in the bathroom. He checked his watch, then tilted his head at the sound of sirens. Time was running out.

Squinting at the safe, he pulled out his equipment and got to work. It was one of the best models on the market, as Levi had assumed it would be. He opened it in a new personal best: two minutes and five seconds.

The hatch opened with a click, and a grin warped his youthful face, then dropped. There was no money. No bars of silver or gold. No jewelry. Just fucking paper. Levi rifled through it, growing progressively more frustrated.

He hadn’t eaten in two days. He had no money and nowhere to stay. It was snowing. His body began to shake.

Then, there was the tell-tale click of a gun’s safety being switched off.

“Raise your arms above your head and turn around.”

Levi did nothing of the sort. He dropped to his knees, span, then propelled himself towards the voice. The darkness was a hindrance for them both, but Levi had more experience seeing in the dark. He grabbed the wrist holding the gun and pulled, but his opponent was ready and managed to knock Levi to the side.

Levi didn’t care. He wasn’t trying to win the fight, he was trying to escape. He bolted into the darkness, through the bedroom, and down the hall, then ran for the front door.

The handle turned, and he leaped into the front yard. He’d barely taken two steps before the dog was on him. Its teeth snapped above Levi’s throat, its massive paws pressing the air from his lungs. Levi imagined his throat being ripped out by those sharp teeth. He closed his eyes.

“Missy, down.”

The dog relaxed. Its vicious face softened and it looked down at Levi with curious, warm eyes. Then, it padded to its owner's side with a wagging tail.

The blond man offered Levi a hand, which Levi refused.

“What’s your name?”

Levi pushed himself to his feet and dusted his clothes. There was a large hole in his jeans and a bloody graze on his knee. “Fuck you.”

The blond crossed his arms over his chest. “Hello Fuck You. My name is Commander Erwin Smith. Would you like a cup of tea?”

***

“You broke into his house and he invited you in for tea?”

Levi was relieved to see that Eren’s tears had dried. “He always was a crazy bastard.”

“Did you go inside?”

“Of course I did. It was fucking cold,” Levi said. “Erwin gave me a choice. Go to jail, or join a program which encouraged juvenile delinquents to pursue a career in law enforcement.”

The selling point for Levi had been the all-inclusive meals and accommodation. It had seemed like the perfect escape.

What he hadn’t expected was to enjoy himself. It had been brutal, military training. Over half of the kids who joined had dropped out or failed. But Levi had loved every minute. With a future which he could be proud of stretching before him, he’d thrown himself into his work and never looked back.

“My first major assignment was the cartel case.” Levi shook his head. “You already know how well that turned out.”

He felt heavy after talking. Heavy and exhausted. 

Levi gave Eren a sideways look. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Don’t you have anything to say?”

“I’m not sure what I can say. Except, thank you.”

Levi blinked. “Thank you?”

“For sharing your story. That can’t have been easy.”

Levi cleared his throat. Well, that was unexpected.

“Actually, I do have one question,” Eren said after a moment.

Levi’s stomach clenched. “What?”

“What’s your relationship with Erwin?”

Levi frowned. “He’s my boss.”

“Is that all?”

“After everything I just told you, that’s what you want to ask me?” Levi didn’t know why he was feeling so defensive. “The man saved my life. I owe him.”

Eren shook his head. “You saved your own life. Erwin just allowed you to make a choice.”

Levi felt like Eren was hacking at his psyche with a hammer. A headache began to bloom behind his eyes. He couldn’t see fault in Eren’s logic, but it didn’t sit well with him. Levi was fiercely independent and took responsibility for every aspect of his life—except his decision to become a cop. That decision he attributed completely to Erwin. And the thought that Erwin was secretly pining over him was both disturbing and disgusting considering their history. 

“Erwin is my _boss_ ,” Levi stressed. “That’s all.”

Eren nodded. “Okay.”

They passed the sign which welcomed them to Chaos, and Levi was quietly relieved.

They would be home soon. 

***

Isabel and Furlan woke when the sound of gravel beneath the tires alerted them that they were home. The sun had only just set and the sky was red over the sea. Instantly awake, the twins bounced out of the car and begged Levi to take them for a swim. They just wanted him to throw them again.

He reluctantly agreed, his lethargy after opening up to Eren draining away under the twin's energy.

While Levi entertained the twins, Eren made fried rice which smelled of garlic and soy sauce. The scent drifted through the kitchen window and out to the pool, making Levi’s stomach grumble even as his arms ached from tossing the twins. 

They ate dinner at the small table on the front porch, then piled into the lounge room and watched Mulan. He and Eren sat on opposite ends of the couch with Isabel and Furlan perched between them, their arms and legs all over the place as they watch the film. Levi didn’t hate it.

As the credits rolled, Levi yawned and switched off the TV. It was only then that he realized that there was a slight problem. Where would Isabel and Furlan sleep? Hange hadn’t left the keys to her house, and they only had one bed and the futon. Knowing Hange, she had probably planned for this to happen.

Eren seemed to have the realization at the same moment, and their eyes met over the twin’s heads.

“Time for bed.” Levi swallowed.

Eren and Levi unfolded the futon and put fresh sheets on the mattress while the twins showered and changed into their pajamas.

“I’ll sleep on the floor if you like—”

“Don’t be stupid.” Levi interrupted, but cut himself off when Isabel and Furlan leaped onto the futon. The metal springs gave a loud groan. They tucked themselves in, briefly fighting over the sheets, then settled.

“Do you want us to leave the hallway light on?” Eren asked.

“We aren’t scared of the dark anymore,” Furlan pouted.

“Okay. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Isabel yawned when Eren flicked the light switch. The living room turned dark. Faint moonlight illuminated the space, casting long shadows.

Levi stepped into the master bedroom and turned on the light. Behind him, Eren hovered awkwardly in the doorway.

“You said you couldn’t sleep if someone was in the same room as you,” Eren whispered.

Levi shrugged. He wasn’t sleeping much anyway. He figured he’d just lie in bed and pretend for a few hours, then go for a run once Eren was asleep.

“I’m so tired, I don’t think anything could keep me awake,” Levi lied.

Eren bit his lip. “I’m going to grab a quick shower. I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be here.” Levi didn’t know why he said that. It was such a stupid thing to say.

Once Eren was gone, he took the opportunity to strip. He pulled on his sleep singlet and a pair of boxers, then slid between the sheets. He didn’t know which side Eren preferred, or if he simply sprawled across the bed like a starfish. In the end, he chose the side closest to the door.

He heard Eren come in some time later and cracked open one eye. His mouth went dry at the sight before him.

Eren had a towel slung low over his hips and his hair was damp. Droplets clung to his chest and arms. Levi wanted to lick every single one of them.

Before Eren could notice him gawking, Levi shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard the towel drop and the shuffling of material as Eren got dressed. Levi tried and failed not to imagine what he was missing.

When the bed dipped under Eren’s weight, Levi found himself holding his breath. He fantasized about how things would be different if they were really married. Would Eren wrap an arm over Levi's side? Would he be the little spoon or the big spoon? Would they make love slowly and patiently, or hard and fast and desperate? 

Levi’s heart raced. He could smell Eren. Not his shampoo or his soap. He could smell _Eren_ and holy shit, it was glorious. He forced his breathing to remain even.

_Don’t think dirty thoughts, don’t think dirty thoughts._

Levi failed to not think dirty thoughts, and it was several hours before he managed to fall asleep.

***

Levi wasn’t a virgin. Far from it. His teenage years had been full of bad sexual decisions with both men and women. At the time, it didn’t seem to matter who he had sex with, as long as it was a distraction. And it had been one Hell of a distraction, while it lasted.

But, he’d never taken his time, dated, or even gotten to know the person he slept with.

He supposed his experiences were less than traditional. There had been trysts in alleyways, behind clubs, on couches, on tables, in cars, on the floor. There had been one particularly memorable night on a pool table. The green velvet had left carpet burns on his knees which had stung for days.

Sex for him was a mutually beneficial transaction. It was not emotional or meaningful, and so he never had sex with the same person twice.

After he’d joined the police force, he had locked that part of himself away. It had been years since he’d gone to a club for the sole purpose of getting laid. He’d been succeeding to destroy the reckless, sensory person he had once been until he saw Eren dancing in The Basement and all those memories came flooding back.

Lying beside Eren, feeling his warmth and hearing his even breaths, was torture. It was a miracle he managed to fall asleep.

Once he did he was plagued with intensely erotic dreams which only made his situation worse.

He dreamed of Eren’s fingers trailing down his chest and over his hips. His lips, feather-light, on his jaw, his neck. The sound of his breath hitching. The feel of his pulse beneath his fingers. The taste of his skin, sweet and delicious and addictive.

When Levi woke, it was dark outside and there was a heavy weight pressing into his side. Bleary-eyed, disoriented, and hornier than he would like to admit, he reached over and found his fingers tangled in Eren’s silky brown hair.

_Shit._

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that Eren had snuggled against his side during the night. His head rested on Levi’s shoulder. His breath tickled Levi’s throat.

Levi clenched his teeth as a shudder ran through him. He’d woken half-hard and would be well on the way to fully hard if he didn’t get away from Eren soon. But he couldn’t convince his body to move, not while his mind was laser-focused on the slight part of Eren’s lips mere inches away. His body ached with the desire to taste him.

Eren made a quiet sound in the back of his throat and curled closer, his fingers tangling in Levi’s singlet. He was a warm, tempting line of heat along Levi’s side. Levi’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest. 

He wanted to know how Eren would react if he kissed him properly. Not like the accidental brushing of lips they had shared earlier that week. A real, intentional kiss. Would he lean into it? Would he gasp? Would he part his lips further, inviting him inside?

Levi swayed forward, their lips a breath apart.

Then, Eren’s eyelids fluttered, and Levi lost his nerve.

He couldn’t do this. Not while Eren was asleep and certainly not while Eren was awake. They were stuck together in Chaos until Annie was caught. He didn’t want to risk shattering the comfortable camaraderie they had built with his selfish desires. He was an adult. He would deal with this like an adult.

_Fuck, he needed a run. Or a cold shower and some time alone with his hand._

Slowly, so he didn’t wake him, Levi slid a pillow beneath Eren’s head and got out of bed. He changed into the first workout clothes he could find and snuck out of the bedroom. He slipped past Isabel and Furlan. They were sprawled across the futon, arms and legs going in all directions. Their sleeping positions looked like a complex yoga pose. He closed the door behind him. Outside, the sky was turning gray as the sun rose.

After doing the bare minimum stretches, he took off at a brutal pace. He sprinted along the cliffs, startling birds as he rushed past. After twenty minutes, he checked his heart rate, paused for a brief reprieve, then turned around.

He was dripping with sweat when he got home. The exertion had burnt the thoughts of Eren from his mind. Eren, sprawled beneath him, flushed and writhing and gasping his name.

_Okay, maybe not._

With a clenched jaw, Levi collapsed onto the grass in front of the house and glared at the sky.

What the fuck was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he put these feelings back into the box where they belonged? What was so different about Eren?

Once he caught his breath, his legs and lungs aching, he began a furious circuit of sit-ups, crunches, push-ups, and squats. He was so in the zone that he didn’t realize he had company until he almost fell on top of Isabel and Furlan.

“What the— what are you two doing up?” Levi gasped. He wiped the sweat off his face with the bottom of his shirt, which Isabel took as an invitation to poke him in the ribs.

“You’re strong.”

“I watched this guy on YouTube do push-ups with someone sitting on his back. Could you do that?” Furlan asked.

Levi’s entire body screamed NO, he’d already exhausted himself, but the excited glow in Furlan’s eyes made him want to go further. It would be a good distraction anyway.

“Let’s find out.”

***

Levi couldn’t remember a time when he had completed a more brutal workout. Certainly not since his academy training days.

Furlan sat on his back while he did push-ups. Isabel clung to his back which he did squats. They held his feet and counted while he did sit-ups and crunches until they couldn’t count any higher. They even joined him, mirroring his exercises and trying to race him through the circuit. Levi let them win, which made them holler with victory.

The morning shade was just beginning to fail when Eren appeared at the front door, freshly showered and wearing weekend casual clothes. “Breakfast is ready.”

Levi could barely look at him.

Isabel and Furlan abandoned Levi to collect their pancakes, and Levi’s mouth watered at the prospect of Eren’s cooking. But he couldn’t shake the nerves which had made a home in his chest.

How was he supposed to live with the brat if every time they were together he was overwhelmed with the urge to jump him? How much more unprofessional could he get?

Distracted by his thoughts, he didn’t notice Eren walking towards him until they crashed into each other. Levi found himself caught up in the brat’s arms. Eren’s hands were strong and firm around his waist. Levi shuddered. 

“Sleep well?” Eren asked as he scanned Levi’s sweaty body, his eyes dark. Levi attributed the look to his usual morning irritability. It couldn’t be that the brat lusted after him too.

Levi shrugged in response, too shocked to try and slip out of the half-embrace. “You?”

Eren took another step closer, his gaze dropping to Levi’s lips. “I had a dream about you.”

Levi gulped. What was happening? Was he suffering from heatstroke?

“A dream?” Levi was humiliated by how breathy his voice sounded. He refused to admit that he’d also dreamed of Eren. No, he’d take those dreams to the grave.

“I dreamed that you almost kissed me.”

The air froze in Levi’s lungs. His knees felt weak. Eren’s gorgeous eyes sparkled.

Levi remembered Eren’s eyelashes fluttering that morning when he’d almost given in to his desire and kissed him. Eren had been asleep. He couldn’t know. Unless… Unless he hadn’t been asleep.

Levi’s stomach clenched. Frustrated and humiliated, he shoved Eren back and stepped around him. He didn’t make it two steps before Eren had his forearm in a powerful grip and had spun him around.

“Levi,” Eren said, forcing them to stand face-to-face, “it’s okay.”

“Fuck off.”

“No. Levi, listen to me.” Eren’s hands tightened on Levi’s forearms. It would be easy for Levi to break free, but he didn’t. “I don’t know what’s going on in that big brain of yours. All I know is that I want you, and you want me too. Please, stop denying yourself.”

With his free hand, he cupped Levi’s jaw. Levi’s heart pounded.

Eren pulled Levi close, their foreheads pressed together and their gazes locked. He was waiting for Levi to push him away, but it was something Levi simply could not do. He didn’t have the strength.

“Please,” Eren whispered, then pressed their lips together in a soft, glorious kiss.

Weak. Levi was weak. He dove into the kiss. He gripped Eren’s shoulders and pulled them flush, but it wasn’t enough. Eren’s fingers tightened at Levi’s nape and his lips parted on a gasp.

Levi kissed like a man starved. He couldn’t seem to pull Eren close enough. Couldn’t get enough of the sounds he made or the sweet taste of his soft lips. His eyes fluttered closed as he licked into Eren’s mouth. Eren released a quiet, broken moan and Levi’s fingers curled in Eren’s shirt. The world faded away and all that existed was him and Eren. Together.

Eren was the one to break the kiss. He stepped back, releasing Levi in one smooth motion.

Levi stumbled. He felt lost without Eren as his anchor, but the sight of Eren post-kiss was almost as good as the kiss itself.

Eren’s pupils were blown wide and his cheeks were flushed. His lips were pinker than usual and lust pooled in Levi’s belly at the knowledge that he was responsible. But Levi’s hunger wasn’t sated. His cravings had only intensified.

“Eren—”

“Isabel and Furlan are waiting,” Eren interrupted breathlessly.

Levi had completely forgotten about the twins. For a brief moment, he’d even forgotten about the cartel.

“Right. Breakfast. Pancakes.” Levi had no idea what he was saying, and from the shy smile Eren directed at him, he knew Eren could see just how affected he was.

“Levi,” Eren whispered, reaching to stroke his fingers along Levi’s jaw. “Next time, don’t hesitate to kiss me.”

Levi watched Eren walk back into the house, dumbstruck. His mind overflowed with the images he had been trying to repress all morning. Hell, who was he kidding? The images he’d been trying to repress since the first moment he saw Eren.

He licked Eren’s lingering flavor from his lips, then cursed under his breath.

_Fuck. I’m in trouble now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY


	8. Eren

Hange collected the twins late on Sunday afternoon. She stumbled through the door looking haggard and not her usual energetic self.

Meanwhile, Eren’s head was still spinning after Levi’s kiss. He’d been desperate for Hange to arrive so that he could speak with Levi alone.

He needed to kiss him again. Needed to hear the slight hitch in his breath. Needed to taste the sweetness of his lips.

“Eren, are you listening?”

“What?” Eren blinked at Hange, who was sitting across from him and Levi at the table outside. Isabel and Furlan played with a Frisbee in the front garden.

“I said the council is slashing funding to all the remote towns in our district to build another sports stadium in the city.”

“What does that mean for Chaos?” Levi asked.

Eren snuck a glance at him. He looked the same as always. Handsome. Severe. It was impossible to know what he was thinking, but Eren liked to pretend he was as distracted as he was.

“It means we’ll have to cancel the festival.”

“No!”

Eren was startled by the devastated cry which Isabel released. “What festival?”

“It’s one of the biggest sources of income for Chaos. Every year we hold a festival to showcase our town. Rides. Events. Performers.”

Isabel flung herself at Hange’s feet. “What about the fairy floss machines?”

Hange looked like a piece of her heart had shattered. “I’m sorry, Izzy.”

Isabel snatched her hand back when Hange reached for her. With a death glare that rivaled Levi’s, she turned on her heel and ran towards their house. Furlan followed, his upper lip trembling.

Hange pressed her palm to her forehead and sighed as she stood. Her chair scraped on the concrete. “Without the income from the festival, Chaos will struggle.”

Eren’s stomach curled. He didn’t like seeing Hange or the twins so upset.

“How much money would you need to go ahead with the festival?” Eren asked.

“Five thousand at a minimum.”

Eren could feel Levi’s eyes on him, but this time he made a point of ignoring his stare.

With a sad smile, Hange thanked them both for watching the twins. Her shoulders slumped as she marched up the hill to deal with her devastated kids.

Levi turned to Eren the second she was gone. “What are you planning?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t play dumb.”

Eren leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his lips. “Okay. I _may_ know where to find ten thousand in cash which _could_ be anonymously donated to the town.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Where?”

“In a safety deposit box in the city.”

“Neither of us can go anywhere near the city. Did you forget? We’re being hunted by a fucking cartel.”

“The box is technically outside the city and it isn’t even under my name. There is no reason for the cartel to be watching it.” Eren placed both hands on the table. Suddenly, he was afraid that Levi would try and stop him. Surely Levi wanted to protect this town as much as he did?

Levi shook his head. “You can’t.”

“It isn’t even a risk!”

Levi leaned forward. “Would you really give away ten thousand dollars for some small-town festival?”

“Of course I would. Wouldn’t you?”

“Ten thousand is a lot of money.”

Eren knew it was a lot of money. That was why he stored it in a safety deposit box under a fake name. He also knew that, on his salary at The Basement, he could earn it back in a few months. If he could use that dirty money for a good cause, then he wouldn’t hesitate.

“I want to help Hange. She has done so much for us.” Eren’s lips pressed together in a tight line. This wasn’t how he’d envisioned their time alone going after their first real kiss.

“I won’t let you go.”

Eren’s chair scraped against the deck. “You can’t stop me.”

Levi pulled the car keys out of his pocket and spun them around one finger. “You won’t get far without these.”

Eren ground his teeth. If he wanted to get anywhere near the city and that money, he would need a car. When Levi turned to go inside, Eren rushed around the table and grabbed his shoulder. 

Levi spun around. He looked as pissed as Eren felt.

“Give me the keys.” Eren opened his palm.

Levi placed the keys in the pocket of his jeans. “It’s too dangerous. It’s been a week since we were almost killed. Don’t you remember being shot at?”

“Of course I remember,” Eren burst, “I dream about it every goddamn night!”

A flash of something dangerously close to sympathy flashed across Levi’s features before they turned cold. “Then why are you so desperate to get yourself killed?”

“I’m not going to get myself killed.”

“You can’t stop a bullet with that hard head of yours.”

“I know!” Eren shoved Levi’s chest. Levi stumbled, taken off guard by the sudden move. Eren's skin felt hot and his brain buzzed with a cacophony of frustration and despair. “I’m scared every goddamn day that Annie or Reiner or Bertholdt will show up at our door with a bullet for each of us, and then some extras for everyone in this town who protected us.”

Eren shoved Levi again until his back pressed against the outer brick wall.

“I know how dangerous it is, but the second I stop being myself because of my fear is the day I give up the last scrap of who I am.” Eren’s hands came down on Levi’s shoulders and squeezed.

Levi clenched his jaw, stubborn as ever. Eren didn't know what else he could do to convince him. He didn't have any cards left to play. Except... He’d spent half his life getting what he wanted by using his body. Why should he stop now?

“I'll make it worth your while.” One of Eren’s hands cupped Levi’s jaw while the other trailed down his chest, following the buttons of his shirt. “Please?”

Levi’s gaze darkened, this time with lust, and his eyes dropped to Eren’s mouth.

Levi _was_ as distracted as Eren. The thought sent a thrill down Eren’s spine while simultaneously causing guilt to curl in his gut. He hoped Levi would forgive him for what he was about to do. 

The air thickened as Eren pressed his mouth to Levi’s jaw. Levi tilted his head back to welcome him. His lips parted, but Eren didn’t kiss him. Instead, he trailed his lips along Levi’s jaw, down his neck, and nibbled lightly on his throat. Levi’s fingers tangled in Eren’s shirt, pulling him closer. Meanwhile, Eren’s other hand dropped lower still and squeezed Levi’s waist. He aligned their hips and fought the urge to rock into Levi’s heat.

_Focus, focus._

Eren’s hand trailed down to Levi’s jean pocket. His fingers dipped inside. Levi’s thigh muscle jumped beneath his fingers. The metal on the keyring felt cold against his palm.

As he pulled the keys free, Levi’s fingers slowly encircled his wrist.

“You’re not a very good pickpocket.” Levi pried the keys out of Eren’s fingers.

Eren’s heart was pounding. Levi was going to murder him. “Why didn’t you stop me?”

“I wanted to see how far you’d go.” Levi pressed his palm against Eren’s chest, sending him back a few steps. Then, with a pleased spin of the keys, he turned and headed inside.

“Wait,” Eren cried, one arm outstretched. Levi glanced over his shoulder, and Eren’s hand dropped. “Hange has put her town, her friends, and her family at risk to protect us.” Eren lifted his chin. “I’m going to get her that money even if I have to walk.”

Levi turned, took a step away from Eren, then cursed under his breath. With a low growl, he whirled around and stormed towards the car. He grabbed Eren’s arm and dragged him along behind him.

“Get in.” Levi shoved Eren towards the passenger side door, then walked around to the driver’s side and slid in.

“Where are we going?”

“To the city, you manipulative brat.” Levi turned the key and the engine burst to life. “If I get shot because of this I’ll fucking kill you.”


	9. Levi

Levi was fuming. His knuckles were white and his fingers ached from clutching the steering wheel too tightly.

“What made you change your mind?” Eren’s voice was soft and a little embarrassed.

_Good, he should be embarrassed after what he’d done. Manipulative fucking brat._

“Besides your shameless fucking flirting?” Levi growled, eyes forward. He could feel Eren’s gaze on him. He couldn't deny that he had been tempted by Eren's seduction, and was perhaps still a little affected by it, but he'd never admit it aloud. “It was Isabel’s face when she thought she wasn’t going to get any fairy floss.”

It was dark, just after ten pm, and the streetlights illuminated Eren’s features as they drove along the highway.

“When did you become such a softie?”

“Shut up.”

“Levi,” Eren looked at Levi with big, pleading green eyes, “I’m sorry I tried to manipulate you like that.”

Levi was still pissed. Not just at Eren, but at himself. He gave a long sigh through clenched teeth.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it,” he saw Eren straighten out of the corner of his eye, “but if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I’ll knock your teeth out.”

Eren’s eager expression dimmed and he gave a solemn nod as he leaned back into his chair. “Levi?”

Levi lived in constant fear of what would come out of Eren’s mouth next. “What?”

“Do you want something to happen between us?”

_For fucks sake._

“Eren, we’re about to drive into a city full of drug dealing thugs who want to murder us. Can we save the touchy-feely crap for later?”

Levi wasn’t ready for Eren. He was afraid he’d never be ready. 

Thankfully, Eren gave him a break. "Okay. Later."

When the silence became too much, Levi switched on the radio.

The road stretched out before them and Levi hoped they weren’t driving to their deaths.

***

They arrived at the post office just after two am. The car park was empty, but the streets were still bustling with cars and pedestrians. It wasn’t unusual for this part of town to have people around all through the night. After the remoteness of Chaos, Levi felt exposed and a little claustrophobic surrounded by the towering office buildings and apartment blocks.

“Let’s make this quick,” Levi muttered as they stormed towards the post office box. Eren punched in the code while Levi stood watch. Nobody looked at them twice, but Levi’s nerves didn’t seem to care. Annie could be watching through the security cameras. There could be someone trailing them. Fuck, this had been such a stupid idea.

“Got it.” Eren tucked a thin envelope into the inside pocket of his jacket.

“Let’s get out of here.” Levi took three steps towards the car, then froze. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He could hear footsteps behind him. They stopped when Levi stopped. Waiting. Watching.

_Fuck._

“What’s wrong?” Eren whispered.

“We’re being followed.”

Levi reached for Eren’s hand. Their fingers tangled and he dragged Eren forward. They walked past their car and continued down the street at a fast pace. Whoever was following them would have taken down their number plate. Or maybe even put a tracker on the car. No, the car was compromised and to use it would only lead Annie and her men straight to Chaos. Levi wouldn’t put the people of that town at risk. Not for him. Not for Eren. Not for anything.

They joined a thin crowd of shift workers and drunks and continued along the main street for ten minutes. Every time Eren tried to look over his shoulder, Levi hissed at him to stop. Levi could still hear the even click of boots on the sidewalk. Their tail was still with them.

Feeling like he had no other option, Levi pulled his burner mobile from his pocket a dialed the one number he had memorized.

It rang twice before a gruff voice answered. “Who is this?”

“Erwin,” Levi began, “Eren and I are on Young Street. We’ve got a tail.”

Erwin didn’t waste time berating them for behaving like reckless idiots. There was no time for that. “Someone will be there in five minutes.”

“Wait,” Levi looked up at the street signs, oriented himself, and nodded. “Tell them we’ll be in the alleyway between Young and Madison.”

“What? Levi-” Levi hung up.

He dragged Eren against his side and squeezed his hand, which was beginning to sweat against his. “I need you to do everything I tell you, no questions asked.”

Eren nodded. His face had gone dangerously pale. Levi wished he could offer Eren some kind of reassurance, but any platitudes he said would have been a lie. He didn't know if they were going to get out of this alive. 

Levi slowed down at the dark entrance to the alleyway between Young and Madison Street. He recalled sleeping in this alley when he was only sixteen. It was a lot to hope that nothing had changed since then. 

As they stepped into the dim alley, Eren resisted. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Not at all.” Levi dragged him into the shadows. To his left were the two dumpsters he used to sleep between. To his right was a decrepit red door that led into an abandoned storefront. The door was never locked because there was nothing inside worth protecting. 

Levi faced the entrance to the alleyway as their stalker rounded the corner.

The streetlights illuminated his pale features.

Eren’s grip tightened on Levi’s hand. 

“Bertholdt.” Levi nodded at their stalker. More footsteps came from the other entrance of the alleyway. He glanced over his shoulder at the newcomer, a stocky blond man with a grim expression and a pistol in his hand. _Shit_. Two of them. “Reiner.”

“Our boss wants to speak with you.” Reiner pointed his pistol at Levi. Bertholdt did the same. Levi could feel Eren trembling.

“She can’t speak to us if we’re dead,” Levi said, watching the red door out of the corner of his eye. There was no way they would make it through before Reiner or Bert pulled the trigger. He was running out of options. In fact, he was down to one. The only one he could think of which would keep Eren safe.

He hoped Erwin’s men weren’t late, but he was never one to rely on hope.

Without warning, he pushed Eren with enough force to send him flying through the red door. The old wood crumbled under his weight and he vanished in a cloud of dust.

“Run!”

Levi didn’t check to see if Eren obeyed him. Instead, he rushed at Bertholdt. Bert’s gun went off twice. One bullet grazed Levi’s thigh, and the other went wide. Pain flashed red in Levi's mind, but he kept moving. Behind him, he heard Reiner swear.

“Don’t shoot me, idiot!”

Levi crashed into Bert’s chest and knocked him against the corner of a dumpster. Bert shouted in pain and dropped his gun. Levi ignored it, choosing to jab Bert twice in the face with his elbow, then the flat of his hand. Bert’s nose snapped with a rewarding click.

Before Levi could deliver the final blow, strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He struggled, then froze when Reiner’s gun pressed against his throat.

Beneath Levi, Bert groaned and clutched his bloody face.

“You short motherfucker,” Bert hissed.

“I’m not that short.”

“Shut up.” Reiner pressed the gun more firmly into Levi’s neck. The edge broke his skin. Pain pulsed from where the bullet had grazed his thigh. “Where did your little slut go?”

Levi bared his teeth. Eren had done as he was told. He'd run.

Sirens blared nearby. Erwin. 

“Fuck,” Reiner hissed, his body tense behind Levi.

Levi sensed Reiner's hesitation and exploited it. If he didn’t have to die today, then he wouldn’t. He gripped Reiner’s wrist and pulled. The gun went off an inch away from Levi’s throat. The heat blast scorched his fingers and throat. His ears rang, but he was alive. He wondered what Annie would have done if Reiner had succeeded. Were they more valuable to Annie alive or dead? 

At the front of the alley, the red and blue lights of a police vehicle flashed. Reiner panicked, kicked Levi’s wounded thigh, and tried to drag him off, but Levi wasn't done putting up a fight. He went completely limp, throwing off Reiner's balance, then propelled himself up so the back of his skull collided with Reiner's chin. There was a meaty thunk as Reiner's teeth slammed together. He stumbled back, releasing Levi.

Realizing that he'd lost, Reiner turned tail and ran. Bert had the same idea, but he could barely see past his bloody nose, and Levi wasn’t about to let them escape again. Not if he could do something about it. 

He dove at Bert’s legs and they went down in a heap.

"Reiner!" Bert cried for his friend, who kept running without looking back. Reiner disappeared into the shadows. 

Levi's struggle with Bert was short. Without his backup, Bert lost the will to fight. Within a few seconds of trading blows, two familiar police officers were barrelling down on top of them. Levi left Bert groaning and semi-conscious on the floor with blood and tears painting his face. Levi couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. 

"Ackerman? What the fuck are you doing here?" Nanaba and her partner Hannes gave Levi twin stares of surprise as they snapped handcuffs onto the groaning Bert. 

Levi wiped the blood off his knuckles and onto the front of his shirt. _Fuck_. His whole body hurt, especially his leg, and his hands were trembling from the adrenaline. Being shot never got easier.

Before he could respond, a blur shot towards him and pulled him into a warm embrace. The air was punched out of Levi’s chest and his arms automatically wrapped around Eren. Eren squeezed back so tightly that Levi's ribs creaked. 

"Eren, it's okay. I'm okay." 

Nanaba's eyebrows disappeared into her fringe and Hannes's jaw dropped. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I should have listened to you,” Eren gripped Levi’s shirt with trembling fingers. Levi felt Eren's warm tears land on his shoulder. 

Levi rubbed Eren's back in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He’d never felt more self-conscious in front of his colleagues. He could almost hear their thoughts.

_Am I dreaming or is Officer Ackerman hugging that stripper?_

But, he didn’t push Eren away. Instead, he leaned into Eren's warmth, grateful to be able to take the weight off his bullet-grazed leg, and rested his forehead on Eren's shoulder. If his heart fluttered, then he blamed the shock. Because what else could it possibly be? 


	10. Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday Bonus Chapter! :D

Nanaba and Hannes took the injured Bertholdt into custody, then joined the team searching for Reiner. Meanwhile, Eren and Levi were told to wait with the paramedics. They were given panic blankets, but Levi refused his, draping his over Eren’s shoulders instead.

“Thanks,” Eren muttered, though he felt that the need for the blanket had passed. The speed with which he’d recovered was disturbing. Once he’d gotten his hands on Levi and knew they were both going to be okay, his tears had dried and his trembling had stopped. Eren didn’t like the thought that he was growing accustomed to this violent life.

Levi was similarly unaffected. Despite the bloody wound on his thigh, he was pacing with a heavy limp around the ambulance Eren sat inside, muttering under his breath about how he should be helping the team search for Reiner. Eren had tried and failed to get him to sit down and rest, so he left Levi to work through his frustration on his own. If Levi needed Eren, he would be there.

The paramedic tried a different approach.

“Fuck off. I’m fine,” Levi scowled.

“You’ve been shot.”

“It’s just a graze.”

“At least let me disinfect the wound and bandage it.”

“I’ll take care of it when I get home.”

Home. To Chaos, Eren thought. He couldn’t wait. He wasn’t looking forward to the four-hour drive, but he was desperate to be back in his bed with the sound of the ocean crashing against the cliffs to lull him to sleep. He wondered if Levi would sleep with him, or if he’d continue isolating himself on the futon.

The paramedic, a man with a shaved head and a sculpted brown beard, threw his hands in the air in exasperation. Levi bared his teeth in a prideful grin. He thought he’d won, until Eren grabbed Levi’s wrist and dragged him to sit beside him in the back of the ambulance.

“Shut up and let the man do his job,” Eren snapped.

The paramedic grinned. “You should listen to your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my-” Eren was sure he was hallucinating the faint blush which grew on Levi’s cheeks. “Fine. Do what you’ve gotta do.”

Eren held Levi’s hand as he gritted his teeth through the paramedic’s examination. The bullet had only grazed him, but the sight of so much blood made Eren dizzy. The paramedic had just finished dousing the wound with antiseptic and slapping on a bandage when Erwin arrived.

The intimidating blond unfolded himself from his vehicle. Eren watched him stride towards them, full of confidence and power and fury, and felt a little sick.

Erwin nodded at Levi, his eyes narrowing at the bandage on his thigh, then looked accusingly at Eren. “Boys, we need to talk.”

Eren pulled the twin panic blankets more tightly over his shoulders and hoped Erwin didn’t murder them before the cartel had their chance.

***

It was the middle of the night, yet every door in the city seemed to open upon Erwin’s request.

A shiver of dread ran along the length of Eren’s spine as Erwin led them into a nearby office building. They stepped into the elevator. Erwin pressed the button for the roof. Before they had risen two floors, Erwin hit the emergency stop. The elevator jolted, then came to a halt.

Eren looked to Levi, hoping for some guidance or reassurance. Levi gave nothing away. The bandage on his thigh was already speckled with blood. He had refused painkillers, the stubborn bastard. Eren could see the tension in his shoulders from the pain. He longed to pull Levi into his arms and hold him until his pain was a distant memory, but he couldn't. Not while Erwin was there. 

“Gentlemen,” Erwin looked only at Levi. Eren felt about as significant as an ant. “Who do I have to blame for this mess?”

Eren knew it was his fault. If he’d listened to Levi’s warning then he wouldn’t have been shot. But Chaos needed that ten thousand dollars. Plus, they'd managed to catch Bertholdt. Eren’s emotions were at war. Pride versus guilt, and he wasn’t sure which was winning.

Eren hunched his shoulders. He was about to admit his guilt when Levi stepped forward. “It was my idea.”

“That’s very noble of you, Levi, but it was Eren’s money you were collecting. What are your plans for that ten thousand?”

How did Erwin know about the money? Had he looked inside Eren’s deposit box without his permission? Surely that wasn’t legal?

“It’s a donation to Mayor Hange and the town of Chaos,” Eren said. He resisted the urge to shrink away from Erwin’s intense glare.

“You risked your lives for a donation?” Erwin looked ready to break something. Or someone.

Levi stepped between Erwin and Eren. Eren didn’t know if he was intentionally protecting him, or if it was a result of their cramped quarters.

“Eren can do whatever he wants with his money.” Levi had to crane his neck to meet Erwin’s glare. “If that’s all, we’ll be heading back to Chaos now.”

Erwin barked a harsh laugh. “You’re insane if you think I’m letting you off that easily.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. Eren bit his lip, his back pressed firmly into the elevator wall as he watched the two alpha males battle for dominance.

“We helped you catch Berthold and drew Reiner out of hiding tonight,” Levi growled. “We did more for your case in an hour than you have in weeks.”

Erwin’s jaw ticked. “You were reckless and endangered your life, and the life of a civilian.”

Levi flinched, his eyes darting to Eren for a fraction of a second before returning to Erwin. “It was a calculated risk.”

“You almost died,” Erwin growled. Eren expected Erwin to throw a punch. But then, his fury cooled and his expression went blank. The sudden control was just as frightening as his simmering violence. “But, you and Eren did draw out two major players tonight, and we caught Bert because of your idiocy.” Erwin pinched his chin and tilted his head. “Perhaps using you two as bait should be considered. It might save you years in hiding.”

Eren’s heart squeezed. He didn’t want to go through this again. The moment after Levi had pushed him through the red door in the alleyway and he’d heard two shots go off had been the most terrifying of Eren's life. He’d thought Levi was dead. Until he’d had his hands around Levi’s waist and felt his heart beating beneath his fingertips, he’d feared the worst. That feeling of absolute terror for someone else’s wellbeing was more painful than any physical wound Eren had ever experienced.

“I won’t do it,” Levi said.

Erwin looked as surprised as Eren felt.

“You’ve already done it once,” Erwin argued.

“Not intentionally. And, like you said, it almost got Eren and I killed.” Despite his coldness, Levi wanted Eren to be safe. The sweet warmth which filled Eren’s chest banished his panic better than any blanket could have.

But then, Eren reminded himself that his happiness came at the cost of Levi’s. Levi didn’t deserve to be trapped in Chaos for years while Erwin slowly hunted the cartel.

“No,” Eren said, “if acting as bait will end this sooner, then I’ll do it.”

“Over my dead body,” Levi growled over his shoulder.

“It’s not your decision.”

“Like Hell it isn’t-”

“Eren’s right,” Erwin was sounding less pissed off by the second. Eren hated that he was playing right into Erwin’s hands. “It’s not your decision, Levi. If Eren consents, you can't stop him. The only question is, will you join him?”

Levi balled his hands into fists. "Fuck. Like I have a choice." 

Erwin refused to look at Eren, who was smiling sadly to himself. He’d won this round, but the victory was bittersweet.

“I’ll call on you both when I need you. Here,” Erwin handed Levi a new burner phone. “In the meantime, I’ll arrange for a new vehicle and safe house.”

Eren’s sad delight froze in his chest. “We aren’t going back to Chaos?”

Nothing would compare to Chaos. Nowhere would the people and the circumstances align so perfectly to allow him to build a new life for himself, and Erwin knew it.

The malice which shone from Erwin’s eyes made Eren’s blood run cold. “It’s too dangerous to send you back. Your identities may have been compromised.”

“Bullshit,” Levi hissed. “All Reiner learned from this shitshow is that we are reckless idiots. He has no way of tying us to Chaos.”

Eren was starting to feel claustrophobic inside the cramped elevator. He swore the air was getting thinner.

“Send us back to Chaos, or we walk.” Eren couldn’t help but think that Levi’s words were an echo of his own from earlier than evening.

Erwin ground his teeth. “What’s gotten into you, Levi?”

Levi kept talking like Erwin hadn’t said anything. “Send us back to Chaos, or I’ll resign.”

Eren held his breath.

The silence stretched into infinity. Eren wanted to scream. What was Levi thinking? Why was he risking his career to go back to a town he hated? Was it because of him? 

Finally, Erwin sighed. “I’ll need assurances from you both that you will remain _inside_ Chaos. No more excursions without my approval.”

Relief made Eren’s heart flutter. “We swear.”

Erwin punched the emergency button and the elevator clicked back to life. They rode the elevator to the ground floor in stony silence.

When the doors parted, Eren leaped out and sucked in the fresh air like it was his first breath in years. He wanted to get as far away from Erwin as possible. His knees wobbled as he took long strides to the door and out onto the street. He squinted at the sky, trying to locate a single star, but they were all hidden behind smog and light pollution.

Panic gripped Eren in a tight fist as he thought about returning to Chaos, only to wait for Erwin's call to drag them back into danger. Was this how Levi felt every moment of the day? How did he stand it? He jumped when he felt Levi’s hand brush his. Their fingers twined together and Eren couldn’t help himself. He glanced over his shoulder to where Erwin was watching them walk away, disapproval glinting in his eyes. And shivered.

***

They used a car from impound to drive back to Chaos. Nanaba and Hannes had waved them off. Erwin was nowhere to be seen. As they drove outside the city limits, Eren was grateful to be away from the big blond bastard.

Levi had been suspiciously quiet since the elevator ride.

For once, Eren was allowed to drive. He had insisted that Levi needed to rest, he’d been shot after all, and had wrestled the keys out of his hands. It was a thrill to feel the simple silver sedan vibrating beneath him. He loved driving, but he hadn’t had much opportunity to do it. He’d been city-bound his entire life.

“Thank you,” Eren said after they merged onto highway one. Chaos was still three hours away. Eren couldn’t wait to get home and collapse in bed. He was exhausted after yet another all-nighter fighting crime. A smile tugged at his lips. Who’d have thought he’d ever end up here?

“What for?” Levi sounded tired too.

“For getting Erwin to send us back to Chaos,” Eren glanced at Levi out of the corner of his eye. He was resting his elbow against the window, his head against his palm. “It means a lot to me.”

Levi made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat and closed his eyes. “I didn’t do it for you. I didn’t want to deal with finding a new safe house. It’s too much of a fuck around.”

Eren’s shoulders slumped. “Oh.”

Stony silence filled the car. Eren thought Levi might have fallen asleep until he sighed and wiped his eyes.

“Eren, we need to talk.”

 _We need to talk._ The words every person on the planet dreaded to hear.

Panic raced up Eren’s spine.

“Don’t tell me you want a divorce.” Eren didn’t know how he could make a joke while his heart was threatening to pound free from his chest.

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. “No, brat.”

“Then what?”

"You shouldn't have agreed to work with Erwin. He'll do anything to catch the cartel." 

Eren blinked. "You don't trust him?" 

Levi shifted in his seat, then winced when he accidentally bumped his bandage. "I trust him to find Annie and Reiner. I don't trust him to protect you." 

“Oh,” Eren gulped.

Levi looked back out the window. His jaw was clenched. Eren didn’t know what to do. What could possibly be tearing at Levi's insides to cause such an expression? He longed to ask, to reach across the space between them and tell Levi that everything would be okay, but he couldn’t. Not when his hands began to tremble at the thought of what Erwin might have him do. _Shit, what had he agreed to?_

"I don't trust anyone to protect you," Levi continued. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. His words slurred as he finally succumbed to his exhaustion. "Except me. I'll keep you safe. I promise." 

Eren snuck a glance at Levi’s imposing figure in the dim street lighting. He appeared smaller, softer, while asleep. Eren reached over to move a strand of midnight black hair out of his eyes, then stroked a finger along his jaw. 

"Beautiful, stubborn, bastard," Eren whispered, his lips curving into an ironic smile. "I know you'll take care of me. I just hope you'll let me take care of you too." 


	11. Levi

Despite Eren’s not-so-subtle hints, Levi spent the night on the futon. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to sleep with Eren because _fuck_ he wanted to. It was that Levi felt more helpless than ever after returning from the city and he didn’t want to burden Eren with his fears.

Eren had agreed to be Erwin’s pawn, and there was nothing Levi could do to change that. He didn’t know what Erwin would demand of them, but he knew it wouldn’t be good. How could Levi keep his promise to protect Eren if Erwin interfered? 

Eren was still asleep when Levi left to open the florist the following morning. When he stormed through the doors, the happy bell chiming in mockery, he was startled to see Hange waiting for him. She sat on the counter, her long legs dangling in front of her. Surrounded by flowers, she looked like a Greek Goddess—the insane kind who would use his liver to celebrate the turning of the tides.

“You’re smart, aren’t you, Levi?” Hange twirled a stray rose between her fingers. She had a distinctly threatening presence today.

“I like to think so.”

Hange pushed off the counter and walked towards him. “Then tell me what possessed you and Eren to go to the city last night?”

Levi gulped. “Who told you?”

“You just told me.” Hange rolled her eyes and dumped the rose back into the vase she had plucked it from. “I’m not a complete moron. You were gone for hours. When you came back you had a different car and you were limping.”

Levi fought the urge to scratch at the uncomfortable bandage on his thigh. “It was Eren’s idea.”

Hange towered over Levi, her arms crossed. “I don’t care whose idea it was. What happened?”

Levi scowled at his shoes. “Reiner and Bertholdt found us.”

“And what happened to your leg?” Hange pressed.

“I was shot.”

“With a bullet?” Hange’s jaw dropped.

Levi snickered. “What else?”

Levi was unprepared when she delivered three sharp and surprisingly adept punches to his shoulder. “You absolute moron. Do you know how worried I was? I couldn’t sleep until I knew you two idiots were home safe, and when I saw you limping I almost stormed over to kill you myself.”

“I didn’t think—”

“No, you didn’t.” Hange turned on her heel and began pacing the length of the florist. “Why did you go anyway? Is it really so awful here?”

Somehow, Hange’s words hurt more than her fists. She was the last person Levi wanted to disappoint. “Eren wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for us.”

“By giving me a heart attack?”

“By giving you ten thousand dollars.”

Hange froze in place. “What?”

“We went to the city to collect ten thousand dollars Eren had stashed away. He’s donating it to the town this afternoon.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

Levi’s lips curved. Hange looked like she was torn between strangling Levi and dancing for joy. In the end, she settled for bursting into tears.

“Oh, shit.” Levi scrambled for the tissues. “Here. Please, stop. I’m not good when people cry.”

Hange laughed through her tears. “You deserve this you asshole.”

“I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. Please, stop crying.”

There was no warning before Hange grabbed Levi’s arm and pulled him into a crushing hug.

“Can’t… breathe…”

“Don’t be such a drama queen.” Hange squeezed harder and Levi swore his ribs creaked. He took a relieved gasp when she released him. “Thank you, Levi.”

“Like I said, it was Eren’s idea.” 

Hange wiped the last of her tears off her chin. “But you followed through with it. You don’t know what this money means. You’ve both saved this town.”

“Eren—”

“Is a good man. And so are you.”

Levi cringed. He didn’t deserve Hange’s gratitude. He’d put Eren in danger. That wasn’t something to be rewarded.

Hange groaned in frustration. “Okay. I can’t take this anymore. Why are you pushing Eren away?”

Levi’s jaw clenched. “That’s none of your business, four-eyes.”

“You’re right, but I’m going to interfere anyway. I can’t watch you two dance around each other for one more second.”

Levi sighed. He didn’t know how to explain how he was feeling. He didn’t understand it fully himself.

“It’s complicated.”

“Don’t quote cliches.”

Levi ground his teeth. “He’s too good for me.”

Hange’s eyes softened. “Oh, Levi.”

“Don’t you dare pity me, four-eyes.”

“Do you think I would?” Hange placed a careful hand on Levi’s forearm. “You’re one of the bravest men I know.” Levi cringed at the unwarranted praise. He didn’t deserve it, just like he didn’t deserve Eren’s affection. “And you deserve to be happy.”

“I can’t make Eren happy. I’ll only hurt him.”

Levi blinked when a thorn bounced off the end of his nose. “What the-”

“You’re in denial.” Hange shook a handful of thorns between her hands. She must have stripped them off the rose from earlier. 

“No, I’m not.”

Hange threw another thorn. This one stuck to his shirt beside one of the top buttons.

“Fuck off. He’d be better off without me. I’m a fucking train wreck.”

Levi grabbed Hange’s wrist before she could throw another thorn.

Hange gave a toothy grin. “Levi, things aren’t as complicated as you think. Eren would make you very, VERY, happy.” Hange waggled her eyebrows. “Just, tell him how you feel.”

“I don’t feel anything.”

Levi scowled when Hange jabbed his shoulder with the final thorn.

“Fucking quit it.” Levi wrestled the thorn out of her hands. “I’m not going to talk to him because I don’t want to admit that I’ve got no fucking idea what I’m doing!”

Hange’s eyes glowed. Finally, she was getting somewhere. “What do you mean by that?”

“Fuck.” He wished he could take his words back.

“Leviiiiiiiiiiiiii, don’t tell me you’re a virgin?” Hange clung to his side until Levi shook her off.

“Fucking shit, four-eyes, I’m not a fucking virgin.”

But wasn’t he though? Emotionally, he was a blushing, confused, nervous virgin.

He could feel a headache blooming behind his eyes. “I’ve never _dated_ before.”

Hange looked like she had just won the lottery. An obnoxious grin split her face and she released a high-pitched squeal. “You want to date Eren?”

Christ, she was the last person he should be telling this shit to.

“Yes,” Levi glared at his shoes, uncomfortable to finally admit it, “but I’d probably fuck everything up if I tried.”

When Hange’s eyes filled with tears again, Levi gave a long, frustrated sigh.

“You are the most emotional person I’ve ever met. Here.” He handed her the tissue box. Hange dabbed at her eyes, then blew her nose with a loud honk. She balled the tissue up in her fist and blinked away the last of her tears. Then, she grabbed Levi’s shoulders and forced their eyes to meet.

“Don’t live your life afraid of what could go wrong, or you’ll end up alone and full of regret,” Hange gave a sad, ironic smile. “Trust me. Talk to him.”

***

Only a handful of customers visited the florist that morning. Since the majority of the town had gotten their fill of the new guy gossip, interest had wavered, and so had sales. Unfortunately, that left Levi with plenty of time to brood.

A constant, slimy coil clenched in his gut at the thought of being rejected by Eren, or worse, by being accepted and then fucking everything up. But, he had made his decision. Hange had convinced him to own up to his feelings. The future was never certain, but hindsight was and Levi knew if he didn’t act on his feelings for Eren he would regret it. Even if he fucked things up royally, at least he could say he’d tried. He wasn’t a coward, he reminded himself, despite feeling like one.

Around lunchtime, Levi closed the shop to grab a pie from Marco's bakery down the street. It had become a kind of routine, or an addiction. Marco’s pies rivaled Eren’s pancakes in terms of deliciousness. The smell alone made his mouth water.

As he approached the bakery, he heard a familiar argument in progress. He rolled his eyes at Marco and Jean, who were bickering about the classical music which was on a constant loop outside Marco’s bakery.

“It’s just fucking noise. Switch it off before I smash your speakers.” Jean towered over Marco.

Marco refused to back down. “Make me.”

Levi completely agreed with Ymir. They should kiss, and maybe fuck. The sexual tension between them could be cut with a spoon. He cleared his throat to get their attention when they spent a solid ten seconds glaring, or gazing, into each other’s eyes.

“Can I grab a shepherd's pie before you two murder each other?” Or start making out, Levi added silently. Was this how Hange felt about him and Eren? It was painful to watch. 

Marco arched a brow at Jean, who stepped back reluctantly, then turned on Levi. He waved his arms at the speakers over his head. “Doesn’t this music piss you off?”

Levi shrugged. Honestly, he kind of liked it, but he didn’t want to pick sides. He had to work down the street from both of them after all.

“It’s not even that loud,” Marco reasoned as he handed Levi his pie wrapped in a brown paper bag. 

“I can hear it while I’m carving.”

“You can not,” Marco laughed.

Marco’s sweet smile seemed to put Jean at a complete loss, and Levi took that as his cue to leave. He’d learned his lesson from last time. Don’t get involved. He didn’t want Mikasa’s wrath coming down on him again. She wasn’t the kind of person he wanted to piss off, though he suspected their relationship was already beyond repair. He hadn’t forgiven her for her short comment, and never would.

When he returned to the florist, the one man he had been trying to push from his mind was standing beside a vase full of lilies.

“These are nice,” Eren said as he pressed his face into the teardrop-shaped flowers.

Levi nodded. In China, lilies were used in weddings for good luck. They were said to provide one hundred years of love. He’d read about them in Hitch’s book that morning. If that wasn’t a sign, then he didn’t know what was.

Eren looked at Levi through the pink and white petals, his green eyes glowing.

“Are you okay, Levi?”

Levi clenched his jaw. He was not okay. Emotions were not his specialty. They were as foreign to him as another language.

Levi’s mouth was dry. As he swallowed, his throat clicked. “I’m an asshole.”

Eren huffed a laugh but didn’t disagree with him. “And?”

That was a great start.

“I don’t know how long we’ll be in Chaos.” Levi couldn’t look at Eren. His gaze traveled around the room, from his shoes to the window to the flowers on the far wall. “Erwin might find Annie and Reiner tomorrow. Then you could go back to your old life and I’d never have to think about flowers again.”

Eren’s smile faltered, and Levi’s pulse hammered. “Or, we could be here for years. Together. And I… I don’t want to have any regrets.”

Eren didn’t move. Just waited, like one wrong move might scare Levi off.

“But I don’t want to fuck this up either.” Levi looked at Eren then. Really looked at him. Took in his shaggy brown hair, getting just a little too long, studied his lean yet strong dancers body, drowned in his kind emerald eyes. He was so beautiful, inside and out, that it hurt Levi to look at him. 

“Eren, I don’t—”

Eren stepped closer. 

“Levi,” his name on Eren’s lips had the same effect as a caress, “get to the point.”

Words failed him when Eren was so close. So he did the one thing he could think of to get his message across.

He dragged Eren forward by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

A surprised gasp broke past Eren’s lips. Then, he melted against Levi’s chest, a quiet sigh vibrating from his throat as their mouths aligned. His hands came down on Levi’s shoulders for balance as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He clung to Levi as his lips parted and Levi licked into Eren’s mouth.

Eren’s moan went straight to Levi’s head, and he made himself shove Eren away.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Levi said, breathless.

Eren’s hair was messy and his pupils were blown. He’d never looked sexier. “Ah, you were doing a pretty good job from my perspective.”

Levi bit back more curses because _fuck_ that wasn’t helping.

“No, I mean I’ve never done this before.” Levi gestured between them lamely. He _was_ a coward. He couldn’t say the words. He was so fucking ashamed.

Eren blinked. “You’re a virgin?”

Now Levi wanted to smash something. “Fuck, no. Why do people keep saying that?”

Eren’s lips curved. “Maybe because you’ve got this whole ‘I don’t need anyone but me’ thing going on.”

“I’m not a virgin,” Levi sighed. “I’ve never _dated_ before.”

Eren’s eyes went wide. “You want to _date_ me?”

Levi ground his teeth. “I’m wanting it less and less the longer this conversation goes on.”

Eren laughed, and some of the tension in Levi’s shoulders loosened. Eren took a step forward, a blush high on his cheeks. “I’d like to date you, too.”

Elation filled Levi, but he stamped it down and hid it with a scowl. He cleared his throat and turned his head to give himself a chance to regain his composure. “Well, good.”

Eren crept forward, sneaking into Levi’s personal space with a cheeky grin. Levi backed away until he felt the counter against his lower spine. Eren leaned against his chest.

“Let’s do this properly.” Eren’s gaze dropped to Levi’s mouth. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Levi nodded, not trusting his voice. Was Eren going to kiss him? God, he hoped so.

“Great.” Eren stepped back, and Levi immediately missed his warmth. “I’ll make a booking at the restaurant by the marina tonight. Seven o’clock?”

“Ah, yes.” Levi blinked. Why hadn’t Eren kissed him?

Fucking tease, Levi thought as Eren twirled and walked towards the door. Unashamed, his eyes trailed Eren’s spine, his muscular thighs, and blatantly checked out his ass.

Eren stopped and looked over his shoulder, smirking as if he could read Levi’s mind. “I’ll see you tonight, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. This chapter was so much fun! XD


	12. Eren

After their kiss, Eren felt like he floated out of the florist and into the town hall. Once there, he danced until he was exhausted. It was his only option if he wanted to keep Levi from the forefront of his mind. A mad smile was plastered on his face as he worked through his warm-up, then pushed himself through challenging choreography which he hadn’t attempted in years. It wasn’t perfect, and his body screamed for him to stop, but he could feel his flexibility, strength, and timing improving with each repetition. Even with the exertion, Levi was never far from his thoughts.

He mopped the sweat off his body with an old towel then cursed when he saw the time. He needed to get home, shower, and get ready for his date with Levi.

His stomach flipped. _His date with Levi._ He was going on a _date_ with Levi. He was a stripper dating a cop, who just happened to be his fake husband. It was laughable and outrageous and it made him want to dance with joy.

_I’ve never dated before._

Levi’s words echoed in his mind during the short walk home. Eren was going to woo the crap out of his grumpy city cop. He vowed to be patient. Slow. Attentive. He wanted to savor this time, and he wanted Levi to remember it fondly. Eren knew how important a first date was. He didn't want Levi's experience to be anything like his. All grabby hands and demands for things which Eren hadn't been ready to give. No, they would take it slow, and Eren would make sure Levi was treated with the respect he deserved. 

When Eren stepped through the door he was greeted with his handsome cop’s back. Levi was wearing the same semi-formal attire he had worn to the town meeting almost two weeks earlier. Black pants and a button-up shirt which were just tight enough to hint at the muscular body beneath.

Eren remembered the sight of Levi shirtless while he'd been playing in the pool with the twins. Then, he remembered the black tattoo on his hip and imagined peeling the clothes off of Levi’s taut body and tracing every inch of him with his tongue.

Eren swallowed his lust when he noticed Furlan standing on a chair in front of Levi. The boy’s tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth as he clumsily wrapped a navy blue tie around Levi’s neck. Hange stood in the kitchen with Isabel at her hip and a glass of red wine in her hand. When she saw Eren standing dumbstruck in the doorway, a conspiratorial grin grew on her face. He was beginning to think she could read his mind.

Levi glanced over his shoulder. Their eyes met, and heat bloomed in Eren’s belly. He licked his lips, remembering how Levi had tasted.

“Oh my God.” Hange broke through the tension with her trademark enthusiasm. “You two are adorable. Eren, have a shower and get dressed, you look delectable in those tights.”

Eren obeyed. On his way to the shower, he heard Isabel ask, “What’s delectable mean?”

***

Eren showered in record time, acutely aware that Levi was in the next room as he ran soap over his naked body, then changed into a pair of dark blue business pants and a white button-up shirt which Hange had laid out for him.

Eren wasn’t a vain man (okay maybe a little, you couldn’t be a stripper without having an appreciation for your own body) but he had to admit, this outfit made him look damn good. He checked himself out in the mirror, ruffled his hair, which was due for a cut, and stepped into the living room.

He expected a wolf whistle or cheers from Hange and the twins, but the little house was quiet.

Levi was waiting for him on the lounge.

“Where are Hange and the twins?” Eren asked as Levi stood and brushed invisible dust off his pants.

“They left after giving me a load of horrifying advice and getting their grubby hands all over my tie.”

A tie which was crooked and clumsily tied, Eren observed. Furlan needed some more practice. Eren reached forward and straightened it. He could feel Levi’s gaze on his face as he pulled it tighter.

"Thanks," Levi said, his voice low. 

Eren’s eyes lifted to Levi’s mouth. He wanted to close the space between them, but he also didn’t want to go too fast. This was Levi's first date after all. It would be unorthodox to start with a heavy make-out session, no matter how desperately Eren wanted it. No, they were going to do this by the book. That was what Levi deserved. 

“You’re so patient with Isabel and Furlan.” Eren took a measured step back. “When I first met you, you didn’t seem like the type who’d be good with kids.”

Levi looked horrified. “I’m not good with kids. They're filthy little gremlins.”

Eren laughed, then leaned in and gave Levi’s lips a light peck. He couldn’t help himself. He needed a fix or he wouldn’t be able to focus. The kiss lasted for a fraction of a second, yet it was more memorable than any kiss they'd shared so far. Casual. Comfortable. Like they’d been doing it for years.

When it was over, Eren offered Levi his arm and his most charming smile. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

***

Eren had booked the nicest table at The Marina restaurant. The corner table faced floor-to-ceiling glass windows and overlooked stunning cliffs. The spot gave the illusion that you were perched on the precipice. The sun had already set, so the clear sky sparkled with stars and sailboats drifting off the coast were illuminated by the full moon. It was a stunning view.

Or, it would have been, if they had been given the table Eren requested.

When they arrived, they were informed that it had been double-booked, and they would have to make do with the next available table. For a small-town restaurant, the place was surprisingly busy. They ended up at a table near the kitchen.

The romantic view Eren had envisioned was a blurry, dark haze interrupted by waiters rushing past. Eren wanted to protest but knew it was pointless. If he complained it would only guarantee that their food got delayed. Besides, it was never a good idea to make a scene in a restaurant, especially on a first date. 

When they sat down, Eren reached for Levi’s hand but was interrupted by a waiter asking for their drink order. Levi pulled his hand away to check the menu. Reluctantly, Eren did the same. The instant the waiter left, Eren reached forward again, only to meet the wall of Levi’s food menu.

_Maybe he was just really hungry?_

Eren tried not to panic. There was no evidence that Levi wasn’t enjoying his company. But what if he was already having second thoughts? Eren flicked through his actions over the past hour, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. Was it the casual kiss? Was he dressed too formally? Had he been rude to the waiter? 

Levi glanced over his menu. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one who’s nervous?”

Eren sighed. “Am I that obvious?”

“Your leg bouncing like a jackhammer gives you away.”

“Sorry,” Eren stilled. “I really want your first date to be memorable.”

“First date?” Ymir stepped up to their table and slammed one palm onto the red tablecloth. She leaned down to eye height and gave them both suspicious stares. “I thought you two were married.”

Eren was at a loss for words. He’d blown their cover. This was it, they’d have to leave Chaos. He’d never get his dance school. He and Levi would never be together. _Shit, shit, shit…_

“We like to role play.” Eren blinked at Levi’s straightforward response. Levi finally breached the distance between them and interlocked their fingers. The gentle back and forth of Levi’s thumb against the top of Eren’s hand soothed his nerves. He nodded at Ymir in confirmation.

Ymir arched a brow. “Kinky.”

A short blond woman who had been hiding behind Ymir stepped forward. She leaned against Ymir’s side, and Ymir smiled down at her. “We should try that sometime, Krista.”

Krista rolled her eyes and shook hands with Eren, then Levi. “Ignore my wife. She doesn’t have a verbal filter.”

After the initial awkward introductions, Eren fully expected Ymir and Krista to be on their way. Instead, Ymir pulled up a chair and joined their table with an astounding lack of awareness. Couldn’t she see they wanted privacy?

Eren looked pleadingly at Krista, who shook her head like she was sorry, but not surprised.

Ymir made herself comfortable and immediately started talking their ear off. Resigned to her fate, Krista pulled a chair over and joined them. She gave Eren an apologetic glance which only made Eren more frustrated. Krista was too sweet to get mad at. Together, she and Ymir were a dangerous combination.

“You two are coming up to your one year anniversary, right? Krista and I have been married for three years now. We got married before it was legal because fuck the government.”

“Should you be saying that?” Levi drawled as he sipped his soda. “You’re a cop.”

Ymir made a loud raspberry sound. Eren hunched his shoulders when nearby diners sent irritated glances their way.

“Being a cop gives me more right than anyone to say fuck the government. If you knew half the shit they pulled…”

And just like that, Eren’s dream of a romantic night with Levi was stolen. Ymir ranted for over an hour about every conspiracy theory under the sun, from the Moon Landing to the true purpose of taxes. Her stream of insanity was interrupted only by Levi’s occasional counterpoint. In the end, after Ymir had consumed the greater half of a bottle of wine, they came to an agreement that the system was broken and that the royal family MIGHT be lizards.

By the time Ymir had worn herself out, all four of them had finished their dinner and Eren was fuming and desperate to leave. But it wasn’t over yet.

“Desert?” Ymir grinned at the menu and ordered four chocolate soufflés before anyone could argue.

Eren picked angrily at the red tablecloth as Ymir got started on her next theory. They had covered politics. Now, it was time for the true insanity.

“So, the Bermuda Triangle.” Ymir slammed her palms on the table. “Aliens? Wormhole? Or door to an alternate dimension?”

Eren was about to snap when he felt a light tap on his ankle. He looked up and caught Levi’s glance.

Levi was smiling ever so slightly as he tapped Eren’s ankle with the toe of his shoe. Suddenly, it didn’t matter that Ymir had completely hijacked their special night. Levi’s smile made up for everything. 

***

Krista dragged Ymir out of the restaurant, her head bowed with embarrassment. After she dumped her drunk wife into their car, she turned and gave Eren, and then Levi, a quick hug.

“I’m sorry we ruined your night.” The streetlights glowed in Krista’s blue eyes and reflected in her blonde hair, turning it golden. “Ymir gets a little… overexcited sometimes.”

Eren smiled and squeezed Levi’s hand. While they were holding each other like this, nothing could make him angry. “It’s alright. It was an entertaining evening, to say the least.”

Krista giggled. “I’m glad you thought so. Oh, and good luck for tomorrow, Eren.”

Eren tilted his head.

“The opening of your school.” Krista prompted.

Eren nodded with a little too much vigor. The chaotic events of the night had banished his anxiety from his mind, but now it was back at full power. His grip on Levi’s hand tightened. “Oh, thank you. I’m really nervous.”

Krista rubbed Eren’s forearm. “Don’t be. I’m a bit psychic, and I can see that this dance school is going to be very successful for years to come.”

Eren blinked. Well, that explained why Krista and Ymir were such a good couple. They were both completely insane.

***

After saying their goodbyes, Levi and Eren hopped into their car. Alone, the absence of Ymir’s psychobabble was very obvious. 

Eren released a shaky laugh. “That wasn’t how I imagined our first date going.”

Levi twisted in his seat. “What did you imagine?”

Eren almost swallowed his tongue. Levi’s face was close, eyes dark, lips parted.

Heat rose in Eren’s cheeks. He didn’t want to admit that his imagination had taken them on a distinctly sexual journey, but he knew it was written all over his face. No matter what his traitorous hormones tried to make him do, he wasn’t a teenager anymore and he knew a thing or two about the value of seduction.

"I imagined us talking, getting to know each other. We'd laugh. I'd hold your hand. You'd order something outrageously expensive and I'd pay for dinner." 

Levi smiled that rare, beautiful smile that took Eren's breath away. "And then?" 

"And then I'd kiss you goodnight." 

Levi's gaze dropped to Eren's lips. "That sounds... good." 

"Does it?" Eren leaned closer. "Would you like it," Eren whispered as he stroked Levi’s jaw with the tips of his fingers. Their lips were a breath apart. "If I kissed you?" 

"You've done it before." Levi's voice was rougher than usual. Eren was thrilled that he affected Levi this much. 

"It's different now." Eren held himself in check. He needed Levi to give him permission even though all he wanted was to take. That was the game, and he didn't like to lose. "Tell me, Levi."

"Yes." 

"Yes, what?" 

Eren didn't know what he expected would happen. Perhaps it was naive of him to think that Levi would willingly be teased. All Eren knew was that all thought of a slow, delicate seduction flew from his mind when Levi crawled into Eren's lap in a move too fluid not to have been practiced many times in the past. He swung one leg on either side of Eren's hips, grabbed Eren's shirt, and pulled. 

"Levi-" 

Levi kissed like a man starved, desperate and hungry. Eren attempted to slow the pace by pressing his open palm just over Levi’s heart, but it was too late. He teased a trail along Levi’s throat and Levi groaned. Eren wasn’t sure if it was a sound of frustration or arousal, but it was lewd enough that Eren’s hand balled into a fist in Levi’s shirt.

_Relax. Slow down._

A sharp pain on Eren's lip made him gasp. His lips parted and Levi took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Eren’s self-control was fading rapidly. He gripped Levi’s waist and rode the sensations like a wave. Levi’s hands on his shoulders, his chest, his lips against his skin, his warm breath panting as he licked along Eren’s collarbone. Heat pooled in his groin and his hips strained to buck up towards Levi, who was hovering just out of reach.

He needed more. Needed friction. Needed Levi.

Levi’s teeth scraped against the sensitive skin of Eren's throat and Eren lost his slippery grip on control. His hands tightened around Levi’s waist and he dragged him down.

“Fuck,” Levi gasped, his lips wet against Eren’s jaw as their hips aligned. Eren’s breath stuttered as their growing erections pressed together through their clothes. It felt incredible. Then, Levi began a slow grind and Eren lost his mind. 

A car horn blared, high-beams flashed, and they sprung apart like guilty teenagers. Levi cursed when his head collided with the roof of the car. Once the blinding floodlights were out of Eren’s eyes, he could see Ymir. She had leaned over Krista who was driving and was honking their car horn. Once that got old, Ymir leaned her head out the window and wolf-whistled.

“I’m going to murder her,” Levi growled as he swung himself back to the driver’s side of the car and turned on the engine. Ymir had ruined the mood. Twice. 

Eren might murder her as well if only he could only string two thoughts together. He was in a state of shock, blood thrumming through his veins. Things were supposed to progress slowly between them, but that hadn’t been slow. That had been the opposite of slow. 

“Hey,” Levi touched Eren’s shoulder, “you okay?”

Eren was still incapable of speech. He nodded and swallowed around his dry mouth.

“Sorry if I took you by surprise,” Levi muttered as he pulled out of the parking lot. He gave Ymir the finger as they drove past. Ymir just leaned further out the window, so far that she was at risk of falling out of the car altogether, and shouted at them to finish the show.

Eren gulped. “I’m not complaining.”

“Good,” Levi smirked. His hand rested on Eren’s knee, then ran up along the seam of his pants. “Because I intend to finish what we started when we get home.”

Eren’s cock throbbed. Then, panic settled in his chest.

“I think we should slow down!”

Levi’s hand froze mid-way up Eren’s thigh.

The words were coming out of Eren’s mouth without his permission. The lower half of his body was screaming NO NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING MORON while his higher brain function decided that this was the correct course of action. He didn’t want to rush things with Levi, he was too important, but fuck, Eren needed some kind of release or he might explode.

“Okay.” Levi placed both hands back on the wheel, shifted in his seat, and looked dead ahead. They were the only car on the road. “If that’s what you want.”

 _Fuck_ , Eren thought, _how did I screw this up so fast?_

"Levi, this is about more than sex for me. You know that, right?" 

Levi's shoulders slumped. Something dark, embarrassed, and a little sad flashed in his eyes, and Eren couldn't help but wonder what Levi's past sexual experiences had been like to warrant that kind of reaction. The move where he'd maneuvered himself into Eren's lap was something which he had obviously done before. What else had he done? 

"I know," Levi muttered. "Sex is the only part of dating I know. I just assumed..." 

Eren was the biggest idiot in Chaos. 

His heart squeezed. Eren remembered times in his life, especially early in his career as a stripper, when he'd thought that all he was good for was sex. He'd been told time and again by his partners that the sex was great, but when it came to relationships he was no good. It had taken him years to figure out that it wasn't a deficiency in him that had been the problem. It was that the people he slept with only valued his body. They didn't care about who he was. They didn't listen to his dreams, his fears, his hopes. Not like Levi. 

Eren reached over and placed a comforting hand on Levi's knee. "You didn't do anything wrong, Levi." 

Levi shook his head and gave a weak smile as they pulled off the main road and drove down the dark pebble driveway towards home. "Then why does this feel so awkward?" 

Eren laughed to relieve some of the tension. "Because that's how dating is in the beginning. It gets better." Eren squeezed Levi's knee, then returned his hand to his lap before it was tempted to wander. "Trust me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very unconventional first date. XD
> 
> Also THANK YOU to everyone who has commented and kudosed so far. Your support is incredibly motivating and I'm so grateful for each and every one of you. *hugs*


	13. Levi

_Wearing only the sinful tights he danced in, Eren crawled up the mattress and hovered over Levi. A smile curved his lips and his pupils were blown wide. He dragged his hands down Levi’s chest, hips, and beneath his thighs before he hitched Levi’s knees up to wrap around his waist. Levi’s back arched as Eren leaned his weight against his cock and…_

KNOCK KNOCK.

Levi jolted upright on the couch, dick hard and muscles tense. Sunshine filtered through the blinds. He’d slept through his alarm. It looked like it was at least seven. Shit, he was going to be late to open the shop.

Not to mention, holy fuck, he’d fallen asleep. He cursed his traitorous imagination, then whoever it was who was pounding on the door.

He'd barely slept. What little sleep he had gotten had been filled with dreams which only made his situation harder. Pun in-fucking-tended.

It had been four _fucking_ years since he'd been with anyone. Four years. He was so pent up he was afraid he might jump Eren in a moment of weakness. After their far too brief make-out session and Eren’s confession that he wanted to take things slow, it was a miracle Levi didn’t go completely insane.

The banging on the door increased in tempo. 

“Hold on, I’m coming!” Levi shouted, then swallowed an ironic bark of laughter as he tugged on pants and a shirt.

He checked the clock over the sink, quarter past seven, and cursed again. He’d have to skip breakfast, but there was no way he could skip a shower.

When he finally got to the door he found himself face to face with Mikasa, the Chief of Police.

She looked about as pleased to see him as he was to see her, which was not at all.

“What do you want?”

Mikasa’s jaw ticked. Levi fully expected her to leave, or punch him, but she did neither. “Can I come in?”

Surprised, and a little alarmed, he stepped back to let her past. She made a beeline for the kitchen counter and placed her palms on the cool countertop. Levi watched her control her temper before she turned to face him again.

“I have a request.” Mikasa looked like the words had been dragged from the depths of her chest, kicking and screaming. “It’s about the festival. I-” Mikasa cleared her throat. “I wanted to thank you for what you did to save it.”

Apparently their secret trip to the city hadn’t been all that secret.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest. “It was mostly Eren.” 

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Don’t insult my intelligence. Just accept the damn compliment.”

Levi hated being thanked. He mirrored Mikasa’s defensive pose and looked anywhere but at the fierce cop. “What’s the favor?”

Mikasa’s eye twitched. “The festival is a big deal. For the weekend the town is inundated with tourists and locals who drink too much and act like psychopaths. It’s difficult to manage with just Ymir to help me.” Mikasa looked up. “I was hoping I could rely on you to act as a plainclothes cop.”

_She wanted him to help with police work?_

“Sure.” Levi tried to hide his elation.

“Just so we’re clear, I’ll be giving the orders. I don’t care that you were a big city cop, I’m in charge of this town.”

Levi didn’t care either. He was thrilled to have work that didn’t involve knowing the scientific names of ten different kinds of orchid.

“That’s fine.” It really was. Levi felt like he had a purpose for the first time since he’d gone into hiding.

“Great. Come by the hall one day this week and I’ll debrief you.” Mikasa offered her hand in an almost robotic gesture, which Levi shook with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. Soon he’d be grinning like an absolute moron. Christ, he had to get her out of here.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom swung open and a bleary-eyed, shirtless, and unfairly sexy Eren stepped into the room. He was still in his morning zombie state, completely unaware that there was anyone else in the room as he stumbled past.

Levi and Mikasa followed his movements, taking in the lean yet defined muscles of his chest, the sinful V of his hipbones, the narrow tapering of his waist, the slight flex of his thighs and ass as he walked. Eren dragged his feet all the way to the bathroom, the door slamming behind him.

 _Damn sexy brat._ Levi swallowed.

When he looked over, Mikasa was staring at Eren’s retreating form with a dumbstruck expression. “Does he always walk around looking like that?”

Levi arched a brow. “Yep.”

“Oh my God.”

They shared a look of mutual understanding and sympathy and, in an instant, Levi felt the animosity between them vanish. Who’d have thought a shirtless stripper was all it took to turn enemies into allies?

***

After Mikasa left, Levi decided that if he was going to be late for work he might as well be REALLY late. So, he started making breakfast.

He couldn’t claim to be half the cook Eren was, but he knew how to fry bacon and eggs. By the time Eren emerged from the shower he was his usual bright and bouncy self. To Levi’s combined relief and disappointment, he had pulled on a clean shirt and ran a comb through his hair. Neat and clean, the brat looked delicious.

Levi shoved a plate heaped with toast, bacon, and eggs at Eren’s chest when he got a little too close. Levi wasn’t yet recovered from his dream and didn’t like being at a disadvantage.

“Is this for me?” Eren perked up.

“Do you see anyone else here?”

Eren leaned over the plate and planted a gentle kiss on Levi’s mouth. “Thank you.”

_Fucking clueless, sexy brat._

Levi bit into a strip of bacon as Eren settled on a stool and began picking at his breakfast. Usually, he would be halfway finished by now. Levi’s stomach clenched. Was he really that bad of a cook?

“Is something wrong with the food?”

“What?” Eren looked up. “Oh, no it’s delicious. I’m just… I’m nervous about my first class.”

“Don’t be. You’ll be great.”

Eren’s eyes glistened and Levi's heart skipped a beat. Eren’s tears made Levi want to crawl into a hole and bury himself alive. He waved his hands in the universal sign for, oh shit please stop!

“What did I say? Shit. Don’t cry. Fuck, I’m not good when people cry.”

Eren gave a watery laugh and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. “Don’t worry. This is how I deal with stress. I’ve been crying like this pretty much every morning since we got here.”

Something ugly coiled in Levi’s gut. He walked around the kitchen counter to stand at Eren’s side. In his head, he planned to pat Eren’s shoulder like a supportive colleague. His body had a different idea and soon he had his arms wrapped around the lanky brat. He hated the thought of Eren alone in this house and crying because he was so terrified.

While Eren was sitting, Levi had a rare height advantage.

“What can I do?” Levi murmured into Eren’s hair. It smelled of the ridiculous, strawberry-flavored shampoo Hange had bought them. 

Eren's hands pressed into the small of Levi's back. “Kiss me.”

The kiss was a gentle brush of lips, so soft it was like a breath of air. Slow. Patient. Cautious. Levi leaned in, aligning their mouths and teasing Eren with his tongue, but kept the pace luxuriously slow.

Eren whined when Levi nibbled with a little too much force, and a thrill of lust raced down Levi's spine. His fingers tightened in Eren’s hair, but he held himself in check. Eren said he didn’t want to rush, and Levi wanted to prove that he could take it slow.

Their lips parted on a sigh. As Levi leaned back, Eren’s eyes fluttered open. His pupils were blown, as they had been in Levi’s dream.

“How was that?” Levi’s voice was breathier than he would like.

“Hmm.” Eren grinned. He looked like a cat that just ate a canary.

“Think you can manage breakfast now?” Levi stepped back, putting much-needed space between them. If he was going to keep his hands to himself, then there needed to be a whole ocean between them.

Eren made an affirmative noise and turned back to his meal, making little pleased sounds as he bit into the bacon.

Levi watched the performance, strung tight and ready to snap. He knew Eren was trying to reassure him that he was okay, but Levi wasn't convinced. He refused to leave Eren alone until he was sure there would be no more solitary tears. Because nobody should have to cry alone. 

***

Levi walked Eren to the town hall after breakfast and a quick shower. The perfunctory masturbatory job under the cool spray had been fast and hard and not nearly as satisfying as he would have liked, but it took the edge off, and that was all he needed.

As they approached the hall, Eren was buzzing with nerves. It was twenty minutes before the start of his first class. The car park was empty. It was too soon for anyone to have arrived yet. 

“Do you want me to wait with you?” Levi asked when they stopped at the tall entryway.

“No, I’ll be fine. I have to set up.”

“I could help.”

Eren smiled down at Levi. Before Levi could protest, Eren placed a finger beneath his chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Eren seemed to take pleasure in taking Levi off guard with casual intimacy.

“I’ll be fine. You should get to work. Those flowers won’t sell themselves.”

Levi rolled his eyes, lingering a second longer in Eren’s embrace before he untangled himself and headed down the street towards the florist.

His steps were light and his mind clear. He felt surprisingly happy considering the florist had become his own personal brand of Hell. He wasn’t sure if Eren’s kiss or Mikasa’s request to have him work as a plainclothes cop was responsible, and he didn’t care. He was going to ride this wave of happiness for as long as it lasted.

As if in response to his positive thoughts, his burner phone vibrated in his pocket.

“Levi?” Erwin’s voice was a bucket of ice water on his mood. “I’ve found Reiner. You need to act fast and do everything I say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Normally I'd post an extra chapter on Wednesday to make up for it but I'm going to be flat out next week. :( Forgive me.


	14. Eren

Eren was a ball of nervous energy. He tore through the hall like a whirling dervish to prepare to teach his first lesson. In under ten minutes he had set up chairs for parents and organized blocks, trampolines, and bars in rows in the center of the room. Finished, exhausted, and just as nervous as he’d been when Levi left, he checked the clock. He still had ten minutes before class was supposed to begin.

He’d asked people to arrive early to ensure that sign-up would be a smooth process.

_So, where were they?_

He had the horrifying thought that nobody would show up for his class and had almost convinced himself to pack his things and leave when he heard tires on the gravel outside. One set, then two, then so many that he couldn’t count. His heart leaped into his throat as family upon family entered the hall with their young children. Stifling his excitement, he took down names, contact details, and payment plans for the six-week beginner course.

By the time class was due to start he had fifteen children in his class, including Isabel and Furlan. The twins sat eagerly in the front row, bouncing on their heels as they chatted with the other students. They looked as nervous as Eren felt.

In the seats provided, parents and guardians watched their kids with varying levels of attention. Some focused on their child like a hawk stalking their next kill, while others took the opportunity to zone out and look at their phones. Eren wished for more of the latter. With all eyes on him, he couldn’t help but feel he was being evaluated.

Thankfully, Hange sensed his unease and drew the parent’s attention to the back office where Armin had prepared tea and coffee. In a flash, almost every adult in the hall was out of Eren’s way. He reminded himself to thank Hange later.

Eren cleared his throat. His pulse was beating in his ears like a drum as he walked to the front of the class. The attentive, curious eyes of fifteen children turned to him. His knees wobbled.

_You’ll be great._

Levi believed in him. Besides, Eren had worked for this. He’d prepared for this. He deserved this. He wasn’t about to let his anxiety stop him from building the future he wanted.

Eren straightened his spine, gave Isabel and Furlan a secret smile, and began.

***

It wasn’t perfect, but it was fun. Initially, his students ran around like mad, jumping on the trampolines, having minor tiffs amongst themselves, and embodying the definition of chaos. But he managed to pull them together to teach them the basics. He started with some easy warm-up exercises, showing them the correct form, then moved on to a series of games that got their little competitive spirits firing while also working their flexibility and endurance. By the end of the class, most of the kids were exhausted.

Only Isabel and Furlan seemed unaffected. Their energy was limitless.

“Did you have fun?” Eren asked them after class.

Furlan nodded vigorously while Isabel bounded around them like a rabbit, her toes pointing with each leap. Occasionally, she threw in a spin which caused her mop of red hair to flip into her eyes. Eren hoped he wouldn’t regret teaching her that.

“I want to keep going. Can we keep going?” Furlan begged Hange, who ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Eren has another class to teach. You’ll be back in three days for your next lesson.”

Furlan pouted. “Alright.”

“Hey, Furlan,” Eren bent his knees so he was eye-to-eye with the boy, “if you want I can give you an extra move to practice for homework?”

Furlan’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Hange gave Furlan a playful shove. “Never thought I’d see you so excited about homework.”

“Haaaaaange,” Furlan blushed, “you’re embarrassing me.”

Eren’s heart swelled. It was a true reflection of the trusting dynamic between Hange and the twins that they could joke around like that. They loved each other so much. Eren hoped to have a family like theirs one day.

“Here, copy me.” Eren brought his feet together at the heels, his toes pointing outward. Then, he bent and unbent his knees in long, fluid moves.

Furlan did as he was told, Isabel too busy twirling to notice what she was missing. Eren was quietly glad. Isabel was a dominating personality, and he liked giving Furlan the chance to have some direct attention.

“Very good,” Eren smiled. “You’ll be a pro in no time.”

Furlan beamed.

Hange nodded her thanks at Eren as she ushered the twins towards the car park. “You did great today.”

Eren’s chest swelled with pride.

He’d done it. He’d started something small and perfect and beautiful. He was so proud of himself. But even as he was patting himself on the back, his mind was whirring with future possibilities. In a few years, he could rent a shop space or maybe build a proper studio. He could teach every day of the week and really make a difference in the lives of these small-town kids.

It struck Eren at that moment that he didn’t plan on leaving Chaos. Even if Annie and the cartel were caught, he wouldn’t return to the city. What did he have to go back for? An overpriced apartment and acquaintances who probably hadn’t even noticed he was gone.

He didn’t miss the city. He didn’t miss the loud noises from the street or the thumping music inside The Basement. He certainly didn’t miss being a stripper.

Most importantly, he didn’t miss the person he had been before Chaos. Thoughtless, directionless, and working for the sake of having money. He liked the person he was now. Caring. Attentive. Passionate. Driven. 

He took a long, slow breath and tried not to get too excited. This was only the first lesson after all. He couldn’t predict what the future would bring. All he knew was that, in that instant, Chaos was his home. He just hoped that Levi felt the same.

***

After his second class, Eren packed up the children’s equipment in preparation for his first lesson with Petra. He was excited to be teaching someone already skilled at ballet but was also concerned about the false freedom he was providing from her abusive stepfather.

He was so busy worrying about Petra’s stepfather that he didn’t realize Petra was late until ten minutes had gone by. She probably got held up at school, Eren justified. When another ten minutes passed, his worry kicked into full-blown anxiety. He hadn’t seen her in days. What if Andy had done something to her?

With a sick feeling in his gut, Eren locked up the hall and walked towards the cafe where Petra worked, hoping that someone might be able to give him some information.

When he stepped through the automatic doors, the first thing he saw was a miserable looking Petra wearing a red uniform and cap. Relief flowed through him. She was the only person working, acting as both waitress and chef as she rushed around the small cafe. When she saw Eren in the entryway, her face went pale.

She finished with her customer, then rushed over.

“I’m so sorry, my stepdad has been drinking all morning and refused to work his shift.” Petra’s eyes glistened.

“Where’s your mother?”

Petra’s eyes were downcast. “She’s with him.”

Fury burned in Eren’s gut. Fury and pity and helplessness. “How can I help?”

Petra looked up, eyes wide.

Eren rolled up imaginary sleeves and put his hands on his hips. “I’m a pretty good cook. Maybe I can take over in the kitchen for a while?”

Petra’s gulped, eyes glistening, then nodded.

“Thank you,” she pulled the hideous red apron over her head and handed it to Eren.

Eren secured the string around his waist, plucked the red cap off Petra’s head, and got to work.

They were a good team. If the dance school ever failed him, he knew he could always fall back on his cooking. Eren worked until his skin was slick with grease and he stank of salt and coffee. As the sun set and the last customer departed, they began closing down. Eren had just finished cleaning the grill and was washing the grease off his hands when the door swung open.

“We’re closed,” Eren said without looking up.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Eren tensed. Petra’s stepfather, Andy Ral, stood in the center of the cafe. His checkered shirt was buttoned unevenly and hung half-tucked out of his jeans. He swayed, then caught himself on the counter. Behind the counter, Petra was frozen. Her fingers trembled around the bills she had been counting from the till.

“Eren was helping me!” Petra squeaked when Andy whirled on her, his fist raised. She dropped the money and lifted her hands to protect herself, but Andy didn’t connect. He was too smart to hit her while Eren was watching. He stopped inches from Petra’s skull, then dropped his hand and laughed like it was all a great big joke.

“You trying to fuck my daughter?” Andy drawled at Eren.

Eren dried his hands and placed himself between Andy and Petra, his chin raised. Beside the bulky Andy, Eren felt like a twig ready to be snapped.

“I know you like ‘em short,” Andy sneered, “but my Petra doesn’t have the equipment you like. Unless it’s just the hole you’re after.”

Eren saw red. Fury like electricity tingled across his skin. He’d never wanted to hit anyone more in his life, but he couldn’t. If he did, then Andy would win.

“Did you drive here, Andy?” Eren’s voice was clear and even. Behind him, Petra gave a fearful whimper. “You’ve clearly been drinking.”

Andy’s face scrunched like a toddler about to throw a fit. “Fuck you! Petra, get in the car. We’re going home.”

Petra took a step towards the door, but Eren lifted his arm, keeping her behind him.

When Andy tried to step around him, Eren blocked his path. Andy, a solid wall of muscle and fat, collided with his chest. Still, Eren refused to budge.

“Move, wankstain,” Angy growled.

Eren was trembling, but he wasn’t sure if it was from fear or fury. Perhaps both. “I can’t let you drive Petra anywhere while you’re drunk.”

Andy moved quickly. The air rushed from Eren's lungs as Andy shoved him. Eren stumbled. While off balance, Andy gripped Eren’s collar and dragged him forward. The wooden corner of the counter dug painfully into Eren's spine.

Petra stood behind the counter, watching the scene unfold in silence. Eren didn’t blame her. She had been trained her entire life to let her stepfather do whatever he wanted.

Andy’s fist rose in slow motion. The drunkard’s brown eyes flashed with unrestrained violence. His desire for blood was painted across his slack features.

Petra screamed when the punch landed on Eren’s jaw. The force snapped Eren’s head back. Stars danced across his vision. His body slumped against the counter, but Andy held him up and drew back his fist for another blow.

Eren was helpless to defend himself. He shut his eyes and waited, but the blow never came.

Andy was gone.

Eren collapsed. Blinking rapidly, he willed away unconsciousness and saw Mikasa and Ymir enter the cafe like vengeful angels. Andy tried to run but was on his knees and in a headlock before either of them could blink. Ymir snapped handcuffs over Andy’s wrists while Mikasa held him.

Petra wept behind the counter. She mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry’ over and over, but no sound came out.

Eren wanted to tell her it wasn’t her fault, but his voice failed him too.

***

Ymir took Andy away, shoving him into the back of the police car with more force than was strictly necessary.

Mikasa stayed with Eren and Petra in the cafe. Eren sat at the table by the door while Mikasa dabbed a handkerchief against a shallow cut on his cheek. Petra sat opposite him, her knees pulled to her chest and her head hidden behind her legs. She was refusing to speak to either of them, and it was breaking Eren’s heart.

“You did good, Eren,” Mikasa said, her face a mask of concentration as she disinfected his cut.

Eren huffed a laugh, then winced when she pressed a little too firmly on the already forming bruise.

“All I did was get beaten up by a bully.” 

“Exactly,” Mikasa smiled. Eren had never seen her smile. It made her look younger and far less severe. “That fight got him arrested.” Mikasa looked at Petra, who had lifted her head to watch their exchange. “Now, we can keep her safe.”

A broken sob burst from Petra’s throat. She hid her face in her hands and shook. With relief or grief, Eren didn’t know.

***

Eren gave his statement to Mikasa in the cafe while Ymir took Andy to lockup. Eren had a strange sense of deja vu during the interview process. It was all too similar to when he had given his statement to Nanaba after being shot at in The Basement. He was startled to realize that it had been just over two weeks since that day.

So much had changed.

Petra’s mother arrived in a heavily dented 4WD not long after they finished. She looked wild with a bruise on her right cheek which matched the one Eren would have a few days from now. Eren expected her to rush to her daughter’s side, pull her into her arms, and be grateful that she was okay. But she did none of those things.

Instead, she charged at Mikasa like a demon and pointed an accusatory finger. “Where is my husband? I demand you release him.”

Eren’s jaw dropped. He looked at Petra, whose expression was cold and unsurprised.

Mikasa’s eyes flashed. “Your husband attacked a civilian and drove under the influence of alcohol. He’s been arrested.”

“I want to see him.”

Eren wanted to scream at this woman. He could see a similar impulse in Mikasa’s dark eyes, but they both held themselves in check.

“Go home, Mrs. Ral.” Mikasa took a small, warning step forwards. “If you cause any further trouble, I’ll have you arrested too.”

Petra’s mother gasped, then looked at her daughter. “Come along, Petra.”

Mikasa stepped between them. “Petra isn’t going anywhere. You and your husband are both under investigation for child abuse.”

Petra’s mother made shocked sounds in the back of her throat. Eventually, when Mikasa refused to budge, she gave a frustrated scream, hopped back into her car, and drove away.

Alone again, Petra slumped against the cafe table. Her eyes were dry, but the depth of emotion in her gaze ripped at Eren’s insides.

“Thank you,” Petra whispered after a long silence. It was the first thing she’d said since the incident.

Mikasa smiled sadly at Petra. “You’ll be staying with me for a few days. I’m not much of a cook, but I have Netflix and chocolate.”

Petra gave a watery laugh. “That sounds nice.”

***

Eren was exhausted by the time he got home. His jaw ached and he could feel his cheek throbbing with inflammation. He was so exhausted that he didn’t think it was strange that the lights were all off when he walked through the door.

He switched on the living room light, stumbled to the freezer, grabbed a bag of frozen peas, and shoved it against his face. The chill made him hiss through his teeth.

“Levi?” Eren called out into the dark house.

He was desperate to speak with Levi. He needed to tell him about his day at the dance school and what had transpired with Petra and her family. He needed to hold him and kiss him and try and forget that, since Andy’s attack, his hands hadn’t stopped shaking.

When he closed the freezer door, a little strip of paper pinned to the fridge caught his attention. Eren frowned and switched on the kitchen light.

He read the note once. Then again when he couldn’t believe his eyes. The magnet holding the note went flying when he snatched it off the fridge.

Levi’s handwriting was loopy. He had written at a 45-degree angle to the lines as if he had been in a hurry.

_Erwin called. He found Reiner. I’ll be back soon. ~ Levi._

Eren scrunched the paper in his fist. 

"Levi," he whispered before his knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor where he curled his arms over his knees and held on for dear life.

Where was Levi? What was he doing?

Was he safe? How long had he been gone? 

What if something terrible had happened?

_What if… What if… What if…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This chapter got dark. :(
> 
> I promise the next chapter is... less dark. XD


	15. Levi

Levi drove away from Chaos with a heavy heart. He hated leaving Eren with just a note to explain his absence, but what else could he do? He didn’t want to interfere with Eren’s first day of dance classes, and if he told him what was going on he’d just demand to come along. After what happened in the city, Levi swore he wouldn’t put Eren in unnecessary danger. Not again. 

On the desolate highway, he had only the patchy radio to keep him company. The coastline was winding, and he followed it like a child on a slide. Those were Erwin’s instructions.

The burner mobile rang two hours into his drive. The sun was low on the horizon. He punched the screen and held the phone to his ear.

“Reiner took the bait.” Erwin’s voice was sharp and professional.

“How far?”

“ETA two minutes.”

Levi’s hands clenched around the steering wheel.

_No need to give me a warning or anything._

“What do you want me to do?” Levi asked. There was a pause that made Levi more uncomfortable that he would like to admit.

“Incapacitate him.”

Levi checked his rear vision mirror and saw a deep blue BMW tearing down the highway towards him. It had to be going at least twice the speed limit. The roar of its engine filled his eardrums. It was the only other car in sight.

 _Reiner_.

“I’m not supposed to engage in car chases, let alone incapacitate anyone. I’m a cop.”

“You’re not a cop right now.” Erwin’s words sent a chill down Levi’s spine. They echoed Mikasa’s first words to him all those weeks ago.

_Why did people think they could tell him what he was?_

But, this fight was about to go down, and Levi didn’t want to leave Eren at home worrying about him for a second longer than was necessary. He had no choice but to do what Erwin asked.

The blue BMW crept closer. Levi’s boot was heavy on the accelerator. The little sedan’s engine shook as his speed increased. Reiner would be on top of him any second now.

“Fuck you, Erwin,” he growled as the BMW pulled up behind him.

Levi gritted his teeth, tossed his sunglasses and the burner phone into the passenger seat, and pulled the hand brake. Tires squealed on the asphalt and the familiar scent of burning rubber filled his nostrils. His sedan spun wildly and blocked the BMW’s path.

He had a flash to his teenage years spent stealing rich assholes cars. He used to take them for joyrides, then torch them in a field he and his gang lovingly referred to as the graveyard. It had been fun, but not as fun as this.

The BMW swerved, stunned by the seemingly suicidal move, and shot around Levi. It took crucial seconds to stop and change direction thanks to its forward momentum, by which point Levi had already rammed into its right side.

The BMW’s windows were black. He couldn’t see if the impact had affected the driver or any passengers, and he didn’t care. Levi had reverted to a past version of himself. A version who took what he wanted and didn’t consider the consequences. It was a version he had been trying to repress.

But, he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying himself. Perhaps a little too much. _Was this what three weeks sitting idle turned him into?_

The crunch of metal as Levi’s car rammed the BMW a second time was like a song. The blackout windows cracked, jagged breaks decorating its surface, but remained intact. This safety feature was a real bitch in a car chase.

In the background, Levi could hear Erwin shouting through the burner phone. When his tone grew too irritating, Levi tossed the phone out the window. He reveled in the sight of it smashing on the road. He crashed into the BMW one final time before Reiner recovered and slammed his foot on the accelerator.

Levi grinned. Now for the real chase.

The low-set chassis of Reiner’s car was more suited to straight stretches of road, but Levi’s little sedan could handle the corners like a pro. The two cars were dangerously close as they whipped along the winding road. Beyond a thin safety barrier was a sharp cliff that met the ocean at an alarming angle. One wrong move and Levi could end up at the bottom with his guts sprayed across the coral for the fish to feast upon.

He wouldn’t make much of a snack, he thought as he caught the back right tire of the BMW.

Thanks to the heavily damaged right side and the driver’s apparent panic, the BMW went careening out of control. It span, overturned, and scraped towards the pathetic metal safety railing. For a moment, it looked like it would topple over the edge. Levi held his breath, then released it when the BMW’s momentum ran out and it came to a grinding halt just shy of the barrier.

Levi slammed his foot on the breaks and leaped out of his car. Sanity returning, he rushed to the driver’s side of the overturned BWM and pulled on the door handle. Upside down and smashed beyond recognition, it was no surprise that the door didn’t open.

There was a faint click from inside the car. Levi had enough time to think ‘oh shit’ and dive before the bullet pierced the glass and completely destroyed the window’s integrity. Levi landed on the road with a grunt. His hands tore on glass shattered on the road. Pain speared along his arms, but he’d survive.

The bullet had gone wide. Reiner was still a terrible shot.

Levi rolled over and watched heavy boots kick out the window. Reiner crawled free of the wreck. He had blood pouring from a wound on his forehead and his right arm was painted red with blood. He held a gun awkwardly in his left hand.

Levi got to his feet and raised his bloody palms. He was really tired of being shot at.

“You little shit,” Reiner growled, then spat a gob of blood onto the road, “my best friend is in prison because of you.”

Levi watched the barrel of the gun with a keen eye. It was pointing at the center of his chest.

“You and your whore,” Reiner continued, his words slurring, “I’ll kill you both!”

Levi’s spine stiffened.

Reiner went pale, his eyes crossed, and he looked like he might faint. His finger tightened on the trigger.

Levi didn’t wait around hoping he wouldn’t be shot.

While Reiner stumbled, Levi ducked to the left, then the right. Reiner followed him with the gun, pulling bullets in quick succession, but his vision was hazy from the blood loss and he couldn’t get a lock on Levi. His pistol only carried six rounds. Levi was familiar with the model. He counted the final round as it whizzed past his shoulder, then dove.

His arms wrapped around Reiner’s waist and they tumbled onto the road. Reiner immediately went limp. Levi was almost disappointed. It wasn’t much of a fight, and he was buzzing for some action. He wanted to bloody his knuckles on something that would feel pain.

_What the fuck?_

Levi shook the thought away, rolled Reiner over, and sat on his chest. Reiner was unmoving beneath him.

There, Levi waited, listening to the sound of sirens approaching. His lip curled as he looked down at his bloody hands. They were trembling from the leftover adrenaline.

He should have known Erwin would use him like this. He wasn’t Erwin’s friend. Wasn’t even his colleague. He was just a boy Erwin had saved from the streets and polished into a respectable citizen. A boy who would always be a rabid animal just beneath the surface. A boy he had brainwashed into unwavering loyalty.

Levi balled his hands into fists, grounding himself with the sharp pain which sparked up his arms. He was Erwin’s pet, and he couldn’t believe it had taken him so long to see it.

***

Erwin stepped from his shiny police vehicle and strolled through the wreckage. He towered over Levi, who had his knee jammed into Reiner’s spine. Reiner groaned and fought weakly against Levi’s hold, but it was pointless.

Two more police vehicles arrived soon after. An unfamiliar cop slapped cuffs onto Reiner, searched him, and then called an ambulance. Reiner wouldn’t be going anywhere but a hospital where he'd be given a few pints of blood. Then, he would be reunited with Bert in the cells.

The thought gave Levi no joy. Not now that his adrenaline had worn off and he realized just how easily Erwin had manipulated him. By refusing to give him any details of the mission until the last minute, he had given Levi no choice but to do as he requested. That fucker.

“Nice job, Levi. Very thorough,” Erwin said.

Levi wiped his bloody palms his pants. He wanted to be anywhere but here. “You’re a manipulative bastard.”

Erwin shrugged. “It’s been said.”

There was no point in arguing. Levi clenched his jaw. He knew Erwin was working himself up to something. He could see it shining in his cold, blue eyes.

“I have good news,” Erwin began. “Now that Annie is our only remaining target, it’s safe for you to return to the city.”

Levi’s breath froze in his chest.

_That’s what he wanted, right? To go back to work?_

A few days ago he would have jumped at the chance, but now his skin crawled at the thought of working under Erwin again.

“What about Eren?” Levi asked.

Erwin looked displeased that Levi had even bothered to bring Eren into the conversation.

“We’ll send another cop to watch him until Annie is caught. Our intelligence suggests that Eren isn’t her primary target. You are.”

Ah, so now Erwin’s request made sense. “You want to use me as bait again.”

“I think it will be effective in drawing her ou—”

“No.”

Erwin blinked. “Excuse me?”

“I said no.” Levi enjoyed the surprise which crossed Erwin’s features. He was done being his obedient dog. “I’m not going back to the city with you.”

Levi turned to look at the damaged wreck that was his car. The front bumper had fallen off and the engine was spewing black smoke. That was two cars in three weeks he’d destroyed. That had to be a new record.

“I’m going back to Chaos. Do you have a car for me, or should I start walking?”

Erwin looked like Levi had just slapped him. “I thought—”

“You thought wrong.” Levi leaned forward, eyes narrow. “Because I am a cop, even if you and everyone else in the world denies it. And I won’t leave Eren without protection until this is over.” Levi lifted his chin. “Because that’s my job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Bert down. Reiner down. Now to take on the BIG BOSS!
> 
> HAHA, oh friends, I'm so excited for what's coming next! 
> 
> Bring on Monday! :D :D :D


	16. Eren

Eren lost count of the number of times he paced the length of the small house.

It was late, almost midnight, when headlights broke through the blinds and cast shadows like prison bars across the floor. He rushed to greet whoever had driven up, terrified it would be Erwin coming to tell him Levi had been killed.

His terror vanished when he saw Levi’s silhouette in the beams of the unfamiliar car. But his relief was soon replaced with fury.

He waited in the doorway for Levi to come to him, because fuck him and fuck Erwin and fuck the cartel. Eren didn’t deserve to be treated like this.

Levi didn’t look at Eren. He tried to brush past to enter the little house, but Eren blocked his path. Levi’s eyes were dark-rimmed and his expression as broken as he’d ever seen. Eren softened for an instant before he remembered the hastily scribbled note he’d left behind.

“You shouldn’t have left.”

Levi sighed, long and slow. “You’re right.”

Levi’s easy agreement made Eren second-guess himself. Damn it, he was mad. Levi had terrified him. He wanted an apology, but he wouldn’t beg for one.

“What happened to the car?” Eren pointed at the new sedan. It was the same model as the last one, but this one was bright red. People would start wondering why they had changed cars three times in as many weeks.

“I crashed it into a BMW.”

“Was Reiner in the BMW?”

Levi nodded, eyes hard.

“Is he alive?”

Another nod. “He’s been taken to hospital under police guard. He’ll live.”

Levi wiped his palms on his jeans, and Eren saw fresh bandages. He snatched Levi’s right hand and lifted it into the dim light. Levi had matching, blood-speckled gauze covering both palms. He winced when Eren tugged a little too vigorously.

“Are these your only injuries?”

Levi huffed a laugh. “Not if you count emotional scarring.”

It was getting harder and harder for Eren to keep his fury in check. He stormed into the kitchen. Levi followed at a slower, more reserved pace. It reminded Eren of the way Isabel and Furlan trailed after Hange after they were scolded.

Eren span around, ready to continue the passive-aggressive argument, but was cut off.

“What happened to your face?” Levi snapped suddenly. He lifted a hand to Eren’s bruised cheek but hovered just shy of touching him.

Eren had all but forgotten about his fight with Andy in the wake of his fear for Levi’s wellbeing. Of course, Levi couldn’t have seen the bruise in the shadowy darkness outside. Now, standing beneath the bright lights in the kitchen, it probably looked far worse than it actually was.

Eren shied away.

Something dangerous, animal, crossed Levi’s features. For the first time, Eren got a glimpse of just how deadly Levi could be.

“Who hit you?” Levi growled.

“Andy Ral. No point going all Terminator on him. Mikasa has him in custody.” Eren glared. “No thanks to you.”

It was an unfair, hurtful comment, and it only made Eren feel worse. Especially when Levi looked down at his shoes and stepped back.

“I’m—” Levi cut himself off.

Eren had been sure he was about to get his apology, but Levi swallowed the words. Was he really so proud?

“We’re both tired,” Levi finished. “We should go to bed.”

Eren snapped. He grabbed Levi’s shoulders and shoved him against the white plastic of the refrigerator door. Magnets went flying.

“Do you have any idea how terrified I was?” Eren hissed, his face close to Levi’s. “Do you even care? I thought you were dead.”

Levi didn’t fight, but his eyes flashed. “I left you a note.”

“You mean this!” Eren grabbed a handful of the confetti he’d made from the note and tossed it in Levi’s face. “All that note told me was that when Erwin calls, you go running.”

“Fuck off.” Levi shoved Eren back a few steps. “I don’t want anything to do with that manipulative bastard. He told me I could help bring Reiner in, but he failed to mention that I would have to almost kill the asshole. That’s not who I am anymore.”

Levi’s hands were balled into fists, and Eren saw fresh spots of blood stain his bandages.

“He wants me back in the city.” Levi spat the words at Eren.

Eren’s stomach turned. “Well, don’t expect me to wave you off.”

“You absolute moron.” Now, it was Levi’s turn to grab Eren’s arms and give him a rough shake. “My job is to protect you until all this is over. I’m not leaving.”

Eren blinked. “Why not? You hate it here. There’s nothing—”

Levi surged forward and kissed Eren. Eren gasped, clinging to Levi's shoulders as he tried to process this dramatic turn of events. _Did this mean... Did this mean..._

Levi’s hands curled in Eren’s hair. Eren groaned as the kiss sparked, simmered, then soothed Eren’s soul. The anxiety of the past hours drained away as Levi pressed him against the kitchen counter and tasted him with a desperation that made Eren burn. Their bodies slotted together like two puzzle pieces. Perfect. Eren’s hands came to Levi’s waist and squeezed. There was no space between them. Eren could feel every breath Levi took. Could hear his own heart beating. Everything seemed to snap into sharp focus and Eren was helpless to fight it.

When they separated for air, Eren struggled to string two thoughts together. Levi looked shocked by his actions and took two steps back, his hands hanging awkwardly by his sides. He couldn’t seem to meet Eren’s gaze.

“Um. I don’t know what to say,” Eren said. 

Levi smirked at the ground. “That’s a first.”

Eren’s eyes narrowed. “I still need an apology.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes,” Eren said, trying to remember that he was pissed instead of horny. “You scared me to death and left me vulnerable. For all you knew, Reiner could have been bait so Annie could kill me while you were away.”

Levi obviously hadn’t considered that possibility. His jaw clenched. Then his tense muscles relaxed and he gave a long sigh.

“I promise, I won’t do anything like this again—but only if you swear not to get into any more fights.” As Levi spoke, he lifted a hand and gently stroked the spot above where Eren’s bruise was still darkening. “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“That wasn’t an apology.”

Levi seemed to hold his breath. He closed his eyes, then gave a long, unsteady sigh. “I’m sorry I scared you, Eren.”

Eren nodded, his expression controlled. He didn’t want Levi to think he’d been completely forgiven.

“No more fights, for either of us.” Eren stalked Levi until he was trapped against the fridge. He reached for Levi’s chin and tilted his head back, his lips curving into a cheeky smile. Levi’s eyes flashed. “Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?”

Levi’s gaze darkened, and that was all the invitation Eren needed.

The kiss was chaste, until it wasn’t. Their argument had left behind tension which hadn’t been resolved, and Eren was powerless to fight his body’s demands.

He couldn’t get enough of Levi’s lips, their taste, their warmth. Eren traced them with his tongue, waiting for them to part, but Levi wasn’t cooperating. So Eren took matters into his own hands. He aligned their hips until they were flush. His hands roamed Levi’s face, shoulders, chest, then snuck beneath his shirt and sampled the smooth, warm skin beneath. He took extra care in tracing along the V of Levi’s hipbones. Eren wanted to suck the sensitive skin until Levi moaned.

When Levi gasped, Eren’s tongue slipped past Levi’s lips. He reveled in Levi’s shudder as his hand descended, teased the seam of his jeans, then stopped over Levi’s tattoo.

Eren broke their kiss to whisper in Levi’s ear. “The first time I saw your tattoo, I almost lost my mind.”

Levi exposed the line of his neck at Eren’s urging, and Eren licked a hot stripe along his throat. Unable to contain himself, he rocked his hips forward in tiny thrusts which did nothing but heighten his desire.

Levi grabbed Eren’s waist and dragged their hips together more firmly. Eren moaned into Levi’s mouth. Here they were, rutting like teenagers in the kitchen. Their pace growing faster and harder as they chased their pleasure. Eren could feel the tension building in Levi. Could feel his muscles bunch beneath his fingers. Could hear his breath lose its even rhythm.

Then, Levi groaned—this time out of frustration. His grip became painfully tight against Eren’s hips, but he wasn’t trying to bring him closer, he was pushing him away. They both stopped moving. Levi rested his forehead against Eren’s shoulder. He was breathing heavily. They both were.

“Why’d you stop?” Eren gasped.

Levi’s hands bunched in the bottom Eren’s shirt. “Because if that kept going I was going to… ah.”

Eren felt like he was on fire. Did he really affect Levi that much? He swallowed around his dry throat. “If you want to—”

“Fuck. Stop talking, brat.”

Eren gave a shaky, nervous laugh. “Sorry.”

They stood there like that for a while. Holding each other and taking comfort in their shared warmth until their breathing synchronized.

“You said you wanted to take this slow,” Levi said finally.

Eren rested his chin on top of Levi’s head. He loved having the stoic cop wrapped in his arms. “I did.”

“This isn’t slow.”

“It isn’t.”

Levi sighed. His breath puffed warmly against Eren’s throat. “You need to tell me what happens now.”

Eren thought about it for a long time. He knew what he wanted, but he didn’t think that aligned with what both he and Levi needed. Sex wasn’t going to make things easier in their case. It was going to make things far more complicated, and he didn’t want to rush into anything. Especially not now, when they were both torn between lust and fury. But, oh, angry make-up sex would be so, so good.

Eren untangled himself from Levi and backed away. It was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do.

“I don’t want our first time to be because of a fight.” Eren cringed at his own words. “I know I sound like a complete tease, but I didn’t mean for this to happen and I… I’m sorry.”

Eren waited for Levi to argue with him, or jump him and take what he wanted. Eren knew he didn’t have the self-control to resist if he did.

After a long internal battle which seemed to require all of Levi’s attention, Levi nodded. Eren didn’t know if he was relieved or disappointed. All he knew was he had a raging hard-on and desperately needed some time alone to take care of it.

“I guess that means… goodnight?” Eren said, the statement sounding more like a question than he intended.

Levi cleared his throat and shoved past Eren. “I’ll shower first.”

The bathroom door slammed in Eren’s face, and he had to stifle a grin. He knew exactly what Levi would be doing behind those doors. Slowly, his grin turned into a scowl. His cock throbbed as he envisioned Levi standing beneath the spray, droplets cascading over his shoulders as he held himself up against the tiles and stroked himself to climax. His dark hair plastered to his forehead. His eyes closed. Lips parted. Breath stuttering. Fuck, he’d look so good.

Eren hoped Levi didn’t take long, because he desperately needed a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm such a tease. XD 
> 
> Don't worry, the rating will be upgraded to explicit VERY soon. 
> 
> *winks* 
> 
> *blushes*


	17. Levi

The scent of melted butter and freshly chopped fruit woke Levi from a deep, dreamless sleep. The futon springs groaned as he rolled over. The sheets pooled around his hips and exposed his bare chest to the cool morning air. With a low grumble, he sat up and sought the source of the delicious smell.

Of course, it was Eren. He was in the kitchen whisking pancake batter in a stainless steel bowl. He had bed hair and wore an oversized grey shirt, long checkered pajama pants, and a red apron. Levi’s mouth watered at the combination.

He arched his back in his usual morning stretch, then winced when the bandages on his palms tugged against the fresh wounds. Between that and the still healing bullet graze on his thigh, Levi was beginning to wonder if living in Chaos was more dangerous than being an inner-city cop.

“Don’t get up,” Eren said when Levi kicked off the sheets.

“You want me lying down?”

“No. Yes. I mean,” Eren blushed and cut himself off. Levi smirked. Eren was cute when he was flustered. “Do you know what day it is?”

Levi shrugged. “Saturday.”

“It’s our fake wedding anniversary.”

Levi blinked. Then barked a surprised laugh. He’d completely forgotten.

The laugh startled Eren, who stopped whisking to gawk. His blush darkened, and Levi’s pulse skipped. Whether intentionally or unintentionally, Eren was being far too tempting this morning. Levi’s memory of the night before only enhanced his desire.

“Whatever shall we do to celebrate?” Levi asked, intending it to be a rhetorical question.

He didn’t expect Eren to come back at him with, “We eat breakfast in bed!”

So THAT was why Eren wanted him to stay on the futon. Willing to oblige, Levi propped up his pillows and made himself comfortable while Eren poured the first batch of pancakes into the pan. The sizzle made Levi’s stomach grumble.

He enjoyed watching Eren cook. Every move he made was graceful and measured. He was a dancer to the core. Levi could watch him all day. A frown creased Levi’s brow and he wondered when he’d become such a sap.

In record time, Eren delivered a massive stack of pancakes and a pile of towels to keep the mess contained. Levi was grateful. He didn’t want to have to wash fruit stains out of his sheets.

“Thanks.” Levi balanced his plate on his knees, then took his first bite. A groan burst past his lips. “Fuck, how do you make these so good?”

Eren settled beside Levi on the futon with his own plate on his knees, wriggling closer until their shoulders brushed. He glowed from Levi’s praise.

“I lace them with cocaine,” Eren teased and, with a broad smile, he popped a strawberry in his mouth. Levi watched Eren’s lips curl around the plump fruit and followed a trail of juice which dampened his lips. Levi gulped, his throat suddenly dry. He had to force himself to look away or risk choking.

_How did the brat make eating a strawberry look fucking sinful?_

Levi focused on his meal, which was no hardship. It was delicious and made all the better because of Eren’s proximity. Once they were both finished eating, Levi stacked their plates and shifted off the futon to start washing up. Before he could fully slide off the futon, Eren snaked a hand around the back of Levi's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Eren tasted like sugar and strawberries and Levi couldn’t be blamed for lingering.

“Happy fake anniversary,” Eren whispered against Levi’s lips when they separated.

Levi’s pulse hammered. All he could think about was Eren. He wanted to dump these damn plates, drag Eren to bed and do every sinful thing he’d been imagining since the first moment he’d laid eyes on him. But he wanted to treasure Eren more.

“Eren,” Levi began, his voice rough, “remind me why we need to take things slow again?”

Eren’s eyebrows lifted. “Because we need to be sure we both want a long-term relationship.”

Levi swallowed. “I’m sure.”

Eren looked like he’d stopped breathing. Levi felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff waiting for a strong breeze to push him over. He hadn’t intended to say that aloud, but he didn't regret that it had been said. It was the truth.

“What?” Eren gasped. 

“I said I’m sure. Eren,” Levi dumped the plates on the bed, grabbed Eren’s ridiculous red apron, and tugged. “I’m committed to you.”

Eren parted his lips, his eyes wide and glistening. “I’m committed to you too.”

Pure elation filled Levi. He smiled, and it felt natural. Three weeks ago, that would have been impossible. It was a shock to realize just how much Eren had changed him. He was a new man, and he liked it.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Levi pulled Eren’s apron so they were chest-to-chest.

Eren grinned. “Is that all?”

Levi burned from the inside out. “Don’t tempt me, brat.”

“I mean it.” Eren’s voice went low and his eyes darkened. Levi’s breath caught. He’d seen that look in Eren’s eyes before, always after they’d kissed or touched. It made it that much harder for Levi to back off. But Eren wasn’t asking him to walk away. He was asking him to stay. “I want you to—”

Before Eren could finish his sentence, three vigorous raps on the door interrupted them.

Levi contemplated murder. “Fucking small towns.”

Eren gave a shaky laugh when Levi released his apron and stormed into the kitchen to clean the dishes. Might as well resign himself to his fate of dying of sexual frustration, he thought as he glared at the soapy dishwater and tried not to think about how good Eren’s lips had felt against his or the heat he’d seen in Eren’s emerald eyes.

***

“Happy anniversary!” Ymir and Kirsta burst into the living room with a bottle of champagne and a bouquet of red roses. Ymir thrust the gifts into Eren’s open arms. Krista gave Eren a brief squeeze, then blushed when she saw the unkempt futon covered in towels. 

“I hope we didn’t interrupt anything.” Ymir waggled her eyebrows. Krista giggled like a schoolgirl.

“Only breakfast,” Levi clarified as he washed the dishes. Krista cooed about how romantic they were while Ymir smirked and arched a brow. Levi willed them to leave as soon as possible. He and Eren needed to clarify some things, and fast.

“I hope you had a good MEAL,” Ymir injected the phrase with enough double meaning that she might as well have given an exaggerated wink, “because you boys have a big day ahead of you.”

“We do?” Levi deadpanned.

Eren paled. “I forgot. You were going to take us sailing.”

_Oh, fuck. Could their timing be any worse?_

Krista slumped. She looked like a kicked puppy. Ymir leaped to her rescue. She wrapped an arm around her wife’s shoulders and shot daggers at Eren.

“And we still are, asshat. Get dressed and get in the car.”

Levi and Eren shared a look. Eren’s eyes shone with a clear message. _It’s your call._

“Give us a minute to finish washing up and get ready,” Levi said after a brief silence. They’d waited this long, Levi reasoned. Besides, he could see how excited Eren was at the prospect of spending the day sailing and making friends. 

A day sailing with Ymir and Krista, both eccentric and a little unhinged. What could possibly go wrong? 

***

On that day, Levi discovered he was terrified of deep water. The thought of all that space, and the horrible monsters which could fill it, made him never want to leave land again. His heart raced even as they boarded the sailboat. As they motored out of the marina, he wondered if maybe he was having a heart attack.

Eren, the observant brat that he was, noticed immediately and latched onto Levi’s side. “Are you okay? We can go back—”

“I’ll be fine,” Levi said, entwining his fingers with Eren's. They sat at the back of the sailboat, their feet hanging over the sides while Krista and Ymir did all the heavy lifting.

It was perfect weather for a sail. The sky was blue and seabirds cawed overhead. Once Ymir and Krista raised the mainsail, the boat glided across the lightly swaying sea, spraying water as it slipped through the waves.

As the coastline grew more distant, Levi’s anxiety plateaued. Perhaps it was the gentle sway of the boat, or the comforting warmth of Eren’s hand in his as they lounged beneath the mainsail, but he felt safe. 

The four of them chatted for most of the journey. Occasionally, Ymir or Krista would leave to adjust their direction or deliver a fresh platter of chopped fruit from the cramped cabin below. They were being pampered, and Levi wasn’t complaining. It was the perfect distraction. Though, Eren wasn’t making things easy.

Eren took every opportunity to caress Levi’s face, neck, shoulders, and back and swoop in for quick kisses whenever Krista and Ymir were distracted. Levi knew the brat was aware of his temptation from the way his lips would curl at the edges. When Levi's muscles tensed and his breath caught from a particularly sensitive kiss or caress, Eren would wink and keep searching for more erroneous zones, then he'd pull back and look innocent when Krista and Ymir returned. 

_I won't survive much more of this_ , Levi thought but did nothing to stop it. It was the sweetest torture, and Levi hoped it never ended. 

***

After an hour of easy conversation, Krista gave Ymir a look and said, “I think we should take them.”

Ymir made a noncommittal sound in the back of her throat.

“Take us where?” Eren cried.

“A lagoon. One only locals know about,” Krista burst, feeding off Eren’s excitement.

Ymir rolled her eyes. “Now we have to take them. Come on, Kris, lend me a hand. You too, skinny boy.”

Levi watched Eren’s abs flex as he assisted Ymir to bring down the two secondary sails, then drag the main sail around to catch the breeze. The boat jolted, shocked by the sudden change in direction, then sped towards the cliffs at an alarming pace.

The breeze tossed Eren’s brown hair and the sunshine made his gorgeous brown skin golden. He’d removed his shirt early in the cruise to add to his one-man temptation show. His new favorite pass-time seemed to be stalking between the sails and shooting Levi sinful looks. Sexy idiot.

Levi wore a sun shirt, swimming shorts, and a broad hat. He'd been applying sunscreen to every inch of bare skin with monotonous regularity, but would still end up lightly cooked by the afternoon. Eren kept running his fingers down Levi’s slick arms and saying, “You’re so slippery,” which shouldn’t have been hot, but somehow made Levi’s libido kick into overdrive.

It wasn’t until the cliffs were almost on top of them and Levi began to fear they'd be dashed against the stones that an opening in the rocks became visible. 

Eren and Ymir dragged down the mainsail while they rode the current into the lagoon, only using the motor when they drifted a little too close to the cliffs. The narrow opening wound around in a large S, then opened into a hidden paradise. They were surrounded on all sides by sheer limestone cliffs. The water was pale green and so clear that when Levi looked over the edge he could see rocks and seaweed below. He even spotted the silver flash of a school of fish.

“Yeeeee-haaaaw!” Ymir cried as she dove over the side of the boat. The splash sprayed Levi’s shins. He entwined his fingers more tightly with Eren’s. The water might be clear, but his view of what lay below was still obstructed. There could be sharks. Stingrays. Jellyfish.

“Want a swim?” Krista shucked off her dress and placed a pile of towels beside the rope ladder. Beneath her dress, she wore a blue and black bikini covered with dinosaurs.

Eren looked longingly into the water, then at Levi, who had gone pale. “We’ll just put our feet in.”

Krista didn’t press the issue. She dove after Ymir gracefully, barely making a splash, then broke the surface a few meters from the boat.

“This is heaven.” Eren gazed dreamily into the crystal water.

“You should swim. I know you want to.”

Eren leaned his head against Levi’s shoulder. “All I want is to spend my fake anniversary with my fake husband.”

Something in Levi’s chest squeezed. He was afraid it may have been his heart.

Determined to bury his fear, for Eren’s sake, he stood, dragged his shirt over his head, and tossed his hat onto the deck so he wore only his blue swimming shorts and a thick layer of sunscreen.

Eren was struck dumb, which did wonders for Levi's ego. From the water, Ymir wolf-whistled.

“What are you doing?” Eren asked. 

“I’m going swimming.” 

Eren couldn’t take his eyes off Levi. “You can’t.”

“I know how to swim, brat.” 

_This little phobia is stupid_ , Levi thought. _It's just water. Just… lots of water._

“I thought you were scared.”

Levi was terrified. But, the cyclone of emotions bombarding him was just as frightening.

“Are you coming or not?” Levi growled.

Eren grabbed Levi’s hand, stepping up to the challenge with a smile. Together, they approached the edge. “Ready?”

Levi nodded.

Eren looked skeptical but didn’t argue. Instead, he tightened his grip on Levi and began to count down. “Three… two… one…”

They leaped off the side of the sailboat, arms and legs flailing before they crashed beneath the surface. The cool saltwater enveloped Levi in a cocoon of silence. Panic gripped him. He kicked for the surface, but it was Eren’s strong, steady arms which brought him up for air. Levi gasped and would have floundered if Eren hadn’t wrapped an arm over his chest and encouraged him onto his back.

“Relax. I’ve got you.” Eren’s breath fanned Levi’s right ear and, slowly, the terror which had gripped him subsided.

Eren drew random patterns across Levi’s torso as they floated on their backs in the cool, clear water. Levi forgot his fear. He even began to enjoy himself. After being driven to the edge of sanity thanks to Eren’s hands tracing Levi’s chest and their bodies bumping together beneath the water, Ymir and Krista engaged them in a splash fight which they were all too old to enjoy as much as they did. In the end, after a bloody battle and much laughter, they declared it a draw and retired to the boat.

Water cascaded over Levi's skin and onto the deck. He shook the water out of his hair, feeling freer than he had in his entire life. He turned to Eren, who was laughing as both Ymir and Krista struggled to pull him onto the boat, and was filled with a joy that was new and foreign and completely welcome.

The instant Eren was back on board, Levi took two strides across the deck, grabbed Eren’s face between his hands, and kissed him. Eren went tense, then limp against Levi, his arms snaking over Levi’s shoulders to pull them together.

In the background, Ymir whistled, Krista giggled, and then they all screamed when Ymir barrelled into Levi and Eren and they all went tumbling back into the lagoon.

It was the happiest moment of Levi’s life.

***

The four of them dangled their legs off the edge and grazed on a platter of sandwiches while they dried off. While they ate, Eren’s earlier words echoed in Levi’s mind.

_This is heaven._

Levi had to agree. This was paradise, not because of the location, but because it was Eren beside him.

With the dim light from the setting sun to guide them, Ymir and Krista navigated out of the lagoon and returned the boat to the marina before dark. Exhausted, Eren curled against Levi’s shoulder in the back seat of Kirsta’s car and fell asleep. When they pulled up at the house, Levi was relieved. They were home.

He gave Eren a light shove to wake him. Eren groaned and curled into Levi’s neck, fighting consciousness like a disgruntled kitten. With heavy-lidded eyes, he glared at Levi and crawled out of the car.

“I hope you had a nice anniversary,” Krista said with a shy smile.

Levi looked at the sleepy Eren, then back at Krista. “It was perfect.”

***

“Are you hungry?” Eren asked as they walked through the front door.

Levi switched on the lights. “Not really.”

“Me either.”

Silence. Heavy. Awkward. Unbearable.

Levi wanted to simultaneously jump out the nearest window and onto Eren. They'd committed to a relationship and spent the better part of the day driving each other nuts. Levi’s pulse quickened. Now, they were alone. No more distractions. No more excuses. 

“Ah, Levi?” Suddenly, the brat didn’t seem all that tired. Levi guessed he'd had the same realization. They were alone. They'd both committed. They'd had a very romantic day. It was their fake wedding anniversary. It would only be natural to…

“Yes, Eren.”

“Can we— Ah,” Eren looked at his feet. 

Levi bit his lip. He couldn’t help it. He loved when Eren got flustered. Loved the way he stumbled over his words and his cheeks turned pink. He turned and stepped closer. Their chests brushed. His hands landed on Eren’s waist and stayed there.

“Relax, brat. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Eren said, “but I'm afraid of what will happen after.”

Levi thought back on everything he knew about Eren. He was kind and generous and compassionate. He was gentle and patient and talented. But his heart was guarded. Levi knew Eren’s previous partners hadn’t been good to him. As a stripper, his body had been his only commodity, and it had been exploited. It made Levi sick just thinking about it.

“Eren,” Levi’s hands cupped the sides of Eren’s face. He brushed his cheekbones with his thumbs. Their lips were a breath apart. “There is no rush. I’ll wait for as long as you need.”

Eren’s lips parted on a sigh and he rested his forehead against Levi’s. Their gaze met, held, and Levi saw the decision in Eren’s eyes.

“I’ve waited my whole life for you,” Eren whispered, “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This chapter was so fluffy and that last line hit me in the feels. XD
> 
> FYI: Rating will be updated to explicit next chapter. *winks*


	18. Eren

Levi didn’t move. They stood, foreheads pressed together, gazes locked.

“Eren,” Levi’s breath fanned Eren’s lips, “if we start, I won’t be able to stop this time. I need to know this is what you want.”

Eren couldn’t breathe. He melted against Levi’s chest. The only thing which prevented him from swooning was Levi’s tight grip on his hair.

“Eren, say something—”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I want this. I want you.”

Levi finally let go. Heat sparked between them as they became wrapped in each other. Eren sampled Levi’s lips like a starving man, desperately pulling him closer, but it wasn’t enough.

“Bedroom,” Eren said breathlessly between kisses. Levi didn’t seem to hear him, too preoccupied with the slide of Eren’s lips against his and the need to drag him closer. His desperation only made the fire in Eren’s gut burn brighter.

“Levi—”

Levi growled, an animal sound that made Eren’ heart race. Without breaking their kiss, Levi led Eren down the hall. They crashed into the couch, then the kitchen counter, before they finally reached the bedroom door.

Eren’s back collided with the door, and then Levi with Eren. Their bodies were flush, and Eren was pinned. Levi’s strong arms pulled him down for another wet, open-mouthed kiss. Eren was already mad with lust when Levi’s leg slipped between Eren’s and pressed against his growing erection.

Eren’s gasp was swallowed by Levi’s lips. Eren couldn’t stop himself from rocking his hips against that warm, solid heat.

“Levi, Levi, bedroom, bed—” Eren was incapable of full sentences at this point, but at least Levi heard him this time. The door swung open and they stumbled into the dark bedroom. Eren thanked his past self for making the bed that morning before he grabbed Levi and tossed him onto the mattress.

The look of utter shock on Levi’s face was something Eren would never forget. "You really in that much of a hurry, brat?" 

Eren laughed, breathless and a little nervous, as he pulled his shirt over his head. His skin still pleasantly sunkissed from their day on the sea. Levi’s gaze darkened.

“Clothes off,” Eren commanded.

Levi nodded, licking his lips. Eren was reaching for his shorts with an eagerness which was a little humiliating when his brain backfired. On the bed, Levi was lying on his back and unbuttoning his shirt almost… teasingly. He sat up, the thin material hanging open to expose his chest, then shrugged the shirt off his shoulders.

Eren’s mouth went dry. “I thought I was the stripper.”

Levi rolled his eyes and tossed his shirt aside.

Not to be outdone, Eren slipped his thumbs into the elastic of his shorts. He teased the material down, arching his back and wiggling his hips until he was bare.

“Fuck,” Levi breathed, "nobody should be allowed to look that good."

Eren smirked. He was accustomed to being naked in front of strangers but, standing before Levi, he felt self-conscious. He wondered what Levi thought of his body, but also what he thought of his mind, his personality. 

Before his thoughts could derail him, Eren crawled onto the bed over Levi. He slapped Levi’s hands away and pinned his legs with his knees as he reached for Levi’s waistband. Eren’s hands wandered. Who could blame him while all that bare skin was just lying there waiting to be devoured?

He was a tease, through and through. He couldn’t help himself. His fingers traced Levi's chest. His shoulders. His arms. His throat. His collarbone. He paid careful attention to Levi's nipples, tracing around them then teasing them lightly with his tongue until Levi's back arched. He placed his palm over Levi’s bulge and felt Levi's hips stutter. Levi thrust into his hand, his lips parted and eyes dark. Then Eren rested his weight back against Levi's legs to hold him still. 

“For fucks sake," Levi groaned, still moving beneath Eren despite being pinned, "if you don’t hurry I’ll take care of it myself.”

Eren chuckled. “As if I’d allow that.”

Levi’s hips jolted again.

Eren arched a brow. Curious. Could it be possible that Levi liked to be commanded? He made a mental note to test that theory out at a later date. 

Levi breathed a low expletive when Eren finally tugged on his waistband. He lifted his hips as Eren tugged off his pants and underwear and tossed them onto the growing pile of discarded clothes. He didn’t give Levi a chance to feel self-conscious before he wrapped his fingers around Levi’s cock.

Levi almost bucked off the bed. He gripped Eren’s shoulders and yelped a sharp, “Wait.”

Eren froze. He looked up Levi’s chest, studied the play of muscles, the pulse jackhammering in his throat, the slight sheen of sweat on his chest as he fought for self-control.

“It’s been a while since I…” Levi swallowed, eyes closed. “Just, give me a second. I want this to last.”

Eren was the luckiest man on the planet.

When Levi looked like he’d gotten ahold of himself and gave a little nod of consent, Eren began slowly stroking his cock.

Levi’s breathing deepened, the muscles of his abdomen tensing and releasing in time with Eren's hand. Eren could watch Levi come undone like this all day.

“Eren,” Levi’s voice was low and gravelly. It was all Eren could do to keep his focus on the steady rhythm of his hand. “What about— ah— what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me. I want to make you feel good.”

Every time Levi’s hips stuttered or he gave a little shiver, Eren’s pleasure spiked. He kissed Levi's lips, his throat, his chest, and down the V of his hipbone until his breath fanned where his hand was stroking. He kissed the tip of Levi’s cock and Levi’s hands fisted in the bedsheets.

“You don’t have to—”

Eren shushed him. His previous sexual partners had never given Eren an option. Oral sex had been expected, and failure to perform ended in punishment. With Levi, it was different. He wanted to do this for Levi.

Eren’s tongue darted out and licked a bead of dampness from the tip of his cock. A shuddering sigh slipped from Levi’s throat. Then, Eren's mouth descended. 

Eren had never been more motivated to pleasure someone at the expense of his own sanity. He could read the sensations in Levi’s body. Every time he teased Levi to that fine edge, Levi’s breathing would stop, his lips would part, his eyelids would flutter, and his thighs would clench around Eren’s ears. Eren always pulled away before Levi could orgasm. He loved watching him come down far enough that they could keep going. Eren never wanted this to end. 

Eren looked up, his cheek resting on Levi’s thigh when Levi made a broken sound in the back of his throat. Sweat dampened Levi’s chest and his breathing was heavy. He was raised on his elbows, looking down at where Eren lay between his thighs with eyes blown so wide they were almost black.

“Enough. Come here,” Levi growled.

Eren licked Levi’s taste from his lips and crawled up the bed, enjoying the way Levi traced his every movement with the most dark, desire filled gaze he had ever seen.

A smile tugged at Eren’s lips as he hovered over Levi. He could see that Levi was reaching a point of sensitivity that bordered on painful. He wanted to simultaneously fan the flames of that pain, and provide the release Levi needed.

Before Eren could take that thought much further, Levi gripped Eren’s hips and dragged him down, sliding their erections together in a delicious pull which made Eren groan. It was the first real contact he’d had, and it was enough to threaten Eren’s control. His hands fisted in the bedsheets on either side of Levi’s head. If he was already wild from this tiny amount of friction, then this wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Levi— ah.” Eren lost his voice when Levi wrapped his warm hand around their cocks.

Their legs tangled. They both went still. Levi held Eren against his chest, his eyes tracing the flushed lines of Eren’s face and the sweat which was dampening his brow. Eren leaned on his elbows, one on either side of Levi’s head, and rested their foreheads together.

“Is this okay?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded. He reached between them to entwine his fingers with Levi’s then rocked his hips. Levi arched to meet him. Again, and again, and again.

Their pace sped in unspoken agreement. Eren began to lose himself. His lips parted on a moan and he arched his back. He sucked a deep purple mark on Levi’s bared throat and kept moving, desperate to keep hearing his pleasure. Levi’s free hand tangled in Eren’s hair and pulled to align their lips. The kiss was clumsy, mostly gasping into each other's mouths as they moved faster.

“Eren, I’m going to—” Levi’s body went taut beneath Eren. His breathing stopped. The effort of not coming causing the muscles in his shoulders and abdomen to bunch. 

“Yes,” Eren’s groan echoed Levi’s as he thrust into their joined hands. “Come for me, Levi.”

Levi’s hand tightened in Eren’s hair, then went limp on a long moan of Eren’s name. The sound was enough to punch the most intense orgasm of Eren’s life through his system. His toes curled and he held Levi tightly as he shook.

They collapsed together, tangled in the dirty sheets, Eren crushing Levi’s small yet muscular frame. Their hearts racing in synchrony.

“Was it worth the wait?” Eren asked later when he finally regained the ability to speak.

Levi hummed an affirmative response.

“I’m crushing you.”

Levi shook his head against Eren’s shoulder and held him closer.

As they lay sweaty and filthy on top of the sheets, Levi tracing random patterns into Eren’s shoulders and back, Eren had never been happier.

***

They planned to spend Sunday together in the privacy of their bedroom, exploring each other's bodies and pausing only to eat, shower, and sleep. They had only just gotten started after all. There was still so much to explore.

Hange had other ideas. She barged into the house not long after sunrise, making an absolute racket and giving Levi and Eren approximately ten seconds to cover themselves with a sheet before she threw open the bedroom door.

“Eren, I need… oh.” She froze in the doorway. Her jaw dropped. Then, a slow grin grew on her face. “Well, well, well. Isn’t this interesting.”

Levi scowled and tugged the thin sheet higher over both of them. “What do you want, four-eyes?”

“Besides a camera so I can take a photo of you two adorable bastards?” Hange leaned against the door frame.

Eren’s arms tightened around Levi. He had to agree with Hange; Levi was an adorable bastard.

“Mikasa wants to speak with Eren.”

“What the fuck for? It’s a Sunday.”

Hange’s eyes darted to Eren, then back to Levi. The question in her eyes was obvious.

_Did you tell him?_

To put her mind at ease, Eren said. “Is this about Andy?”

Hange nodded. “He has priors a few states over. He’s being transferred today. Mikasa needs another statement from Eren and photographs of his injuries.”

Eren raised his hand to his cheek. He could feel a faint ache, but the inflammation had gone down since yesterday.

Levi sat up in bed. The sheet pooled at his waist. “Now?”

“As soon as possible. Andy’s being transferred at nine, and Mikasa wants the paperwork done before they arrive. Something about city cops having a bad opinion of small towns.”

Levi cursed. He grabbed his jeans from where they had been discarded by Eren and dragged them on, seemingly unaware of Hange’s eyes on him. Eren cleared his throat, and Hange looked away, a blush on her cheeks.

“I’ll meet you both outside and we can walk over together.” Hange left with uncharacteristic haste.

Meanwhile, Eren scowled at the mess they’d made. “I’ll shower first.”

Levi turned, his jeans low on his hips and unbuttoned. “Fuck that. We’ll shower together.”

Eren wasn’t about to turn down the opportunity to stand naked beneath the spray of water with a gorgeous cop. But Levi was all business, despite Eren’s not so subtle hints.

They were dressed and on the way to the town hall in record time, with Hange looking between them with stars in her eyes.

Mikasa and Petra were waiting for them, Mikasa in her full uniform and Petra in a flowery pink dress. At the same time, Armin stepped out of the back office with a camera slung around his neck and an armful of papers as thick as a phone book in his arms. Eren, still glowing from his time with Levi, wondered if any of them could see how things had changed. He wondered if they would be happy for them. 

Mikasa immediately started ordering people around. She directed Levi and Hange to a desk in the corner, along with a decent chunk of the papers, while Armin took close up photographs of the bruise on Eren’s cheek.

“It looked worse yesterday.” Eren lifted his chin to get a better angle for Armin’s shot.

“This looks bad enough. Don’t worry.” The camera clicked a couple of times, the lens creeping closer under Armin’s commands. Eren hated being photographed, but he grit his teeth and tried not to complain. This wasn’t about him, it was about protecting Petra.

Armin lowered the camera after what felt like an eternity. “Thank you.”

Eren blinked. “No worries.”

“No, I mean, thank you for looking out for Petra.” Armin squeezed Eren’s shoulder. His bob of blond hair swept around his cheeks and framed his face in an almost feminine manner.

“You’re welcome.” Eren tilted his head to where Mikasa had her head stuck in a pile of paperwork. “But you should probably thank Mikasa. She’s the one who arrested him.”

Armin rolled his eyes. "Just accept the compliment. You saved Petra, and I'll never stop being grateful for that." 

Armin returned to the office to print the photographs. Eren felt good about himself for all of a minute before he got bored. He approached the desk where Hange, Levi, and Mikasa were filling out paperwork, but was immediately hissed at by Mikasa when he offered to assist.

Backing away with his hands raised, he wandered over to where Petra was curled up against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest. She looked at him with a shadow in her eyes. It was obvious she'd been crying, and the bags under her eyes suggested that sleep wasn’t something she was familiar with anymore.

Eren didn’t know how to handle this level of devastation in someone so young, but he remembered that after his mother’s death, and later his father’s, the only thing which had helped him had been distraction.

He offered her a hand. She looked at it like it might bite her.

“We didn’t get a chance to have our lesson.” Eren kept his voice gentle. The last thing Petra needed was aggressive men telling her what to do.

She blinked at him, then took his offered hand. 

“Let’s start with your audition piece.” Eren led her into the center of the empty hall. “It was very impressive, but showed some shortcomings in your technique.”

Eren faced her and got into first position. It felt strange to be demonstrating dance poses while wearing a pair of navy shorts and a bright yellow tee (Hange’s selected wardrobe was beginning to wear thin). “You’re arabesque, for example, would be more fluid if you focused more on the muscles in your back.”

Eren did a little hop on his toes, lifted his arms, and drew his right leg back in a long line. His back arched slightly and his chin lifted. Then, he returned to first position.

Petra blinked away some of the haze. Her hunger for knowledge helped put a chink in her lingering depression. He could see her coming back to life, the color returning to her cheeks and the determination glinting in her eyes. He held no illusions that she was going to be okay anytime soon, but in the meantime, he would do everything he could to help her recover. 

“Are you ready to give it a try?” Eren didn’t know if he was asking Petra to try dancing or try living.

Either way, Petra pulled back her shoulders, her eyes faintly damp, and nodded.

“I’m ready.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self* I hope you liked it.


	19. Levi

Levi submitted to the familiar pattern of police paperwork. It felt natural, comforting, and he was surprised to find he’d missed it as he worked through the pages with his trademark meticulousness. He was blind to his surroundings as he worked. It wasn’t until faint music filtered through the hall that he looked up and realized Eren and Petra were dancing.

They stood in the center of the room. Petra was balanced on her right foot, her left leg stretched behind her. Her body was bent parallel to the floor and she reached with her right arm towards the opposite wall. Eren shifted Petra’s arms and legs, then nodded when he was pleased with her form. Levi could see Petra was in pain, but she suffered through it, her eyes flashing with furious determination.

It looked like a special form of torture, and Levi winced in sympathy when Petra stumbled and almost fell face-first onto the floor. Eren caught her at the last second.

She could have cried and given up or had a frustrated tantrum. She would be completely within her rights to react in such a way after everything she’d been through. But, Petra didn’t break down. She laughed.

The bright sound filled the hall, causing Mikasa and Hange to lift their heads as well. Mikasa looked stunned, then relieved when she saw Eren put Petra back on her feet and tell her to try again. Mikasa had told Levi that Petra hadn’t slept since her father’s incarceration. She cried all the time, barely ate, and was exhausted and emotionally fragile. The strong-willed girl dancing with Eren didn’t match Mikasa’s description. Levi didn't know if that was because of Eren's kindness or Petra's strength. Perhaps both. 

“You’re ready to do the routine,” Eren said as he pulled on Petra’s arm.

Petra shook her head, her hands on her knees as she huffed an exhausted laugh. “I think I’m finished.”

“No. I want you to get this before we finish for the day.”

Levi couldn’t believe how hard Eren was being on Petra. She could barely stand. How could she be expected to do anything more?

Petra allowed herself to be dragged towards the far wall. Eren gave her a minute to catch her breath before he ordered her to get into position. One toe was pointed slightly ahead of the other and the opposite hand lifted to shoulder height. Once Eren was happy, he stood beside her and mirrored the pose.

Mikasa, Hange, and Levi watched curiously.

Eren’s lips moved, giving quiet instructions as they held their position. As the music tempo picked up, Eren counted down from three. Then, they began the routine.

They both pushed off from the corner, taking long strides in unison towards the center of the hall. Eren continued counting as they ran into their first jump. Eren’s leap was higher than Petra’s, but their timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Their legs spread in front splits mid-air, then their feet slapped the floor and they ran on. Another leap, this time on the opposite leg. Petra’s second jump was higher. Her eyes shone, recognizing her improvement.

Suddenly, they both changed direction. Leaping away from each other in a series of intricate turns. Petra was on her toes, spinning and stepping in a perfect line towards where Mikasa, Hange, and Levi were sitting. She didn’t notice her audience as she span, her short hair flipping around her like a halo.

Her spinning stopped suddenly in time with a deep silence in the music track. She was breathing heavily, one arm stretched towards where Eren stood across the room in a similar pose. He looked breathtaking.

A question seemed to pass between them. Eren nodded. Petra grinned, her teeth flashing white.

Eren dropped to one knee, his arms reaching towards Petra. Petra rocked towards him, then away, her arms moving from her hips to her shoulders to over her head in a fluid dance. Should she return to what was familiar, or take a risk? 

Finally, her decision was made. She rushed at Eren. Her speed was impressive. The music tempo raced.

Levi’s eyes widened as Eren gripped Petra’s tiny waist and used her momentum to toss her high into the air. Her body blurred as she span. Her skirt fluttered like butterfly wings. As gravity took hold, she dropped into Eren’s arms with a grace that didn’t seem possible. In one smooth motion, Eren placed her on the tip of one toe, spinning her at a much slower pace to match the music until she finally came to a stop with her hands arched over her head.

Eren and Petra held their final position for a second before Hange’s chair scraped against the floor and startled them. The mayor shot to her feet and applauded, whistling and jumping up and down as she shouted her praise like an overenthusiastic mother. Mikasa and Levi joined her in a more reserved fashion, Levi still processing what he had just witnessed as he clapped his hands. Seeing Eren dancing in his trained style was completely different from the fusion dance he’d seen in the strip club. It was stunning. He knew Eren was talented, but it was different to see it firsthand.

Petra blushed, gave a little bow to the audience, then did a victory wiggle which ended with her punching the air. “That was fun!”

Eren spun Petra in a wild spinning hug then dropped her back on the floor. “You were amazing!”

Petra looked up at Eren like he was her entire world. The scene was crisp and clear and perfect. Eren’s shaggy hair was damp at the ends from sweat. His smile took up almost his entire face. His green eyes glowed with pride as he praised Petra’s performance. Petra beamed, intent on his every word.

Then, Eren looked over at Levi and smiled. As if he wanted to share the moment with him.

Something clicked into place in Levi’s chest. It happened in an instant, but it was so profound that Levi had to drop his weight back into his chair or risk his knees giving out.

 _Mine_ , Levi’s heart roared. _He’s mine._

A terrifying wave of something powerful and unfamiliar washed over him. For a moment he thought it was terror, but that wasn’t right. It was love. 

“Oh, shit,” Levi muttered, his face in his hands.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hange said, grinning like she already knew. She settled back into her chair beside him. “Having an epiphany about your fake husband, perhaps?”

“Shut up, four-eyes.”

Hange threw back her head and laughed. “Oh, Levi. Don’t look so shocked. It was bound to happen.”

But Levi wasn’t prepared for this. Love wasn’t factored into his fucking life schedule. He wasn’t ready. He’d just managed to commit to a relationship with Eren and now… now…

“What was bound to happen?” Levi almost swallowed his tongue when Eren bounded towards them.

“Nothing,” Levi cried, shooting Hange a look threatening all manner of pain and suffering should she give him away. Hange took the warning, smirking to herself as she returned her attention to her paperwork.

“Okay,” Eren frowned suspiciously, “I’m gonna head home and shower.”

Levi nodded dumbly, his throat clicking as he swallowed. “I’ll meet you there once I’ve finished up here.”

“Great,” Eren leaned over the table and stole a brief kiss which made Levi’s toes curl. Then, casual and cool, he turned on his heel and left.

Levi watched him leave, his hips swaying to a song only he could hear. When he was gone, Levi released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

_Fuck, what was he supposed to do now?_

***

The shower was still running when Levi stepped through the front door to his and Eren’s little house. His heart thumped.

Love. He was in love with Eren. But he didn’t want to admit it. He couldn’t. It was too soon. Everything was too new, too fresh. He was still getting used to the idea of being in a relationship. He wasn’t ready for grand declarations. All he wanted was to be with Eren. The man he loved. 

Fuck, he needed a distraction.

Before he could second-guess himself, Levi slipped down the hall and into the bathroom. When he opened the door, a cloud of steam greeted him.

Eren was singing what sounded like an old Katy Perry hit as he scrubbed a bar of soap over his stomach and chest. Levi’s mouth went dry at the sight of all that bare skin. Having so recently been pinned beneath that lean muscle, Levi found he only wanted Eren more. Lust curled in his belly.

 _Yes_ , he thought, _lust is familiar. Lust is safe._

Levi cleared his throat and leaned against the door frame. 

Eren spun around, bar of soap raised like a weapon, then relaxed when he saw Levi. The smile which graced his features made Levi’s heart skip a beat. He was drowning in his love, but Levi didn’t want to think about that. He wanted to forget about love.

“Want someone to wash your back?” Levi asked.

Eren grinned like an overexcited puppy. “You’ll have to get out of those clothes. Wouldn’t want them getting wet.”

Levi stripped slowly, enjoying the flash of heat in Eren’s eyes as each layer was removed. When he was completely naked, he noticed Eren’s eyes dart down and land on the tattoo on his hip. Levi arched a brow and ran a finger over the tattooed skin as he stepped into the cramped shower cubicle. The brat had an unhealthy obsession with his tattoo. It only made Levi love him more.

_No. Fucking stop thinking about love._

The water was scalding. Levi hissed through his teeth as he eased his body beneath the spray.

“Is it too hot?” Eren asked, his warm body bumping against Levi’s side. “We can change the temmrph—”

Levi’s finger on Eren’s lips silenced him. “Quiet, brat.”

Eren nodded, pupils blown wide as Levi’s hands slipped over Eren’s torso, mingling with water and lavender-scented soap as he explored his lovers’ body. Eren’s hands lifted to Levi’s shoulders, but Levi brushed them aside.

“Hands off,” Levi ordered.

Eren gulped. “But—”

“Do as I say.”

Eren nodded, his hands dropping from Levi’s shoulders. They landed on his thighs and stayed there. His growing erection bobbed between them.

“You’re already hard,” Levi said, surprised. He leaned in, intentionally allowing their bodies to brush. Eren released a shaky breath. “So responsive,” Levi trailed a finger along Eren’s cheek while his other hand teased Eren’s chest. When his thumb brushed Eren’s nipple, Eren bit his lip to stifle a whine. “So sensitive.”

Levi’s fingers walked down Eren's spine, then grabbed two generous handfuls of his ass and pulled. Their cocks slid together, everything slippery and wet beneath the shower spray.

Eren’s whine made Levi burn. He could hear Eren’s desperation in the low rasp of his voice, and when Eren began rocking against him, he almost gave in to the urge to just grind together until they orgasmed. But, Levi had other ideas. He grabbed Eren’s hips and pushed him back against the shower wall.

“Where's the soap?” Levi demanded.

The question was obvious in Eren’s eyes.

“I said I was going to wash your back, didn’t I? Pass me the soap and turn around.”

Eren’s gaze turned to a smolder. He reached over Levi’s shoulder to the little case which held the slippery bar of soap and placed it in Levi’s outstretched hand. Then, he turned to face the shower wall. He rested his forehead on his arms and bent ever so slightly forward.

Levi took in the miles of wet skin and the muscles flexing in Eren’s shoulders and back. He placed his palm flat between Eren’s shoulder blades and pushed so that Eren’s chest was flat against the wall. 

“Don’t move,” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear, his lips brushing against his throat as he ran the bar of soap down Eren’s spine, down to the top of his ass, then back up to his shoulders.

With each pass of the soap, Eren’s muscles loosened. He turned to putty beneath Levi’s hands. The sounds he made were low and languid and his spine arched. When Levi couldn’t take it anymore, Levi washed the suds off Eren’s back until the skin was pearly and clean and turned off the water. 

“All done.”

Eren shook his head. He was still pressed against the shower wall, his forehead resting on his forearms as he took long, slow breaths.

“Did I forget something?” Levi teased his fingers along Eren’s back. So soft and smooth and clean.

“I need more,” Eren breathed.

He turned to face Levi, and Levi’s mind went blank. Eren looked like pure sin. His eyes were blown wide and his cheeks flushed. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his skin was covered in pearly droplets of water. Levi wanted to lick them all off his perfect skin.

“How much more?” Levi asked in a tone which was all invitation.

In a move faster than Levi could fathom, Eren had Levi’s wrists in his hands and had them pinned over his head. Levi’s back slapped against the glass shower wall as Eren’s hot body pressed him against it. With his hands pinned, Levi was powerless. This hadn’t been part of his plan, but he wasn’t complaining.

He arched his back so his cock dragged against Eren’s stomach. Eren’s grip tightened around Levi’s wrists.

“I want you,” Eren said.

Levi gulped. He knew he could break free of Eren’s grip. It wouldn’t be difficult. The difficult part for Levi was realizing that he didn’t want to escape.

“You have me,” Levi said.

Eren nodded, his eyes dark pools of lust. “Wrap your legs around my waist.”

Levi obeyed, loving the feeling of their cocks bumping together as Eren carried him out of the shower cubicle. He was expecting Eren to deliver them straight to the bedroom, but he didn’t. Instead, he placed Levi back on his feet in front of the sink and turned him so he was facing the mirror. He guided Levi’s hands to the edge of the basin, then pressed between his shoulder blades so he was half-bent over. Levi’s pulse hammered. He gasped when he felt Eren’s body behind him.

“Eren—”

“Do as I say,” Eren echoed Levi’s earlier words in a more gentle tone. It was reassuring, and Levi found himself willing, even excited, to obey.

Eren reached for the top drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Levi arched a brow.

“How long have you had that?” he asked, hoping Eren didn’t notice the wobble in his voice as he slicked up his fingers.

Eren chuckled. “I bought it on our second day here.”

Levi watched his own eyes widen in his reflection. Eren smirked behind him. “Surprised?”

“Don’t you think that was a little presumptuous?”

“I didn’t buy it for this, Levi. I bought it for me.”

Levi’s lips parted, his mind overflowing with sinful images of Eren in the shower with one hand around his cock while his fingers were deep in his ass. So that's why he always took such ridiculously long showers. 

“Fuck, Eren—”

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Eren said as he traced a line along Levi’s throat then down his chest. Levi watched their reflection. Their eyes met and held. Eren’s hands dropped lower. “When I was alone, all I could think about was you and all the different ways I wanted to take you apart.”

Levi shuddered. He’d never been this turned on in his entire life. When Eren’s slick fingers stroked his hole, his entire body jolted forward and his hands clenched around the basin.

“Is this what you want?” Eren whispered, his warm breath tickling Levi’s ear. Their gaze never broke from their reflection.

Levi swallowed, and nodded.

“You have to say it.”

Levi groaned as the pressure of Eren’s fingers increased. “Eren, I want you inside me.”

In another lifetime, Levi would have told Eren to fuck him, but he couldn’t say the words. They felt too crude for the depth of what Levi was feeling. The love he’d been trying to ignore settled around his heart as the first of Eren’s slick fingers slid into his hole. Levi clenched around the intrusion, his knees wobbling. It had been a long time since he’d done this, but it wasn’t his first rodeo.

As Eren prepared him, his free hand drew patterns along Levi’s spine, both soothing and exciting. They weren’t going slowly this time, Eren moving with efficient strokes as he placed a third lubed finger inside.

Then, he curled his fingers just right and Levi saw stars. His spine curved and he half-collapsed on the basin.

“Ah, ha, Eren. Don’t do that again or—”

“What, this?” Eren teased as Levi struggled to catch his breath. Eren’s fingers curled against that spot again and again. The sound Levi made was animal and desperate. His hands clawed at the porcelain in an attempt to ground himself. He would have fallen if Eren hadn’t snaked a hand around his chest and pulled him up to face the mirror.

Eren licked a hot stripe along Levi’s neck, their eyes meeting in their reflection. “Look at you, Levi. So beautiful.”

Levi shuddered. He didn’t feel beautiful, he felt desperate and needy and so, so ready.

Eren sucked a red mark onto Levi’s throat as he removed his fingers. Levi groaned, panting as Eren slipped on a condom and used the last of the lube to slick up his length. When Eren pressed his shoulders down, Levi went willingly until his weight was resting on his forearms against the basin.

Eren’s fingers gripped Levi’s hips in an almost bruising grip. “You need to tell me if I go too fast, okay?” Eren sounded breathless already.

Levi nodded. “Yes, yes just hurry up and—”

The air was punched out of Levi as Eren entered him in a slow, smooth stroke. He'd never felt so full. There was a twinge of pain for a moment before Eren shifted his angle. Then, there was nothing but pleasure. The wet drag of their bodies together made Levi moan. Eren built up a steady rhythm until they were both chasing their ecstasy with abandon.

Levi chanted Eren’s name like a prayer, urging him to go faster, _harder, yes, that’s it, fuck, yes, Eren_. He trembled, barely able to keep himself upright as Eren thrust into him. He was so close. If Eren would just go a little faster. A little harder.

“You look so good, Levi, you take me in so well,” Eren growled. His thrusts were getting faster and more erratic. He was close too. Levi could feel it. “Look at yourself, Levi. Look.”

Eren’s fingers pinched Levi’s chin and forced his gaze to lift to their reflection. He felt a shock of recognition. He’d never seen himself look so debauched. Eren did this to him. Only Eren.

When their eyes met, Eren’s black with lust as he thrust into Levi, the love Levi had been trying to ignore welled inside him with all the force of a physical blow.

“Eren, I—”

Eren’s angle changed, his tempo sped and Levi lost all capacity for speech. All he could do was hold himself up and take the pleasure Eren offered. It took Eren’s fingers curling around his cock to punch the most intense orgasm of his life through his system. Eren followed with a quiet moan of Levi’s name, and Levi blacked out. 

***

When Levi came back to himself, he was sitting propped against Eren’s chest on the bathroom floor. It was lucky Levi had cleaned recently or he’d find the whole scenario completely unbearable. As it was, it was still pretty gross.

“That was…” Eren trailed off, apparently distracted by Levi’s hair as he ran his fingers through the damp tangles.

“Fucking amazing?”

Eren laughed. Levi felt the vibrations through his back where it was pressed to Eren’s chest. “Yeah. I think we need another shower though.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “And whose fault is that? I wanted to stay IN the shower.”

Eren chuckled and kissed Levi’s cheek. “Next time.”

Levi’s heart swelled because there would be a next time. And a time after that. They were partners, and Levi was falling further down the rabbit hole of love with each passing second. He was helpless to do anything but hang on and hope for the best.

***

After their second shower, Eren made a beeline for the kitchen and began preparing lunch since it was far too late for breakfast now. Levi lay on the lounge, his body aching in just the right way. He felt amazing. Couldn’t remember a time he’d felt more at peace.

Of course, it was at that moment that the shit had to hit the fan.

“What’s that noise?” Eren called from the kitchen.

Levi blinked and tilted his head. It was a faint buzzing, like a bug or a… a phone.

A chill ran down the length of Levi’s spine. He leaped off the lounge and grabbed Erwin’s burner phone off the table. Blood pumped loudly in his head as he took Erwin’s call.

He didn’t offer any greeting. Just put the phone to his ear and listened.

“We’ve got a lead on Leonhardt,” Erwin said, all business. Levi’s stomach turned. “We need you and Eren this time.”

A warm hand dropped on Levi’s arm. Levi blinked. Eren was beside him, his green eyes shining with worry.

_Leonhardt. They found her._

Levi thought about smashing the phone. He thought about telling Erwin to fuck off and leave them alone. But he couldn’t. Despite everything, he was still a cop. He couldn’t discard his duty. It just wasn’t in his nature. But Eren, why did they need Eren?

“I won’t put Eren in danger,” Levi said.

Eren shifted on his feet, his hands clasped together as he waited for the call to be over. Levi could see his fear. 

“We don’t have time for this,” Erwin growled, “I’m texting you an address. I need you and Eren there in an hour. If you don’t BOTH show, I’ll consider it your resignation. You’ll never work as a cop again. I'll make sure of it.”

Erwin hung up and Levi’s temporary peace shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Okay, so this chapter was a VERY different piece before I woke up this morning and decided to COMPLETELY rewrite it. That smut didn't exist yesterday. It just kind of... happened? Lol. I hope there aren't a million errors since I haven't had time to do a proper edit. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading friends! And sorry for the cliffhanger. It won't be the last lol.


	20. Eren

Eren was a ball of tension in the car beside Levi as they drove out of Chaos. Levi hadn’t said much since Erwin’s phone call. After hanging up, Levi had told him to get in the car and shut up. Out of frustration, fury, or fear, Eren didn’t know.

Whatever the case, Eren, seeing Levi’s distress, decided not to argue with him. After a long, tense silence, Levi had told him they were driving to a diner to meet Erwin. Eren had guessed as much long before Levi’s admission. He'd assumed Erwin was calling them to fulfill their agreement. An agreement that Eren was beginning to seriously regret.

Saying he’d act as bait to help them capture the cartel leaders was one thing, but actually doing it was another. Eren wasn’t one to run away from his promises, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t terrified. He was a man of his word. He just hoped his word didn’t get him killed by Annie Leonhardt.

A shudder ran down his spine. He remembered the cold look in Annie’s eyes when she’d threatened him and Levi in The Basement all those weeks ago.

In his past life, when he’d worked in The Basement, he’d never had anything to do with Annie. Why would he, a lowly stripper, have any reason to speak with the owner who seemed to treat the whole business with derision and contempt? When she’d approached him after his evening show, he’d thought he was about to be fired. But she hadn't fired him, she'd asked him for a favor. Search the shady looking goth for weapons and recording devices. Eren had been secretly relieved, until he'd processed the request and realized he was in WAY over his head. Approaching Levi at the bar, a man Eren knew only as dangerous, had put in motion a series of events that had changed his life.

For a brief, insane second, Eren wondered if he should thank Annie. His new life in Chaos made him incredibly happy. For the first time in his life, he felt proud of the way he was living his life. But the good didn’t make up for the fear, the trauma, the sacrifice.

A pang of guilt curled in his gut. He glanced at Levi, who had barely spoken since leaving Chaos. Levi’s career had been derailed because of Annie. If she were caught, Eren was terrified Levi would realize that Eren wasn’t enough and he’d return to his old life. But, Annie was dangerous, and Eren would do everything he could to have her caught. His selfish desires couldn’t get in the way of Levi’s life.

They drove for an hour before they pulled into a diner just off the highway. There were three other cars in the car park. The doorbell chimed as they entered the diner. Erwin was the only other customer. He blew on a cup of coffee at the bar. A blonde waitress was wiping the counter nearby.

Levi and Eren approached Erwin reluctantly. Neither sat on the stools beside him, choosing instead to stand. Erwin arched a brow but didn’t mention the obvious distance between them.

To Eren’s surprise, Erwin nodded at him first. This was dramatically different from their last interaction which had been full of thinly veiled disapproval.

“How are you, Eren?”

Eren didn’t want to speak to Erwin. He didn’t want to be in the same room as him. Something about the broad-shouldered blonde made his skin crawl. “Fine.”

“Where’s Leonhardt?” Levi growled and took a not-so-subtle step closer to Eren.

Erwin looked into his coffee like he was searching the brown liquid for his patience. “We don’t know.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Then why the fuck are we here?”

“Because we have a plan to draw her out.”

Eren didn’t like the sound of that, but this was what he’d agreed to. It was too late to back out now. And if Levi wasn’t arguing, then it must be okay. He trusted Levi not to put him in danger. He didn’t trust Erwin.

“How?” Levi looked about a second away from strangling Erwin, which did nothing to soothe Eren’s nerves.

Erwin sipped his coffee and looked at them over the rim of his mug. “We’re going to use Eren as bait.”

“No,” Levi said.

“Levi, it’s okay. Annie has to be stopped.” Eren turned to Erwin. “I’ll do whatever you need.”

“It’s not your job to fix this,” Levi hissed at Eren. He didn’t look pissed. He looked frightened.

Eren’s expression softened. Annie had almost killed them both. On top of the incidents with Bertholdt and Reiner, Eren couldn’t blame him for being afraid. Eren was terrified. It was his terror that made him realize this was necessary. They couldn't go on like this. 

“I don’t want to live in hiding for the rest of my life,” Eren said. Levi looked Eren had just slapped him. “I want to be safe.”

Erwin watched their exchange with a curious expression. “We’ll do everything in our power to protect you, Eren.”

Eren nodded, swallowing around a lump in his throat. He couldn’t look at Levi.

“That’s not good enough,” Levi growled, stepping into Erwin’s personal space with a dangerous glint in his eye. Eren had only seen him like this once before. After he’d returned from capturing Reiner. He looked dangerous and edging on out of control. “I need you to guarantee his safety.”

“I can’t. This will be a dangerous mission.”

“Then why don’t we send you in as bait?” Levi growled, violence glinting in his dark eyes. Eren placed a hand on Levi’s arm, but he knew he couldn’t stop him if Levi decided to attack Erwin. Eren's touch seemed to snap Levi out of his blind fury, and he took a measured step back.

Erwin sighed. “Leonhardt isn’t hunting me. She’s hunting you two. Why still don’t know why.” Erwin’s eyes flicked to Eren, who squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. “Though we are starting to develop some theories.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Levi hissed.

“It means nothing until we have Annie in custody, and to do that we need both of you to cooperate.” Erwin slurped the last of his coffee. “Can I rely on your support?”

“Yes,” Eren said before Levi could argue further. An icy ball of fear clenched in his gut. “I’ll do whatever you need.”

“Levi?”

Levi was vibrating with fury. Eren wasn’t sure if it was directed at him, or at Erwin. Possibly both.

“I won’t leave Eren without protection,” Levi growled through his teeth.

“Good,” Erwin placed his empty coffee cup on the counter and nodded his thanks at the waitress who had been watching their conversation with a curious expression. “I’ll brief you on the way. The club isn’t far.”

“The club?” Eren echoed.

“The Dancing Duchess. One of Annie’s drug distributors disguised as a strip club. Exactly the same setup as The Basement. It’s crude, but effective.”

“And what are we supposed to do when we get there?” Levi asked.

“You will do your job,” Erwin said, eyebrow raised.

Eren saw Levi's hands ball into fists. For a brief instant, Eren thought Levi might actually strike Erwin. Then, something sad and a little broken crossed Levi's features and the moment passed. Eren frowned and wondered if there was something Levi wasn't telling him. There was an underlying tension that seemed out of synch with Eren's understanding of the situation. Had Erwin threatened Levi? If so, why hadn't Levi said anything? 

“What about me?” Eren asked, though he had a feeling he knew exactly what Erwin was going to say. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to do what you were trained to do,” Erwin said, an irritating smirk on his lips. “I want you to dance.”

***

The strip club was an almost exact copy of The Basement. Eren felt faintly ill as he walked through the doors and into the seedy world which he’d been trying to escape. A stage rose in the center of the room with tables and chairs scattered around. Multi-colored lights blinded patrons to the filth around them. The bar staff worked hard to keep everyone hydrated, rushing between scattered groups with trays heaving with cocktails and shots.

Eren hadn’t lingered in the familiar space, Erwin immediately ushering him backstage to get ready. Erwin seemed jumpy, his stoic composure cracking with nerves. If Erwin was nervous, then Eren couldn’t help but think he was in more danger than Erwin had admitted. Levi followed on their heels, unwilling to let Eren out of his sight for even a second.

On the drive over, Erwin had explained the situation. Annie had three clubs running as drug distributors. The police weren’t sure which was her current base. They had intelligence suggesting the Dancing Duchess was where she was hiding out, but they couldn’t do a raid without evidence. That was where Eren came in.

Erwin had arranged to have Eren perform in the hope that seeing him would draw Annie out. She wanted him dead, and this was a test to see just how far she was willing to go to achieve that.

Levi and Erwin were admitted backstage under the pretense that they were Eren’s agent (Erwin) and his bodyguard (Levi). Both would be watching him perform from backstage in case any danger appeared.

Eren’s stomach rolled. Although Erwin assured him there was minimal danger, Eren couldn’t help but feel he would be too exposed on stage. 

All eyes were on the trio as they walked through the dressing room reserved for dancers and prostitutes. Mirrors, racks of costumes, and half-dressed men and women who stank of hair spray and cigarette smoke filled the room. Conversation barely faltered as they entered, but Eren sensed that they were being watched.

He scanned every face, expecting to find Annie with her teeth bared hiding in every dark corner, but she was nowhere to be seen.

“You’ve got ten minutes to get ready before you’re on,” Erwin said, all business. “I’m going to get into position.”

Eren’s tense muscles loosened with Erwin’s absence.

“You okay?” Levi asked as Eren began systematically scrolling through a rack of costumes that looked like they’d fit him. A strange sense of deja vu settled over him as he tried to marry the person he was now with this old, ugly version of himself. 

Eren nodded, but it was a lie. He bit the inside of his cheek, the pain keeping a handle on the sparky terror mingling with self-loathing in his gut.

“Eren,” Levi’s voice was low and serious as he placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder to spin him around, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

That was what frightened Eren. He saw Levi’s steadfast conviction. It was his mission to protect Eren, and he didn’t doubt that Levi would jump in front of a bullet for him. But Eren didn’t want Levi to sacrifice anything else for his sake.

“I know,” Eren said with a false smile, then returned to the costumes. Towards the end of the rack, Eren found what he was looking for. His eyes glowed with mischief. He pulled the costume off the rack and lifted it for Levi’s inspection.

The police uniform was a crude approximation of the uniform Levi once wore. It was tight, sheer, and had three easy-to-remove layers. Eren thought it was the perfect slap in the face to Erwin. A small rebellion was all he had.

Levi studied Eren’s police uniform with a slight shake of his head, his lips curving. “You’re unbelievable.”

“I’m hilarious,” Eren teased as he began pulling off his clothes.

Levi’s eyes widened. He looked over his shoulder to check that no-one was watching.

“It’s fine," Eren waved away his concern even as shame made his face burn, "modesty doesn’t exist in places like this.”

Despite his assurances, Levi made a point of positioning himself to protect Eren’s privacy from the prying eyes of the strippers and prostitutes who were also getting ready for their night’s work. Eren was quietly grateful. 

“What do you think?” Eren asked when he was dressed. He played with his collar and ran his hands along the buttons which ran down the front of his fake police uniform. His lips curved in a teasing smirk. The uniform fit perfectly, molding to the subtle curves of his body like a second skin. 

“Not bad,” Levi said, jaw clenched as if he were trying to stifle a smile. 

Eren grinned and stepped closer. “Maybe I’ll see if I can take it home. Might be fun to dress up next time we—”

Levi launched forward and wrapped Eren in a warm hug. Eren blinked, shocked. They’d had mind-blowing sex that morning, but somehow this was still a surprise. Especially when initiated by Levi.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked, his hands lifting to rest on Levi’s back.

Levi huffed. “Am I okay? Think about yourself for once.”

Eren rubbed Levi’s back, savoring the warmth of his touch. When he was held in Levi’s strong arms, his fear seemed insignificant. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“As if I’d let you do this alone.”

Eren swallowed, blinking back tears. He should have known he could rely on Levi. Nothing could stop him from doing his job.

“One minute to curtain.” 

Eren cleared his throat. “I’d better go.”

“I wish you didn’t have to do this.” Levi breathed into the crook of Eren’s throat, then pulled away.

Eren’s heart panged. His fingers traced the line of Levi’s jaw.

“It’s okay,” he said, feeling his familiar stage persona settle over his skin. He winked. “Just enjoy the show, Levi.”

***

Eren’s bravado faltered when he stepped into the heat of the stage lights. Blinded by their beams, a light sweat burst on his forehead. The audience screamed as the thick beat of his soundtrack began. He barely thought about the moves as he ran through the old, familiar routine. Every spin, every jump, every thrust, every layer of clothing removed felt like an ending.

As he danced, he scanned the crowd, but the lights were too blinding to get a handle on any of the faces. Erwin and Levi were prowling the backstage area, their eyes on the crowd. When he made brief eye-contact with Levi, he offered a wink and blew a kiss.

Levi rolled his eyes, then turned back to the audience, his gaze hard and focused.

Eren tried to hide his grin as he threw himself into the dance. If he was going to get Annie’s attention, he might as well put on the best performance of his life.

He was just beginning to enjoy himself, feeling the music in his veins, feeling the movements in his soul, when the gunshot rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. That cliffhanger. Lol. I'm a bad person.


	21. Levi

Levi hated every second Eren was on stage. He couldn’t enjoy the show as Eren had requested. He was far too tense.

Putting Eren’s life at risk wasn’t worth catching Annie. Wasn’t worth catching a hundred Annie’s. He should have stopped this. But Eren had agreed to work with Erwin, and Levi didn't want to lose his job. It was only now, with Eren in the line of fire, that Levi realized what he valued most. He'd been such an idiot. 

He rolled his eyes when Eren winked at him. The brat looked like he was enjoying himself far too much. Didn’t he know how much danger he was in? Didn’t he see how terrified Levi was for him? Either he was the best damn actor in the country, or he was more insane than Levi realized.

A few rows back there was a brief scuffle as two women fought over Eren’s discarded—and very fake—police badge. Levi tensed, then relaxed as he scanned the crowd. Still no sign of Leonhardt. Nothing out of the ordinary at all, but Levi didn’t allow himself to become complacent. Eren was too important.

His eyes traveled beyond the crowd around the stage to the tables along the walls. Most were empty, it was not a busy night, and nobody was behaving suspiciously. Besides the usual rowdy drunks, everyone was on their best strip-club behavior.

He caught Erwin’s look from across the stage. Biting his lip helped control the fury which burned in his chest. Erwin was behaving recklessly by enlisting a civilian to do his dirty work. Levi seriously doubted the higher-ups had given Erwin approval for this mission. Especially after Erwin had threatened his career to get them both to cooperate. The blonde bastard was working on his own, and he would accept all responsibility if things went wrong, if not from the authorities, then from Levi.

It was in that split second of distraction that the gunshot rang out.

Everyone except Levi dropped to the floor. Screams pierced through the music track and people rushed for the exit in a chaotic wave. Levi was pushed back a few steps before adrenaline kicked in and he barged towards the stage. He vaulted onto the raised platform and rushed to where Eren was lying. He covered as much of Eren’s body as he could. He searched for wounds but his hands came away dry.

The music hadn’t been switched off. It was deafening on the stage, yet Levi could still hear his heart pounding.

Eren shifted beneath him like he was trying to buck him off. That seemed like a good sign. You couldn’t do that if you had a bullet in your skull.

Another shot rang off. Levi was thrown forward when it collided with his back and came to a startling halt in the thick Kevlar vest he wore beneath his civilian clothes. The screaming increased in intensity.

Estimating the direction of the shots, Levi turned his back towards the shooter and dragged Eren off the stage. The brat was all muscle. He was heavy, but Levi’s body barely complained. The adrenaline was doing its job.

They landed in a heap beside an overturned table, giving them cover. Levi took the brief opportunity to get a proper look at Eren’s condition. The club lights strobed. With each flash, Levi scanned a different part of Eren’s body. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. 

There was no blood.

“I’m okay. It’s okay,” Eren repeated as Levi ran his hands over his body. “They missed.”

Levi dragged Eren into his arms. They both flinched and held the other more tightly when two shots slammed into the wooden table they hid behind. Then, silence before a warning shot from the other side of the room blasted over the thumping music. 

Erwin.

Levi craned his neck and watched the man he'd once admired step into harms way. Erwin's gun faced a person in full black gear standing in the center of the room. The black-clad individual's gun was trained on Erwin. It was impossible to tell if it was a man or a woman beneath the baggy black hoodie.

“Drop your weapon!” Erwin shouted as the black-clad individual raised their gun.

Levi grabbed his own weapon, tucked inconspicuously into the back of his jeans.

“Stay down. Don’t move.” Levi ordered Eren before untangling himself and stepping into the open to provide Erwin with backup.

The flashing lights and thumping beat in the now almost completely deserted club gave the scene unreal energy.

“Drop it!” Levi barked when the stranger pointed their weapon at Levi. A bead of sweat trickled down his spine. This person had already shot him once. They knew he was wearing a vest. If they wanted him dead, they wouldn’t aim for his chest again.

Levi held his breath, his finger ready on the trigger.

The stranger’s shoulders squared, then relaxed. The weapon dropped ever so slightly, and Levi allowed himself a breath of relief. But this was far from over.

“My boss has a message for you.” A deep male voice erupted from within the dark hoodie. It most certainly was not Leonhardt. Levi’s disappointment was palpable.

“You can tell us all about your boss when we take you on in for questioning,” Levi growled, still wary of the number of weapons in play.

Erwin was suspiciously quiet. 

A huffed laugh came from the stranger. “She told me to say: ‘thank you for playing’.”

Levi frowned. Thank you for playing? What the fuck did that—

But before Levi could ask, the stranger lifted their weapon.

“No!” Levi leaped forward as the stranger placed their gun beneath their chin, but he was too slow. They pulled the trigger without hesitation, their body jerking like a sick marionette before they flopped limply to the floor. The black hood sopped up blood like a sponge, leaving the dark material with an oily tinge which made Levi want to be sick.

The music switched off and the lights turned on, exposing a filthy floor and sticky surfaces covered in spilled drinks. Under the light, everything looked painfully real.

Levi looked over his shoulder, seeking Eren out. He was still behind the table. Safe.

The thunk of boots on the floor drew Levi back to the situation at hand. He and Erwin stood shoulder to shoulder, their gaze focused on the body at their feet.

“What did they mean? Thank you for playing?” Levi asked.

Erwin shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Levi didn't believe him. 

***

Levi made a point of keeping his distance as Erwin called in a forensic and cleanup crew. He stuck with Eren, refusing to let him out of his sight as the paramedics gave them the once over. Adrenaline rushed through his system at random intervals. His body kept reacting to a new threat, despite there being none. The only thing which kept him sane was Eren’s warm hand in his.

Once they were done with the paramedics, Levi dragged Eren towards their parked car. He needed to be home.

Erwin stepped into their path before they could get far.

Eren must have sensed the fury in him because he gripped Levi’s elbow and leaned against his side like he couldn’t stand on his own. Levi knew for a fact that he could, but he appreciated the restraint.

“Where are you two going?”

If it weren’t for Eren holding him back, he would have launched himself at Erwin.

“Back to Chaos,” Levi hissed.

“We aren’t finished. We might still be able to draw Leonhardt out if Eren—” Erwin’s jaw snapped shut when Eren laughed in his face.

Levi was so in love.

“I’m not doing that again,” Eren said, shaking his head.

“We had a deal,” Erwin growled. Levi had never seen Erwin like this. Something like fear shone in his eyes.

“I don’t care. Levi is right, it isn’t my job. I’ve been shot at one too many times.”

“Levi, don’t you have something to say about this?” Erwin said pointedly.

Levi’s gut clenched. He knew what Erwin was insinuating. If Eren didn’t comply, then Levi would lose his job. His dream would be shattered. But, in a flash of clarity, Levi realized that it wasn’t his dream anymore.

“Don’t bother calling us again,” Levi said, chin raised. “We won’t answer.”

Erwin had never looked more furious. His eyebrows dropped low over his eyes and his mouth pressed into a thin line.

“You’d throw away your career, everything you’ve built, for this?” Erwin made a dismissive gesture at Eren, who was looking paler by the second. “You’ll never work as a cop again. You'll never become a detective.”

Levi pulled Eren closer. “I don’t want to be a detective if I have to corrupt myself to do it.”

With that, he turned, leaving Erwin and his old life behind.

***

Once he and Eren were alone in the car, Levi gave a long sigh and rested his forehead against the steering wheel. His hands were steady and the sick feeling in his gut was beginning to subside. He knew he’d made the right decision.

Eren stroked his back just over where the bullet had collided with his Kevlar vest. It was tender and would bruise up nicely over the next few days.

“I’m sorry,” Eren said after a long silence. His voice sounded strangled.

Levi lifted his head from the steering wheel. “For what?”

“Everything! I’ve ruined your career, your dreams, your life.” Eren’s eyes glistened. “Everything I do causes you pain.”

“How can you be so fucking dense?”

Eren made a choked sound. “Excuse me?”

Levi shot a furious glare at Eren. “I don’t give a flying fuck about my career, and my old dreams were shit. All I care about is you. I fucking love you.” 

Eren looked like a deer caught in headlights.

When Levi realized what he’d just admitted, his mouth went dry.

“I love you too,” Eren whispered.

Levi’s heart stopped. Panic rushed over every inch of skin. It felt as if he’d been struck by lightning. “What?”

Eren reached for Levi’s hand as if he could sense his desperate urge to run. “I love you. With all my heart.”

“I— I—”

Eren smiled, and Levi fell for the second time. “Don’t hurt yourself. You don’t have to say it again.”

“Fucking Hell.” Levi snatched his hand back and clenched it into a fist. “This is insane. We were strangers three weeks ago."

"And now we're fake married and being hunted by a crazy cartel boss. Falling in love is the least insane thing about this," Eren said with a smile. He still looked like he might cry, but his devastation and guilt faded into joy. 

"You could have died today," Levi said, reaching for Eren's hand again. He needed to hold him, feel their skin touch, just to make sure he was real. "I can’t lose you.”

Eren maneuvered him like he’d been doing it for years. He cradled Levi’s head between his hands and drew their lips together. Levi’s lips parted on instinct. Eren’s kisses were like a drug. It terrified him to think of what would happen if Eren left him and Levi had to fend for himself again. He didn’t think he’d survive.

His hands gripped the front of Eren’s shirt, finally registering that he still wore the ridiculous police officer uniform, and a laugh bubbled up from his chest. Giddy. He was fucking giddy with love. 

“You kept the uniform.”

Eren flashed a smile. “I earned it.”

“You’re such a brat,” Levi said before crushing their lips together once more. Frustration rose in his chest, along with a healthy bout of lust, when Eren licked into his mouth. His walls crumbled and Levi dove into the kiss without shame. His fingers dug into Eren’s shoulders, dragging him closer. When that wasn’t enough, he climbed over the seat and straddled Eren’s hips as he had on their first official date. Back then, Ymir and Krista had interrupted their dalliances. But they weren’t here this time.

“Say it again,” Levi whispered, his lips chasing Eren’s as his hands ran beneath Eren’s shirt.

He felt Eren shudder.

“I love-” Eren’s breath caught when Levi slid his hand into Eren’s pants. His hips thrust upwards as Levi squeezed him. “I love you, Levi.”

Levi panted against Eren’s collarbone, his lips tracing the words ‘I love you’ against his damp skin until they both spilled over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww. They are so brave and in love. My heart. *cries*


	22. Eren

Eren and Levi were welcomed back to Chaos by the usual crowd early the following morning. Hange, Isabel, and Furlan had made themselves at home in their kitchen. They were in the middle of squeezing a fresh batch of lemonade when Eren and Levi walked through the door.

Hange took one look at them and grinned from ear to ear. Eren was almost certain she could read minds by this point.

Isabel jumped from her stool and rushed towards them, her fingers sticky with lemon juice. Hange grabbed her collar before she could get far. Furlan was too busy straining to get the last bit of juice from an overripe lemon to notice their arrival.

“Levi and Eren need to have a shower and get changed. They’ve had a long drive.” Hange distracted Isabel with another lemon and the promise of an ice block once they had finished while Eren and Levi skulked guiltily into their bedroom to change.

They showered separately, to Eren’s unending disappointment.

Fresh and clean, Eren’s mouth watered at the thought of a cold glass of lemonade. After the night he’d had, he needed a strong kick of sugar and citrus to get him going again.

When he returned to the kitchen, Levi, Hange, and the twins were mid-conversation. Eren was too overwhelmed by the domestic scene to process what they were talking about. Isabel sat on the counter, her legs crossed as she leaned back against Levi’s chest and sucked on her ice-block. Furlan bounced on Hange’s knee. They turned to Eren when he stepped into the kitchen, all smiles and kindness. Eren thought his heart might explode.

When Eren sidled up beside the counter, Furlan reached for him and Eren soon had the boy wrapped around him in a bear hug. The contact did wonders for his lingering panic. He released a long, calming sigh.

What a hellish night. They’d been shot at. One of Annie's men had killed himself right in front of them. Levi had lost his job. Eren had danced as a stripper for the last time. But, the negatives of the night were balanced by the positives.

A goofy grin grew on his face and he snuck a glance at Levi, who was making an effort not to look at him.

Levi Ackerman, stern cop, loved him. Him! An ex-stripper turned ballet teacher. It was like something out of a bad romance novel.

“… how about you, Eren?” Eren was dragged back into the conversation at the mention of his name.

“What? Yes.” Eren had no idea what he’d agreed to, and from the look on Levi’s face, he'd apparently made a mistake.

Hange beamed and clapped her hands together. “Excellent. The festival starts on Friday afternoon so I’ll need you from sunrise every day this week to help set up.”

Eren cursed his lack of attention.

“Wear clothes you don’t mind getting ruined. I’m going to make you work hard.”

Eren wondered how hard it could be to set up a festival for a town that had a population of less than one thousand.

Furlan tugged on Eren’s shirt sleeve. “Will you go on rides with us? Hange is too scared.”

Scared? Of small-town festival rides?

“Sure, I’ll go on as many rides as you want.”

“Even the scary ones?” Isabel’s eyes glowed.

How scary could rides in a small town festival possibly be? A carousel and a chair swing were all he expected to be faced with at the festival, and he could handle that level of excitement.

Eren booped the end of Isabel's nose. “Especially the scary ones.”

***

Hange was a master of torture. She was relentless and fierce and had no sympathy for aching muscles or broken backs. She cracked her whip at any complaints and ordered her minions to get back to work.

By Friday, on the morning of the festival, Eren was barely capable of lifting his arms above his head. Thankfully, Levi managed to steal time away from the florist to help out.

For most of the week, Eren had been too exhausted to do anything but collapse in front of the television and immediately fall asleep, and it was becoming obvious that this frustrated Levi beyond comprehension now that they were sharing a bed.

At least with Levi helping out with the festival set up, Eren could share some of the exhaustion around. Maybe then Levi would stop undressing him with his eyes at every opportunity.

“Oi! I said put the candy floss machines by the merry-go-round,” Hange shouted at Jean and Marco, who were sweating profusely and gritting their teeth as they hauled a large metal barrel by its handles. “Can’t anyone around here follow simple instructions?”

Eren, who had become intimately familiar with Hange’s rages, took that as his queue to get the Hell out of her way. He rushed to where Levi was helping Mikasa, Ymir, Christa, and Armin assemble a large, six-tiered, white-tipped gazebo that would overhang a wooden dance floor. He grabbed a free leg and started hauling until the mighty contraption began to unfurl.

At its peak, the gazebo was at least five meters high and gave the illusion of the night sky thanks to the fairy lights wrapped around the beams.

Eren wiped at the sweat on his brow as he admired the team’s handiwork. Before he could pat himself on the back, Hange was on them again.

“I’m not paying you to stand around all day!”

Eren wanted to remind her that she wasn’t paying them at all.

“Sorry, boss. What next?”

“You two can unpack the fencing for the petting zoo. The animals will be arriving in an hour.” Eren and Levi strode towards the haphazardly dumped fencing as Hange shouted after them. “And read the instructions! I don’t want a repeat of last year. Those ducklings were a bloody nuisance.”

Eren imagined fluffy yellow ducklings racing through a crowd while Hange chased them with little nets. A grin grew on his face. He had no doubt that the Chaos Festival would deliver in terms of entertainment value.

He and Levi began assembling the square pens and unfurling hay bails onto the dry ground. The grassy smell made Eren sneeze. They were a good team until Levi stripped off his outer shirt and drove Eren to distraction.

Levi's biceps bulged as he clicked another fence post into position, his pale skin slick with sweat and sunscreen. Eren didn't know when sunscreen had become a turn-on, but it was doing all kinds of ridiculous things to his blood pressure. 

"So hot." 

"What?" Levi looked up, his expression all innocence. 

"I said it's really hot." Eren ducked his head to hide his blush and missed the sly grin Levi shot in his direction. 

"Horny brat." 

It was almost time for the gates to open when they locked the final bracket into place and freed the baby animals into their respective pens. Eren kept a close eye on the ducklings, but they seemed to be behaving themselves, for now at least.

They both jumped when Hange sprinted past and shouted something about a hot dog emergency. She kept running, so Eren and Levi shared a look and shrugged. If she needed their help then she would have asked. 

Levi checked his watch. “The festival has officially started. So, we’re off the clock.”

Eren swallowed, feeling surprisingly nervous. He’d put blood, sweat, tears, and ten thousand dollars into this festival. He wanted more than anything for it to be a success. Not just for the town, but also for himself.

He planned to spend the weekend wandering the pavilions with Levi, eating junk food, losing at the rigged carnival games, and screaming on silly children’s rides. He was probably kidding himself if he thought Levi would go along with his fantasy.

The visitors arrived in a trickle which soon became a tsunami. The number of tourists and locals who barged through the gates was stunning. Over the speakers, hit pop songs from the last ten years played on a loop. The previously empty grounds overflowed with children, families, couples, and friends all laughing and chatting gleefully.

“Eeeeeerrrreeeeeeeen!” Eren huffed when something small and solid collided with his side. Furlan beamed up at him. “Can we go on the rides now?”

Isabel appeared from behind Levi and reached for the shorter man’s hand. Eren’s heart squeezed when Levi twisted his fingers with hers and swayed their arms back and forth.

“Can we buy pink fairy floss? Hange gave me money.” Isabel pleaded with big doe eyes which nobody, not even the stony Levi Ackerman, could deny.

Eren buried his impatience and patted Furlan on the head. His and Levi’s perfect weekend could wait.

“Eren said we could go on the rides!” Furlan howled.

“Rides first, then fairy floss.” Levi decided in his no-nonsense tone. 

Isabel bit her lip, her eyes narrowed as she considered the compromise. “Only if we go on the scariest ride first.”

Eren blinked. What kind of nine-year-old asked to go on the scariest ride first?

“Deal.” Levi and Isabel shook hands, completing their business transaction. 

Furlan dragged them through the crowd towards the school oval where the rides had been set up. Eren hadn’t had anything to do with that side of the festival set up and was blown away by its scale.

His heart hammered when Furlan led them to a ride aptly named THE SLINGSHOT. It looked like four seats attached to a large bungee. Eren watched it shoot into the sky with his stomach in his throat. This was not in line with the wholesome small-town festival rides he had imagined. This was insane.

A metal hook-like contraption pulled the row of seats down, the gears clicking ominously in random off-beats, held, then released, sending the passengers soaring into the air. It free-fell back and forth half a dozen times before it slowed enough to be pulled back to the starting position.

Eren shook his head, digging in his heels as Furlan dragged them to the end of the line. There were only a handful of others, teenagers mostly, who were crazy enough to give this one a try.

“Are you sure you want to go on this ride?” Eren was unashamed by the waver in his voice.

Levi arched his brow. “Scared?”

Eren hated reverse psychology. “No, I’m just worried that the twins might not be ready for such a big ride.”

Isabel bounced on her heels, her eyes glowing with excitement. “We’re finally tall enough this year. Look!”

Isabel and Furlan went back to back against the height board. For the first time in his life, Eren wished he were much shorter. His palms began to sweat as the line moved forward.

A bearded man wearing a bright orange jumpsuit gave them safety instructions while the people about to hop onto the ride were checked for loose items of clothing, mobile phones, and sunglasses. Anything which could dislodge and act as a projectile.

Any ride which required a safety demonstration was a ride that Eren didn’t want to go on.

“You okay?” Levi’s hand slipped into his.

Eren was about to tell Levi he was fine again, but the words died on his lips when the slingshot released and the passengers inside, four teenage girls, gave ear-splitting screams. It sounded like they were being murdered. Perhaps they were.

Eren felt the color drain from his face.

“Look, you don’t have to do this. I can take Isabel and Furlan on my own.”

But then Eren would be the chump who chickened out and stepped out of line.

He squared his shoulders. “I’m going.”

The gates clicked open and they stepped onto the raised platform. After dumping their belongings in lockers, Eren removing his sunglasses and shoes with trembling fingers. They climbed two flights of stairs and were given a second safety demonstration. Eren listened with attentiveness which was unnecessary and humiliating.

“Strap in and enjoy The Slingshot!” The man in the orange jumpsuit waved his arms and disappeared into the control room.

Isabel and Furlan dove into their seats. They were arranged back to back, two on either side. The orange-jumpsuit man had instructed them to sit one adult to one child. Isabel and Furlan were already in their seats and strapped in. Meanwhile, Eren desperately sought the courage to get into his seat.

“Eren,” Levi’s hands rested on his waist and pushed him gently forward, “it’ll be over in a second.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Eren lowered himself into his seat beside the buzzing Furlan. The boys’ legs swayed back and forth.

Eren reached for the buckles, but Levi batted his hands away and fastened them for him. Then, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Eren’s lips.

“Is that a goodbye kiss?” Eren teased. Though, deep down, he was only half-joking.

Levi smirked and got into his seat. “I’ll see you on the other side.”

Eren shamelessly reached for Furlan’s hand, crushing his tiny fingers in his nervous grip. Furlan giggled and squeezed back as hard as he could, probably thinking it was some kind of game.

The seat guards clicked over their chests. There was no escaping now.

“Oh, fu—n.” Eren caught himself when Furlan grinned up at him.

The Slingshot mechanism groaned.

The seats were dragged down.

Eren’s heart pounded.

He and Furlan were in the seat facing directly upwards, which meant they would be plummeting back to the earth backward.

Eren’s mind was a stream of ‘oh no oh no oh no’ until the fateful moment that the slingshot released.

He couldn’t say if the sound which broke from his throat was a scream, a cry, a shout, or a sob. All he knew was that those ten seconds were the most thrilling of… well, at least the week. It was difficult to compare when the week before he had been shot at, and the one before that he had almost died in a car explosion AFTER being shot at.

Whatever the case, Eren had never been more grateful to have his feet on the ground once it was over.

He stumbled down the staircase and into Levi’s waiting arms.

“I hated that,” he whispered into Levi’s hair, his knees still wobbly.

Levi’s arms tightened around him. “You were very brave.”

“I almost wet myself.”

Levi shook with laughter while Isabel and Furlan begged to go again. To which Eren firmly responded, “NO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this chapter is SO fluffy! 
> 
> Also, everyone's comments on the last chapter made me happy cry this morning. Y'all are amazing. 
> 
> I'm feeling a LOT of emotions right now. XD
> 
> *hugs*


	23. Levi

The sun set on the first night of the festival, but the party was only just beginning.

After eating a greasy dinner of hot dogs and chips with Eren and the twins, Levi was called on by Mikasa to begin his duties as a plainclothes cop. To his eternal dismay, his job was to monitor the line dancing and escort any particularly rowdy drunks to the water station to sober up. Eren, the eternal optimist, decided to tag along.

Beneath the white canopy, a sizeable crowd had already begun to form. Hange emerged from the rabble to take the stage. Isabel and Furlan stood just behind her, practically buzzing from the amount of sugar they had consumed. Levi hoped Hange would forgive him for buying Isabel all that pink fairy floss.

“Alright, party people! You know the drill. Partner up and let’s get ready to line dance!” Hange shouted into the microphone.

The crowd shouted back with equal enthusiasm as the live music began. To Levi’s surprise, Jean was seated in the drummer's stool. He twirled a pair of sticks between his fingers. The other band members were familiar faces from around town. Connie was the vocalist, and Sasha the guitarist. Both had manic energy. 

Levi fully expected the music to be brash, reckless, and terrible. He couldn’t have been more wrong. The second Connie’s vocals kicked into gear, the growing crowd shouted their praise. Everybody fell into line on the wooden stage beneath the white canopy. In the sea of faces, Levi recognized a few steadfast personalities.

Marco and Krista were chatting by the edge of the stage while Ymir surveyed the crowd in full police gear. Armin stood beside Petra on the grass. They appeared to be deep in conversation. Mikasa was just behind them, keeping Isabel and Furlan under control as Hange began to demonstrate the dance steps. It was strange to think about all the people in this town and their unique impact on Levi’s life. How could he ever thank them?

Levi jumped when he felt Eren’s hand slide into his. He reminded himself to relax and squeeze back. Casual displays of affection were still foreign to him.

“Wanna dance?” Eren asked.

Levi scowled. “Mikasa asked me to watch the crowd.”

“What better way to make sure people are behaving than to actually be IN the crowd?”

“I really think I should—”

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

Levi arched a brow. “You have my attention.”

Eren leaned closer. The warm line of his body pressed against Levi's side and his lips gently brushed Levi’s ear. “Dance with me, and I’ll do whatever you want when we get home.”

Levi considered the offer. The list of things he’d wanted to do to Eren had been growing steadily ever since their first meeting. After a week of nothing more intimate than a few kisses, Levi was more than eager.

“Whatever I want?” he repeated.

Eren licked his lips and nodded.

Levi’s eyes darted to the dance floor, then back to Eren. “You have a deal.”

Amid the gyrating bodies and jutting elbows, Levi and Eren found each other. Despite Hange’s instructions, the dance floor was a mess. Nobody seemed to know the dance, and nobody cared.

Levi felt incompetent dancing in front of Eren, but his self-doubt vanished when Eren’s hands circled on his waist and pulled him close. Levi's hands landed on the small of Eren’s back as they swayed together. It wasn’t graceful. It wasn’t even coordinated. But it was fun, and Levi was glad that Eren had convinced him to join in.

If he could go back in time and tell his past self that this was where he would end up, he would have laughed in his own face. But, in that instant, dancing with Eren beneath the fairy lights and the stars, Levi couldn’t imagine a life better than the one he was living.

***

They stumbled home well past midnight.

Eren was laughing. The gleeful sound danced on the breeze and seemed to envelop Levi in a warm hug.

Levi leaned against the hood of their car and tilted his face to the sky. The moon was waxing, a perfect arch like a sideways smile and the Milky Way glittered above their heads.

Stars weren’t visible from the balcony of Levi’s apartment in the city. Light pollution had blocked them out for decades. Only on the clearest nights were the brightest stars visible. But, here in Chaos, the night sky was as perfect as a painting. The view took his breath away.

Eren’s fingers entwined with his and he rested his head on Levi’s shoulder. “What do you see?”

“Infinity.”

“Can you name any constellations?”

Levi pointed with his free hand. “That one’s called The Moon.”

“Har har.” Eren shook his head.

“What did you expect? I’m a cop, not a fucking astronaut.”

Levi’s objection only made Eren laugh harder.

After a peaceful moment of stargazing, Eren snuggled closer and began pointing out and naming constellations. The more he named, the more impressed Levi felt.

“Hang on, you’re making this shit up.”

Eren grinned. “I’m not. I used to go stargazing with my mum. She bought me my first telescope.” Eren’s smile faltered.

Levi squeezed his hand.

“I wish I could have met her,” Levi said.

Eren nodded, his eyes glistening. “She would have liked you.”

The silence dragged on, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was peaceful.

Only when the chilly night breeze made Levi shiver did he stand and lead Eren into the house. He didn’t bother switching on the lights. Both of their vision had adjusted to the darkness and they were familiar enough with the layout of the small house that they could navigate it wearing a blindfold.

The door clicked closed behind them.

Eren cleared his throat. “I know you haven’t forgotten about our deal.”

Levi turned to Eren, a smirk on his lips. “How could I forget?” he said as he slid into Eren’s personal space and circled his waist with his hands.

“Then tell me,” Eren leaned in and placed a teasing kiss to the corner of Levi’s mouth, “what do you want?”

Levi didn’t have to think about it. He pulled Eren closer, resting their foreheads together and taking pleasure in the warm press of their bodies.

“Let me show you.”

***

Eren’s back arched off the mattress in a perfect curve as Levi licked a hot stripe along the length of his cock. His hands bunched in the sheets and desperate babble flowed past his lips in an unconscious stream.

After leading Eren to the bedroom and removing each item of clothing one by one, patient and slow, Levi had told Eren what he wanted. It was simple, really. He wanted to return every bit of pleasure Eren had given him. And he wanted to savor it.

It was beautiful torture. Levi loved watching Eren fall apart. Every gasp, every whimper, every bunching of muscles only heightened Levi’s desire. So, he decided to slow things down. He wanted this night to stretch into infinity.

“Levi, Levi, please—”

Levi shushed Eren with his mouth as their bodies slid together. The taste of him seeped into Levi’s veins. He couldn’t get enough. The lust which had always simmered beneath the surface mellowed into a lazy patience which sparked between them.

Time passed at a luxurious pace. Levi explored every inch of Eren’s body, trailing his skin with his lips, tongue, and fingertips until Eren’s hands slid limply from Levi’s shoulders and he could do nothing but moan. His eyes fluttered, heavy-lidded as he desperately fought to keep his gaze on Levi.

Levi’s heart just about pounded out of his chest.

“Love you,” he mouthed against Eren’s lips as he aligned their hips and began a gentle push-pull which made Levi just about lose his mind. Eren, it seemed, was already well past that point. Even as Levi shared in their pleasure, he kept the caresses light, teasing.

When Eren trembled, his sigh catching in his throat, Levi almost broke. He reached for Eren’s hands, his fingers braceleting his wrists as he guided them both higher and higher.

“Levi, again.” Eren’s voice was hoarse. Barely louder than a whisper. A warm puff of air brushed Levi’s cheek. “Say it—”

Levi lifted himself up onto his elbows so he could look deep into Eren’s eyes. His eyelashes fluttered when Levi rocked their hips together, the wet slide driving them both higher.

“I love you,” Levi whispered and swallowed Eren’s weak cry of pleasure as they both shook through their climax.

After, curled against Eren’s chest with the comforting weight of his arms wrapped over his torso, Levi had a realization. He’d never made love before. But, he thought as he basked in the complete trust he’d seen reflected in Eren’s eyes and trembled through the aftershocks of pleasure, that he could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. My heart. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff while it lasts friends. Things are gonna get intense real soon. :D


	24. Erwin

Erwin sipped his coffee and glared at the dark screen of his locked phone. The half-full cafe buzzed with conversation around him. Levi and Eren were a four-hour drive away. So close, and yet so far. 

Erwin couldn’t stop thinking about Levi. He'd chosen love over duty. Erwin simply couldn’t understand it. All he knew was that he’d never felt more alone. He hadn’t realized how much he relied on Levi until he was gone. Now, he couldn't even find the courage to apologize for all he'd done. 

Beside his phone sat a photograph of Annie Leonhardt. She'd been spotted by a surveillance camera in this very cafe the night before. In the photograph, her platinum blond hair had been dyed a mousy brown and she wore thick sunglasses and padded clothes. She was disguised, but it was definitely her.

Apparently, their attempt to draw her out of hiding hadn’t been as unsuccessful as they had initially thought. She was out. She was close. And she was dangerous. 

Nanaba had arranged to meet him in the cafe to begin investigating the sighting. She was uncharacteristically late, leaving Erwin to his brooding. 

He sipped his coffee, placed his cup back on the saucer, and stared some more at his phone. His hands itched to call Levi and give him an update. That conversation would go one of two ways, and both were bad. Even if Levi answered his phone, what could Erwin say to make things better? _I'm sorry I manipulated you, but I'm afraid you're making a huge mistake._

The bell over the cafe entrance chimed as a new customer stepped out of the stifling summer heat and into the air-conditioned cafe. The hair on the back of Erwin’s neck prickled. In his peripheral vision, he saw a woman. His first thought was that it was Nanaba. Instead, an unremarkable young woman with brown hair and a permanent scowl slid into the booth beside him.

Erwin rushed for his gun, but Annie Leonhardt was too quick. He felt the sharp press of a pistol against his lower ribs and froze.

“Do you know what I do to dogs who don’t obey me?” Annie’s fingertips brushed Erwin’s bicep. He fought the urge to cringe away from her touch. “I put them down.”

“I’m not your dog.”

“You will be.”

Erwin bit the inside of his cheek so hard that it bled. He refused to answer. 

“Fine, enough foreplay.” Annie rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat, but the gun never shifted. “I need to know where they are.”

Erwin knew exactly who she meant. “I won’t tell you.”

Annie laughed. It was a high pitched, grating sound that sent a shiver up Erwin’s spine. “You will.”

“Or what,” Erwin hissed, facing his enemy for the first time. His courage wavered when he looked deep into her cold, shark-like gaze. “You’ll kill me?”

“No,” Annie leaned against Erwin’s side and whispered into his ear, “I’ll kill everyone in this cafe.”

Erwin kept his expression blank. He looked around at the anonymous faces around him. The middle-aged waitress with lines around her eyes and a kind smile. The pair of truck drivers howling with laughter over their coffee. The teenager scrubbing the floor with a mop and bucket. The tired mother and her three children all giggling over some unheard joke.

Erwin’s stomach clenched. “You don’t have enough bullets in that pistol for everyone.”

“Oh, I won’t be doing the shooting, silly.” Annie rolled her eyes like he was telling a bad joke. “With three cartels worth of muscle behind me, I don’t have to get my hands dirty anymore.”

Erwin forced his breathing to remain even. Time. He needed more time to think of a way out of this. “My partner will be here any minute." 

This time, Annie threw back her head and shook with laughter. "You mean your partner, Miss Nanaba?" 

A sick feeling overcame Erwin. "What did you do to her?" 

Annie's amusement turned to pity. "Nothing. Except pay her. Money is a powerful motivator in this town, you know?" 

Erwin cursed his idiocy as betrayal cut a deep gash in his heart. He'd trained with Nanaba at the academy. Erwin had celebrated birthdays and weddings and holidays with her family. But it was all a lie. She was working for the cartel. How long had she been his enemy? Were there others? Who could he trust? 

"What do you want with Levi and Eren?" Erwin's shoulders slumped. Defeated. "I don’t understand why they matter.”

“You have your suspicions though, right? The great Erwin Smith must have a theory.”

Erwin swallowed. He had a theory. Just one. “Eren.”

Annie arched a brow. "Go on." 

"He worked for the cartel, didn't he? He wasn't just a stripper. Maybe he was a dealer. At least until that night in The Basement when he saw an opportunity to get out of the life and used Levi to make his escape."

“Is that why you got him to work with you?" Annie flicked a strand of hair from her eyes. "In the hope that he’d fuck up and give himself away?” Annie smirked. “I thought you were just jealous of how close he and the cop were.”

“I’m not—” Erwin sucked in a breath when Annie jabbed him hard in the ribs.

“Do you really want your last words to be a lie?”

“Just tell me. Was Eren working for you?”

“No,” Annie said, her lips curving at Erwin’s shocked expression. He’d been so sure. “Eren didn't know about the cartel until that night in The Basement. He’s innocent. Well, as innocent as a stripper can be.”

“Then why—”

Annie clicked her tongue. “Tell me where they are and you'll find out. We’ll go on a little field trip. Air out everyone’s dirty secrets.”

Erwin’s jaw clenched. He glanced out the window, hoping to confirm Annie’s threat of a shooter waiting to tear into the cafe and end half a dozen innocent lives. All he saw were a few cars, trucks, and a van with blackout windows in the car park. Any one of them could hold an arsenal.

“I’m running out of patience,” Annie said, sounding bored. “It’s time to make your choice.”

Erwin swallowed and turned back to Annie. 

He really didn’t have a choice. His job was to protect people. He couldn’t let anyone be hurt because of him. Besides, he needed to learn the truth, even if it killed him.

All he could do was trust that Levi and Eren would be more prepared to face Annie than he was. 

Erwin met Annie’s cold gaze and nodded. “I’ll take you to them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER IS ON THE WAY LATER TODAY. 
> 
> I couldn't make you wait till Friday after this lol. 
> 
> Though, fair warning, I think every chapter from here on has a cliffhanger. XD 
> 
> Apologies in advance!


	25. Eren

The festival put Eren in a good mood. Thanks to Levi’s commitment as a plainclothes officer, he was dragged into the fray bright and early Saturday and Sunday morning. Not that Eren minded. He was quite capable of keeping himself busy while Levi worked.

Besides, Eren couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t having fun. He’d managed to make enough connections in Chaos to never feel alone in the crowd. There was always a familiar face and easy conversation to distract him from his dark thoughts. He couldn’t seem to walk anywhere on the grounds without running into someone he knew.

He nodded at Marco, the baker with a mild obsession with classical music, as he walked past the petting zoo. Marco barely had time to offer a friendly wave before a screaming child commanded his attention. Eren bit back a laugh as he watched Marco wrestle a bunny back into its cage. It seemed keeping the rowdy little critters in line was far more difficult than it looked. So far, there had only been one escaped animal: a puppy which a little girl had snuck out inside her shirt. In the end, the parents had agreed to purchase the yappy little ball of fluff and the girl had wept with joy.

Eren smiled as he followed the sound of music until he reached the main stage. It was Eren’s favorite spot to relax. Jean’s band was playing a moody tune and had a large crowd watching. Every time Eren passed them, he was impressed with their skill. They were surprisingly good. 

Eren also noticed Marco’s eyes being drawn across the oval to where Jean was banging against the drums. He couldn’t help but wonder if there was something besides malice growing between them.

At a nearby pavilion, Hange was judging a baking competition. Eren was amazed when Armin stepped forward with a three-tiered tray of cupcakes decorated to look like little butterflies. They seemed too beautiful to eat, and yet Eren’s mouth watered at the sight of them. Hange didn’t hold back, stuffing her face with the sweet deserts before finally awarding an ambitious seven-year-old first prize for his chocolate chip cookies. Armin won second prize and the moral high ground that his award had been based on the quality of his baking and not Hange’s weakness for small children. Eren had to fight the crowd for one of Armin’s cupcakes, but it was worth it. The sweet icing melted on his tongue.

When Mikasa sampled one of the cupcakes she made an almost sexual noise and told Armin that they were the best she’d ever had. Eren had never seen a person blush so hard that their entire face turned red.

Riding the sugar buzz, Eren wandered the grounds. While sipping a blue favored slushie and taking corners randomly, he spotted Krista in a shady pavilion. She sat at a table with a red velvet cloth, a deck of tarot cards, a crystal ball, and an array of candles organized in an arc around her hands.

Eren did a double-take, then stepped up to her table. She was in the middle of a tarot reading for a couple in their thirties. They held hands as Krista waved her jeweled fingers over three face-down cards.

One-by-one, she turned them over. The cards were hand-painted and made from thick cardboard lined with gold. Kirsta pursed her lips, pondering each card with a faraway expression. The couple was on the edge of their seats.

“This is a fortuitous reading. It tells of a journey across a calm sea which will bring new experiences and an unexpected gift. A gift which will bring more fortune into your lives than you can possibly imagine.”

The woman vibrated with excitement. “Hear that, love? We’re going to have perfect weather on our Honeymoon. Perfect weather!”

Eren shook his head as the couple left, then took the seat across from Krista. He frowned at the cards which Kirsta was packing away. “How did you predict good weather from a bunch of cards?”

Krista smiled. “Oh, I didn’t. They’re going on a cruise through the Caribbean for their Honeymoon and, on their third day, they’ll run along the edge of a typhoon. No point telling them that and ruining the surprise.”

“You’re not serious.”

“I am. I also told them something far more important than the weather, but nobody ever hears the important parts.” Kirsta flicked her tarot deck between her fingers. “Want a reading? It’s on the house.” 

A chill ran the length of Eren’s spine. “I don’t know.”

He didn’t believe in psychic powers, but he did believe in the power of suggestion, and he had plenty of secrets which he would prefer to keep to himself.

Krista placed the deck face down in the center of the table and rested her chin on her hands. She continued as if he had agreed. “Part the deck.”

Eren parted the deck near the top. “You should know, I don’t believe in this stuff.”

“You don’t have to believe for it to work.” Krista shrugged and lifted the top half of the deck, then placed the last three cards onto the table. “Now, let’s see what lies in your future.”

The first card she turned over was The Fool. Eren smirked to mask the nerves which fluttered in his belly. Was there a strange tingling sensation like electricity filling the space between them, or was he just losing his mind?

“The Fool. A naive young man embarking on a journey.”

She turned over the next card. The Ten of Swords. It was a grim-looking card that displayed a figure lying in a bed with ten swords embedded in their chest.

Eren winced. “That looks painful.”

Krista shook her head. “A common misconception. The Ten of Swords represents endings. So far, your reading suggests that you recently had a major disruption in your life which took you on an unexpected journey.”

Eren couldn’t argue with that, but he kept his mouth shut. One card remained.

The instant Krista flipped the card, her smile vanished and her eyes went glassy. She looked deeply at the cards, then glanced at Eren with a combination of concern and suspicion.

“What is it?” Eren looked at the cards, searching for something which gave away his secrets. Perhaps a little box which said ‘he’s lying to you!’.

Krista swallowed and pointed at the third card, but didn’t touch it. It was dark and featured a tower at the forefront of a black sky. A powerful bolt of lightning struck the tower and two screaming figures tumbled from the top window to their inevitable deaths.

“The Tower,” Kirsta breathed, “in readings like this, it acts as a warning.”

Eren’s mouth went dry. “A warning for what?”

“Danger. Destruction. Death.”

Eren shifted in his seat and wished for another blue flavored slushie to quench his parched throat.

In one quick swipe of her wrist, Krista pulled the cards off the table and returned them to the deck. The moment The Tower left Eren’s sight, he felt the dark storm clouds which hovered over his head vanish.

“The cards don’t lie.” Krista placed the deck on the table, but her smile didn’t return. “Be careful, Eren. Something bad is coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stress*


	26. Levi

Levi was exhausted by the time he returned home. It had been a long and boring day. Over eight hours of patrolling the festival had led to a total of two arrests. Both were for petty theft. After spending the day on his feet in the blistering sun, his feet and back ached and there was a constant throbbing behind his eyes. When he stepped through the door and saw Eren in the kitchen stirring a pot of what smelled like vegetable curry, he almost fell to his knees with gratitude.

His stomach rumbled so loudly that Eren looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Welcome home. How was your day?”

Levi shrugged and kicked off his shoes at the door. It occurred to him that he'd never been welcomed home before, and warmth bloomed in his chest. “Boring. Only made two arrests.”

“Only you would be disappointed there wasn’t MORE crime.”

A smile curved Levi’s lips as he joined Eren in the kitchen. He’d worked hard today, now it was time for some fun. He slid up behind Eren and ran his fingers along his spine. Unashamed, Levi slipped his hands beneath Eren’s shirt and traced random patterns along his smooth, muscular chest. Damn, there was something unbearably attractive about Eren when he was cooking.

Levi watched Eren squirm, witness to his struggle between lust and finishing cooking their dinner. “Quit it. Unless you want me to burn our dinner.”

Levi pressed his lips to Eren’s neck. “Take it off the heat.”

Eren paused. Considering.

In one quick move, Eren switched off the flame and spun around. His hands were in Levi’s hair and dragging their lips together before Levi could blink.

Their mouths collided, all tongue and teeth and desperation. And something else. Something edgy and a little like fear. Eren shoved Levi until he was pinned against the countertop. Then, he reached beneath Levi’s thighs and lifted him onto the counter.

Shock and excitement made Levi’s breath catch. His legs wrapped around Eren’s waist, pulling him closer. The warmth from his body was a familiar and welcome comfort after his exhausting day. His hips canted forward, dragging their clothed cocks together in a blissful slide. 

“You worked hard today,” Eren panted into Levi’s ear. Levi gritted his teeth against a wave of lust. “Let me take care of you.”

Levi cursed out of frustrated desire, and Eren kissed the tension away. His lips trailed Levi’s face, his throat, until Levi was desperate for the press of his lips against his. He wanted to taste Eren, swallow his gasps, and feel his heart beating through his ribcage.

“Eren—”

“Shh, you deserve this. You’re so perfect, Levi.”

Powerful lust flooded Levi's system. Every ounce of tension which Eren had soothed with his lips came rushing back. Levi held his breath and his head dropped back against the wall, his eyes fluttering closed. His hips rocked forward of their own volition, his cock painfully hard.

 _Well, that’s a new kink to add to the list_ , Levi thought, breathless.

“Levi,” Eren whispered, his hands clasped at Levi’s waist. Levi gave a sigh which was almost a laugh. A light shone in Eren’s eyes. Devious and calculating. “Do you like it when I praise you?”

_Fuck._

“No.”

“Are you sure?” Eren licked his lips. As he dropped to his knees, he whispered sweet words which made Levi writhe.

“Beautiful.”

A kiss to Levi’s hip.

“Handsome.”

The brush of fingertips as Eren unzipped Levi’s jeans.

“Sexy.”

A kiss to the tip of Levi’s aching cock. 

“Perfect.”

Levi just about lost his mind. A groan ripped from his throat and his fingers tangled in Eren’s hair as Eren’s hot mouth surrounded his length. He was being worshiped, and he couldn’t find the self-control to return the favor. All he could do was accept what Eren was so generously offering until his pleasure threatened to overwhelm him.

“Eren, Eren! I’m—”

Eren’s mouth popped off. The brat licked his lips and smiled up at Levi, who was panting and fighting for the last of his self-control.

“You look incredible like this,” Eren said from between Levi’s knees. Levi felt like he was about to burst. “All flushed and edgy and desperate.” Eren’s lips curved at the hitch in Levi’s breath.

“Fuck, brat. Stop talking.” Levi’s voice was a low rasp. He didn’t really want Eren to stop. Not if it meant this pleasurable torture would end. But he didn’t know how to deal with his new weakness.

He saw the power in Eren’s eyes. Eren knew he was in control. His lips parted and he licked a hot stripe along the underside of Levi’s cock. Levi’s grip tightened on Eren’s hair and his spine curved.

“Fuck.”

“Not tonight, love,” Eren murmured with a half-smile. “I want you in my mouth. I want to feel you in my throat and taste you on my tongue.”

Levi almost blacked out at Eren’s words. It didn’t help that Eren chose that moment to swallow Levi’s length. He had to let go of Eren’s hair or risk pulling it out. His knuckles turned white from the strength of his grip on the counter. Eren's mouth felt like heaven and hell. Bliss and torture. Dragging him higher and higher.

Every time Eren paused for breath he’d whisper some new praise which made Levi’s toes curl.

“Beautiful.” “Strong.” “Brave.” “Handsome.” “Mine.”

Levi was a string pulled taut and, when Eren swallowed around his cock and released a quiet moan, the vibration made him snap. He came with a strangled shout of Eren’s name.

By the time Levi floated back into his body, Eren was on his feet and stepping back to the simmering curry with a pleased smirk.

“Woah.” Levi swallowed to remove the rasp from his voice as he slid off the counter. His legs were jelly and he was embarrassed when he stumbled. “Do you want me to-”

Eren gave a little laugh and batted Levi's hands away. “Later. Right now I need to finish our dinner, and you need to shower.”

Levi’s mind was in a post-orgasmic haze, so he didn’t argue. He stumbled towards the bathroom with a stupid, dazed look on his face. After showering and changing into his pajamas, he slid into the kitchen beside Eren and placed a kiss against his cheek.

“Brat, you’re the best fake husband ever.”

Eren chuckled as he stirred the curry, which was thick with vegetables and aromatic spices. Levi’s mouth watered. He was in such a state of bliss that he almost didn’t see the slight shift in Eren’s expression. It made Levi tense.

“What’s wrong?”

A frown creased Eren’s brow. He gave a little shake of his head. “Just something Krista said to me today.”

“What?”

“It’s probably nothing. She gave me a tarot reading and it was… weird. She said something bad was coming.” Eren gulped, his eyes darting around Levi’s face. “Normally, I’d ignore stuff like that but I saw it on her face. She was scared.”

Even though Levi didn’t believe in that mystical nonsense, his gut clenched. He reached for Eren’s free hand and gave it a little squeeze. “We’re safe here.”

“I know,” Eren muttered, though it sounded like he didn’t believe it. His eyes shone and Levi’s chest tightened. He wanted to take Eren’s fear away, but the only way he could do that would be to find Annie and disband the cartel. An impossible task. 

“I just wish the cartel would leave us alone,” Eren sighed and turned back to his curry. His voice wobbled. “I don’t understand why Annie cares whether we live or die. I keep thinking about what she said back in The Basement. Do you remember?”

Levi nodded. “She said: My plan is much more fun if you survive until the end.” He’d thought about those words at length, but hadn’t been able to figure out what they meant. He hadn't even been able to figure out who she was talking to. Was the message for him, or for Eren? Perhaps both? 

“Right. What does that mean? What is her plan? How is this going to end?” Eren finally met Levi’s gaze. His lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears. “I feel like we're waiting to be slaughtered and I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

Eren’s tears overflowed. The sight struck Levi with a spear of unease. He still didn't know how to behave around people who were crying. Acting on instinct, he pulled Eren into a fierce hug, his arms locked tight around him as if sheer strength could squeeze out Eren’s fear. Eren fell against Levi. His tears dripped onto Levi’s clean shirt as he fell apart.

“I’m so scared, Levi.” Eren trembled, his hands balled into fists in Levi's shirt. 

“I know. I'm scared too. But you are stronger than your fear. I know you are. It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Levi blinked back tears of his own as Eren released weeks of pent up fear in a flood of emotion. It was difficult to witness Eren’s pain but Levi knew it was worse for Eren. All he could do was hold him, stroke his hair, and hope he wasn’t lying when he whispered, “It’s okay. Everything's going to be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this chapter gave me whiplash. Start with smut, end with fluff. XD 
> 
> Also, this week has been crazy. Isolation brain is a thing. I hope y'all are taking care of yourselves and are safe and well. xoxo


	27. Annie

Annie watched the sun set from the cliffs behind Levi and Eren’s little blue house. Her expression portrayed a deep sense of awe at the streaks of light which shone through the low clouds and painted the sky pink and orange and gold. As she watched, she stuffed her mouth with tortilla chips and guzzled diet Coke like she was watching a particularly thrilling film.

Beside her, Erwin was bound and gagged like a prize hog. He’d stopped fighting once she’d injected him with a powerful sedative. It felt like cheating, and she was disappointed not to see the glint of fear and failure in his eyes. Was he aware of his betrayal? Did he know he was about to die?

When night fell, and Levi and Eren switched off the lights to go to bed, she brushed the crumbs off her shorts and stretched her arms over her head. Then, she slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and got to work. Explosives were heavier than they looked, but the weight didn’t bother her. The sharp smell, however, upset her delicate sinuses and threatened to bring forth a sneeze at the most inopportune moments. She didn’t hang around for long.

Her team fanned out around her like efficient little worker bees, four of them hefting the limp Erwin over their shoulders and towards the little house. They barely spared a glance at the larger property which loomed over them up the hill. They planted explosives beneath the silver sedan parked in front of the little house, blocking the exit, and around the perimeter. Annie packed the rest in the garden outside the bedroom. Levi and Eren would burn, quick and efficient. She didn’t like it when people suffered, or when innocents were caught in the crossfire. Well, only a little. 

A thrill akin to pleasure ran along her spine. Oh, she loved blowing shit up.

With the explosives in place, she pointed at Erwin and silently ordered her men to put him inside the doomed sedan. His head lolled to the side, a string of drool on his chin.

Annie leaned over him and clicked on his seatbelt.

“Safety first, hey Erwin?” she whispered, then placed a wet kiss against his cheek. The sedative hadn’t worn off, which was a shame. She would have liked to have watched him struggle some more. “I know I said I’d tell you why all this was necessary, but you should know better than to trust me. If I’m wrong and there is an afterlife, then all will become clear.”

Erwin had been a disappointing opponent. His desire to protect the innocent made him too easy to manipulate. He’d tried stalling. He’d tried taking her on a wild goose chase. He’d tried escaping. His struggle had ended when she’d grabbed a girl off the street, no older than six, and held a gun to her head. It was graceless, but it got the job done. Now she was here, in a little town called Chaos. It was a quaint, beautiful place. It was a shame to stain it with blood and fire.

"Sleep well, boys." 

Annie led her team away from the little blue house and the three men who would be very dead by the time the sun rose. Humming to herself, she twirled a lock of her dyed hair and wandered along the photogenic cliffs cast in shadows beneath the moon. When she felt she had walked far enough, she unlocked her phone, typed GO, and hit send.

As she tossed her phone into the sea, the reverberating blast of her explosives tearing three lives apart made her grin.

It was done. She had won. And it had been so easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 :0 :0 
> 
> Before y'all murder me in the comments I'm posting another chapter later today because I'm not a complete monster. XD


	28. Levi

Sleep eluded Levi.

He lay in bed, still as a statue, while Eren snuggled against his chest. When the heat became too much, he gently shoved Eren aside and slid out from beneath the sheets. It was a steamy night, which did not bode well for the following day.

Wide awake and with Krista’s warning buzzing like an annoying fly in the back of his brain, Levi reached for his phone. He opened the app which connected to the live feed from security cameras he had installed around the house, and around Hange’s house. He did this sometimes when he couldn’t sleep. Scrolling through the footage was boring work, especially at this time of night, and often sent him to sleep. Usually, the most exciting thing he saw was a possum or a stray cat.

Tonight was proving to be no different.

Just as he was about to switch off his phone and attempt to sleep again, he saw movement. A shadow flashed on the edge of the screen, then many shadows, all clad in black with balaclavas covering their faces. Levi watched with a sick feeling in his gut as the cartel goons placed blocks of explosives beneath the sedan and around their home. 

Levi’s breath caught. Krista had been right. He reached across the bed and shook Eren awake.

“Wha—” Levi's hand covered Eren’s mouth before he could finish his question.

Their eyes met in the dark. Levi watched Eren’s sleepy confusion turn to fear, and something ugly and violent settled in his gut. Annie had done this, and she would have to pay. If he could see their faces, he would hunt down every last one of Annie's men for the memories they were about to destroy.

Levi mimed for Eren to be quiet. Eren nodded, his muscles tense and his face a mask of concern. Levi remembered what he’d told Eren earlier than night. 

_It’s going to be okay._

Now it was time for Levi to prove that.

He looked back at his phone screen in time to see Erwin, tied and drugged, being dumped in Levi’s sedan like a piece of discarded luggage. Erwin had led Annie to Chaos. Levi wanted to be angry, but that would have to wait until after he’d figured out a way to save their lives.

The quiet crunch of feet outside their bedroom window made Levi’s breath catch. He quickly hid the light from his phone and feigned sleep. His fingers tangled with Eren’s as they waited for their spy to leave. If Annie knew they were awake, she might set off the explosives then and there.

Finally, Levi heard the footsteps retreat. He counted to thirty, then rushed to unlock his phone, his eyes darting from image to image as he searched for the cartel goons. They were gone. They were all gone.

That could only mean one thing.

Heart racing, Levi dragged Eren out of bed and shoved him towards the door. There was no time to collect their things. No time to reminisce over all the happy memories they had built in their little home. There was no way of knowing when the explosives would detonate. It could be in ten seconds. It could be in five. It could be right… now.

They burst through the front door, Levi in plain boxer shorts and a singlet and Eren in an oversized grey shirt and striped pajama pants. If someone was watching their escape, they would be sitting ducks. Defenseless. Levi shoved Eren behind him and waited for gunshots to mow him down, but they never came. Annie had underestimated them. Thank fuck.

“Is that… Erwin?” Eren’s voice trembled.

Levi didn’t have time to soothe him. If this place went up they were both still in the impact zone. They’d be dead in an instant.

“Take cover at Hange’s.” Levi shoved Eren. It wasn’t a request. It was an order. He needed Eren out of the way so he could focus on saving Erwin. But Eren was never good at following orders.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Eren—”

“Shut up and let me help.”

Levi only hesitated for a second. He saw the fear in Eren’s eyes. Saw his muscles bunch and his face pale. He saw what it cost him to stay, and knew it would cost more for him to leave. Levi hoped he’d get the chance to thank Eren later.

“Hurry.”

The slap of their bare feet against the gravel sounded deafening as they sprinted to the car. Levi threw open the door. Erwin’s head lolled and his glazed eyes struggled to focus on their faces. He’d obviously been drugged. He was so out of it that Levi doubted he knew the danger they were in.

Levi unclicked his seat belt, grabbed Erwin’s arm, and pulled. In his mind, the clock ticked, but there was no countdown. Every second could be their last. He managed to drag Erwin out of the car and onto the gravel. His eyes focused on the massive pile of explosives beneath the sedan as he grabbed Erwin beneath his armpits.

Fuck, he was heavy.

Eren grabbed Erwin's feet and together they dragged him up the hill and away from the doomed house. The explosives seemed to sing mockingly at him with every pull.

_Not far enough. Not far enough. You’re going to die. Eren is going to die._

Sweat dripped down Levi’s arms and face. His hands slipped, and Eren lost his grip under Erwin's full weight. Erwin flopped into the grass and rolled the short distance they had managed to drag him. Terror stung like impossibly sharp blades in Levi's gut. He was about to fail his oldest friend. Their history be damned, Erwin had been the one who saved his life when he was just a kid, and he didn't deserve to die like this. But it was too late. 

“Eren, we have to leave—“

But Eren was already rushing back down the hill to grab Erwin.

Levi wanted to scream.

_What are you doing, brat? That asshole wouldn’t try so hard to save you if the roles were reversed._

His instincts begged for him to run. Any second now the explosives could detonate. Instincts be damned. Adrenaline pumped through Levi and he found himself beside Eren, his grip bruising and breaking Erwin’s skin as they dragged him together.

_Don’t drop him. Don’t you dare drop him._

Time seemed to slow. Every breath, every beat of his heart, could be his last.

Erwin made a low, gurgling sound in his throat.

“Shut up,” Levi growled. He didn’t need to be a mind reader to know that Erwin was telling them to leave him behind. Bunch of self-sacrificing martyrs. All three of them.

Eren met Levi's gaze, sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead and leave a silky sheen to his skin. Something which went beyond words passed between them, and then it happened. 

The explosives detonated and the world erupted in flames. 

Levi saw a flash of Eren's silhouette surrounded by flames before all three of them were thrown back by a powerful heatwave. Airborn, Levi felt stinging pain strike his bare arms and legs. The world flashed orange and white. Debris whizzed past his ears as his home became a fireball. But his thoughts were solely for Eren, who was a shadow in his peripheral vision.

Levi hit the ground with a loud crunch, and his vision went black.

***

Sirens wailed. Levi opened his eyes and saw an inky black sky. The world was cast in a strange orange glow and the heat of nearby flames tickled his limbs. His mouth tasted sour, like blood, and pain bloomed from half a dozen fresh cuts and bruises.

He turned his head, a groan passing his lips. Erwin was next to him and lying face-down on the grass. He was either unconscious or still under the influence of the drug Annie had given him. Thick black smoke blocked curled around them, blocking visibility beyond a few feet.

_Where was…_

“Eren?” Levi’s voice was a low rasp as he rolled onto his side and tried to stand. His body didn’t respond as it should, shock, concussion, or both making his movements slow and clumsy.

“Eren.”

Their home glowed like an enormous torch through the smoke. Nothing would be salvaged from the blaze, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was…

“Eren!”

Hange appeared like an avenging angel through the smoke. She wore a bright blue nightgown tied at the waist and her face was painted black with soot. Tears streaked her cheeks as she pulled him into a fierce embrace.

“Levi, thank God. Where’s—”

The sirens grew closer, piercing through his haze of panic. He inhaled thick, black smoke and began coughing violently, his hands on his knees. He was too weak to struggle free of Hange’s powerful grip. His voice broke on Eren’s name and his knees gave out. The only thing keeping him standing was Hange’s arm braced around his chest.

_Eren. Eren. Eren._

A high pitched ringing burst in Levi’s skull, leaving the sound of the real world muted and distant. Eren had been closer to the explosion. What if... what if... 

_Eren. Eren. Eren._

An unbearable weight settled in Levi's body. His emotional pain made every physical injury he had ever experienced pale in comparison. He'd rather be shot. It had hurt less. _Please shoot me_ , he thought, _I can't bear this. Not without him._

Another pair of arms pressing into his chest made his eyes flutter open. Then, the sight of familiar green orbs caused his tears to spill over.

"You're okay," Eren sobbed, blood dripping down the right side of his face from a cut somewhere beyond his hairline. He grabbed Levi's shoulders like he couldn't believe he was real. 

The instant Levi felt Eren's hands on his shoulders, he understood what people meant when they said emotion could hit you like a physical blow. The relief which overwhelmed Levi felt like a brick smashed against his chest and was lifted only but dragging Eren into the circle of his arms. 

He was alive. 

_Eren. Eren. Eren._

***

By the time the fire brigade arrived their little house was a mass of embers and ash. Nothing could be saved. Not Hange’s freshly made lemonade. Not the secondhand clothes they had adopted as their own. Not the flowers Levi had given Eren for their anniversary. Not the rocking chair where they had shared quiet kisses. Not the cheap souvenirs from the festival. Not the kitchen counter where they had eaten and talked about nothing and everything. 

None of that mattered. Not when Eren’s heart beat loudly against Levi’s ear. He couldn't bring himself to let Eren go, certain he would vanish if they broke contact for even a second. 

Isabel and Furlan joined their huddle without speaking. Their little hands curled in Levi’s singlet as they pressed their tearstained faces against his chest. He absently stroked their hair as he looked up the hill. Hange’s house remained intact. It was clear that Annie only meant to kill Levi and Eren. And Erwin, who Levi was trying to pretend didn't exist. 

Erwin was in the back of an ambulance on his way to the hospital. The medics wanted to monitor him until the drug wore off. They seemed confident he would survive. Levi wished he could be there when Erwin woke up so he could demand answers, but knew he couldn't. He knew what had to happen next, he just didn't want to admit it.

His chest tightened when Hange approached with an expression he never thought he’d see on her bright, expressive face. 

“You have to leave,” Hange said abruptly. A spear of ice ran the length of Levi’s spine. She wasn't angry, though she had every right to be. Hange, who had kept her cool during every disaster which had crossed their paths, was crying. “I'm so sorry. Ymir and Krista are coming to pick you up. They have a spare car for you at their house."

Levi glanced at Eren, who was reacting as if he hadn’t heard Hange’s blunt words. Another pang of guilt speared Levi’s chest. Eren had lost his dream. Again. 

"You have to get out of Chaos as fast as you can.”

Furlan tugged on Eren’s shirt. “How long will you be gone?”

Eren blinked, his gaze focusing on Levi’s devastated face before he dropped to one knee and placed his hand on Furlan’s shoulder.

“A long time.” Eren's voice sounded hollow. Empty. 

Furlan frowned, leaning into Eren’s touch. “What about our dance lessons? You said you would teach me.”

“I know—”

“You promised!”

“Furlan—”

“No!” The boy broke from Eren’s grip. “You lied! You promised, but you lied!”

Furlan ignored Hange’s shout and sprinted towards the main house. The slam of the door behind him was like a knife to the heart. Levi saw Eren’s heartbreak but could do nothing to help. Not while his own resolve was so close to shattering.

“Do you really have to go?” Isabel’s little hand twined with Levi’s. She squeezed two of his fingers. She felt warm and solid and real. 

“Yes. I'm sorry.” Levi hoped one day he could explain to her why all this had been necessary, but he wasn't sure that day would ever come. Not while Annie was free. 

Isabel looked at Levi, then at Eren. Tears poured down her cheeks like tragic raindrops. “I’ll miss you.”

Levi had to look away. He met Hange's tearstained gaze, which was no better than Isabel's. "Hange, thank you. For everything." 

The words felt like a pathetic expression of his true gratitude, but they were all he could muster under the circumstances. 

Hange wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and pulled them all into a crushing hug. Levi didn’t complain. Instead, he pulled his chosen family closer, inhaling their scent and taking comfort in their warmth. He never wanted to let them go.

All too soon, Krista and Ymir's car crested the hill, and Levi knew it was time to leave. 

As the hug ended, emptiness filled the space which ripped from his chest. 

"I don't want to go," Levi said to no-one in particular. Eren squeezed his hand. 

"Levi," Hange said, her gaze fierce. She lifted her chin and squared her shoulders. "Chaos is your home no matter where you are. Don't you ever forget that." She offered a watery smile first to Levi, then Eren. "Take care of each other. Until we meet again, boys." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*


	29. Eren

The car ride to Krista and Ymir’s house was tense and silent. Eren sat in the back seat, brushing the occasional tear from his cheek as he clung to Levi’s side. Levi kept squeezing Eren’s hand like he was making sure he was still there. Eren squeezed back with equal force.

Eren’s vision became misty as they drove down the main street. Past the butcher. The bakery. Past Levi’s florist. Past the hall where Eren had only just begun to build his dance school. The stars were piercingly bright overhead. It was beautiful and didn’t match Eren’s cloudy mood at all. It should have been raining. Lightning should be cracking across the sky. Thunder should be rattling his ribcage and causing his icy blood to stir. It was so wrong.

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

Krista pulled into a modest house in a cul-de-sac off the main street of Chaos. The car beams switched off and darkness enveloped them.

“Eren,” Levi’s voice was gentle, “we have to go.”

Eren nodded dumbly, slid out of the car, and followed Levi into the house.

Krista led them through a living room decorated with pale blue paint and photographs of the ocean. The only way it could have been more nautically themed was if they installed an actual boat as a centerpiece.

Eren had a flash of what could have been if Annie hadn’t found them. Levi and Eren could have come over for dinner at Krista and Ymir’s. They could have watched movies together on the big screen. They could have gotten drunk and ridiculous on the back porch. But it was not meant to be.

Eren jumped when he felt a small, warm hand on his elbow. He didn’t realize he had been zoning out again. He’d lost himself in the photograph of the secret cove which Ymir and Krista had taken them to on their fake anniversary. He gripped the memory like a life vest in a stormy sea.

“Is there anything I can do?” Krista asked, her voice soft and light.

Eren looked at his hands, which were black from ash and dirt. Eventually, he shook his head. “Did Hange tell you—”

“That you were a stripper, Levi was a cop, and you are pretending to be married to hide from a drug cartel boss who is trying to murder you?” Krista smiled. “She might have mentioned it.”

“I’m sorry we lied to you.”

Krista squeezed Eren’s elbow. “There are two types of lies. Ones which hurt, and ones which help. This lie didn’t hurt anyone. Except maybe you.”

Eren nodded, blinking back tears. He craned his neck to watch Levi and Ymir talking in low tones in the kitchen. Ymir was pouring four glasses of Hange’s lemonade. Eren would miss that damn lemonade, but not anywhere near as much as he would miss Hange herself. Hange and Furlan and Isabel. Christ, watching Furlan run to the house in tears had broken something inside of him. Then hugging Isabel goodbye and feeling her weeping into his shoulder.

_Shit. This is awful._

“That day at the festival, you warned me something like this would happen,” Eren said. 

Krista pressed her lips together. Her big blue eyes went glassy. Slowly, she shook her head. “The Tower wasn’t warning you about this.”

Eren’s stomach clenched. “What?”

Krista flinched and stepped back, almost running into the wall in her haste. “Nothing.”

“No,” Eren reached for Krista, but stopped before his ash black hands could touch her clean skin, “tell me. Please.”

Krista swallowed and placed a hand on Eren’s chest, just above his heart. Her touch made his flesh crawl. “You have to be careful, Eren. It’s getting closer.”

_Annie?_

The urge to run overcame Eren’s body.

He jumped when Levi and Ymir stepped into the room, a glass of lemonade in each hand.

Levi handed him a glass. “A drink before we hit the road.”

Eren was surprised that his fingers didn’t tremble.

Krista smiled sadly at each of them and lifted her glass. “Here’s to connections. May they remain strong across distance and time.”

Four glasses clinked together. The sweet, syrupy taste exploded on Eren’s tongue. Familiar. Comforting. How long would it take for him to forget what home tasted like?

“I know we haven’t known each other long,” Ymir cleared her throat awkwardly. Krista leaned against her side. “But I want you both to know that, when this is over, you are welcome back in Chaos. Anytime.”

Eren didn’t have the heart to say that, for all they knew, this might never be over. Annie was creative and determined. Eren could see this ending one of two ways. Either they remained in hiding for the rest of their lives, jumping at shadows and living in fear, or Annie would succeed in killing them.

Either way, Eren believed that he and Levi would never see Chaos again.

***

“I don’t want to leave.” Eren pulled a clean shirt over his head and studied Levi’s grim expression in Krista and Ymir’s bathroom mirror. Eren had spent almost ten minutes scrubbing the black dirt off his skin and watching it spiral down the drain. Even with all evidence from the blast gone, Eren felt unclean.

Levi sat on the edge of the bathtub with his chin resting on his hands. His hair was damp and he was clean. “We have no choice. Once Annie realizes she didn’t kill us, she’ll be back.”

It wasn’t fair. Eren couldn’t stop thinking about the life he had built, and lost, in four short weeks. He imagined what could have been. His school could have become a success. Petra could have grown into an incredibly talented, professional dancer under his instruction. She could have surpassed him in a few short years. He could have watched her every performance with pride.

He and Levi could have bought a little cottage on the cliffs. A comfortable, personal space that was entirely theirs. They could have made love in every room.

They could have a pool for when Isabel and Furlan came to visit. Levi could throw them for hours until they grew too big for him to lift. Eren and Hange could watch from the porch, sipping fresh lemonade and gossipping about the people of Chaos.

Krista, Ymir, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, and Marco could come over for dinner parties. Once a month they could go sailing and visit that special place inside the cliffs. And every year they could ride The Slingshot at the Chaos Festival.

Eren wanted to cry for this shattered dream, but his tears had dried. His throat ached as he rested his head on Levi’s shoulder. They paused together, taking comfort in the steady beat of the other's heart.

“I thought you were dead when I woke up after the explosion,” Levi whispered. 

Eren pulled Levi closer. “I’m okay. We’re both okay.”

Levi shifted against Eren, tilting his head back to look into Eren’s eyes. “For now.”

“Yes,” Eren traced Levi’s brow with his fingertips, “but now is all we have.”

“I wish we didn’t have to leave.”

A sharp pang in Eren’s chest threatened to steal his breath. Eren smiled. It felt as fake as it looked. “As long as we are together, everything will be fine.”

“Maybe you could start a new dance school wherever we end up.”

Eren shook his head. The circumstances which had allowed him to teach ballet in Chaos would never replicate themselves in the real world. He had no qualifications. No experience. No expertise. Besides, he didn’t think he could handle the heartbreak of failure. Not after what had happened here. What if Annie found them and they had to leave in a hurry again? 

But now wasn’t the time for realism. Now was the time for comforting, unrealistic dreams.

Eren pressed his lips to Levi’s brow. “I’d love that.”

Levi tilted his chin and their lips slid together. The kiss was gentle, sad, and full of unspoken things.

It was interrupted when Levi’s phone vibrated loudly against the porcelain sink. A goofy photograph of Hange flashed on the screen.

Eren answered.

“Hi, Hange. We haven’t left Ymir and Krista’s yet. We’ll be gone soon, though. You probably shouldn’t call this number once we leave.”

An unexpectedly high pitched voice answered him.

“Leaving so soon, Angel? But I just got here.” Annie chuckled. Behind her strained laugh, Eren could hear muffled sounds. Crying? Shouting? 

“Annie.” Eren felt like he'd been struck by lightning. Panic sizzled over his skin. Somehow, he managed to switch to speakerphone. Levi stood, suddenly on high alert. “Where are you? Where’s Hange?”

Eren heard Annie pull the phone away from her ear. Then, there was a sharp snap and a shout. A horribly familiar shout.

“Don’t touch them! Don’t you _dare_ touch my kids!” Hange screamed in the background.

Annie laughed.

Eren’s stomach twisted painfully and he swallowed bile. He was going to be sick.

Annie had Hange.

Annie had Furlan.

Annie had Isabel.

All the color drained from Levi's face. Their eyes met, and Eren felt a chill run along his spine at the violence he saw in Levi's gaze. 

Annie's chuckle echoed in the bathroom. “Do I have your attention?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Cliffhangers. And to make it worse, I'm going to have to skip Monday's chapter because I'm going to be so busy next week. I'll be back on Friday I swear. So many apologies! Thank you in advance for your patience. *hugs*


	30. Levi

“Meet me at the town hall in five minutes. Both of you. Alone.” Annie’s voice was tinny through the phone speakers. “If you’re late, I’ll be forced to take out my frustration on my lovely hostages.”

The line went dead on the sound of Hange shouting. There was no time for fear. Only action.

Levi grabbed Eren’s forearm in a bruising grip, dragged him into the kitchen, and snatched Krista’s car keys from the counter. 

“The cartel has Hange and the twins at the town hall,” Levi barked at Ymir and Krista while he scanned the kitchen for a weapon. His gaze landed on the knife rack.

When he pulled out two slim paring knives, handing one to Eren and slipping the other into his pocket, Krista and Ymir’s expressions turned ashen. Eren stared at the knife in his hands like he’d never seen one before in his life.

Ymir was the first to recover. She pulled back her shoulders, her official cop persona slipping over her features. “I’ll call Mikasa. We’ll be right behind you.”

Levi nodded. “I need your gun.”

Ymir bolted from the room, returning a few seconds later with a black case. She tossed it onto the kitchen counter, unlocked it with steady fingers, and handed Levi the pistol and magazine. Levi’s hands wrapped around the unfamiliar weapon. He cringed. He still hated guns. Perhaps now more than ever. The magazine clicked into place loudly, the sound echoing in the cozy kitchen.

“Civilians are the priority,” Levi said, his gaze intense on Ymir’s face. “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Ymir’s lips pressed into a thin line. She nodded.

There was no time to give further instructions or hatch out a proper plan. Levi just hoped Ymir and Mikasa were as good at their jobs as they seemed.

_Five minutes._

Before Levi could drag Eren out of the house, Krista grabbed his wrist. Her touch was icy cold, despite the warm summer evening air. 

“The Tower will succeed unless you sacrifice your heart.”

Levi snatched his wrist away like her touch burned him.

_What the fuck was that supposed to mean?_

It didn’t matter. There was no time for crazy psychic analysis. They had to go. It was time to face Annie.

***

Eren and Levi jumped into the car and drove without seat belts and without a plan. Levi’s left knee wouldn’t stop bouncing. His right would have been bouncing as well if his foot wasn’t pressed flat against the accelerator. The tires of Krista’s sedan screeched on the road. They took the turn into the town hall car park at a dangerous speed, the tires slipping on the gravel before the car righted itself. They came to a startling halt less than a meter from the door.

From the outside, there was no sign that anyone was in danger. The sky turned grey as the sun rose, casting an eerie glow on the scene. 

“What now?” Eren breathed.

Levi grabbed Eren by the collar and dragged him in for a kiss. It was a brief and rough kiss, but Levi hoped it told Eren everything he needed to know.

“I love you,” Eren whispered, eyes glistening with tears.

“None of that,” Levi said as he pulled the gun from the glove box and clicked off the safety, “no-one’s dying today.”

Eren gulped, his gaze fixed on the gun. “You can’t promise that.”

Levi’s hand hovered over the car door handle. Eren was right. He couldn’t promise anything. Annie had the power. All they had was each other, and a tiny sliver of hope.

Levi grabbed Eren’s hand, comforted by the racing pulse beneath his fingertips.

_Alive. For now._

“Let’s end this.”

***

The wooden door creaked as Levi and Eren stepped inside. The smell of cigarette smoke and something more potent filled Levi’s nostrils.

In the center of the spacious hall, Hange, Isabel, and Furlan were on their knees with their hands resting on the back of their heads. Hange had her chin raised. Her lip bled and her eyes flashed with unrestrained violence. Isabel and Furlan appeared uninjured, but both had tears streaking their faces. When they saw Levi and Eren, relief and fear glowed in their eyes.

Behind them, Annie and three of her goons had their guns trained on their hostages. Levi scanned the room for more of Annie’s men, but couldn't see any. 

“You made it,” Annie said with a welcoming smile. She waved her pistol, inviting them closer. Her posture was loose and confident. Either she was mad, or she knew she had Levi and Eren trapped.

She looked different from the last time they had met. Her hair was dyed black and she looked like she’d lost weight. At first glance, Levi thought the stress of running a cartel must be getting to her. But, when he looked closer, he noticed the dark rings under her eyes and the faint grey tinge to her pale skin. Her veins were blue and raised along her arms. It was an all too familiar sight for Levi. He knew an addict when he saw one.

Ymir’s gun felt warm and solid against the small of Levi’s back. If Annie was compromised by drugs, that only made her more dangerous.

Levi approached Annie slowly, keeping Eren behind him, not that it would do any good if Annie decided to gun them down. They stopped a few feet from where Hange and the twins were kneeling.

Annie’s smile widened. “Nice to see you again, boys.”

“The feeling is not mutual,” Levi said slowly, his eyes on Hange’s terrified face. He hoped his expression conveyed the depth of his apology. They wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for him. He should have killed Annie back in The Basement when he’d had the chance. “We’re here. You can let them go now.”

“You really care about them, don’t you?” Annie tilted her head and pursed her lips. “Who’d have thought you’d fall so hard into small-town life, eh, Levi? You’re positively domestic.”

“Yeah, it’s a fucking miracle.” Levi couldn’t look anywhere but at Annie’s gun. He’d seen the speed of her reflexes once before. She was only more dangerous now. “Just, let them go.”

Annie smirked and dropped to her knees beside Isabel. She pinched the girl's tear-stained cheek, and Isabel whimpered. Levi had never wanted to commit murder more. “No can do. These adorable munchkins are my insurance.”

“Don’t touch her,” Hange’s voice was a low growl. She fell forward, gasping when one of Annie’s goons shoved their gun between her shoulder blades with enough force to punch the air out of her.

Levi’s hands balled into fists. His heart was racing and his mind was a blur of panic. He needed a plan, but he had nothing. There were four civilians in the room. It was his job to protect them. But how? 

“What do you want?” Levi said, sounding far calmer than he felt.

“Aren’t you the brave one?” Annie stepped between Isabel and Furlan.

Levi grew tenser with every step until she was in his face, their noses almost touching. Her gun jabbed into his gut. If she pulled the trigger, his stomach would rupture and he would bleed out slowly. He’d seen it happen. It was a slow, painful death.

He itched to reach for his gun or the knife stashed in his pocket, but knew he wouldn’t be fast enough.

“Do you want to die?” Annie cooed, her face close, and her body warm against his side.

“I didn’t realize there was an alternative,” Levi said through his teeth. His fingers slid into his pocket and curled around the handle of his knife. If he was going to die, at least he'd take her with him. 

Annie bared her teeth in an awful grin. “There’s always an alternative for you, Levi. You’ve been such a good little employee.”

“What?” Levi, Eren, and Hange said in unison, all with wildly differing tones.

Levi’s stomach clenched and his mind went blank. What the fuck was she talking about? He’d never worked for her. 

“Oh, sorry. I forgot. You didn’t know.” Annie winked. “Bert and Ernie, I mean Bert and Reiner.” Annie chuckled at her own joke, her eyes glowing with a madness which made Levi nervous. Her pupils were pinpricks against a green backdrop. “You did me a huge favor by getting them arrested.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. Then it hit him, and he realized how stupid he had been. “You set this whole thing up. You wanted us to arrest them so you could control all of the Titan cartels.”

Annie shrugged, a sly grin curving her lips. “Smart, right? The Beast Titan, The Armoured Titan, The Colossal Titan. I created a scenario that allowed you to take them all out of the game. You gave me the power to run the drug market uncontested.” Annie leaned closer and kissed Levi’s cheek. Her lips were warm and left a faintly wet impression. Levi suppressed a shudder of revulsion. “I’m so grateful.”

“Was Erwin on your payroll?” Levi’s fingers tightened around the knife handle. His heart was pounding. Had the man who had saved his life used him from the beginning?

“No, it was his partner. Nanaba. The girl has a pretty serious gambling problem. I offered to help her in return for a favor… or two.” Levi thought he might be sick. Nanaba was a friend. How could she have betrayed him like this?

Annie’s cold blue eyes drifted to Eren’s face. “Just like your daddy, aye Eren.”

Eren’s jaw ticked. “I paid my father’s debt years ago. You can’t hold that over me.”

“No, I suppose I can’t.” Annie jabbed her gun more firmly into Levi’s ribs. He tried not to react, for Eren’s sake, but he couldn’t fight his body’s reflexes. “Would you dance for us, Angel? Just like old times.”

Her message was clear. Dance or Levi will die.

Levi swallowed around his dry throat. He needed Annie’s attention away from Eren. He couldn’t watch her humiliate him like this. But he couldn’t use the knife. Not while Hange and the twins were at risk. One wrong move and the town hall would become a slaughterhouse.

“Fuck,” Levi sighed under his breath, his shoulders slumping. He was out of options. “Just, tell me what it will take for us to walk out of here alive. I'll do whatever you want.”

Annie tilted her head, her eyes tracing Levi’s features like a starving predator. It didn’t take much imagination for Levi to guess what her offer would be. “Come work for me.”

Something ugly and sharp curled in Levi’s gut. He glanced at Hange, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. He couldn’t tell if she was begging him to take the deal or refuse it. Isabel and Furlan whimpered. Eren was close behind him, his presence both comforting and terrifying. Levi couldn't let anything happen to any of them, even if it meant betraying every moral he had. 

“Okay. Whatever you want.”

“Levi, you can’t—” Eren’s protest was cut off by Annie’s laugh.

“Wonderful. My first request is a simple one.” Annie glanced over her shoulder at Hange and the twins, her lips curled in a terrible smirk. “Tell me which munchkin is your favorite.”

All the color drained from Hange’s face.

“No," Levi said. 

“I’m not an idiot, Levi. If I want you to obey, I’ll need leverage. So, choose.”

Levi’s breath froze in his lungs. “I can’t—”

“It’s not a negotiation. Choose, or I’ll take them both.”

Levi ground his teeth together until his jaw ached. It would have been easier if she just killed him. He looked at the twins, saw their trusting gazes, and his heart shattered into a million pieces.

Isabel. Her kind eyes. Her short red hair pulled back in her usual pigtails, lopsided slightly to the right. He remembered her telling him that he was weird for giving Eren flowers. And negotiating with her to get her to help clean the little blue house. He remembered her warm hand in his when he’d said goodbye.

And Furlan. His messy mob of dark hair sticking up at all angles thanks to a dozen cowlicks. Levi remembered watching him devour ice cream at a frankly concerning pace. He remembered his laughter when he’d thrown him in the pool, and how pleased he’d been when Levi had let him win a push-up contest.

“Choose,” Annie whispered, her breath warm against Levi's cheek.

Hange was shaking her head back and forth in abject denial. She couldn’t stop looking between Levi and her kids.

 _Please, forgive me_. Levi thought, his eyes meeting Hange’s terrified gaze.

"No," Hange sobbed. 

“I choose…” Levi’s voice caught when he spotted movement behind Annie and her goons. He forced his expression to remain blank, but his fingers curled around the knife handle. Could it be…?

The back door to the office opened silently and a familiar face peered around the corner.

Mikasa.

She wore a gun on her hip and held a tazer at shoulder height. She shuffled toward the center of the room, stalking up behind Annie's men without making a sound. With everyone’s attention on Levi, none of Annie’s goons had noticed her.

Ymir followed a few steps behind her, also brandishing a tazer.

A tiny flash of hope burned in Levi’s chest. They would only have one chance to get the upper hand. One brief, shining moment. Levi wasn’t going to waste this opportunity.

Ymir and Mikasa lifted their weapons.

Levi’s hand wrapped firmly around his knife. His body was a wall of tension. “I choose Isabel.”

“No!” Hange’s voice broke on her cry and she shot to her feet, only to be held down by one of Annie's goons. 

Annie laughed, her body shaking against Levi’s.

Then, with all the speed Levi could manage, he whipped his knife free and lunged for Annie’s throat. In the same instant, Ymir and Mikasa pulled their triggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thanks for waiting friends, and I apologise once again for my terrible cliffhanger addiction. :D
> 
> I'll be posting the next chapter on Friday again. Crazy buzy times rn. ❤


	31. Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I've upped the number of chapters in this fic. That's because I've split what was chapter 31 into four shorter snippets because I'm a dramatic bitch. XD 
> 
> I'll be posting all four snippets in the next hour or so as I edit them. 
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone still reading and joining me on this crazy journey. :D

Everything happened too quickly for Eren to consider the danger he was in. He saw Levi lunge towards Annie, a dark flash in the corner of his eye, and heard a grunt of pain.

In the same instant, two of Annie’s men collapsed as electricity rushed through their bodies, every muscle locking up as they flopped on the floor like fish out of water. Mikasa and Ymir stood over their twitching bodies with grim expressions, tazers raised.

Hange moved quickly. She grabbed the twins and ran, head low as the sound of fighting grew in intensity. But that was all the information Eren could process before the one remaining goon raised their gun and pointed it at Hange’s retreating back.

Eren didn’t think. He sprung into the gun wielder’s path, had a moment to wonder what it would feel like to be shot, before he launched himself in a flying tackle towards them.

They crashed together in a tangled mass of limbs. Pain bloomed in Eren’s right thigh and his elbow as he collided with the goon and the floor. Eren had the advantage of surprise, which he used to wrestle the gun from their hands. But Eren was an untrained civilian going up against a hardened criminal. It was no surprise that he quickly lost the upper hand.

The goon gripped Eren in a headlock and flipped their positions so that Eren was pinned. He wriggled, desperate to free himself, but his efforts were in vain. His hands were stuck against his sides by the goon’s knees. Their gloved hands reached for his throat and squeezed. Blood pounded in his ears as his oxygen-starved lungs cried for help.

This had been a stupid, reckless idea, Eren thought. But, at least Hange and the twins were safe.

Dark spots danced across Eren’s vision as his fingers wrapped around the pathetic kitchen knife Levi had handed him back at Krista and Ymir’s house. It was in his pocket. If he could free his hands, he might have a chance at surviving.

Panic flowed in his veins. His hips bucked, legs kicked, and he twisted his body left and right. His vision was black around the edges, his lungs burning as they desperately sought air.

He was fading fast. His vision was speckled, almost completely black, when the goon made their fatal mistake. They shifted on their knees, trying to get a better angle on Eren's throat. That tiny move was enough for Eren to slip his hands free. 

He allowed himself a moment of guilt before he slammed the knife into the goon’s thigh.

“Fuck," the goon yelped. Their hands tightened around Eren’s throat.

Fighting muscle and bone, Eren pulled the knife free and stabbed again. And again. And again. The horrible wet slap of flesh tearing echoed in Eren's skull. It was kill or be killed, but Eren winced each and every time he removed the knife, then plunged it back in. 

Finally, the goon fell off Eren, knife still perched in their thigh. Eren rolled onto his side, clutching his throat as he choked on air. Loud, gasping rasps burst past his lips. It hurt to breathe, but it was better than suffocating. The sight of blood on his hands made his stomach curl. He was going to be sick. 

Lying on his side, Eren faced Ymir and Mikasa, who were snapping handcuffs onto two unconscious goons. The third was curled up not far away from where Eren lay, clutching a series of stab wounds on their lower half. Hange and the twins had run. They were safe. But where was... 

“Drop your weapons!” Annie cried.

Eren lifted his head and was horrified to see Annie holding her pistol to Levi’s throat. She was bleeding heavily from a stab wound between her shoulder and neck. Blood soaked her and Levi's clothes, but it was impossible to tell if it was all Annie's, or if Levi was injured as well. 

“I’ll blow his fucking head off. Drop your weapons!”

Levi struggled and, for one heart-stopping moment, Eren thought Annie was going to pull the trigger and end him.

The room went quiet.

In the distance, sirens rang. 

Normally, the sirens would be a relief. Instead, Eren’s heart raced. He didn’t know what Annie would do when backed into a corner. She was dangerous enough when she was winning. The thought of what she might do when surrounded and desperate made the blood freeze in Eren's veins.


	32. Levi

“Give up,” Levi growled. Annie had his arms pinned behind him, dragging one higher and higher until it threatened to dislocate. Levi grunted in pain and bent forward. “It’s over.”

Annie bared her teeth. “No. Not yet.”

The sirens grew louder, and Annie’s grip on Levi’s arm tightened. Fuck, his shoulder was killing him.

“Don’t make things worse for yourself,” Mikasa said, her voice even and calm. Her face was a stone cold mask. 

“I said drop your weapons!” Annie jabbed her gun more firmly into Levi’s chin.

Mikasa and Ymir shared a look, and began to lower their weapons.

Levi growled. He’d be damned if he was going to be responsible for Annie’s escape. He didn’t care about his own safety. All he cared about was ensuring that Annie couldn’t hurt Eren or Hange or the twins or anyone else ever again. If it cost him his life, then it was a small price to pay.

“Civilian’s first,” Levi hissed, his eyes on Ymir.

Ymir’s face paled. She gave the slightest shake of her head, but it didn’t stop Levi from shoving his weight back into Annie's chest. 

It was a crazy move. One born of desperation and grief and fury. He refused to let Annie's crime spree continue. Not for one more day. Not for one more minute.

Annie stumbled, shocked by his reckless disregard for his own life. Adrenaline pumping through his veins gave him a momentary upper hand, but the moment passed quickly. The second Annie came to her senses, she pulled the trigger.

Levi saw a flash. His hearing was blown, but he was alive. Heat seared the right side of his face. She'd missed, barely. 

There was no time to feel relief. Levi couldn’t focus on anything but the fight. Knowing he was at a disadvantage, Levi kicked out Annie’s legs and dragged her to the ground. They scrambled like wild animals, the barrel of Annie’s gun waving back and forth between them. Her teeth bared in an ugly white line. Her eyes were hard with determination. She was beyond threats. The first chance she got, she was going to kill someone. It was Levi’s job to make sure that it wasn’t Eren.

Annie pulled the trigger again, the deafening sound causing Levi’s ears to ring. Levi glanced to the side, checking the bullet hadn't found its target. Mikasa and Ymir stood off to the side. They had their guns raised, but they couldn’t hit Annie without risking hitting him.

“Shoot,” Levi growled through his teeth. “Fucking… shoot…”

Annie’s fight grew in intensity. Levi turned his attention back to keeping her from blowing his face off. His gun, still tucked into the back of his jeans, felt heavier than ever. If only he could get his hands free for long enough to reach it.

He saw a flash in his peripheral vision, a dark shadow, then felt a warm hand against his spine. A tingle of dread ran over Levi’s skin as someone grabbed Ymir’s gun and pulled it free. He couldn’t look over his shoulder to see who it was, but he didn’t need to. Ymir and Mikasa were still standing to the side, their guns trained on the fight. Hange and the twins had escaped the hall the second the fighting broke out. That left…

“Eren,” Levi hissed, “shoot.”

But Eren wouldn’t risk Levi’s safety either. Fuck. Why did they all have to be so fucking good? 

Annie flipped Levi over. He was on top of her now, his body protecting her from any one of three guns trained on her.

“You can’t escape.” Levi was panting, his muscles straining to keep Annie pinned while also keeping his friends out of the line of fire.

“I don’t care,” Annie bared her teeth. “If I’m going down, I’m taking you fuckers with me.”

Annie’s grimace turned to a smirk. An idea brightened her gaze. In one final, desperate move, she kicked Levi between the legs. His body reacted instinctively, curling in to protect itself even though he knew it was a mistake. With her moment of freedom, Annie adjusted her aim. Levi expected to find the gun directed at him. He would have preferred it.

Instead, she directed it over Levi’s shoulder. She was aiming for…

“Eren!” Levi grabbed the barrel of Annie’s gun. Without thinking, he shoved it against his own chest.

The gun hovered over his heart. In his mind, he could see the silver flash of the bullet launching down the black barrel, piercing his ribcage, his lungs, his heart, and painting the lovely timber floors red. The image didn’t disturb him as much as it should have. Acceptance flowed over him. His job was to protect Eren, and that was what he was going to do.

_This is it._

The sound of bullets being fired filled the room. One. Two. Three. Four.

A flash of pain struck Levi, then vanished. He felt like he was floating. Something heavy and solid landed on his chest, and the world went silent.

Kirsta’s final words to him echoed in his mind as darkness stole his vision.

_The Tower will fail if you sacrifice your heart._


	33. Eren

The world, which had been moving impossibly fast, came to a standstill.

Four bullets flew through the air.

Ymir’s struck Annie in the shoulder, painting her red with blood.

Mikasa’s embedded in Annie’s throat, silencing her screams.

Eren’s pierced Annie’s skull, killing her instantly.

She didn’t suffer.

The fourth and final bullet, however, was the one which made time stop.

A delicate spray of blood arced over the scene as Levi’s body fell limp atop Annie’s corpse.

A thick red pool expanded around them.

Eren didn’t realize he’d moved until he was on his knees beside Levi. He dragged Levi off Annie’s corpse and flipped him onto his back. With shaking hands, he searched for the fourth bullet.

He faintly registered that the sirens were now loud enough to rattle the windows.

Someone was talking. Eren heard the words ‘ambulance’, ‘gunshot’, and ‘hurry’, but they held all the meaning of a foreign language.

Levi’s eyes were closed. His face pale. His brow furrowed as if with mild irritation.

Eren couldn’t tell if he was breathing. Couldn’t stop shaking for long enough to find a pulse.

“Levi,” Eren breathed, tears pouring down his cheeks. “I need you to wake up.”


	34. Levi

The pain was a surprise. Levi thought the afterlife would be free of pain. Then again, he had always assumed that Hell would be his final destination. Perhaps this was the beginning of his eternity of torture.

“Levi, I need you to wake up.”

_Oh no, Eren is here to. He shouldn’t be here._

“Can you hear me, Levi?”

_He should be with the angels._

“Levi, goddamnit, open your eyes!”

Levi’s head snapped to the side and his eyes shot open. He saw the roof of the town hall, metal crosswalk beams snaking above him. Two huge fans spun lazily overhead.

Eren’s face loomed before him. His cheeks were pale and streaked with tears.

“You absolute idiot,” Eren sobbed, clinging to Levi’s bloody shirt with trembling hands.

Levi blinked and placed one of his hands over Eren’s. He took a long, slow breath, then let it out. Fuck, it hurt. But it was the greatest pain he had ever experienced because it meant he wasn’t dead.

He tried to sit up but found he couldn’t. Eren held him down needlessly.

“No, Levi. An ambulance is on the way. You’ve been shot.” Eren’s voice wobbled.

Levi's chest felt damp and his skin was cold and clammy. He wiggled his toes and the fingers on his left hand. The fingers on his right hand refused to move.

“I got shot again?”

Eren gave a watery laugh. “Yeah. And this better be the last time or I’ll kill you myself.”

A single tear dripped off the end of Eren’s nose and onto Levi’s face.

“My heart...”

Eren shook his head, understanding exactly what he meant. “Krista was wrong. Annie shot your shoulder.”

Levi blinked, grateful that Krista’s psychic babble had been off by a few inches.

“Annie?” Levi tried to turn his head but found he was too weak for even that. Fear clenched in his gut. He was losing a lot of blood. Lights danced across his vision. “Is she…”

Eren nodded. His hands shook where they pressed against the bullet wound on his shoulder. “She was going to kill you.”

 _She still might_ , Levi thought.

“The ambulance will be here in five minutes,” Mikasa said, sounding far away.

Levi's relieved huff turned into a gasp of pain halfway through. “Hange… the twins?”

“Outside,” Ymir said. She leaned over Eren and Levi, her face pale at the sight of so much blood. "Hold on, Levi. You're going to be okay." 

“Don’t let the twins see…”

“Shh, Levi. Just rest.” Eren stroked the dark hair from Levi's eyes. 

A lump grew in Levi’s throat as he looked up at Eren’s shining face. Despite his fear, Eren forced a shaky smile. Levi knew it was meant to reassure him, but all it did was tell Levi just how bad of a state he was in.

“I love you.”

“No, none of that,” Eren said, echoing Levi’s words from earlier. “We agreed, remember? Neither of us can die today.”

Levi’s eyes were so heavy. He felt someone’s hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Though, he was so weak that he wasn’t sure they noticed. 

“I’m not dying.”

The world went foggy, like static on a television.

“Levi. Levi!”

“No, stay awake. You have to stay awake!”

“Can you hear me, Levi?”

"Please, wake up." 

As Levi lay in Eren’s arms, Ymir holding his hand, Mikasa barking orders at police and paramedics, Hange, Furlan, and Isabel alive outside, and the town of Chaos safe once more, a strange peace settled over him. He'd done his job, but he wasn't satisfied with that alone.

He didn't want to die because, for the first time in his life, he had something worth living for.

He had a dream. A dream of spending the rest of his life with Eren, in a little town called Chaos. And he'd be damned if he was going to let one little bullet shatter that dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh we are so close to the end now friends. :( :( :( I'm going to be so sad when this story is over. 
> 
> Y'all will probably be relieved you won't have to deal with anymore of my cliffhangers. XD 
> 
> At least until I write my next crazy fic and we do this all over again lol.


	35. Eren

Eren paced the purple geometric carpet of the hospital waiting room. He’d lost count of how many times he’d walked up and down its zigzagging lines. It had to be in the hundreds by now. His stomach wouldn’t settle and he was twitchy and paranoid. Despite knowing that the danger had passed, he continued to jump at shadows.

The thought of Levi a few rooms away in the middle of life-changing surgery physically pained him. It didn’t matter that the surgeons had assured Eren that Levi’s life was not in danger. Eren wouldn’t be calm until he could see Levi, could hold him in his arms and kiss him and feel his heart beating beneath his fingertips.

On top of his worry for Levi, the moments leading up to Annie’s death were on a neverending loop in his brain. He could still hear the shot and feel the reverberation in his forearms from the bullet he'd sent into Annie’s brain. She had died quickly, but there had been a horrible moment when she had gasped and choked as blood pumped from her body.

He hadn’t wanted to kill her, but it was her or Levi. Eren couldn't regret his choice. And yet, he felt sick with guilt. 

“Eren, why don’t you sit down?” Krista placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and encouraged him to sit on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. The chairs bore the same ugly pattern as the carpet but were green instead of purple. Whoever decorated this room deserved to be fired.

Krista hadn't left Eren's side since arriving at the hospital. Ymir was a few seats to Eren’s left, also refusing to leave despite how busy she was after the incident in the town hall. She was currently hunched over her laptop and writing up an incident report while cursing continuously under her breath. Eren caught the words ‘paperwork’ and ‘nightmare’ between curses and knew things were being handled.

Eren’s knees bounced, his hands clutched tightly in his lap. The television in the waiting room had been muted, but the captions continued to scroll along the bottom of the screen. Eren stared at the news channel, not really processing anything until a familiar sight caught his eye.

A live feed from outside the town hall flashed across the screen. 

Eren dove for the remote. He turned up the volume until one of the nurses shot him a disapproving look.

On the screen, police led Annie’s cuffed goons into the back of police cars while two officers wrapped bright yellow police tape around the scene. Eren caught a flash of jet back hair. Mikasa, looking professional, but pissed.

The camera panned to a young blonde reporter with a grim expression.

“Cartel boss Annie Leonhardt was killed this evening by local police. Official sources have confirmed that Miss Leonhardt kidnapped three civilians to blackmail a pair of men hiding under police protection in Chaos. The brave actions of these men, and the quick response of local police, saved the civilians and ended a decades-long cartel war.”

A series of photographs appeared on the screen. Levi, Mikasa, Ymir, and Eren. 

“Officer Levi Ackerman was shot during the incident and is currently in surgery. We await further information on his condition and the condition of the other heroes of the evening...”

Eren stopped listening to the report. He frowned at his face on the screen. The photograph from his social media page had only been taken a year ago, but the man in the photograph was nothing like the man Eren was today. Beneath his photograph was his name, his real name, and his profession.

_Eren Yeager: Exotic Dancer._

A warm hand came down on Eren’s. Krista smiled, her face warm and understanding. He turned his hand over and interlocked their fingers.

“Everyone will know,” Eren said slowly. The people of Chaos would know he’d been lying. How would they look at him now? Would they still bring their kids to his classes? Would Chaos still welcome him?

“Eren, it’s going to be okay.”

“But what if—”

Krista squeezed Eren’s hand until it was almost painful. “Everything is going to be fine. Levi will be fine. You will be fine. Hange and Furlan and Isabel will be fine.”

“Is that your psychic wisdom speaking?”

Krista laughed but didn't answer. 

***

The waiting room door smacked open. The sound of pattering feet on tiles made Eren lift his head. He barely had time to open his arms before Furlan was launching into his lap and gripping Eren's neck in a painful hug.

“Don’t leave ever again,” Furlan burst and squeezed Eren tighter.

Eren choked, carefully loosening Furlan’s grip, only for Isabel to take his place.

“Thank you for rescuing us,” Isabel whispered into Eren’s hair.

Giving up all pretense of holding himself together, he grabbed Isabel and Furlan and cried the tears he'd been holding back since Levi had been taken by the ambulance. 

“I was so scared for you both,” Eren murmured, more for his own benefit than for the twins. He hadn't been sure if they would want to see him after what had happened.

“I was scared too!”

“I was scared more!”

“Kids,” Hange snapped. She stood a respectable distance from where Eren was seated. Eren met Hange’s gaze, terrified that he’d find fury or blame in her kind eyes. Instead, he saw gratitude. “Get off Eren for a second so I can kiss him.”

“Eeeewwwww!” Isabel and Furlan giggled but did as Hange asked.

“Hange, you don’t have to—” Eren didn’t get a chance to finish. Hange grabbed the front of his shirt, dragged him to his feet, and planted a loud, smacking kiss on his left cheek. Then on his right. Then directly on his mouth.

“Mwah. Mwah. Mwah!”

Isabel and Furlan’s disgusted protests grew louder. Eren couldn’t help but agree with them. At least, until Hange stopped her relentless kiss attack and pulled him into a tight hug.

“You and Levi saved my kids. How can I ever repay you?”

Eren rested his forehead on Hange’s shoulders and swallowed his tears.

“You don’t blame us?” Eren whispered, pulling back from the hug to meet Hange’s gaze.

Something dark and furious flashed in her eyes. Hange’s hands tightened around his biceps.

“I blame Annie, but she’s gone now.” Hange’s fury drained away, leaving something sad and a little haunted behind. “There’s no-one left to blame. Now, we all have to figure out how to move on.”

***

The waiting was unbearable. Another hour passed without any news.

Every time the waiting room doors opened Eren shot to his feet, expecting the worst. Every time, the doctors approached someone else or simply kept walking.

_What the fuck was taking them so long?_

Eren bit through his fingernails, then stress ate ten chocolate bars. He was halfway to the vending machine, ready to start on his eleventh, when he was suddenly enveloped in a warm hug from behind.

“What the— Petra?” Eren twisted around. A few steps behind Petra, Mikasa and Armin walked into the waiting room with six pizza boxes balanced in a tower between them. Ymir, Krista, Hange, Isabel, and Furlan dove on the food like animals.

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” Petra cried, squeezing Eren’s middle with enough force to cut off circulation.

Eren stepped out of the circle of Petra’s arms. “Have you... um, seen the news?”

Petra blinked, confused followed by understanding flashing across her features. “Oh, yes. I saw.”

Shame turned Eren’s cheeks pink. “I’m sorry I lied to you. I understand if you would rather I didn’t teach you anymore—”

“Don’t be stupid. You were a stripper. Not a murderer.” Petra rolled her eyes. “Besides, you’re not just the best, and only, ballet teacher in Chaos. You’re my friend.”

Apparently, there was an unlimited supply to the number of tears Eren could produce in a day. Before the waterworks could kick into full force, Mikasa shoved a piece of pizza in his face and ordered him to eat. Armin laughed at his bulging eyes, then gave him a tight hug. 

Eren barely tasted the stringy cheese. Didn't even notice what toppings Mikasa and Armin had ordered. He was just happy to have food in his belly and friends by his side. But no matter how many friends were with him, it wasn’t enough.

Without Levi, it was all meaningless.

***

“Which one of you is Eren Yeager?” a doctor called from the head of the room.

Eren, who had been half asleep, leaped to his feet. “Me! That’s me.”

Mikasa, Petra, Armin, Ymir, Krista, Hange, Isabel, and Furlan all unfolded themselves from their seats and stood behind him, a wall of support. Furlan placed his tiny hand in Eren’s.

The doctor eyeballed Eren as if he didn’t quite believe him. “Levi Ackerman is out of surgery. He’s awake, and on a lot of pain medication, but he’s going to be fine. With time and physical therapy, we expect him to make a full recovery.”

Eren’s heart, which felt like it had been beating for two, finally relaxed. He took a long, slow breath and squeezed Furlan’s hand. A relieved smile curved his lips.

“Can we see him?” Isabel burst, jumping into the doctor's line of sight.

The doctor frowned at the intimidating group with his lips pressed together in a thin line. “He needs rest. He can have one visitor. Mr. Yeager, if you'll follow me.”

“Give him a kiss from me!" Hange cried as the doctor led Eren towards the recovery ward like a teacher marching a student to the principal’s office. They turned corners seemingly at random, then stopped in front of one of many doors in a long hallway. 

“He’s had a lot of pain killers, but he’s lucid,” the doctor said before he opened the door. 

Eren stepped inside. It was a general public hospital, so there was no chance that Levi would have his own room. Twelve beds, six on either side, lined the room. The patients were in various stages of recovery. Eren counted two broken legs, three broken arms, a head wound, and a broken nose before his eyes landed on Levi.

He'd been given a bed by the window, but the blinds were closed. That was probably for the best. Mikasa had said that there were several news vans outside the hospital when she had arrived, all hoping to get a statement from anyone involved in the shooting. Eren wouldn’t be surprised if he saw a reporter scaling the wall to get a snap of the hero cop just out of surgery.

The doctor’s description of Levi as lucid was a gross exaggeration. Levi was sitting up, blinking at his surroundings dumbly. He nodded his head every few seconds as if to remind himself that it was still at the end of his neck.

“Levi?”

Levi turned to Eren, lifted his good arm, and made a come hither finger.

“How are you feeling?” Eren began warily, only to be grabbed by the collar and dragged into a swift, uncoordinated kiss from the heavily drugged man. Eren had to force himself not to laugh when they separated.

“I missed you, brat.”

Eren slid onto the hospital cot, careful not to bump against Levi’s bad arm, which was strapped to his chest in an intricate sling. “I missed you too.”

“I feel ama—azing.” Levi flopped to the side and rested his forehead on Eren’s chest. “These drugs are fucking wild. I feel like I’m floating out of my skin.”

Eren smiled, tears pricking his eyes. He’d never been more relieved to have Levi talking nonsense in his ear.

_He’s okay. He’s going to be okay._

“That sounds fun.”

“It’s fucking weird. I don’t want to be out of my skin. I like my skin!”

“I like your skin too.”

“Pervert.”

Eren laughed. “I love you.”

Levi tucked his body more tightly against Eren’s side. “I love you, too.”

They lay together in silence for a while, holding each other while Levi dropped down from his high.

“Eren,” Levi sounded more like himself, “what happens now?”

Eren’s stomach clenched. They weren’t in danger anymore. They didn’t have to stay in hiding. They didn’t have to stay in Chaos.

“Our covers are blown,” Eren said. “They showed our photos on the news. Everyone knows you’re a cop and I was a stripper.” Eren almost choked on his previous profession. “What if we survived all this only to be driven out of town?”

“Shut up, brat.” Okay, Levi was definitely sounding more like himself now. “If anyone gives you shit I’ll take them down myself.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “I don’t think intimidating strangers on the street is going to make people like us.”

“I don’t care.” Levi winced as he pushed himself up on his good arm so that he could look Eren in the eye. “And I think most people won’t care either. You are your own person. You aren’t defined by your past.”

“When did you get so wise?” Eren sighed.

Levi arched a brow. “Near-death experiences will do that.”

“Don’t even joke about it,” Eren snapped, grabbing Levi’s good hand and entwining their fingers. “I never want to see you hurt again. Not even a paper cut.”

A huffed laugh passed Levi’s lips. “That might be a tad unrealistic.”

“Don’t argue with me right now. I’m barely keeping it together. Do you have any idea how much I was blubbering out in the waiting room? When Hange and the twins—”

“Are they okay?” Levi burst, interrupting Eren’s stream of consciousness. “Shit. I keep seeing Hange's face when I chose Isabel. Will she ever forgive me?”

“Hange kissed me.” Levi blinked like he couldn’t quite process what Eren had said. “On the mouth.” Eren continued, like that was an important detail. “She’s not mad. Neither are the twins. Mikasa, Ymir, Krista, Armin, and Petra are out there too. Everyone cares so much. Nobody is mad. They’re just… worried.”

“Worried?” Levi said, his face a mask of confusion as he processed this new information. “What the fuck?”

Eren laughed. “I know. What did we do to deserve such a perfect family?”

Levi smirked, his eyes drooping closed as the pain medication started dragging him under once more. His head lolled to the side, heavy on Eren’s shoulder. “I guess, after everything we’ve been through, something had to go right eventually.”

Eren smiled and stroked the hair out of Levi’s eyes. Levi's warm breath fanned his throat. His strong, dependable body was a long, hot line against Eren’s side.

“Levi?” Eren planted a gentle kiss to Levi’s forehead.

"Hmm?"

There was so much Eren wanted to say. He had never felt so conflicted. Relief, fear, regret, confusion, anger, grief, love. It all whirled together inside him until he thought he might scream. At the center of it all, though, was one simple question. 

_Levi, will you stay in Chaos?_

_Will you stay with me?_

But Levi was already asleep, the drugs doing their job a little too well. Eren sighed and stroked Levi's cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo close to the end. We have two chapters remaining. A Levi chapter and then the epilogue. 
> 
> I can't believe how far we've come. What a journey! I keep remembering how emotionally crippled Levi was in the beginning, and how Eren had like no self-worth. Look at them now! *cries* 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has been reading and commenting. *hugs*


	36. Levi

It had been exactly four weeks since Levi had first seen Eren dancing in The Basement. Four weeks since he had stumbled into a deadly drug cartel war. Four weeks since he had reluctantly agreed to venture to a little town called Chaos to protect Eren’s life. Four weeks since he had lost his heart to a clumsy stripper.

Now, sitting alone in the hospital and waiting for the doctors to discharge him, he thought about how much he had changed. He had gained so much. A family. A home. An… Eren. Levi couldn’t find a word to adequately summarise everything Eren meant to him. He was precious and irreplaceable and _his_.

The door to the crowded hospital room opened, and Levi shifted in bed. Every time it opened, he hoped he would see Eren walking through, a smile on his face, shoulders pulled back, that casual dancer's gait tearing up the distance between them.

It wasn’t Eren who stepped through the door, but another familiar face.

“Don’t look so pleased to see me.” Hange flicked her brown ponytail as she ushered Isabel and Furlan into the room.

The twins leaped onto Levi’s bed, causing a jolt of pain to run along his injured shoulder. Isabel crawled up to snuggle against his good side while Furlan curled up against his knees like a cat. Their warmth was comforting, but they weren’t Eren.

Levi gave the twins each a gentle pat on the head. Isabel looked at him like he was everything important in the world.

“Are you feeling better?” she asked softly, careful not to bump his injured side.

Levi nodded. “Much better. The doctors said I can leave soon.”

“When will you be able to throw us again?” Furlan asked from the foot of the bed.

“I won’t be able to throw you for a while,” Levi said to Furlan, who pouted and curled into a tighter ball. “But, I’m sure Eren can throw you until I’m well again.”

At that, Furlan perked up. 

To Levi’s unending relief, neither of the twins seemed permanently scarred by what had happened to them. Hange had told Levi they were seeing a family trauma counselor, and had suggested Levi see someone as well. Levi had said he’d consider it, and he meant it. It was time to seek professional help to sift through the buckets of trauma he had been carrying around for so many years. It wasn’t fair to expect Eren to deal with his nightmares and his insecurities forever. No, he wanted to be better, if not for himself, then for his family.

“Levi Ackerman?” Levi’s doctor approached the foot of his bed with a medical chart in his hand.

“Yes?”

“You’ve been given the all-clear. I’d recommend taking the back exit. There are a lot of reporters waiting outside.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Levi dismissed him with a grateful wave as he slid out of bed. He had struggled into an oversized shirt and jeans earlier that morning. Dressing with only one arm was a humiliating, and humbling experience. His left arm, which would be in a sling for at least another two weeks, twinged as if to remind him to take it easy.

Hange hissed when Levi reached for the bag of clothes and toiletries Eren had brought him a three days ago. She snatched the bag from his good hand and hefted it over her shoulder. “Save your energy for the run to the car. I had to fight off the press when I walked in.”

“About that,” Levi said as they marched down the sterile hospital hallway, dodging nurses and doctors as they went. Isabel and Furlan half-jogged alongside their long strides. “Not to sound ungrateful, but why didn’t Eren come to pick me up?”

Something devious and frightening crossed Hange’s features.

“It’s a surprise,” Hange said cryptically.

Levi’s stomach clenched. He didn’t know how many more surprises he could take.

“Don’t worry. You’re going to love it. Trust me.”

***

They were almost out the back door of the hospital when Levi came to an abrupt halt outside a packed six-person hospital room. In the bed closest to the door, looking pale and gaunt, was Commander Erwin Smith.

Hange ducked her head around the corner to see what had stopped Levi. She scowled when she spotted Erwin. “Should I give you two a minute?”

Levi nodded and stepped into the room while Hange kept the twins busy with an energetic game of I-Spy in the hallway.

“Erwin,” Levi sauntered up to Erwin’s bedside, “how are you?”

Erwin looked tired. He had always been a huge, intimidating presence but, lying in the hospital bed, he seemed so small. “I’ve been better. The doctors said I should be dead. Annie pumped me full of enough tranquilizer to kill a rhino.”

“I always said you were hard-headed.”

“Why are you here, Levi?” Erwin sighed.

Levi cleared his throat. _Why was he here?_

When he looked at Erwin, he felt a lot of things. Anger. Regret. Pity. Sadness. He’d had a lot of time to sift through his feelings while stuck in the hospital, but it all still felt raw. Erwin had almost gotten him and Eren killed. He’d allowed Annie to find Chaos and put Hange and the twins at risk. And he’d almost died in the process.

“I wanted to thank you.”

Erwin blinked. “Excuse me?”

Levi was too tired to hold onto his anger. “If it weren’t for you, I would never have had the chance to get off the streets and make something of my life. You saved me then and, yes, you’ve made mistakes, but you were just trying to do your job. I doubt I could have done better in your situation.”

Erwin shifted, his rickety hospital cot creaking under his substantial weight. “I should be the one thanking you. If it weren’t for you and Eren, I’d be a charred piece of meat right now.”

Levi flinched. “Thanks for that mental image.”

They both lapsed into thoughtful silence.

It felt easy, if awkward, between them. Levi hoped, one day, that awkwardness would subside. Because, when he thought about it, he had Erwin to thank for all of the good things in his life. 

After a long beat of silence, Erwin sat up in bed and cleared his throat. His voice was still hoarse from the smoke inhalation.

“Levi, I’d kick myself if I didn’t ask, even though I’m pretty sure I know the answer, but there’s a job waiting for you back in the city. After Nanaba… Well, if you wanted to become the youngest detective in the history of the force, I could make it happen for you.”

Levi’s throat bobbed. The offer was tempting, but not anywhere near as tempting as it would have been four weeks ago.

Levi shook his head. The future he envisioned wasn’t anything like the one Erwin was offering. “Chaos is my home. I’m not leaving.”

Erwin nodded, disappointment flashing across his features before he controlled his expression. “I figured as much. I’m happy for you, Levi.”

He didn’t sound happy. Levi supposed he would just have to take Erwin's word for it.

With a sad half-smile, he squeezed Erwin’s shoulder and said, “I’ll see you again, Erwin. We’re still friends, even though you almost got me and Eren killed.”

Erwin’s lips turned down. “I’m never going to stop being sorry for that.”

“I’ll forgive you in a few years.” Levi punched Erwin’s shoulder with a little more force than was strictly necessary and turned on his heel. It felt like an ending and a beginning at the same time. Levi’s life was shifting again, settling into something new and completely his own, and he was excited to see where this new path led him.

***

Hange wasn’t kidding about the press. The instant Levi stepped out of the hospital, they were on him like vultures on a carcass. Thank God for Hange and the twins, who made a barricade around him and gave him just enough space to dive into their car before he was completely swamped.

The drive back to Chaos took a little under an hour, but it felt like an age. Isabel and Furlan chatted away in the back seat, not pausing to breathe, while Levi and Hange listened, sharing the occasional smirk when they said something particularly amusing. Levi wondered what his childhood might have been like if he had grown up in a family like this instead of struggling with his mother, then Kenny, then alone.

When they passed the Welcome to Chaos sign, Levi’s heart skipped a beat. He remembered how he’d felt all those weeks ago, with Eren sulking beside him, when they had first entered the town. He’d been so angry. Now, he was relieved, and nervous. He felt like he was coming home.

Hange took a detour so that they didn’t have to pass the town hall. Levi was quietly grateful. Excitement buzzed in his belly as they turned onto the main road. He was almost home.

A frown creased his brow when Hange drove past the turnoff to her house.

Levi twisted in his seat. “You missed the turn.”

Hange grinned. “No, I didn’t.”

Levi ground his teeth. _Where the hell was she taking him?_ He glanced back at the twins, who looked everywhere but at Levi. Who knew the little brats were so good at keeping a secret?

Hange took the next turn on the right. They crept along a winding gravel driveway that was a mirror image of Hange’s. The forest here was thicker and wilder. When they finally emerged from the shadows, the sun was blindingly bright. Levi's vision took a moment to adjust. Once he could see clearly, his eyes widened.

The property was a fraction of the size of Hange’s, but just as beautiful. A little house clung to the cliffside, peering out to sea like a tiny, serene paradise. Over the house, the midday sun made every shade of green, blue, and yellow seem almost obnoxiously bright. Levi didn’t think the scene could be more perfect, until the love of his life rushed out the front door of the house, across the wraparound balcony, and down the stairs.

Levi had barely climbed out of the car before Eren was in his arms, squeezing him around the waist so that he didn’t hurt his injured shoulder.

“I missed you.”

“We saw each other yesterday,” Levi said as he pulled Eren against him in a one-armed hug. “But I missed you too.”

“Sap.”

“Brat.”

Eren laughed.

“So, why are we here?” Levi asked even though he had a fair idea. He just wanted to watch Eren stammer over the words.

Eren pulled back from the hug, his cheeks slightly pink. They both ignored Hange’s ogling stare. She looked like she was on the edge of her seat watching her favorite television series.

“Ah, well. That depends. What do you think?” Eren asked.

“Of what?”

Eren gave Levi an exasperated look and waved his arm. “The house. What do you think of the house?”

“It’s a nice house.”

Eren’s lips quirked. He knew the game Levi was playing, and he wasn’t about to back down. Levi couldn’t love him more. “Come check out the inside.”

Levi allowed himself to be dragged up the lawn and onto the veranda. Sparks popped and fizzed in his chest.

Eren threw open the door. If Levi’s jaw could have dropped a second time, it would have. The open plan living space, currently empty, boasted two wide windows that faced the ocean. To Levi’s left was a kitchen, twice the size of the one they had had in Hange’s cottage. To his right was the dining room and living room. Levi was already mentally filling the space with a lounge, TV, dining table, and chairs.

“Come on.” Eren dragged Levi deeper into the house, narrating their movements as they went.

Levi entwined their fingers and squeezed.

“It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living, dining, and a garage. I figured we could turn one of the bedrooms into an office or a gym. Whatever you want. And there’s a pool on the other side of the house. You can’t see it from the driveway. It’s very private.”

Levi imagined the two of them swimming in the pool on hot evenings wearing nothing but moonbeams.

“All the kitchen and bathroom fittings are new. It’s close to the center of town, so I can ride a bike to work. And Isabel and Furlan can visit whenever they want. Did I mention, it’s right next to Hange’s house?”

Eren pointed out the window at the forest to the right of the property. A narrow gravel path led into the shadowy woods, looking like something out of a fairy tale. “Walk down there five minutes and you can knock on her door.”

Eren flushed. His eyes glowed with excitement. “So, what do you think?”

Levi couldn’t stop staring. “Are you asking me to live with you?”

Eren’s throat bobbed. His eyes dropped to his shoes, then back to Levi’s face.

Levi stepped closer. “Eren—“

“Look, I know we didn’t do this in the right order,” Eren burst, pacing nervously. “We were fake married before I even knew your full name. This is a big step, I know that. But I love you, and I want the chance to live with you as me, not as Eren Jones.” Eren swallowed. “But only if you want it too.”

Levi didn’t need to think about it. He took two long strides towards Eren, cupped the side of Eren’s face with his good hand, and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Eren tasted like home.

“I want this life, with you,” Levi whispered against Eren’s lips. “Only you.”

Eren grabbed Levi's shirt and pulled. The kiss sparked, lingered. Levi's good hand balled into a fist at Eren's waist. They broke apart like guilty teenagers when Hange and the twins came barging in.

“Did he say yes?” Hange cooed as the twins danced around them. “Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“Oh my God, Hange. Take a breath,” Levi shook his head, exasperated, and a little breathless from the kiss. “I’m staying.”

Hange made a strangled sound. She clutched her hands over her heart and swooned like a teenager. Tears pooled in her eyes.

“Why are you crying? Are you sad?” Furlan asked, tugging lightly on the bottom of Hange’s shirt.

Hange shook her head. “I’m happy.”

“Then why aren’t you laughing?”

Hange placed her palm playfully over Furlan’s face and looked at Eren. “What about the rest? Did you tell him—“

“I was going to let Mikasa do the honours,” Eren said.

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “What are you two on about?”

“Oh. My. God. I don’t have that kind of patience,” Hange cried.

“Neither do I,” Levi said, his focus steady on Eren’s smiling face. “What’s going on?”

“Mikasa wants you to—“ Hange’s excited tone was cut off by Eren’s fierce glare. Levi was unashamed by the spear of lust that rushed through him at the look. _Damn sexy brat._

“Why don’t you and the twins go check out the pool?” Eren said pointedly to Hange.

Hange ducked her head, grabbed Isabel and Furlan, and led them to the corner. “We’ll just stand here in silence. You won’t even know we’re here.”

Levi highly doubted that. He glared at Eren. “Just tell me, brat. I can’t take any more surprises.”

Eren grabbed Levi’s good hand and looked deep into his eyes. There was a beat of silence, before he said, “Mikasa wants you to work for the Chaos police.”

“What?” Levi said, deadpan. 

“Mikasa is offering you a job as a police officer in Chaos,” Eren repeated. 

“I’ll be a cop again?” Levi said slowly, not quite believing it even as he said it. “Here? In Chaos? I won’t be a florist anymore?”

Eren smiled. “You never stopped being a cop. But yes, you’ll officially be working for the police again.”

Levi didn’t know what to say. Didn’t even know what to think. Before all this, the thought of working in a small town as a cop had never occurred to him. Now, he couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. The city, its constant noise and motion, wasn’t appealing anymore. Here. Chaos. This was where Levi wanted to be. And if he could contribute to the community by doing something he was good at, and that he loved, then what more could he ask for?

“It’s… perfect.” Levi couldn’t believe this was real. He looked at Eren, who was grinning like an idiot, then at Hange and the twins, who were practically vibrating with the effort of not rushing over to hug them.

“I’m going to be a cop again,” Levi said to Hange, a smile growing on his face as he looked back at Eren. “I’m going to live with you, and I’m going to be a cop.”

Levi grabbed Eren’s face, and kissed him. It was like the first time all over again. Full of joy and excitement at a future no-one could predict. Levi clung to Eren, their bodies flush, their lips aligned and smiling. “I love you so much.”

Hange’s squeal could have been heard from three streets away.

“Group hug!” Hange sprung at Eren and Levi, and Isabel and Furlan followed until they were a tangled mess. 

Levi was overflowing with emotion. The world seemed brighter. He knew, finally, that he was exactly where he belonged.

Levi laughed, his family warm and smiling in his arms, and said, “It’s good to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawwwwwwww such a fluffy chapter. After all the stress I've put poor Levi and Eren through, they deserve a happy ending.


	37. ONE YEAR LATER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is the definition of self-indulgence. 
> 
> It is a long farewell to a fic I have absolutely loved writing. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has followed along with me on this journey. 
> 
> *hugs* *laughs* *cries*

Eren never grew tired of waking up in Levi’s arms. Love danced in his belly as he snuggled against the love of his life. Levi’s warm breath puffed against his throat, sending a zing of lust down Eren’s spine. He never got tired of that feeling either.

“Morning,” Levi said, his voice gravelly from sleep. He planted a kiss on Eren’s throat, making Eren squirm.

“Good morning,” Eren whispered. Sunlight dappled through the curtains, highlighting streaks of auburn in Levi’s midnight black hair. The sound of waves crashing against the cliffs was as familiar as breathing.

Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair, now long enough to be tied back during his dance classes. “Nervous about tonight?”

Eren gulped. He’d been trying not to think about the recital. His students were performing in the town hall for parents, teachers, friends, and neighbors in a few short hours. Which meant most of Chaos would be there to witness Eren’s success, or his ultimate failure.

“I’m terrified,” Eren admitted. “It’s all I can think about.”

“Would you like a distraction?”

Eren arched a brow, stifling his own grin. He knew what that look meant. “That depends. How do you plan on distracting me?”

“Let me show you.” Levi slid down Eren’s body, kissing a trail down his throat and bare chest. His hands were gentle but firm as they caressed his skin, gripped his waist, and tugged down the waistband of Eren’s boxer shorts.

Even though Eren knew it was coming, feeling Levi lick a hot stripe along the underside of his cock made him gasp. His breath caught and his fingers tangled in the bedsheets as Levi worshipped his body with his tongue and lips and mouth. Pleasure took over as Eren submitted to Levi's touch. He was close, already teetering on that perfect edge, when Levi’s mouth popped off his throbbing erection.

“You’re such a tease,” Eren said as Levi crawled up the bed and rested his weight on Eren’s chest. Levi kissed Eren slowly and patiently, muffling Eren’s gasps as their hips rocked together. It was the best kind of torture.

Finally, Levi reached between them, his hand wrapping around their cocks. Eren bucked into Levi’s hand, gripping Levi’s shoulders for dear life. Levi made him crazy, and he loved it.

“Levi—”

“You’re so sensitive,” Levi kissed Eren’s throat. His hand sped. Eren’s back arched. “I love the way you lose control.”

Eren found Levi’s free hand, their fingers twining together. “Levi, please—”

“Eren,” Levi’s breath fanned his face. “I want you to feel as good as you make me feel.”

The words sent a spark of heat down Eren’s spine that turned into a shudder halfway to his toes. With his free hand, he grabbed Levi’s hip and arched into Levi’s touch.

“Ah— Levi, I want you inside me.”

Levi made a broken, breathy sound as their cocks slid together. “Fuck, Eren. This was supposed to be for you.”

Eren laughed, panting. “This is for me. Please, don’t stop.”

Levi took a long, steadying breath, then returned Eren’s tender kiss. He didn’t immediately reach for the lube and condoms, to Eren’s quiet delight. Levi’s patience and slow exploration of Eren’s body, maddening though it was, made him feel precious. Eren loved it when Levi took his time. Though, he enjoyed it when it was hard and fast and desperate too. It was all perfect, so long as it was Levi.

Eren leaned into Levi’s caresses. Dove into their kisses. And when Levi finally opened the top drawer and streaked his fingers with a generous amount of lube, Eren was so relaxed that he could barely lift his arms over his head.

Levi took his time opening him up, teasing him gently. A strangled cry caught in Eren’s throat when Levi’s fingers pressed against the spot that made every part of him shout FUCK YES.

Levi chuckled. Apparently, that FUCK YES hadn’t been in his head.

“Good?”

Eren was ready. Every part of him wanted Levi inside. Fast and hard and rough and— shit. Levi pressed that spot again, and Eren felt his orgasm approach like a tidal wave.

“Now,” Eren spread his legs and lifted his hips. He knew he must look completely desperate, but he didn’t care. “Now.”

Levi’s breath stuttered as they came together, his cock stretching him perfectly. When he was fully seated, they both took a moment to adjust and catch their breath. Eren held Levi’s shoulders, his fingernails leaving little red moons on his pale skin. He loved this feeling. Loved having Levi over him, shaking and fighting for control so that he could make Eren feel good. Feel loved.

But Eren loved teasing Levi more.

He tilted his hips and tightened his inner walls.

“Fuck. Wait, Eren.” Levi trembled.

Eren grinned and did it again.

“Eren-”

“It’s okay,” Eren whispered. “I won’t break.”

“I might,” Levi muttered. His hips gave shallow pumps as he fought for control.

Eren watched his struggle with complete rapture. He never felt more powerful than when they were like this. The slightest move. Clench. Tilt. And Levi would groan, curse, or snap and ravish him. Eren secretly hoped for the latter.

Eren shut his eyes tightly against the flashes of pleasure. His body clenched, and Levi made a sinful sound in the back of his throat. Levi’s arms gave way and he collapsed onto Eren’s chest.

“Fuck, Eren. Don’t do that again unless you want this to be over.” Levi sounded absolutely wrecked.

Eren slid his mouth against Levi’s, scraping the sensitive skin with his teeth just the way he liked. “I never want this to be over.”

Levi groaned and rocked forward, moving at a steady pace and angling his hips to nail Eren’s prostate with every thrust until Eren was an incoherent mess. They moved together in a sensual dance. Eren held Levi’s hips, dragging him deeper with every thrust, while Levi arched over Eren and tangled his fingers in the bedsheets. Eren's orgasm crept up on him, building and building until finally, the dam broke and he spilled over their chests. Levi followed seconds later.

They lay tangled together, hearts racing. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders.

“I love you,” he whispered into Levi’s hair.

Levi made a low humming noise and whispered, “I love you, too.”

After they both finished riding the aftershocks, Eren rolled out of bed and said, “I’m going to shower. Then, breakfast?”

“Only if it’s pancakes.”

Eren huffed. “Sometimes I think you love my cooking more than you love me.”

Levi grabbed Eren’s hand before he could make it far from the bed. Their eyes met, gazes full of love and longing and trust and all the intimacy a year together brought. “I could never love anything or anyone as much as I love you… But those pancakes come really fucking close.”

Eren hit Levi in the face with a pillow, then ran for the bathroom, knowing that Levi would be only one step behind.

***

Levi floated through the rest of the morning. Nothing could ruin his mood. Not even Mikasa’s scowling face as he marched into the police station.

“Someone got laid last night,” Ymir teased, barely looking up from her computer screen.

Levi restrained himself from correcting her. He’d got laid last night AND this morning, twice, but that was no-one else’s business. Which reminded him…

“Hey, Ymir. Could I borrow you, your wife, and your boat one day next month?”

“Sure, what day?”

“The fifth.”

Ymir looked over the top of her computer screen and arched a brow. “Anything special planned?”

Levi shrugged and made a point of not responding. Before Ymir could interrogate him further, Mikasa dumped a stack of files on Levi’s desk. The name on top file made him do a double-take.

ANDY RAL

“He’s been sentenced,” Mikasa said as he scanned the file. “He’s up for parole in five years, and he’ll never be allowed anywhere near Chaos or Petra again.”

Levi’s shoulders dropped, relieved. He had to tell Eren.

“I’m going out on patrol,” Levi said, reaching around the back of his chair for his police belt and jacket. It was a pain having to wear both in such a small town, especially on days humid enough to drown in your own sweat, but Levi was a stickler for the rules. 

Mikasa shrugged and Ymir waved him off.

He thought about taking the car, then decided the walk would do him good. As he marched down the main street of Chaos, he was stopped constantly by nosy citizens who wanted to chat. They knew him well enough by now not to be intimidated by his scowl or his ‘fuck off’ persona. The people of Chaos had accepted him like a family accepts a new, slightly unhinged pet. But, on days like today, he didn’t mind the attention.

Levi was halfway down the main street, having already passed the grocery and bakery, when he heard something smash inside the butcher shop.

Levi rolled his eyes, briefly considered leaving Marco and Jean to their argument, then decided it was his job to interfere before they killed each other. Considering their proximity to knives inside the butcher shop, it was probably unwise to leave them alone.

The CLOSED sign jumped against the glass and the bell above the door dinged as Levi stepped into the air-conditioned shop. Jean and Marco were nowhere to be seen.

Levi wondered if he’d imagined the noise, then heard a faint sound from the storage room. He marched to the door, reached for the handle, then froze when the sound of struggle turned to a moan of pleasure.

“Oh, shit.” Levi turned on his heel and was out the door faster than he could blink. He didn’t need to be scarred for life, not today, no thank you. He locked the door on his way out and tried to clear his mind of every mental image Marco’s moan had brought on as he continued down the street.

Well, it was about time those two got together, Levi thought. But, it would be better if they could celebrate their coupling somewhere a little more private in future.

Levi almost made it past the florist without Hitch noticing, but the woman was a hawk.

“Levi! Levi!” she called after him, waving him into the florist with a warm smile.

Levi couldn’t ignore her, not while she had her almost one-year-old daughter resting on her hip.

“How are you, Hitch?” Levi said as he stepped into the florist. The familiar scents of flowers, water, and wrapping paper were strangely soothing. His time working at the florist had been both a curse and a blessing.

“Exhausted. Could you watch the shop while I grab lunch? Here,” Hitch handed over her daughter and was gone before Levi could even think to protest. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes.”

The door slammed behind her.

Levi eyeballed the little girl warily. Her chubby cheeks puffed as she made a raspberry sound, then giggled like it was the funniest thing in the world.

“You’d better not start crying on me,” Levi sighed, holding the little girl against his hip as he did the rounds of the florist. He helped a few customers make selections and ran up their payments, but the shop remained relatively quiet. That was, until Hange and the twins burst through the door.

“Hitch, we need your biggest and most masculine bouquet STAT.” Hange came to a standstill when she realized who she was talking to. “Oh, hey Levi.”

“Levi!” Furlan and Isabel cried. They were growing too damn fast. It freaked Levi out that they would be taller than him one day. Soon, they would be too big for him to throw. Christ, they made him feel old and young at the same time.

“Are you a florist again?” Isabel asked.

“Only until Hitch is back from lunch. Who’s the bouquet for?”

“Eren,” Hange said. “We wanted to get him something for after the recital tonight to say thank you.”

Levi nodded. “He’ll like that. Why don’t you two choose a flower each and I’ll see how I can bring it together as a bouquet.”

Isabel and Furlan dove into the task. Hange leaned her hip against the counter and smiled fondly at her kids, then at Levi with the little girl on his hip. The little girl seemed to enjoy playing with the ends of Levi’s black hair, and Levi didn’t bother batting her hands away.

“You’d make a great father,” Hange said.

Levi almost swallowed his tongue. Hange laughed as Levi cleared his throat. “You trying to give me a heart attack, four-eyes?”

“Just calling it as I see it,” Hange shrugged, smiling. “You and Eren haven’t had the twins overnight for a while. Maybe you could give me the weekend off?”

Levi thought about his plans to spend the weekend at home reading and eating and making love to Eren, and sighed. “Sure, that sounds like fun.”

“Hear that, kids?” Hange said as Isabel and Furlan delivered two wildly contradicting flowers to the counter. “You’re having a sleepover with Levi and Eren this weekend.”

The twins screeched, delighted, as Hitch stepped through the door. _Couldn’t she had shown up five minutes sooner?_

Levi handed back her daughter, finished making the bouquet for Hange, and was hugged goodbye by everyone in the florist, to his dismay, before he was finally free.

When he stepped back out onto the street, he had to remind himself what he had been trying to achieve. Eren.

He half-jogged to the hall, determined not to be stopped again.

When he finally burst through the doors of the town hall, his mind went blank. Eren stood on the new stage in tights and a singlet. Fast, energetic, club music played over the speakers as Eren spun, leaped, and danced in time with the beat. It wasn’t ballet, but a fusion similar to the dance Levi had seen him perform in the strip club all those months ago.

Eren was so involved in the music that he didn’t notice Levi slowly approaching the stage. Eren swayed his hips as he lifted his shirt over his head. Levi was transfixed as the muscles of Eren’s back were exposed. Eren twirled his singlet, tossed it aside, and spun around.

When Eren finally spotted Levi, he almost tripped over himself in his effort to stop.

“Levi!” Eren panted, wiping sweat from his brow. “I was just… testing the stage.”

Levi crossed his arms and arched a brow. “Sure you were.”

Eren blushed and looked at his feet. “How long were you watching?”

“Long enough to know that wasn’t ballet.” Levi stepped up onto the stage, which was only raised about two feet off the floor. “I didn’t know you still danced like that.”

“Sometimes I get the urge. It’s freeing and… I don’t know. Fun.”

Levi swallowed around his dry throat. “You didn’t have to stop.”

Eren’s eyes widened. He took a step closer, heat in his eyes. The throbbing beat continued to play over the speakers. “Were you enjoying the show?”

Perhaps a little too much, Levi thought as Eren stepped closer still until their chests were almost touching.

Eren traced his hand over Levi’s shirt, starting from the collar and slowly traveling down, down, down. “Perhaps you’d like a private dance?”

Levi felt like he might combust. “Yes, plea—”

Of course, Armin chose that moment to burst into the hall pushing a trolley stacked with fold-out chairs. Levi and Eren jumped apart, and Armin blushed.

“I’ve interrupted something again, haven’t I?” Armin said.

Levi ground his teeth. Armin really had the worst timing.

“It’s fine,” Levi said before leaning in towards Eren and whispering, “Later.”

Levi jumped off the stage and was heading for the door when Eren called after him. “Wait, Levi. What were you doing here?”

Fuck. Eren’s dance had completely wiped any semblance of rational thought from his mind.

“Oh, Andy Ral’s file crossed my desk this morning. He’s been sentenced. He won’t be seeing the outside of a cell for at least five years, and he’ll never get close to Petra again,” Levi cleared his throat. “I thought you might like to know.”

Eren’s eyes glowed with a combination of fury and relief. “Thank you for telling me.”

“I’ll see you both tonight for the big performance.” Levi waved to Armin, then left. He didn’t know how he was going to get through the rest of the day with Eren’s half-completed dance number running on repeat in his mind, but he’d find a way.

***

The entire town of Chaos showed up for the dance recital. The hall was packed, the room electric. The buzz of chatter flowed through Eren, enhancing his nerves. He shifted in his flimsy plastic seat, his hands clutched in his lap.

“Relax,” Levi pried Eren’s right hand free of his fist. “It’s going to be great.”

Eren glanced over his shoulder, horrified to see more people filing into the hall. There were no more seats. Some chose to sit in the aisle, while others loitered in groups at the back of the hall.

Eren’s eyes widened when he spotted a pair of slim women wearing professional clothes. One held a clipboard. It was clear that they weren’t from around here, and the people of Chaos kept their distance. Eren recognized them immediately, despite it being over five years since he'd last seen them. They were his old ballet instructors.

Eren squeezed Levi’s hand. He couldn’t believe they’d come. When he’d sent the email to the top ballet schools advertising his school’s recital and a star pupil in the process of choosing a school to apply for, he had expected most, if not all, to simply delete the email and move on with their lives.

Eren’s stomach flipped. “If this goes badly, I’m changing my name and going into hiding.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Once was enough, you dramatic brat.”

The hall lights dimmed as a spotlight illuminated the raised, portable stage.

“Showtime.” Levi gave Eren a light shove.

Eren’s heart hammered as he stepped up onto the stage. He almost tripped over his feet. He hoped nobody was close enough to see his hands trembling.

He caught Levi’s gaze in the front row, saw his little nod of support, and his nerves calmed enough for him to struggle through his introduction.

“Good evening, everyone. I’m very excited to welcome to the stage the students of the Chaos School of Ballet. We have a full program this evening so please sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. First up we have our junior class. Please give them a big round of applause.”

Eren clapped, and the audience mirrored him as Isabel, Furlan, and their classmates shuffled onto the stage looking about as nervous as Eren felt. The girls wore navy leotards and skirts, and the boys wore navy tights and shirts. Eren slipped to the side of the stage as they got into position. Isabel looked more nervous than Eren had ever seen her, shaking like a leaf under the intense gaze of the audience. Meanwhile, Furlan looked poised and confident in the front row. It was a dramatic role reversal that made Eren smile. Furlan was already living up to his potential and showing incredible talent as a dancer.

Eren offered the class an encouraging smile and a thumbs-up before the music started.

While the twins danced, Hange crept along the edge of the dark hall and took a seat beside Eren on the far end of the stage.

“You’ve done a wonderful job,” Hange whispered, not tearing her gaze from the twins for one second. She beamed with pride.

“They did all the hard work,” Eren replied. He winced when one of the class tripped over their feet, but caught themselves at the last minute and managed to keep going.

When the first performance was over, the hall shook from the applause. Parents jumped to their feet and shouted their child’s name. Hange was no exception, leaping up and down and waving her arms as the class bowed then filed off the stage.

Eren gave each of his students a high-five as they passed. “Great work, Isabel. Awesome job, Furlan. Nice recovery, Claire.”

His students beamed. Every grin or giggle was music to Eren’s ears.

The night soon became repetitive. Eren would stand up, introduce a performance, and watch from the side of the stage with nerves and pride warring for control inside his belly. Finally, they reached the final performance.

The hall went silent as Eren took the stage. Behind him, he heard the faint patter of a single pair of feet. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Petra wearing a bright summer dress and black tights. The flowy skirt swayed around her knees as she turned her back to the audience and wrapped her arms around her torso in a stylized hug. Her feet pointed directly out. He couldn’t see her nerves, but he knew they were there, simmering beneath the surface.

“Now, for the moment you’ve all been waiting for. I am humbled to share the stage this evening with an incredibly talented dancer, and friend, Petra Ral. The first time I saw Petra dance, I knew she was going to be an incredible talent. But she has exceeded my expectations and become a better dancer than I could ever have imagined. Please, give it up for Petra.”

Eren stepped off the stage as the audience applauded.

A slow, melodious music track began to play and Petra started her dance.

Nobody could look away as the spotlight followed her through the performance she and Eren had choreographed together. It was the story of her life. It began with her innocence as a child and the peaceful, sleepy life she led with her mother and her real father. Her movements were slow, childlike, and full of potential. Then, the music changed, becoming sharp and full of conflicting notes. Andy Ral had entered her life. The danger, and her fear, were presented as dramatic transitions from fast spins to difficult poses which she held with impressive ease. The music sped and sped, her spins growing tighter until, with one final burst of sound, she was free. She leaped out of the tight spin and landed with both feet flat on the ground, her face lifted into the spotlight. Andy was gone, and she was free. The hall fell silent. Everyone seemed to hold their breath.

Eren had seen her dance this choreography on countless occasions. Had even run through it himself several times. But this was different. He’d never seen it performed like this before. His eyes were full of tears when the music reached its crescendo, then fell silent as she finished her dance with her arms outstretched towards the audience. Almost in unison, the hall leaped to their feet. Petra jolted, stunned by the roaring applause as she took her bow, a shy smile on her lips.

After several bows, she jumped off the stage and into Eren’s arms.

Eren span her around. Her smile was infectious. The audience showed no sign of stopping their applause, some even calling for her to dance again.

Before Eren had a chance to shower her with the praise she deserved, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He placed Petra back on her feet and turned.

His jaw dropped when he came face-to-face with his old instructors.

“Eren, long time no see.”

“We were hoping to see you perform this evening.”

“I, ah, didn’t want to draw attention away from my students,” Eren managed in a strangled tone. Before he could do something really embarrassing like salute, their attention shifted to Petra.

“That was an incredibly moving performance,” the taller woman said, her expression fierce. Nothing had changed there. “How old are you?”

“Sixteen,” Petra said warily. She clearly had no idea who she was speaking to.

The instructors looked at each other and begun muttering. “She’s unpolished.”

“But so much potential.”

“She’s too old.”

“But brimming with talent.”

“She’ll have to work twice as hard as the others.”

“I’ll do it,” Petra interrupted, catching on to what was happening only a second before Eren. “I’ll do whatever you tell me if it means I can keep dancing.”

Eren’s heart raced as he waited for the two prim women to respond to Petra’s unsolicited comment. In his time, if he’d spoken out of turn, he would have been thrown out on his ear. The Sina Academy of Dance was a harsh, but incredibly effective, school. It had birthed dozens of prima ballerinas and countless professional dancers. It was exactly where Petra belonged.

The instructors looked Petra up and down, lips pursed, then shared a glance. They came to a mutual decision with a firm nod.

The taller woman offered Petra her hand to shake. “We’ll be in touch. I hope to see you gracing the halls of Sina Academy next semester.”

Then, like that, they were gone, swallowed by the crowd of stunned onlookers.

Petra turned to Eren, a look of shock on her face. She looked a little pale. “Did that really just happen?”

Eren nodded, just as stunned. “Congratulations. You just made it into the most competitive dance school in the country without even applying.”

Petra laughed, mildly hysterical, then looked to the crowd. Mikasa and Armin were standing nearby, Hange and the twins, Ymir and Krista, Marco and Jean, Hitch, Marlowe, and their newborn baby, and countless familiar faces from around town smiling together. Levi stepped up beside Eren and reached for his hand, pride and love glowing in his eyes.

“I’m going to be a dancer!” Petra shouted, tears in her eyes, and the audience roared.

***

Levi and Eren walked home from the town hall hours later. It was late, well past midnight. The streets were quiet. The night still and humid. Eren carried the bouquet Hange and the twins had made for him, clutching it to his chest like it was the most valuable prize in the world. Because it was.

“You did good tonight,” Levi said.

Warmth bloomed in Eren’s chest. He was going to be riding the success of the night for weeks to come. “It went better than I imagined.”

“So, you won’t be changing your name and going into hiding then?”

Eren laughed. “Not this time.”

“Good,” Levi said, a strange tone in his voice. Eren looked across at him. In the darkness, he was a silhouette. He had one hand in his pocket, and his face turned to the stars. His beauty never failed to take Eren’s breath away.

They turned into their driveway. Eren didn’t realize how tired he was until he saw their house, the porch lights and wooden rocking chair welcoming them home. He imagined falling into bed and sleeping for a week.

“Home sweet home,” Eren breathed. He stepped up onto the stairs, then stopped when Levi tugged gently on his hand.

Eren turned back, confusion causing a frown to crease his brow.

“Levi, what—” The words stalled in his throat.

Levi looked up at Eren, the stars in his eyes, as he dropped down onto one knee.

With steady fingers, he pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket and raised it between them. Eren’s knees wobbled and tears pooled in his eyes. His treasured bouquet tumbled from between his fingers.

“I was going to wait until our fake wedding anniversary,” Levi said, his voice a little unsteady. “But seeing you tonight, seeing everything you’ve achieved. Seeing you so happy. I’ve never been prouder, or more in love. And I realized that I couldn’t wait one more day without asking you to be my husband. For real this time.”

 _Husband_. The word flashed bright and bold and red in Eren’s mind.

His knees gave out and he dropped to sit on the third step. “Levi—”

“You don’t need to answer right away. I know I kind of sprung this on you.” Levi ran shaky fingers through his hair. “I kind of sprung it on myself. This isn’t what I planned. I was going to get Ymir and Krista to take us to the lagoon and propose as the sun set. It was going to be romantic. Not like proposing on the front steps. Shit.”

“Levi,” Eren pulled them both up so they were standing on the same step. The ring box was soft against Eren’s fingers. Levi looked lost and a little frightened, but Eren couldn’t stop the whirring noise in his mind. “Stay here.”

“What?”

“Just, don’t move!” Eren shouted as he rushed up the stairs, tripping on the top step before catching himself and sprinting into the house.

***

Levi felt like he might be sick. He paced beside the front steps, the ring box gripped in his fist. Inside the house, he heard Eren’s heavy footfalls and the sound of drawers being opened and slammed shut.

_Who the fuck runs inside and rifles through drawers ten seconds after being proposed to?_

_What if he’s leaving?_ Levi’s mind offered. _What if he’s looking for his keys so that he can drive away?_

Pain which rivaled every punch, every stabbing, every bullet wound he’d ever suffered curled in his chest. If Eren left, Levi didn’t know what he’d do.

The front door slammed, and Levi jolted out of his thoughts. Eren rushed down the stairs, one hand hidden behind his back, his eyes glowing with an emotion Levi couldn’t quite pinpoint. But it looked almost like… amusement?

“Is something funny?” Levi said, trying not to sound as defensive as he felt, and failing miserably.

“I have something for you,” Eren said. They stood close, almost touching, as Eren pulled a small red box from behind his back and lifted it between them. Inside, was a simple silver wedding band with the delicate geometric pattern of wings engraved on the surface. It was just like the wings of Levi’s tattoo, only they were unfurled and free.

Levi stared at the ring, at Eren’s face, then back at the ring.

“I was waiting for our fake wedding anniversary too,” Eren said. “I was going to get the twins to call in a fake robbery in the florist and propose there. Sappy, I know.”

“You were going to propose on the same day as me?” Levi said slowly.

Eren nodded, tears in his eyes. “I’ve been thinking about marrying you since the first time we drove into Chaos. Remember, I had the whole thing planned out. Including our honeymoon.”

Levi shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t stop looking at the ring. _His_ ring.

“But, I decided to buy the ring about a month ago. That day you decided we needed to clean the house, top to bottom. You walked out of the spare room with this little line of dust on your nose, and I knew if you saw it you’d freak out. So I kissed you and wiped it off. And you called me a horny brat and told me to get back to cleaning.”

Levi smiled. He remembered. It had been one of many sweet, domestic moments they had shared over the past year. Individually, they were precious. Together, they painted a portrait of love that Levi was infinitely grateful for.

“I love you, and I would be honored to be your husband,” Eren said finally as he pulled the ring from his box. “But only if you’ll agree to be mine.”

Levi opened his box, removed the ring, and met Eren’s gaze. Love so powerful it was indescribable bloomed in Levi’s chest. “Every time I think I can’t love you more, you do something that proves me wrong.”

Eren smiled softly. “If you’ll let me, I’ll dedicate the rest of my life to proving you wrong.”

“Promise?” Levi said as he lifted his left hand. His fingers trembled ever so slightly.

“I promise,” Eren said as he slipped the ring onto Levi’s finger, and Levi did the same for Eren.

Levi kissed Eren with all the passion and love in his heart, the cool ring on his finger branding him with the knowledge that he would never be alone again.

“You are such a sappy brat,” Levi whispered against Eren’s curved lips.

Eren laughed and, together, they took their first steps towards forever.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, friends. The end. 
> 
> I only cried... twice... while writing this chapter. XD
> 
> I just wanted to say, for the thousandth time, that I'm SO grateful to everyone who has read, kudosed, bookmarked, and/or commented on this fic. It has been such a joy to write A Town Called Chaos, and that joy is enhanced tenfold by your feedback and support. 
> 
> Big hugs to everyone who made it this far! Even bigger hugs to everyone who put up with my cliffhangers and angst week by week. You are more patient than me. 
> 
> And so, until next time, stay safe and well out there friends!


End file.
